Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by MariaaB
Summary: OOC,All human. Bella's brother Mike moves in to Jessica's apartment and Bella's new roommates move in-Rosalie and Alice. Bella falls in love with Alice's brother Edward, Alice loves Bella's ex-boyfriend Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett-love in first sight.
1. Good news

**Okay, so this is like, my first story, like write whole on my own :) My English isn't really good, but I'm trying, so I hope you could excuse my grammar mistakes :)**

**A big thank you for Selma, on of my best friends, who helped me with the ideas for the story and titles :D**

**  
I hope you're going to like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Good news_**

**BPOV:**

" 'Morning, sister" Mike yelled from the kitchen as I walked in "What's for breakfast?" He asked as soon as I was in his sight.

"Mike, c'mon, let me wake up first!" I replied angrily and dragged myself in to the bathroom.

I lazily got the toothbrush and started brushing my teeth and that's when I realized that I didn't put any toothpaste on it. So, I put some of it and started brushing my teeth again, and splashed my face with ice-cold water to wake myself up.

I took a warm shower and finally felt awake.

As I left the bathroom, I saw Mike watching TV with his ex-girlfriend-slash-our roommate Lauren. I still didn't know why they broke up at all, not that I ever cared.

Lauren was the most awful person on the earth that I've ever met. She hated me, and I hated her back. Simple. She wasn't a person you could get along with – she was like Miss IKnowEverythingAndMyOpinionIsTheOnlyOneThatMatters. Thanks to Rosalie, my best friend, for the greatest last name Lauren could ever get.

Well, I was about to let Mike know the big news, but he told me his first, in five simple words "Me and Lauren are moving."

Wait, what? "What?" I made a grimace to show my confusion.

"At Jessica's apartment. Remember me and her being BFF's?" Lauren's evil voice explained. Oh. Jessica. Now I understand. "I still don't understand why _Mike _wants to live with us. Anyways, I offered, Jess approved." Oh right, she didn't know about Mike's major crush on Jessica Stanley.

"Ow, Mike, you sure you want her that bad?!" I tried to hide my happiness with sarcasm.

"Shh" My brother tried to shut me up, he probably didn't want Lauren to know about his feelings for Miss Stanley a.k.a. Miss MajorShow-off. "I enjoy the company of Lauren around me, Belly,"(I hated the nicknames he made up for me!)"and plus, Tyler and Eric live right next to Jessica's apartment. Makes sense?" He winked.

"Makes sense." I confirmed, tried not to think about my brother's twisted mind and to concentrate on how the apartment is going to be all mine. I had to tell Rose.

I dialed her number, and after two rings she picked up.

"Bella! Oh my god! My roommate is amazing! I can't wait you to meet her, the three of us will be perfect for sharing an apartment together after we do something to kick Sarah out! Oh my gosh Bella I-"

"Rose, chill. Listen. Mike is moving out. With Lauren! Do you actually know what that means!?" I left her to guess, I am sure she knew what I was talking about.

"EEEEE!" She squealed. I thought I went deaf. "Rose, chill" I tried again "I'll go deaf" I mused.

"Bella! This means I don't have to worry about Sarah anymore and you don't have to move in my place! I can move in to your apartment!" she gasped "I can, right?!"

"Yes, yes you can!" I confirmed, and noticed how Lauren evilly laughs at something that came out from Mike's mouth. I sighed, but Rosalie didn't seem to notice that and continued with her exited talk.

"Wait, Alice can come right?! Please Bella, please, please please! She's a great friend, you two will get good along, and sh-" I cut her off again.

"Yes, Rose, she can" I decided. "Since you say she's great, then I tr-"

"Thank you Bella!" She screamed. I automatically pulled the phone away from my ear, just in case she gets louder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and I was right. "Yay!!"

"Yay" I tried to sound as exited, and I was a little bit, I must admit. "I've gotta go now, Lauren keeps giggling about something and it goes on my last nerves. Talk to you later?"

"Bye! Can't wait to tell this all to Alice!" She squealed for one last time and then I hung up.

I put my mobile under my pillow, and decided to let my know about the good news. For me, at least.

"Mike! Come over her, now. A.S.A.P." I shouted and started making my bed.

"What is it?" He loudly walked in, and I could hear Laurens lazy footsteps coming from behind. I ignored her.

"When are you moving?" I asked soullessly. Yes, I would miss my brother. Yes, I wanted Lauren to get out of my apartment (well, our, but still, mine). Yes, I couldn't wait for them to move out!

"In like two days. That makes it Sunday, the day before the first day in school" Mike explained with thousand unnecessary words.

"Yes, I do know when Sunday is Mike. Thank you. Rosalie and Ally, or whatever her name is are moving in." And that's when noticed how forward was I looking to meet the new girl.

"We're very easy replaceable, aren't we dude?" Lauren tapped Mike's shoulder and he just nodded.

"Actually, yes you are. You can go and hand out with you amazing girlfriends Jessy and Sarah." I faked a smiled as well as a laugh to make my sense of sarcasm even better.

"Whatever," She murmured and pulled my brother's hand. They headed to the living/kitchen/dining room leaving the bedroom whole to myself.

I started thinking about my first year in collage – I must admit I was pretty exited. Yeah, life in LA was pretty exiting, although I've been living here for around two weeks. Mum and dad were really proud of me moving in in Mike's and Lauren's apartment, who are both two years older than me, and I was pretty sure mum wanted me to be friends with Lauren – she really liked her, or I shall say, her fake her.

Well, back to the exiting thing, I will live here with Rose, my dream since I was eight. Rosalie is my perfect best friend, a girl I've known since first grade. I don't know what got us this close, although I have few theories.

Theory one was that Charlie, as the police chief, was friend with her parents and they god us close.

Theory two says that Jacob got us friends – a boy who is, unbelievably, Rosalie's cousin, and also my best boy friend, and his father Billy Black is my dad's 'soul mate best friend'.

Theory three was that me and her _simply _met each other at school and got friends.

Right on cue, I heard my mobile ringing from under my pillow, with the ring tone that told me that it was my mother.

"Mum" I picked up.

"Bella, darling, how are you?" She said in her mum-ish worried voice.

"I am fine mum, don't worry. Really happy, actually." I exclaimed.

"Really? How come? Does any boy have anything to do with this?" I heard her giggle.

"Yeah, a boy mum. Mike is moving out. At Jessica's. With Lauren. Yay!" I knew she really loved my brother and wanted him to be with Jessica, as much as she did when he wanted to be with Lauren.

Yeah, Mike was one of those mummy boys. He told mum everything, literally.

"Oh, good for him, and _lonely_ for you." She was worried again. "What will you do on your own there Bella?"

"Mum, please stop worrying, everything's fine. Rosalie and her new roommate Ally or something are moving in." I let her know the plans of my new living arrangements.

"Okay, so that means both of you are happily satisfied, right?"

"Right" Was my short answer.

"Okay, dear, take care" I could hear the smile in her voice "Oh, and your dad says hi and he sends you some hugs. I'll go tell him the updates" She laughed "Bye, honey."

"Bye mum!" I hung up.

I stood up, put my mobile on the desk and went in the kitchen to cook some lunch. Of course, lazy Mike and Lauren would never ever like to help me.

As I walked in the room, I noticed something that my eyes couldn't believe they were seeing it.

Oh my god. Lauren was crying, and Mike was hugging her. I wanted to start laughing at the sight, same as she does when I cry, but, still, I am a good person. Maybe something really bad happened. Please god, tell me they didn't change their mind about the moving thing!

"Is everything okay?" I asked, trying to be polite. Lauren _is _my enemy, but that doesn't mean she isn't a person who can be feeling down.

"No!" She screamed and Mike hummed a "shh" sound.

"Hey, maybe I can help… about whatever it is that is bothering you" Wow. Did I really just say that? Oh god. "You can tell me, y'know, I am girl" and a great listener, believe it or not.

"Listen, Bella" She said in a very serious tone "I know that you already hate me as much as I hate you, so stop acting like you care!"

"I do care!" I protested.

"You do not! Mike, tell her what happened, I can't even say it" She said that in a demand, not that it was something new about her.

"Okay" Mike stood up and walked closer to me "Jessica and her boyfriend broke up… because… he was cheating on her… with Ember." He said and secretly smiled.

"Ember?" I've never heard of a girl named Ember.

"She's my sister, you idiot!" She yelled and started crying even louder.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I murmured "Mike, come closer" I whispered.

"What?"

"You two are still moving, right?" I think he sensed the hope in my voice.

"Yeah" He said and I felt relief.

Well, at least that was happening. Good.

I started cooking the first thing that popped in to my head – spaghetti.

After fifteen minutes, the spaghetti were ready, I got them out or the stove and served them on the table.

"Lunch's ready" I yelled and I swear I heard Mike's relief in his words.

"Finally" He said.

"Lauren, you coming?" I asked when I noticed she was lying on the sofa.

"No, I'm not hungry." She pointed out.

"Fine, if that's what you want" I murmured and sat on my chair.

Mike sat next to me, and gave me a worried look.

"What?" I questioned. He just shook his head and started eating.

Launch passed quickly, same as the day. I phone called Rosalie one more time that day, and finally get to speak to my new roommate, who's name was actually _Alice_, not _Ally_.

The more time passed, the more exited I got. New school year was coming, my first collage year, I _should _be exited. Rosalie and I will be living together, and I thought I heard something of a party that she and this Alice girl were planning to organize.

After tomorrow passes, and the day after tomorrow I get rid of Lauren and get to live with Rose and Alice. The life of my dreams.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good or bad?**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**If you have any questions about this chapter, (or maybe the summary?) just ask me :)**

**Chapter 2 is coming out real soon :)**


	2. Moving in

**So guys, how did you like the first chapter? :)**

**  
I hope y'all are exited about chapter 2 as much as I am :)**

**  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**_** Moving in**_

**BPOV:**

In the next morning, I was woken up by Rosalie. Wait, Rosalie? What was she doi-

"Good morning!" She exclaimed "We're moving in today!" Well that explained why was she so happy _in_ the morning. Usually she's not really _'in the mood for chat'_, and not to mention _screaming_.

" 'Morning" I murmured. Behind Rose, there was a small girl jumping as high as Rosalie was, and she was Pixie like – small, black spiky hair, and very unique.

"Hello Bella, my name is Alice, it's so nice finally to meet you!" The Pixie said with an exited tone.

"Hi Alice, you too" I said, feeling very sleepy.

I looked at the both, who were jumping up and down and noticed they were both very beautiful. Like, too pretty to be true. Rosalie, the blond girl, but still very smart (seriously, where did those blond jokes come from!?), looked like a moving statue, and her long skinny body was moving rhythmically up and down, as her legs - which were in the air now, wearing a beautiful pair of black not so high heels - moved from the ground till as far as they could go in the air.

Rose was holding hands with Alice, the Pixie as I mentioned before, who's hair was dancing. She, like opposite of Rosalie, had a small but still skinny body, and strong legs that were wearing much higher purple heels than the black ones. Well, both of them looked absolutely adorable, and more like they were in a movie than in reality.

Hold on, was I dreaming? I hope not – they are moving in!

Yeah, it finally hit me. "EEEEEEE!" I squealed, and no one expected that, not from me. Then I joined the jumping and started holding hands with the girl I barely knew. And who cares, anyway!? We're gonna be living together! "EEEEEE!"

After twenty minutes of jumping I decided that it was time for me to wash myself. I excused myself and hurried to the bathroom, and washed my face and teeth very fast because of the excitement. And the shower I had right after that passed pretty quickly too.

I still didn't understand _why _were they moving in _today_, but I really didn't care. They will explain to me, anyway.

I ran in my bedroom, giving a quick look at Mike's room, who was now empty.

"Rose!" I yelled when I didn't see her anywhere.

Then I heard a quick and loud "Boo" coming from behind the door and found myself in Rosalie's long and Alice's little strong arms. We were all three laying on my bed.

They both started tickling me, and I gave one unsuccessful try to fight back. I kept gasping and laughing.

"S-s-s..to-p-p!" I managed to say trough giggles "Ca..n-n-'t br-r-r..e-e..athe."

"Okay, that was a tuff one" Alice high fived Rose and the both started chuckling at the sight of me gasping for air.

"That was not funny!" I said when I normalized my breathing, but right after that started laughing at what I said. "Fine, it was, a little bit."

All three of us were laughing so hard, and I felt like we started hitting the ground. Oh, Alice really was hitting it…

I didn't know her well, but she seemed to be a really good friend. As Rose said – I believed we would get along really well.

"Bella, you're so…" laugh "funny!" Rose started gasping.

"Well you know, I didn't do much things this morning, so I don't know _how _am I so funny" I pointed out when she got confused at my expression.

"Oh well, Bells, I've known you for ages, and heck yes, you are funny. And you made us both laugh a lot today, is that right, Alice?" Rose explained and carefully eyes Alice to make sure she says yes.

"Right! Of course you're funny! Remember the phone conversation?" Alice boomed in.

I started laughing again "Yes, that was real funny, I mean 'I'm gonna eat Sarah' and the other vampire scenes. Really, what is it with this Sarah girl, she keeps arguing much, more than Lauren."

"Dunno" Was Rosalie's short answer.

"By Lauren you mean your roommate?" Alice questioned, Rosalie probably told her _everything_ she knew about my apartment. Well, she's moving in, deserves to know. Fair enough.

"Yeah, that's Lauren, did Rose tell you her last name?" I started chuckling at the thought of it.

"Nope..?"

"Miss IKnowEverythingAndMyOpinionIsTheOnlyOneThatMatters" I hardly succeed not to laugh when I was telling it.

Both of them started laughing real hard again, especially Alice.

"Guys, tomorrow we do the party thing, right?" Rosalie said and Alice nodded.

"Okay, today we play truth and dare, to get to know each other better, deal?" I wasn't really the party time, but I was dying to know more about Alice, so I suggested.

"Deal" They said in one voice.

"Hey, first explain." I demanded.

"Explain what?" Rosalie always gets easily confused. Her confused eyes were still annoying me, although I was used on seeing them.

"Why are you moving in _today_ not _tomorrow_!?"

"Oh, that…" Alice and Rose gave each other few looks.

"We had a big fight with Sarah" Rosalie began "She umm… broke her arm I think. We started arguing over this moving out thing, sure she doesn't wanna pay all the bill's on her own. But, I want to move out, with Alice, so I will, nothing can stop me.

"So, she kicked us out when she fell in the kitchen. We set up an banana for her, we thought it was pretty funny. And it was" She laughed "And then, she gave us only two hours to pack, so we hurried and slept in the hotel for the night, and then I called Mike and he said there's no problem if we move in today.

"That means, Mike and Lauren are moving out today. Actually, they already moved, but Mike said he'll come by to talk to you, he didn't want to wake you up"

"Okay. And wow. Really… Sarah, one of the evil BFF's group, with Lauren and Jessica in, got under your pranks. Wow. She fell" I started giggling. "Oh, what time is Mike coming here then?"

Right when I said that, Mike walked in saying "Hey little sister." I really wasn't his little sister – I was just 2 years younger than him. Ugh, I hated him thinking of me as little.

"Right on cue Mike." Rose murmured "Alice, help me get the rest of the suit-cases from my car, please."

That made me look around my room to find their suit-cases that were already here.

Found them. Three suitcases and five bags. And they had more? Oh well, they were moving, not travelling. Silly me.

"Bella, are you sure you can be here on your own?" Mike started worrying now. He probably got that from mum. Why didn't they trust me much?

"I'm not on my own, I'm with Alice and Rose, and yes Mike, I'll be fine!" I hugged him. "It's been nice living with you though, if this Lauren chick wasn't here." I mused.

" Yeah, Bella, same. Except for the Lauren part. She's a nice girl." He said and I pulled away and gave him 'the look'. "Fine, fine. She isn't nice. But, she's a great ex-girlfriend." I laughed at the last part pretty hard. I never thought Mike liked her that much.

"Well, now you get to hang out with her psycho best friend, Jessica." I winked.

"She's not a psycho! She's lovely, and nothing like Lauren!" He protested automatically.

"Yeah, whatever" I walked away, letting myself fall on my bed. "Just have on mind Mikey boy, she's a big slut."

"Hey! That's not true, how many times do I have to tell you that? Just because you hate her, and she hates you too, doesn't mean I can't like her. She's gorgeous – and not just looks counting, personality too. I'll get to know her better now, while I'll be living with her." I couldn't even stand his compliments about her, so I decided to ignore him, again.

"Whatever" I repeated. "I'll be playing truth or dare with Alice and Rosalie, you're free to go." I stood up and headed to the hall to see what did take them that long to bring their suit cases.

My brother followed me, and I continued walking headed out of the building.

I saw Rosalie's BMW, and them two getting like hundred suit-cases out of it.

"Hey, any help needed?" I offered myself, as they nodded murmuring "Yeah, thanks."

I walked closer to them, trying to ignore my following brother who was right behind me right now.

"I'll help too" He said and followed me again.

I got two bags from the back seats and said "I'll get them in the room, you get yours and then we come back for the rest, okay?"

"Okay."

We all did as I suggested, and got half of the baggage in to the room. That's where I started to feel dizzy, and sat down to the floor.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Rose questioned with worried expression, sitting right next to me. Alice stood up in front of me and said "I'll get you a glass of water," and disappeared from my sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit dizzy. I'll sit get until I start feeling normal again, okay?" I sort of begged the last part.

"Sure, Bella" She said.

"Here's a glass of water Bella, you stay here, we'll be back in a minute. You'll be fine" Alice gave me a reassuring smile.

"I know" I smiled back "Thanks."

Like that, I was sitting on the floor until they came back, thinking about random stuff.

I was actually thinking about my ex-boyfriend, Jasper. Well, we never were that serious, we went on like two dates, and they decided it was better for us to stay friends, 'cos dating your best friend seemed a bit of awkward. Yeah, we used to be best friends before, but after the few dates we went to, and few kisses on the cheeks, it all got weird and we sort of stopped talking to each other, unless it was necessary. We were still friend though.

I also thought about doing something reckless soon. And stupid. I've never done such a thing – Rosalie was the 'queen' of doing the crazy stuffs. Maybe Alice too?

In that moment, I really wanted to do something so I my parents would get pissed off. I've always been the nice girl that never get disappoints her parents. I've never ever been grounded actually.

"I think that's all I could do for you" Mike said "I'll go now. Bye Bella" He leaned down and gave me a quick hug "See you tomorrow, take care of yourself."

"Bye Mike, miss you" Was all I could get out of my mouth.

"You're feeling better?" Rosalie asked ad he got out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling dizzy anymore. I think." I said and Alice offered her hand to help me stay up.

"Thanks Alice" I smiled weakly.

"So, you guys up to playing truth or dare, still?" Rosalie questioned, and started searching for a bottle somewhere in the room.

"How about truth only?" I suggested after thinking of my dizziness and the crazy dares Rosalie usually gives.

"Fine then, truth it is" Rosalie said and got to bottle. She drove a circle with her had which means me and Alice have to sit next to her, or I shall say opposite of her so we could make a circle.

After we sat as she wanted, she started spinning the bottle.

It pointed on me and Alice, and she was the one who asks the question.

"So Bella. Hmm… Do you have a boyfriend? If not, tell me all the boyfriends you had so far, and who did you like the most."

"Err... right now, I'm single. I had two boyfriends so far. Mike" I started laughing so hard at that one, and Rosalie joined "And Ja-"

"Wasn't Mike your brother?" Alice got confused.

"Yeah he is" I started laughing even harder. "We went together for a dance once," I began explaining " Mike and I. I didn't have a date, and if you wanted to go to the dance, you had to have a date. So, Mike pretended to be my boyfriend, and all the girls at school were jealous at me 'cos I had a older than me date, and older than their dates. Plus, Mike's very handsome" I giggled.

"So, everyone thought he was your boyfriend? I mean, didn't they see him in Forks? Like, in school? I heard it's a small town" Alice mused.

"Yeah, they thought so. Mike didn't go in Forks high school, he went to some school in Phoenix. Mum used to live there, she had a great work there, so I was with my dad in Forks, because of Rosalie – I didn't want to go away from her. My parents aren't divorced, they umm… lived separate for some time, now they live together. Because of work, of course."

"Oh, that's umm.. a nice story" Alice smiled "What about your other boyfriend?"

"Jasper. We used to be best friends, but then he asked me out then, and we went to two dates and then broke up. We decided it was better for us being best friends. And now we don't talk much. He changed a lot, he goes out with every girl he think she's hot. We aren't really close friends anymore" I frowned.

"Oh. That's a pretty touching story" Alice said.

"And, I have more feelings for Mike" I laughed. Alice and Rose started cracking out again.

Alice started spinning the bottle now, and when it stopped, it pointed on her and Rosalie.

"Alice, Alice. Tell me about your first crush" Rosalie smiled and pulled her eyebrows up.

"My first crush was… hmm… Well, okay I'll be honest. His name was Jeremy. I still like him, although I had a like seven boyfriends after I started liking him."

"Really? Jeremy from art school? The guy you were staring at?" Rosalie made her you're-kidding-me face.

"Yeah, that Jeremy" Alice blushed and spun the bottle again.

"Rosalie, I'm asking you" I smiled "Tell me about… your cousin, Angel. Does he still go out with Sarah?"

"Hey, I told you that's a secret. I promised." She protested.

"We are playing truth, you have to tell" I winked.

"Fine. No. He was only using her to get free cake everytime they hang out. He got bored with her closeness to him, so he dumped her. That's why she didn't come to Lauren's place, erm, your place for like three days, she was trying to figure out a story about how _she_ dumped _him_. That was an unsuccessful project of hers." She blabbed.

"Wow. Interesting" I said and spun the bottle.

"Alice, me asking you" I laughed.

"Yay!" She clapped and gave me a hug.

Wow, we were really getting along too well. Too well. Rosalie was right, and I was sure us three would become best friend's real soon.

"Hey, I have a little question for you, that's out of this truth game we're playing." I said.

"Spill." She demanded.

"You are going to go in music school too, right?"

"Yeah, me and my brother" she smiled. "He's eleven months older than me. We aren't twins. I wanted you to meet him soon, and decide if he can stay in your apartment too. He can't find some good roommates. Oh, his name is Edward Cullen" She smiled.

"Um, cool. We'll check him out" I smiled, tried to be polite. "Invite him to the party tomorrow." I suggested.

"I will!" She screamed and got on her legs "I'll invite Jeremy too, okay?"

"Okay!" Rose replied. "Okay, lets forget about this game and make the list of people we are inviting!" I got to my drawers and got out a paper from my notebooks and Rosalie started writing with her amazing handwriting. "So, it goes like this:

Edward,  
Jeremy,  
Mike,  
Tyler,

"I can add Eric too, right? He turned out to be a good guy."

"Sure" I answered, because Alice didn't know who he was.

Eric,  
Jessica,  
Lauren,  
Sarah

"Hey, what are you doing? We aren't inviting the evil witches to ruin our party!" I got her pen and scratched those last three names.

"I'm only kidding" Rose laughed. Alice didn't say a word.

Jasper,

"He can some, right?"

"Right."

Angela Weber,  
Claire,  
Leah,  
Emily,  
Kim

"Let me write some names," I said and grabbed her pen.

Victoria,  
Jane,  
Heidi,

"Hey, we will need come boys in the party!" Alice said and started writing down some boy names.

Emmett,  
Carl,  
Alec,

"Trust me, they are great guys when you get to know them. Emmett can make you laugh your head out!" Alice laughed.

"Okay, I think that's enough. I think seventeen people are enough." I said.

"Wait, there are few more that HAVE to come." Rose said and wrote down a few names.

Jacob,  
Paul,  
Sam,  
Jared,

"Great guys!" She said "That's all, I think."

"Okay, guys, now we have an excuse for shopping! Clothes and food shopping! WEEEEEE" Alice squealed and her and Rose started jumping.

Without even thinking, I joined them. I wasn't really the shopping time, but this was going to be real fun.

* * *

**Any opinions about chapter 2? Good or bad? :)**

**I hope you liked it!!**

Now, you know what time it is ;) Review time! :D


	3. Party

**Exited I am, I wrote chapter 3 pretty quick :)**

**I still hope you're gonna like it :)**

**Enjoy reading :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Party_**

**BPOV:**

"Bella, there is no way you are wearing that… thing!" She pointed on the skirt I just tried on. "No way! Let's go in the shop opposite of this one!" Alice started arguing with me over the peace of clothing I chose.

It's been three whole hours while we were choosing what to buy for the party the same day. Weird, but today in LA, on Sunday, most of the shops were opened till 2 PM.

"Alice! I like it! There is nothing wrong with this skirt! And the other shop is really expensive!" I started protesting.

"You know Bella, you are really stubborn!" She sort of laughed. "But, so am I, girly!" She stuck her tongue out on me.

"You guys!" Rosalie cut in "You are both being really silly! Stop arguing! Bella, no offense, but seriously! You are _not _going to spend the whole night dressed up in that skirt in front all of those boys! I am not letting you! And Alice is right, we _are _going in the other shop, there are tons of nice clothes! And, yes, stuffs aren't really cheap there. So what! I am paying! And you wont even say a word!" She pointed at me.

"Rosalie!"

"I told you, you are not saying a word! That's a demand! And besides, my parents sent me a lot of money that need to be spent." She rubbed her hands.

"No, I _am_ getting this skirt!" I kept protesting. I folded my arms so I can look more serious, but honestly, I don't know why but I was fighting with my own laughter.

"You aren't!" Alice chimed in.

"_Am_."

"Bella! Stop being so damn stubborn and accept our advice!"

I still couldn't believe that all three of us were arguing over the skirt I chose. I mean it's just a skirt!

I raised one eyebrow, giving her a sign that I can be convinced. Somehow.

"Please?" Rose sounded like she was begging, asking if that's what I wanted to hear. "Pretty please with a cherry on the top!" She added.

I nodded. "Alright, alright! You win!" I gave up, maybe for the first or second time in my life. "We'll go to the other shop. And when I get more money, I'll pay you back." I gave Rosalie a pretty good look.

"No, you will not. Now get that thing off of you" She demanded and pushed me in to the dressing cabinet.

I just ignore her.

I quickly got rid of the shirt I was wearing, remembering neither of them complained anything about it. Hmph. They liked it. That's a good thing actually, which means my style doesn't completely suck in their opinion. But I won't get the shirt now, maybe when it's on sale.

I gave one more glance on my mirror reflection, wondering why didn't they like the skirt I chose. The skirt wasn't anything special – it was pretty simple. A simple black skirt I randomly found. It looked nice to me, and a nice thing to wear on a party. And pretty affordable, too.

I tried to pull the skirt down but that try was unsuccessful. That's when I remembered that the skirt had a zipper. When I found it, I tried to unzip it, but I couldn't. It probably got stuck. Ugh. Having shopping accidents much?

"Rosalie, Alice! Help needed!" I yelled, hoping one of them to appear in the cabinet very soon.

One, two, three… thirty-five seconds passed after I yelled. They probably didn't hear me. Or maybe just thought it was funny to leave me here alone, stuck in this skirt.

"Alice, Rose! Somebody!" I tried again. "Ugh!"

I sighed. I was probably going to stay here whole day.

Then, someone finally got in. But, it wasn't Rosalie nor Alice. It was some girl that looked pretty unfamiliar to me.

"Err…?" I made a confused grimace.

"Oh, sorry. I heard you needed a help, and when nobody wanted to come in I decided that I should help. I know this is a bit awkward," she laughed "but you really look like you could use some help" The dark brown haired girl explained. She was beautiful. "So, how can I help you?"

"Erm… I got stuck in this skirt. I think it's the zipper." I said, and of course, blushed.

"Oh, let me help" She kindly smiled and started pulling down the skirts zipper gently.

After few try's of hers, it finally got unzipped.

"There you go" She smiled "All fixed."

"Thank you…" I said, and hardly tried not to blush again. I think I succeed.

"It's a nice skirt by the way" She winked "I'll see you when you get fully dressed" and then she walked out.

Thank god there actually is someone who wants to help me. Although that person might be a complete stranger to me.

And, wow, she liked the skirt. I actually started hating it after the zipper problem. I pulled it down and then got in to my shirt and my old black skinny jeans.

I got out the cabinet and started searching for the places to get the two items I tried on back. That's when I saw Alice and Rosalie waiting for me outside of the shop, laughing about something. So that's why they didn't help me. I sighed. I'm so unlucky sometimes. Well, whole the time actually.

I got the skirt back to it's place, and then found the shirt's place after that. I saw the girl that helped me standing in front of a bunch of shirt's for sale I already checked out. I walked forward, stopping behind her.

She probably didn't notice, so I was standing like that for like thirty seconds, wondering if I should started talking. I didn't know what to say actually. Shall I thank her again? Nah, that would make me sound stupid.

Suddenly, she turned, and when she saw me, I was the kind smile on her face again.

"It's nice to see you again" She laughed "I'm glad I helped you with the skirt."

"Yeah. Thank you, again." I said "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Daisy" We shook hands. "Hey, do you think I should get this top?" She asked me as she showed me a black shirt with some text in it, written on all sides with gray, blue, hot pink and white letters.

"Totally. I actually tried it on but when it didn't go well with the skirt I got the expensive shirt ready for trying, it matched the skirt pretty well." I said politely, feeling like I'm talking to some very close friend. Usually, no one asked for my opinion about clothes, except for Rose, and Alice now, too. "But I'm not getting any of hem anyway."

"Thanks for your opinion. I think I'm gonna get it."

I noticed Alice showing me some hand signs that I should get out from the store, so I excused my self, mumbled a bye and got out.

"Yay, you aren't getting the skirt!" Alice exclaimed, and her and Rosalie started pulling me to the store opposite of the one I was in before 10 seconds.

We spent like thirty minutes in it, and found some great dresses, tops and skirts. I hated to admit it, but yeah they were right.

Believe it or not I fell in love with a rock styled like dress; strapless, checked, hot, dark pink and mostly black, and on the back it said something like "Rock queen". It sort of looked like Avril Lavigne's style, and I was a fan of her. So, I decided to buy it. And Rose and Alice approved, so I was really happy.

Rosalie got herself a satin red top, that looked gorgeous on her, and a black skirt with golden details. Rosalie, beauty queen herself, looked amazing in anything, especially in the outfit she just chose.

Alice chose a blue mini dress, and she looked in it as if she was a doll. The dress was almost strapless, it just had two tiny shoulder-straps. It had some green flower like decorations on it.

After we bought everything we chose, which was costing expensive, Alice said "Now that we have our dresses, we need shoes!" She clapped and pulled both of us to the shoe shop.

Right when we walked in, Alice saw some heels that matched her dress, and feel in love with them. It was like love in first sight. They laughed when I called it like that. She decided to get them.

Clumsy I was, I chose for myself some black pumps with little sweet hot dark pink decoration belts on them that matched with my dress. I would totally fall the whole night if I was wearing heals.

Rosalie got some high heels, black and red. She said she was planning on wearing golden jewelry so it can match the skirt.

And after that, we finally got out of the mall and started with the food shopping.

--

We made like hundred phone calls to invite everyone we wanted to come. They all agreed to come, except for Alice's friend Emmett, who promised to make it up to us for not coming by taking us to the Luna Park.

Jacob asked if he could bring his girlfriend Selma and his friend Seth with his date. We all agreed that they can come.

After we set the whole apartment up, we hurried to get ready – to dress up, put make up on and do our hairs.

I felt really comfortable wearing my new dress. For the first time. I usually hated wearing dresses.

Alice and Rosalie got dressed up pretty quickly too, and Alice decided to do the makeover on me while Rose was dong my hair.

Like that, I was sitting for half an hour, with Rosalie pulling my hair and Alice putting some eyes shadow_s, _eyeliner, mascara and got knows what else on my eyes. I had a sparkly lip gloss over the hardly noticeable lipstick Alice put on my lips.

"Open your eyes!" Rose said in a very exited tone.

God, I've been waiting for this moment for time that felt like years!

I opened my eyes and… "wow". I looked beautiful, I must admit. My hair looked lovely, I've been always telling Rosalie she was a great hairdresser, but now I felt the need to tell her that she was the best. Alice did my make up the way it makes me look special.

"Thank you guys!" I said breathlessly. "I look amazing!" I giggled.

"We know you do" Rose winked. She was winking a lot lately. Who cares!

I thank-hugged them both and left the bathroom for their selves so they can get ready as well.

I give a quick glance to the rooms to make sure everything looked perfect, and it did.

Then I heard the bell ringing.

"Guys, the first guest is here!" I said and ran to open the door. Thank god I didn't buy heels, I would have tripped now.

I opened the door to see Jasper waiting there.

"I guess I am the first one to come here?" He smiled. He was the guy I knew before he started hooking up with every girl he sees. I bet he hasn't changed at all anyway.

"Hey Jasper" I said "It's… nice to see you."

He check out my dress and pointed saying "nice."

"You too" I tried to be polite. Well, he did look nice. "Come in" I said and let him walk in.

"It's Jasper." I said as I walked in the bathroom. "I'll go and make him some company while you are getting ready. I'll turn the music on."

--

APOV:

"Rose, you ready?" I said as I put the lip gloss I finished my makeover with in my make up case.

"Ready" she murmured and we both went to hit the party.

There was still only one guest talking to Bella at the moment, with the back turned to me and Rose. His honey-blond hair looked lovely.

"Bella, were ready" Rosalie said and the boy that was supposed to be Jasper stood up and turned to face us.

Oh my god. When I saw him, I dropped my make up case and all the make up got out. "Oh" I murmured and lowered myself to get the make up back in it's place. Oh my god he was so gorgeous!

Surprisingly, as a gentlemen, Jasper walked in front of him and said "Here, let me help" and he started picking up the make up.

His closeness make my breathing harder. I gasped. He was the most amazing guy I've seen in my whole life. Forget Jeremy.

_Alice, stop it. He's Bella's ex boyfriend. There's a rule there, remember? You can not like your friend's ex boyfriend!_

"Umm... thanks…" I murmured trying not to stare at him.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock" He offered his hand "You are..?"

"Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you" I shook his hand longer than necessary.

"You too" He smiled a very dazzling smile. I thought I went blind because of it.

He handed me the make up of mine he picked up and I quickly putted it in to my make up case.

"Wanna get a drink?" And then I saw him holding some punch "Or you have some.. cool" I said, and noticed I blushed.

"Alice?" Rosalie said from behind me "Can you come with me?"

"Sure" I said, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautifulness in front of me. Rosalie just pulled my hand and dragged me in my bedroom.

"Don't tell me you fell in lo-"

"I feel in love with the boy! Oh my god Rosalie! I know it's off limits to like your best friend's boyfriend but I can't help it! He's too beautiful!"

"Look. Alice. Listen." She demanded "Look at me when I say!" And I looked at her at last. "I am sure Bella wouldn't mind you being with him because he's her ex-boyfriend! But there's another reason neither I nor her are letting you be with him."

"What reason?" I frowned right when I felt hope.

"Oh gosh Alice, he hooks up with every girl he sees! C'mon! You can't fall for him! Please not!" Rosalie sort of begged me.

"Oh" I frowned and I felt my tears coming up.

"Not the tears, please not the tears! You'll ruin your make up after all!"

"It's okay. I'll be fine" I sighed.

--

BPOV:

The start of the party went great. Paul and Jared just came with Leah, Kim and Emily. They all seemed to enjoy the party, and I was glad of it. And the best part is that they all loved my dress.

The bell rang again, and I hurried to open it. I don't know what's the reason, but I really wanted to be the first one who the guests will see, and the first one who will see the guests.

"Jacob!" My smile widen up. I loved Jacob a lot, he was my best boy friend.

"Bella" he gave me a quick hug. He was as warm as always. "You look real nice" he complimented and I murmured my thanks. "This is my girlfriend Selma" He pointed on a pretty tall girl. She was beautiful, and sort of like his style. She was great for him. Her hair was curled up nicely, and she was wearing a satin black dress which I loved.

"Hello Selma" I said "I'm Bella" We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" She smiled and I sensed Jacobs big grin.

I thought about how almost everyone came so far. Except for this guy Emmett who excused himself.

"Oh, and this is Seth," He pointed at the boy that was behind Selma.

"Hello Bella" He smiled "This is my date Da-"

"Daisy!" I saw her, the girl that helped me in the shop. "Hey! I didn't expect to see you again!"

"We guessed the same thing then, Bella. But it's really nice to know the fact that I'm actually coming on your party" She smiled her kind smile from before.

"Yeah!" I said.

"You look great in that dress. Looks like you found something nice to wear after all." She said and I saw she was wearing the top she asked me if she should get it in the mall this morning.

"Yeah, I did. Alice helped me choosing it" I smiled.

Mentioning Alice brought up the thought to look for her. She didn't appear much. I wondered why. I saw her a few time dancing with Jasper. I had to find her.

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I've got to find Alice, I have to check if she's okay." I politely smiled.

"Sure, see you later" Daisy said and I walked away, leaving the new guests to Rosalie.

I started looking up, and knocked on her room's door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"It's Bella."

"Come in."

I walked in and saw her wiping her tears of her cheeks.

"Alice? Is everything okay? Why are you crying?" I frowned at the thought of her crying on our party.

"Bella. I'll tell you, but please don't be mad at me." She said and took a deep breath. "Bella, I think I feel in love with Jasper…" her head fell in her arms.

"Alice, why would I be mad at you for such a thing!?" I said and hugged her shoulders. "But, he's a.. ermm.. you know, one of those guys who use girls" I felt really bad telling her this.

"I know Bella, that's the thing! He asked me out and I swear I saw it in his eyes, the hope for me to say yes!" She started crying again.

I hugged her, feeling so bad about the fact she was in the situation like this. She didn't deserve it.

"What did you say?" I couldn't help the curiousness.

"I said I'll think about it…"

"I'll talk to him, okay?" I smiled a reassuring smile and walked out of the room, not letting her reply.

When I saw Jasper I asked him if he can talk to me for a second, and he said he wanted to talk to me too.

When we went to my room he started talking first "Bella, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Erm… sure. Depends." I got confused a bit.

"You know your friend Alice? Well, she… she's the first girl I felt this way for in years. Can you convince her to go out with me, please?" He made his old puppy face to which I could never say no.

"Jasper, if you are planning on using her, just, forget about it!"

"I promise I won't use her! Just give me a chance!"

I thought about it for a moment, and then remembered how Alice fell in love with him. Well, he promised.

"Fine. Go in her bedroom" I pointed to the door "And ask her if she thought about it. But if you break her heart I swear I will break your neck!"

"Oh, and Bella" I turned to face him "I want us to try to get our old friendship back. I miss you" Somehow, I hoped he meant what he said. I just nodded and disappeared from his sight.

**APOV:**

I whipped my tears when I heard a soft knock on the door and guessed it was Bella again so I just said "Come in!"

But, it wasn't Bella. It was the person I never expected to be. It was Jasper.

"Hey" He said and walked towards me. I just nodded. I couldn't help but stare at him. "Did you... think about going out with me?" He smiled kindly.

I couldn't resist. God help me with this "Yes. I'll go out with you" I smiled a quick smile while his got wider.

God, please, please, _please_ don't let him use me as my friends said he would!

"Wanna dance?" He offered his hand and I mumbled a "sure" and took his hand.

I felt how my breathing got harder again.

We got in to the main room where everyone was dancing. There was one of those slow songs playing, as I called them.

He pulled me closer to him so our faces were inches apart. I could sense his breath on my face. This all was happening too fast, and I was so in love.

**BPOV:**

I saw Alice dancing with Jasper. They looked sweet. I swear I would kill Jasper if he was using her.

I walked up next to Daisy who was talking to Selma and Rosalie.

"Hey guys" I said and joined in to their little circle and got myself a drink.

"Bella!" Daisy said "We were just talking about Alice's brother. I know him. He's a hottie" she winked.

Bringing up Alice's brother hit me the thought that he didn't come yet.

"Hey, he didn't come at the party yet! Did he cancel our invitation?" I asked, looking around for a boy looking like Alice a bit.

"He came Bella" Rosalie said "He's that one" She pointed on a bronze haired boy "the guy that's chatting with Leah and Kim."

"I'll go and say hi" I said and hurried to see him closer.

Daisy was right. He was a hottie. A real one. It was probably genetic, Alice was gorgeous as well.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Alice's new roommate, Bella" I cut in his conversation with the two girls.

"Hello Bella" He smiled "Alice told me something about you. It's nice to meet you."

"You too" With how many people did I have the "It's nice to meet you" talk tonight?

Suddenly, I started feeling dizzy, the whole room was spinning. That happened when I shook his hand. "Bella?" Leah chimed in "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy… it'll pass" I said and then it got even worse.

"Come on, come with me, you could use some fresh air" She said, the good friend she was, and walked me to the balcony.

--

I spent like fifteen minutes recovering, breathing the fresh cold air. Then I remembered who was I talking to. The gorgeous brother of Alice. I had to go back.

"Leah, I think I am feeling good now" I said "Can we go in?" By that I mean 'Can _I_ come in?'

"Sure" she replied "I'll stay here a bit longer, my sister is about to call me." She shook her hand that was holding her mobile phone.

I smiled and walked in to the apartment. I started looking for Edward, dying to talk to him again. But, I couldn't see him anywhere. I saw Kim and headed towards her.

"Kim, do you know where Edward is?"

"He just left, her got an emergency call from his friend" She kindly answered.

"Oh, okay." I said and walked to Rosalie and Daisy who were now dancing with Seth, Jacob, Jared and Selma.

"Hey, Bella, join our circle dancing" Rosalie said and I did as she said.

The rest of the night, and the party, passed real quickly. We we're dancing, joking. I got to know Daisy better, and she seemed to be a great girl. She even gave me her mobile number so we can keep in touch. And this Selma girl too. She was real friendly. I found out that Daisy was going to go in the same music school as me too, and Selma was going in to the designing school.

Alice and Jasper kept dancing and dancing. Boy, she was so in love. I honestly hoped he wasn't using her.

I wondered if I would see Edward soon. Whenever that soon was, I hope it was really soon.

* * *

**So, dear readers, how did you like chapter 3? Good or bad? Let me know your opinions!  
**

**I think chapter 4 will come up pretty soon too ;)**

**Thank you for reading, it means the world to me!  
**


	4. Music school

**I promised chapter 4 will come out real soon, didn't I? :)**

**So here it is! Chapter 4!**

**I hope you are gonna enjoy it!**

**And thank you all who are reading this and have it in their favorite story lists! It means a lot to me!**

**And thanks for the small number of reviews I got :D**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Music School_**

**APOV:**

As every morning, I woke up earlier than necessary. After I showered and did the usual morning stuff, I went to the living room to see the big mess which I decided to clean up. It was 6:13 AM. Bella and Rosalie were sleeping in their bedrooms, probably dreaming some awesome dreams – 'cos I dreamed one of them; me and Jasper were dancing whole date of ours, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. Like, official. I agreed, of course, and in a really soon time, we got married. What a dream. I wish it was true.

Back to reality when I am supposed to clean up the mess we made last night, before Bella and Rosalie wake up. Besides, they both set their alarm clocks to wake them up at 7:15 AM, and school starts at 8, so they really wouldn't be able to find some time to clean while they should be getting ready for their first day. And, I owed them the time it would take them to tidy the room they would decide to do after we came home – they handled everything about the party while I was having my dreamy dancing's with the gorgeousness.

I started getting all the glasses in the washing machine – Bella's brother was a smart guy for buying it – and all the things that needed to get out of my sight in the trash bin. I hoped I had done the right thing. As soon as the dishes and glassed were clean, I started with getting them in their right places. Then, I got some serviettes and did what was needed to be done. Yeah, I was a quick cleaner.

At 7:16 o'clock, Bella got out of her room and looked at me with a puzzled look. "What on the earth are you doing Alice?"

"Just cleaning and tidying everything" I said "Almost done."

"Alice!" She said that too loud "You should've waited for us to wake up so we could help!" Finally, her voice got lowered, she probably realized that Rosalie is still sleeping.

"Well that's the thing Bella, I _owe_ you this" I circled with my hands around the room. "I'm done, by the way."

"You _owe_ us?" Her puzzled look returned, now even more confused.

"Yeah Bella! You and Rose" I started "Have been handling the whole party while I was dancing with Jasper," I smiled a little bit at that thought "Well, at least I should do something except for the part of the organizing and meeting everyone, so I realized that cleaning is my job here."

"Aw, Alice, that ain't true. But you've done what you've done, and I can't do anything about it, unfortunately… Thank you anyway, for saving us from all that work." She smiled weakly and headed to the bathroom.

"You're welcome!" I said and hurried in my room so I can get dressed up.

I opened my wardrobe and I already knew what exactly I am going to wear. I got my black tight T-shirt and the blue all-written-over shoulder-strap shirt that I was going to wear over the black one.

I had chosen to wear my black and blue checked skirt and my black heels that matched my outfit pretty well.

After I got all dressed up, I stopped in front of the mirror I had, just to check if I looked as I expected to. I looked awesome. I imagined going in school all dressed up like this, with Rosalie and Bella next to me. I was actually looking forward of seeing my older brother over there. We were going in same year in school, but he was 11 months older than me. Still, he was really older than everyone here, he's turning 20 in January 12th, while I am turning 19 on 20th of December, but my parents wanted me and Edward to go in school together, like, in same classes. That's why I am going in music school at first place, besides the point that everyone tells me I'm a good singer, even my teachers – Edward is a big music talent; sings, plays guitar and piano, and plays the drums a little bit.

I was glad I chose to go to music school after all, since Bella and Rosalie were going over there. And few of yesterday nights awesome guests. And few of mine and Edward's friends. That actually makes _a lot_, not _a few_… oh well.

When I finally got out of my bedroom I saw Bella already ready for school, and now watching TV.

"Where's Rosalie?" I questioned and sat on the sofa next to her checking what was playing on TV.

"In the bathroom. She'll be out soon and we can go" She smiled.

"With Rose's BMW, right? Cos I don't have a car…" I instantly thought of my dream Porsche I wanted to get.

"Yeah. My truck stopped working right before I moved here, so that makes two of us" She turned her attention back on the TV.

She was watching some series I've never heard or seen before.

"What series is this?" I asked curiously.

She slid her hand on her stomach and said "Dunno. It's my first time seeing this" She pointed with her hand on the TV.

"Who cares" I said when Rosalie came out of the bathroom.

"You guys ready to go?" She beamed in.

"Yup!" We both got on out feet and headed outside, following Rosalie.

I locked the door and ran to the elevator quickly. Rose and Bella were waiting for me in it. They were talking about something with which I couldn't catch up the whole way down.

**BPOV:**

"I totally agree!" Me and Rosalie were discussing the last episode of Heroes we saw, right when the elevator started going down.

"Oh my gosh and Peter was so cute!" Rose added.

"Agreed. Hiro was childish ,again." I said trying to remember the first episode of season three.

"Let's change subject" Alice said when she got lost in our conversation.

"Okay, Alice. Tell us how you exactly feel about Jasper now" Rosalie said and I think that hit Alice pretty hard.

"Ehm… Rose, I don't think that might be the rig-"

"No, guys, it okay" Alice sighed "I am totally, hopelessly in love with him. And gosh, his eyes… He asked me out" Rose's expression seemed pretty surprised, I was probably the only Alice told about that "I said I'll think about it. But then after he came in to my room I said I'll go on that date with him. I couldn't resist. Rose, you won't kill me, right?"

Rosalie thought about it for a moment and then said "right. You'll get a pretty good lesson if he brakes your heart from me." She sort of giggled.

"I'm gonna kill him if he does that, Rose" I joined the little group of giggling at something that wasn't really funny.

I didn't really notice when or how, but we were in front of Rosalie's car and I was entering the back passenger seat 'cos Alice took the front one.

"Me too" Alice sort of laughed "He just… can't do it to me after all. His eyes said he's honest!"

"Aww, Alice." I said "That's the way he was before we broke up… when we were best friends" I felt the tears coming up at the memory of me and Jasper being best friends. I missed him so much. I wish I could just travel back in time and tell him not to do what he does now. He would have listened to me if I told him. If I ever could guess that he could become like this…

Rosalie drove to the collage and all I thought on the way there was seeing Edward again. Why did I feel this way about him?

I sighed. Rosalie and Alice were blabbing about something I didn't even try to listen. But then Alice mentioned 'Edward' and I quickly got in to the conversation.

"What about Edward?" I couldn't hide the curiousness.

"Bella, did you throw an eye on Edward?" Rosalie said from behind the wheel.

Oh. Busted. Think straight Bella… Lie. "No, I didn't, I just wanted to know more about Alice's family" I smiled. I was a terrible liar since mum gave me birth.

Alice eyed me suspiciously but started telling the story all over again "Well, Bella, Edward found himself an apartment, so he won't be begging for us to let him live in our apartment. That's why he left the party really early – his friend called him" I sort of knew that part "so, he wants to meet my roommates and he decided to come with us at the Luna Park thing with Emmett."

"That's a nice idea" I mused. "When will that happen?"

"In two days. Oh, Edward is coming in our music class." Ow god, this soon was really soon.

_I'm gonna see Edward! I'm gonna see Edward! I'm gonna see Edward! I'm gonna see Edward! I'm gonna see Edward!_

"Bella, you there?" Alice waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here."

_I'm gonna see Edward! I'm gonna see Edward! I'm gonna see Edward! I'm gonna see Edward! I'm gonna see Edward!_

"Earth to Bella?" Rosalie said as she stopped driving.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Alice kinda shouted.

"Yeah, what?" I was totally somewhere drawn in to my mind.

"Bella. Edward asked me what instrument are you playing. He's on the phone!" Alice said in her most annoyed tone.

She's on phone with Edward! Oh my god! And he's asking what instrument can I play! Oh my god! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"Guitar" I relied shortly. Why did he want to know that?

"Good." Alice replied to me "Edward, she can play guitar. And sings pretty nice, I heard her when she was showering."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay? Honestly. You look like you're in other world." Rosalie turned back and whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine" I worked up a fairly convincing smile.

"You sure?" She tried again.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure" I smiled again. And I really was sure. I was more than okay. I was just looking forward of seeing Edward.

And his amazing bronze hair. And his deep green eyes. And his gorgeous smile. And his whole self.

Surprisingly, for a moment I thought I feel in love with him. And then I remembered I was only being silly. I was being silly. I was being very very silly. Hmm.. not really. Wanting to see your roommate's brother isn't a crime, is it? Or wait, wanting to see your best friends-slash-roommates brother is a good thing? Like, you get to know her family better. Know more about her.

_Bella, stop it. You are not in love with him, you aren't approving to yourself why do you wanna see Edward. No one knows you want to see him anyway! _

"Bella, why do you wanna talk about Edward so much? Do you wanna see him?" Alice said when she hung up the phone.

"No, Alice. I am just curious. That doesn't mean I wanna see him." I started lying again, still very unconvincing. Why was I such a bad liar?

"Well that's a shame then, Bella. He's standing right in front of you" I hadn't realized we got out of the car.

"When did we get out of the car?"

"I don't know, it's an unsolved mystery to me!" Rosalie joked. Her and Alice started cracking out.

Wait up out there. Edward was in front of me?

I searched for his green eyes around the crowd in front of me but I didn't see him.

"Hey, guitar player" He said from behind me "It's good to see you again" He smiled his dazzling smile.

"I hardly know you and you scared the hell out of me! Way to go, Edward!" I tried to act angry, but I laughed which gave me up.

"Well Bella, I think we're having our first lesson together. Well, maybe most of them. I play the guitar too." He smiled politely.

"Aw, that great" And you don't even know how much "That would be really nice." I smiled back.

"Well, I'll show you where our first class is, just follow me." He offered and I just nodded.

I followed him and then turned to Alice and Rosalie who were laughing, and waved a quick bye.

He walked in to the big building so I followed him. Then he headed right. He leaded me in the third room in that direction. He sat on a desk and asked me to sit right next to him. I shyly smiled and sat where he told me to, secretly hoping we would sit like that every lesson we had together.

Edward and I sat like that awkwardly just inside of the classroom, which was starting to get filled with many other students. Some of them even had their guitars with them self. Then I noticed Edward had it too.

I started at his guitar and then he looked at me.

"You wanna try it?" He offered kindly, and I just nodded.

I pulled my chair away to make space for the guitar. He handed it to me.

"Just a little warning, I'm real bad" I blushed.

"I doubt it" He winked.

Then I started playing 'One' by U2. He just listened and smiled.

"You are really good" He raised one eyebrow "Can you sing along?" He made a puppy dog face.

"No, I don't wanna embarrass myself that way" I shyly laughed and stopped strumming.

"Please?" His eyes looked gorgeous.

"Fine" Why did I give up from being stubborn lately?

I started strumming the song all over again, this time lighter. Then I started singing the first lines of the song;

_Is it getting better?_

_Or do you feel the same?_

_Will it make it easier on you?_

_Now you got someone to blame_

She gently smiled and sang the next lines along with me.

_You say, one love, one life_

_When it's one need _

_In the night,_

_It's one love_

_We get to share it_

_It leaves you baby, if you don't care for it_

I quickly managed to smile.

We sang the next lines together again, and then I stopped singing, letting him sing on his own.

_Too late, tonight_

_To drag the past out into the light_

_We're one, but we're not the same_

_We get to_

_Carry each other,_

_Carry each other,_

_One…_

Then he stopped singing, so I stopped playing.

"You are a really good singer Bella." He said, his expression making me smile shyly.

"So are you" I giggled "But I'm not any good you know, I need a lot of practicing to get to be like you" I laughed and so did her. His laugh got to the top of my favorite sounds.

"That's why we are in school!" He half joked "Bella, seriously, you are really good. You've got a big talent" I blushed "You should sing with Alice, your voice is way deeper than her high pitched one. You'd make a nice singing girl couple" He laughed sweetly again.

"Welcome to this school, class" our new teacher cut us of with his greeting just as he walked in. "I'm you new teacher, and my name is Richard Smith. You will have all your guitar lessons with me this year" He said "I hope we all get well enough." He said the last part with real hope in his voice. God knows what kind of students he had before.

Sigh.

Well, Mr. Smith, I hope you're school year is gonna pass good with us.

The rest of the class went pretty well. We were all getting to know something more about each other; Edward said he won a singing-slash-playing contest once. He told me he hated ham in a whisper, so I was the only one who can hear it. I laughed at that quietly, but Mr. Smith heard me so I was the next one to tell something about myself. I said I've only played and singed in front of my best friends, to which Edward wondered if I counted him as my best friend already. I answered that he was a dazzl- exception. I almost said a dazzling exception. I think he knew I was about to say that, but he just chuckled.

I secretly kept staring at him, and looked away everything he looked at me. Just for once, we were staring at each other and I broke the moment with a little giggle. He just smiled his dazzling smile again. I would have fainted from it's beauty if I weren't in school in middle of a class with twenty-three people.

Suddenly, he said "Bella, that guy is staring at you the whole time" Edward pointed on a guy that was looking trough the window.

"Silly Edward, no one would ever stare at me. I'm just too ugly for that. Oh. Maybe he started because of that" I mused in a whisper.

"You are the one who is being silly Bella, you are beautiful" He chuckled.

Wow. He thought I was beautiful. He was probably just joking.

The bell rang at last, so the lesson ended. I tried to find the map of the school in my small bag, but I didn't.

"Great" I muttered and started looking in my bag again.

"You need help with something?" Edwards handsome voice came from behind me. He scared the hell out of me for like the second time today. I accidently dropped my bag.

"Edward, will you stop scaring my like that!? It's just... weird!" I said and he lowered himself and picked up my bag before I noticed. "Thanks..."

"Well, I won't stop doing it. You should really see your face expression" He chuckled and sucked his tongue out like a five year old.

"Very mature Edward." I shook my head "And I am glad I amuse you" I added, cos he really looked amused. I was really happy he looked like that because of me, no matter what a stupid thing I've done.

"They you are, girl!" Rosalie ran in front of me, and stopped right next to Edward.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed and hugged Edward. He muttered and "ouch".

"This girl is really strong. She can brake your ribs with only a hug!" Edward pointed with his finger on Alice's hair. Me and Rosalie started cracking up, knowing that Alice really is strong.

"What's your next class?" Alice ignored him and asked everyone.

"Singing." I said.

"Singing" Edward repeated with a laugh.

"Me too!" Rosalie said. Wow.

"Me three" Alice said "I set this up you know. I talked to the principal to put us all in the same class, knowing all of us were going to do some singing."

"Nice job, Ali" Edward said "Please don't tell me that I have to sit next to you whole class! Please!"

"You don't have to Eddie boy. You'll sit next to Bella cos Rosalie's taken by me" She secretly winked me. I gave her 'the look'.

"Stop calling me Eddie." He said in his most serious tone "And thank you very much, I enjoy Bella's company." He smiled. My face turned in to the color of a tomato. "Follow me Bella." He added.

"Thanks" I said. I wasn't even sure for what.

"Bella, you are the only person I feel comfortable around here." I smiled weakly.

"Edward, stop, you're killing me."

"What?"

Oh, god. Tell me I didn't say that out loud!

"Nothing. Me and my stupid sense of humor." I tried to get out with laughing. I covered my face with my hair (Thank god it was pretty long, it was a great protector at certain moments!) so he won't see me blushing again. I hoped my hair-try thing worked.

"L.O.L." He joked "That's my lame try to use the internet language." He explained.

"Cool. Once I was dared to speak whole day with the internet language. Thank god I had MSN, so I was used to it. Dared as in truth and dare. Me, Rosalie and some friends back in Forks play that a lot!" I talked, remembering of that day. Some silly pictures started showing up in my head.

"Sit next to me, Bella" Edward sort of demanded. I didn't notice we got to the classroom. How come I didn't notice things much when I was near him? Oh.

Well, hell.

He pulled my hand. I felt like my heart started pumping faster. Oh god. He touched me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach automatically.

"Bella?" His eyebrow got raised.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"I noticed that. Hmm… your boyfriend must be lucky, you think about him a lot today" He winked two times.

"Edward. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm single" Why did he care?

Unknown and unsolved mystery.

"That's a shame for a girl like you. I'm single too" He said.

He had no idea how much that meant to me. It was like ,the best news I heard today.

I felt like screaming and yelling from joy. I kept fighting with myself not to squeal.

"Good morning class" A female voice said. "I'm your singing teacher. My name is Carla Brandon."

Same as the guitar lesson, this one passed quickly. We all had to sing one song, so, I chose to sing Runaway by Avril Lavigne. The teacher loved it. I never found out why. I was a really bad singer.

Alice and Rose made the lesson louder actually. So it passed quicker. I still couldn't stop staring at Edward.

When all the lessons passed, Edward gave me a small hug (I was on the heaven actually!) and said "See ya tomorrow."

Rosalie rode us to the apartment, blabbing something with Alice the whole way.

I spent the whole day thinking about Edward. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I had to do something about seeing him sooner.

"Alice, can I please have Edward's number?" I shouted from the kitchen. Her and Rosalie were watching a movie I had already seen and hated it.

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon." I replied.

* * *

**People, you liked it or not? Let me know! **

**Thank you for reading, and chapter five will hopefully come out tomorrow ;)**


	5. A walk with Edward

**I was supposed to publish this chapter yesterday, but some accident happened and my computer restarted and nothing of the story got saved, so I had to re-write it all. But, here it is now, chapter 5! **

**I hope you're gonna enjoy reading it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**_** A walk with Edward**_

**BPOV:**

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon" I replied. "Number now?"

"Fine. Bella, don't do anything stupid just because you are in love." I swear she tried to control her smirking.

"Think what you want Alice, I am not in love. Neither I'm stupid." I said pushing my hand to go forward so she could hand me her phone and I can find out what Edward number was. At last.

When Alice gave me her phone with mumbling "you are" and I ignored her, I quickly opened the contacts list. I pressed two times on the 3 button so I can get to the 'E' name's list. There it is, 'Edward Bro'. I opened the details option and typed Edward's number in to my mobile and pressed send.

_One ring, two rings, three rings-_

"Hello?" I heard his velvet voice speaking.

"Edward? It's Bella here" I replied. I actually felt a little bit nervous talking to him on phone – yeah, I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella! It's nice to hear from you. Where did you get my number from?" He said. "Let me guess. Alice, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right. Who else would I get it from? I hope you don't mind me calling, I know it's not rea-"

"Oh, Bella. Don't be so silly. You calling me actually makes me pretty happy. I was really bored sitting around this apartment and watching TV." Wow. He was happy to hear me. I wanted to tell him how happy hearing his voice makes me, how much did I want to see him and touch him…

_Bella. Not again. Stop it. Act cool. You are __**not**__ in love with him._

"Yeah. I'm glad. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us for a walk around town and stuff. Maybe get some drinks?" I felt the butterflies_ fly_ in to my stomach, over and over.

"And us includes…?" He wondered.

"Erm… Rosalie, Alice, Kim, Angela and we're gonna invite some boys to come here so you won't be surrounded by only girls." I was sure Kim would come, she always did when she was invited, to whatever. And Angela… I wasn't quite sure about her, but if I invite Ben she will definitely come because of him.

"I'd love to come then. Can I bring my friend Caius? He's my roommate." The name made me laugh.

"Sure. No offense but, what kind of name is _Cais_?" I asked trough giggles.

"It's _Caius_ Bella, and he's Italian, and a really nice guy at the same time" He tried to play an angry role, but the smile in his voice I could hear gave him up.

"Oh right, _Caius_ can come so I can test him if he deserves to live with you" He laughed as if I joked, but he had no idea that I was dead serious.

"You're really funny Bella." I wasn't sure if he said that to be nice or he was just playing with me – my jokes were really lame.

"Yeah, I've been told. Bye Edward" I rolled my eyes, shame he couldn't see me doing that.

"Bye, Bella." He said. I didn't hang up, I waited for him to do that. But then, he surprisingly said "Bella, wait."

"What?"

"Where are we meeting? And what time?" Whoa, that made it sound like a date. Oh_… this is not a date._

"In front of Starbucks, in about thirty minutes from now. You know where that is, right?"

"Right. See you there then, Bella."

"See you" I hung up.

I slid my phone to my jean's pocket.

"We're going for a serious walk, ladies. Start getting ready." I announced and headed to my room.

I stopped for a second to hear what they had to say.

"What?!" Rosalie and Alice said in one voice. They obviously didn't turn in to a ear why I was talking to Edward.

"Looks like Bella just invited Edward and is going to invite a few other friends to meet up in front of Starbucks. Like a date... a non-date… date." That sounded weird. My tongue got twisted.

"Cool," I heard someone murmur before I closed the door in my bedroom.

I slid down, opened my wardrobe and started thinking what was I going to wear. I've never been thinking about clothes this much so for. I started looking trough my tops and shirts, but couldn't find anything nice. I've been looking for what to wear for like, five minutes. New record to my list. Then I ended up choosing a green/black shirt which matched the converses I eyed the other day at the mall and bought them.

When I got all dressed in the shirt, I picked up my very dark grayish, more looking like black skinny jeans. I quickly found my make up case which was probably the smallest one on the earth. I carefully put some mascara on, trying real hard not to get my eyes out. I did the same when I was putting the greenish black eyeliner. Then, I carefully got some of the dark gray eye shadow and spread it on both of my eyelids.

My eyes looked perfect. Now, lips time. I got my not-so-different-from-normal-lip-color lipstick and carefully applied it on my lips. When they looked fine, I opened my lip gloss and started spreading it as carefully as I could. Succeed. I looked perfectly – just as I imagined to look like. But when I started closing it, I must of pressed the lip gloss hardly so it leaked on the floor.

"Dammit!" I cussed angrily.

Thank god it didn't leak on me.

I hurried to the drawers and got a tissue. I started cleaning the floor that was now glossy. Hmm… It looked pretty. Sigh. I'm so stupid. I looked at my mirror reflection once I stood up, and decided I looked prettier than the glossy floor.

I was being really silly now. Edward had all the right to call me silly. I was like, the silliest person on the planet. Then I started laughing at my silliness. Oh. I _thought_ 'silly' way too much. Oh. I did it again.

Now I was just being ridiculous talking to myself in my mind.

I got my make-up case back in its place in the drawers and left the tissue rest on the little wardrobe I had.

Right when I was about to go out of the room, my mobile rang. I secretly hoped it was Edward.

I crashed on my bed and saw the callers ID. Disappointment. It was mum.

"Yes, mum?" I picked up.

"How did you know it was me, Bella?" Mum got confused.

"In case you didn't know, mum, there's this thing called ID. When someone is ringing you and you have his number already saved in your phone with a name, it comes out as caller's ID. That's how" I replied. Mum and a mobile. She'll probably get crazy if dad didn't help her to find out how to call me actually, who wasn't much better than her.

"Oh, I knew that already" She said but then gave up "You know how technology and me work, honey." I imagined her shaking her head at that part.

"Why did you call, mum? I'm in a middle of something." I looked at my nails, for some weird reason.

"I was wondering if you were okay. And how did your first day go. Oh wait. What something, dear?" She couldn't help the curiosity I can tell.

"Getting ready to go out. I've really gotta go now mum, I'll call you later! Bye!"

I hung up, not even letting her say bye.

I ran in to the living room, saying "Are you guys done yet?" pretty loudly. They had to hear me somehow while they were in the bathroom.

"Not yet!" Alice replied for both.

"Fine, then I'll just invite some other friends to come with us why you're applying your make-up… or something."

I sat on the sofa and dialed Kim's number. I knew she would say yes to going out. And I was right – she did say yes. She even promised that she would help me convince Angela to come if Ben refused. Which didn't happen – Ben was happy to be invited and he asked me if he could bring Tyler with himself. I was more than happy because of that – he would hang out with Tyler all the time and leave Edward to myself.

_Hold on there, Bella. You did not just think of that. You did not._

I might sound pretty crazy to someone if he found out I was talking to myself in my mind. It was a pretty crazy thing to do, I admit. But, something's wrong with my brain and I can't fix it.

I continued on calling Angela, who accepted to come instantly as she heard Ben was coming. So, everyone could have someone to hang out with. I was very excited to see Edward again today.

"You done now?" I lazily asked again when I finished with the phone calls.

"Almost done" Rosalie replied.

"Done" Alice echoed after 5 seconds.

They ran and stood up in front of me. "How do we look?"

"Amazing. As always" I giggled and happily put my mobile in to my bag I rarely used. It was black and the only bag I owned. I picked it to be black 'cos it matches with most of my clothes. Whenever I buy something I _know _(yes, know, not think) I would rarely use, I chose it to be black.

I headed to the door and lightly opened it when I got there. I hurried to catch the elevator. My plan succeed and Rose and Alice followed me.

"You really just organized a group going out, didn't you Bella?" Rosalie half of joked, but I knew she was pretty serious. But I didn't take that as an offense. People who knew me as good as Rose did would probably know I wasn't really the outgoing type. So, organizing something like this seemed very unusual thing for me to do. I took that as a compliment coming out from Rosalie's mouth.

"Yeah, hard to believe, I know" I joined Alice with the giggling session. "I've actually never ever done such a thing so far. Ever" I mused as Alice's jaw fell leaving her mouth open.

"So this really is your first time in your life... wow" Rosalie smiled – probably of the fact I was actually doing it.

The elevators door opened meaning we were free to go.

"You guys are joking me, right?" Alice started laughing in a weird kind of way.

"Nope. I sort of wish we were actually…" I answered her question.

"Well you would of if you knew Edward before" Rosalie winked making Alice laughed even lauder.

"Rose! Stop with that! Please! I'm saying that as a friend and it's bothering me you saying that I am in love with him!" Well I _kinda_ might am…

_NO YOU ARE NOT._

"It's pretty amusing!" I threw her an evil look "Fine! Alright! You win, stubborn head!"

"I think I liked that more" I put my finger on my chin and looked up which made Alice laugh.

"Are we going with a car or we're taking a walk?" Rosalie asked changing the subject.

" A walk. We're meeting up in front of Starbucks. That's pretty close here" I replied.

On the way to there, Alice and Rosalie we're talking about computer viruses, dancing, singing and instruments. I joined in some of those subjects and told them how singing class went. Rosalie dared to say I was in love with Edward, but then remembered she shouldn't. The unfortunate thing about that was that Alice said it for her. I started acting the angry girl again, but Alice was as stubborn as I was. With me, at least.

Then, after all that walking and talking and arguing and everything which lasted less than five minutes, we finally got in front of Starbucks. Edward was already there, laughing at something with a good tanned tall guy.

"Hey, you came fast" I said to Edward when I got close enough.

"Well, I live right there" He pointed on a building that was right opposite of where we were standing.

"Oh, that's cool. We live like five minutes away from here, so we live pretty close to each other" I smiled. Oh, that gave me away a little bit…

"That's pretty nice, we can emm… hang out sometimes" He laughed a laugh that sounded a bit nervous to me.

Alice and Rosalie were just staring, a second at us and a second and the Italian guy supposed to be named Caius.

"What?" Edward said to Alice.

"You two are pretty amusing. And distracting too" She answered trough giggles.

"Very funny, Alice. And sadly, not true." I shook my head.

"Hey, we are amusing!" Edward protested. That only made me chuckle. Hearing his voice was enough – it kind of satisfied my soul… or something.

Oh Edward, Edward. You are amusing, I am not. And you haven't got idea why they think we are amusing. I mean, they say I am in love with you. That might be funny. Yeah. I should laugh at Alice who _is_ in love with Jasper, and I am _not_ in love with Edward. Would that be funnier? I should really do that. Would that make her angry? Well she deserv-

"Bella," The velvet voice cut off my thoughts "who else did you invite?"

"Umm… Kim, Angela and Ben who is bringing Tyler." I replied.

Right on cue, they came out from the corner.

"There you are guys!" Angela said and gave me and Rosalie a quick hug, and a shy one to Alice. The same thing did Kim, except for the part she hugged Edward too and was about to hug Caius and then questioned "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. I am Caius, Edward's roommate" He offered his hand, but Kim hugged him.

"It's really nice to meet you" she said.

"Nice too meet you too" He got confused and tapped her back slowly.

I gave him a hand sign that she's just like that.

Edward laughed from next to me. He had gotten real close to me that I could sense it. He was touching my hand 'accidently'. I couldn't help keeping the laughter so I joined in. Everyone was laughing actually.

"Hey Ben, hey Tyler" Rosalie hi (high) fived them.

Alice and I repeated the chain of hi fives and then both of them shook hands with Edward.

"Are we going to the walk now?" Angela asked, moving her feet next to Ben who was now telling a joke to Edward. Yeah, Ben told jokes to every new person her met, as far as I know.

"Sure, if all of you are ready…?" I talked.

"I think we're ready" Tyler spoke and we all started walking towards the modern side of the town.

We were slowly walking, talking about random stuff mostly.

"I was about to eat a fly yesterday" Caius announced.

"Eww! Gross! How? Why?" Alice and Rosalie hummed a few 'eww' sessions.

"It's a… long story" He ran his hand trough his hair.

"I can tell we all love long stories" I said, and everyone nodded and sang some 'yep's.

"Well," He started "I was really hungry so I went to the fridge and started making a calorie bomb. Before th-"

"A calorie bomb?" Kim questioned rising her eyebrows. I think we all were confused about that bomb of his except for Edward who was laughing.

"Let me continue." Was all that Caius said. "I got some ketchup out, mayonnaise," He continued "and a piece of bread. When I filled it with the caloric stuff, I started eating. That's why I call it a calorie bomb" We all burst of laughing. "But when I wanted to bite again, I noticed there was fly in it. Good thing I didn't bite."

There was a huge burst of laughing after he told us the whole story.

"Well, that was an explosive L.O.L" Edward joked.

"Trying to use the internet language again, Edward?" I asked, still laughing at his amusing joke.

"Yeh, me and my lame tries" He said shaking his head.

"They aren't lame, Edward" I rolled my eyes so he could see.

We kept walking and walking for like one whole hour. Edward talked to me mostly, and I noticed he tried to ignore Alice. I had no idea what the reason could be. Rosalie and Alice kept whispering about something, and Rosalie squealed at something and no one succeed to make her tell us at what. Alice seemed to know.

Edward told me about his past and how he learned to play guitar, and I left a few 'aww's escape my mouth when he told me how sad he felt when Alice broke his guitar stings when he was twelve. He promised to play out a song for me soon. Very soon, as he said. I wondered if he meant in school with that.

Once he said "You know, one of the things I wanted to go in music school was because we rarely get homework's, and I know all the accords already. And all the scales." His velvet voice laughed for the hundredth time today.

"Well, me too. I admit it, I always hated homework's, as much I said I didn't mind doing them. Maybe 'cos I didn't have a boyfriend to spend my time with…" I frowned.

"You didn't have a boyfriend in high school?" His mouth fell open.

"Yeah." I nodded a little embarrassed "I've only had one boyfriend so far and we only went out for like two dates. He didn't even kiss me" I made a grimace.

"Shame. You are one gorgeous girl" He smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled slowly "Tell me about your girlfriend history."

He laughed a bit at my demand, but then started telling "I have had two girlfriends so far. One when I fifteen – I asked her to come with me on a dance, but then she insisted on going out so I started to like her a bit more. But when I kissed her, she got pissed and never ever talked to me. Dunno why. And the second girlfriend" His expression changed from laughing to frowning "We were together for almost a whole year. She cheated on me with my former best friend Simon. That was like a year ago."

"Oh, " I sighed "That's a… touching story. I'm really sorry Edward" I really meant it.

"It's okay, I'm over it" his smiled returned on his adorable face.

I almost dared to ask 'over it as in…' but I bit my tongue to stop my curiosity. I mean, what was I to him so he can tell me his privacy?

When we walked by a café where one band was playing, really good, I noticed Daisy sitting on a table with Jacob and his girlfriend Selma together watching the band that was playing.

"Hey, guy's, let's to say hi to Daisy" I smiled. "Hey Daisy" I exclaimed when I got close enough.

"Bella! Hey!" She smiled back standing up to give me a small hug.

"Hey Jacob, Selma" I waved. They waved back.

"What are you guys up to?" Daisy wondered, eying everyone. She probably recognized the same people from the party.

"We decided to take a little walk around town. You people wanna join us?" I offered, and noticed Jacob's grin.

"Sure!" Daisy said, and Selma just nodded.

"Of course Bella." Jacob said and gave me big hug. "You're coming sweetie?" He asked his girlfriend giving her a quick peck.

When we all moved, Daisy gave one last glance at the guy that was singing and playing with the band.

"What was that all about?" Alice noticed. How can Alice not notice?

"You'll promise you'll keep it a secret, okay?" She raised her eyebrows.

We all mumbled a 'promise'. Well, me, Rosalie, Alice and Edward, the only ones who were listening.

"I have a huge crush on that guy. His name is Dan. Before you say anything, I know it's kind of… weird since I already have a boyfriend, but I can't help it!" She explained, making some grimaces.

"Then just ask him out! Why don't you?" Alice wondered, checking her massages on her mobile at the same time.

"I can't" She frowned.

"Why?"

Rosalie was as curious as I and Alice were.

"He's gay!" She said that too loud so Ben and Tyler turned, making Kim and Angela take a glance of what is happening.

"We're having a private talk right now, so can you continue walking and not listening to us as you were before?" Alice demanded. They mumbled a 'okay' and continued with the conversation.

"He's gay! Gosh! Oh my god!" Rosalie repeated, and her and Alice started talking something real fast that I couldn't understand.

"He said he'd turn straight for a girl that… pretty enough. He keeps looking at him… maybe I just annoy him?" She looked really worried, and in love too. Well, she had a boyfriend already, and they guy she really liked was a gay. God knows how difficult it must be for her. I wish I could help her somehow…

"Well Daisy, it's Daisy, right?" Edward started speaking.

"Right" She replied, looking down and probably thinking about something.

"Daisy, you are one very beautiful girl. If I hadn't a crush on someone else, I would totally fall for you" He winked.

Huh. Edward had a crush on someone. I just hoped for nothing. He was just being nice talking to me, not ignoring me. I was probably bothering him all the time. Oh god. I am a such annoying person. I wish everything was just… natural. I'd tell Edward that he doesn't have to act to be nice with me if that's bothering him.

She thought for a moment. "Thank you Edward" She smiled her polite smile I loved a lot.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

Like that, we were walking and talking, but I talked mostly with Daisy and Selma, getting to know them better. They were really great friends. I started to like Daisy more and more, and gave her some advices about this guy Dan. She said she'd stay with Seth as long as that makes him happy, she didn't want to hurt him.

Selma was like the perfect girl for Jacob. Funny, friendly and mostly – crazy. In a good way, of course. I was glad he met her. They both seemed to be happily in love.

When they were all buying ice cream, I was standing there alone, waiting for them – I was the first one that got my ice cream.

Edward walked next to me. Oh boy.

"Bella, excuse me for what I will say, but I just feel that way" He started "Why are you ignoring me?" surprisingly, he frowned.

"Err… sorry about that. I just thought I was bothering you going around everywhere you do… was I wrong?" I hoped he would answer that I _was _wrong.

He looked around, laughed at something, and then faced me. "Bella, if you weren't here, I would have left home earlier. I really enjoy your company. And there's something like a… magnet that's keeping me close to you, although I know you for only one day. Don't get this wrong, please. I mean it in a good way" He smiled one crooked smile I really loved.

Aww. Gosh. He actually meant that. Ohhh…

"Aw, Edward that was a really nice thing for you to say. Thank you. I really thought I was just… well, bothering you. I am glad I am not. And I enjoy your company a lot, as well." I returned him a smiled.

Suddenly he leaned down, and hugged me.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach instantly.

_One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, five seconds._

Dazzled by his charming, of course, I started feeling dizzy.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He said in a worried tone, and held my shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. It'll pass. I get dizzy very often. So, I'm used to it" I explained.

"You should sit down. There, sit on this bench over here" He walked me till I sat, and then he sat next by me.

His closeness made me feel better.

"Thank you" I murmured and the dizziness just got worse. I accidentally let my head fall on his shoulder. "Oh. Sorry…" I tried to look at him, but the dizziness in my head just got worse.

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay" He said and I left my head rest. His shoulder was the softest shoulder on the whole earth.

I felt as if I was on the seventh heaven. Yeah, I probably was in love. His scent filled my lungs as if it was the best perfume in the world.

"Aww, how cute" I heard Rosalie say. When I opened my eyes, her and Alice were standing in front of us.

"Alice. And Rosalie. Bella isn't feeling really well, so stop imagining things that aren't true. Alice, we'll have the talk later. And I assume Rosalie already knows... oh well. Just… stop it and let us live as we want." He said. Wow. He was speaking just the way I was, to them. Then, he protectively wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, I hated being confused, but I didn't move a inch.

"Nothing, Bella. Just relax." Edward said in my ear.

"Okay" I murmured.

He started humming a song, saying that was something he just came up with. After everyone got their ice creams, we started walking again, Edward was supporting my weight. When I started feeling normal, I acted like I was still feeling bad, so he could just touch me. I admit it to myself.

But, then, I had to stop pretending so I won't get suspicious, so I just walked next to him.

The time was up – we had to go home. Alice invited everyone to our apartment, so they came. We were playing truth or dare.

"Bella" Kim said. The bottle pointed on me and her. She was asking "Tell us about your… crush." We were calling the person we were in love with, or something similar to that, a crush – just like we were 12 years old.

"I don't have one" I lied.

"Really? Spill the truth now." Kim demanded, and everyone let out some giggles.

I looked around everyone. They were all expecting me to say something.

I decided to half-lie. "I saw this really cute guy at school today" That wasn't a lie, right? "And I think I really like him." Rosalie and Alice started giggling, they probably knew. So, I finally admitted to them about my feelings for Alice's brother.

"Name?" Kim asked.

"I c-can't… I-I… umm" I got twisted. Edward just couldn't find out how I felt about him this way. I mean, I knew him for only one day, let's say two counting the party. He would think I am insane.

"That was enough for Bella" Alice said and spun the bottle. I whispered a quick "thanks".

I glanced toward Edward who was somewhere deep in his thoughts.

The bottle pointed on me and him. Great, me again. But I'm asking this time. I decided to play cool.

"Edward." I said "Tell us about your favorite song." His innocent soul didn't deserve a hard question like I got.

"One, by U2" He smiled. Hey. That's the song we sang today at school, me and him… did he like it becau-

"Okay" I replied and spun the bottle.

The rest of the game, and the rest of the night passed easy. No more hard questions, thank god. Edward would stare at me sometimes, and when I looked at him, he would look away. Same as I did when he caught me staring at him.

Everyone started leaving, and Edward was the last one that left. Before he did, he had a private talk with Alice, and she looked happy about whatever it was he said. He looked satisfied too. Then, Alice whispered something in Rosalie's ear and the both started jumping for a second. I gave them a look that they had to tell me what they were so happy about. Rosalie just raised her shoulders.

"It's been really nice today" Edward said when we were saying bye's.

"Yeah, it really was nice" I smiled.

"So, see you tomorrow in school?" He asked, looking at Rosalie and Alice, and then at me.

"Sure" Alice replied to his question.

As his sister, he probably knew him the best. Of course she did.

"Well, good night then" He hugged Alice and gave a quick hug to Rose, and then turned to me.

He hugged me and said "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight" I said with a smile.

Then he left.

Alice and Rosalie kept saying they were happy about something in school, but I didn't believe them. Alice didn't want to tell me what she was talking about with Edward saying she promised she won't tell anyone. I gave up and went to sleep. In the morning, I get to see Edward.

* * *

**How did you like it? Good or bad? Let me know! :)**

**Reviews are always welcomed :)**

**I was wondering, how would you like EPOV extra chapter about the conversation he had with Alice? ^^**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	6. A secret

**Here is chapter 6 coming up real quickly! :) It's a shorter than the usual chapters, but I had an inspiration. **

**It's the EPOV I asked about in the former chapter.**

**Curious about what did Edward and Alice talk about?**

**Here you get to find out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_**A secret**_

**EPOV**

Almost everyone left. Well, everyone. And that meant Bella didn't have to talk with all of her friends when she could talk only with me.

After Alice begged me to talk to her in private and I refused, she started pulling me and finally got me in to her bedroom.

I wish she left me stay there with Bella.

"What is it now, Alice?" I spoke impatiently, rolling my eyes so she could see how annoyed I was.

"You are totally falling for her! Admit it! You don't just like her as you told me on phone!" She talked so quickly, I hardly understood what she said. Still, I was her brother, so I was used to it.

Silence.

I didn't say anything, I just let her figure out on herself.

Yes, I was in love with her roommate. That shouldn't be a bad thing, right? Right. Cos it's not a bad this It never was and it never will be. Besides, Alice's roommate or not, she was amazing.

"Edward. Speak. Tell me everything. Now. That's a demand" She said that quite angrily.

"Fine. If I tell you, do you promise you will keep it a secret? Especially from Bella?" I said and her eye's looked as if they grew. She was turning in to a ear.

"Yay! Yay!" She squealed.

"Shhh, keep it quiet!!" I tried to calm her down. She was jumping up and down, and then grabbed my hands, trying to make me jump with her.

"Fine!" She said and sat down on the bed. "I promise. Now spill" My sister demanded.

"Yeah, I think I am in love with the girl. She's gorgeous and everything. I think there's something that keeps… pulling me to her. Like a magnet. When I saw her on the party I thought she was just one of those pretty chicks, but today at school something made me think she's more than that." I kind of finished my speech, leaving my sister breathless. "What?" I asked when she kept looking at me in a weird kind of way.

"That was such a romantic story! Edward! I am so happy that my brother is in love, it makes me really happy when I know the person he is in love with is an amazing person." She smiled sincerely, her eyes telling that what she said was meant.

"Thanks sister" I gave her a hug. I looked around her room, knowing she lived in a nice comfortable place. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" She said, hiding in my shoulder. Her voice was sobbing. She was crying.

"Alice, are you crying?" I pulled away, seeing a tear on her face.

"Yeah" She repeated.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything" I said, scanning her face for some answers.

"It's just, well, Edward, the story you told me about how you feel about Bella… it reminded me of how I feel about Jasper" Now more tears started rolling on her face.

"Jasper?" The name didn't sound familiar at all to me. I knew she liked some guy names Jeremy, but Jasper?

"Yes, Jasper. I met him on the party… he is Bella's ex-boyfriend." She said and hugged me once more, hiding in my shoulder again.

"The guy who took her out on two dates and never kissed her?" I asked.

"Yeah. That guy. Did Bella ever tell you what did he turn to after they broke up?" Alice questioned, shaking.

"I don't think she did." I thought for a moment, but never remembered that I've heard such a thing from Bella.

"He turned in to a user" she started "Rosalie and Bella told me he hooks up with every girl he meets."

"Oh" I sighed. Guys in this time. I am happy I am not one of them.

"But I swear I saw honesty when he asked me out. I accepted to go with him, and while we were dancing he said he will take me in a restaurant. He said he'd pick me up so I don't know where exactly he is taking me. But that doesn't matter really. I am only afraid he will just use me. I so in love with him, Edward" She cried.

"Shh, Alice, don't cry. I know how you feel." I frowned.

"Okay. I will stop crying." She said and smiled while I whipped her tears.

"Ehm Alice?"

"What?"

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask you." I said, thinking of the right way to ask.

"Ask me then!" Her mood turned to a curious one.

I ran a hand in my hair, and started talking "Do you think she…. Likes me?"

She giggled "Well, Edward, she never admits. But I think she does. And Rosalie too" she winked.

"She probably doesn't. She'll probably think I am a freak who knows her for only one day and fell in love with her if I tell her" I sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you a girl secret" She considered and I just nodded. "The girls _never_ ever want to be the ones who make the first move. They keep dreaming of the boy making that move, and if they get sick of waiting they just don't do anything or make the move."

"Wow." I said "I kind of… knew that. Shall I ask her out?" I asked making a grimace.

"Yes!" She said that too loudly "You should. But not today, you'll freak her out. Tomorrow you will come 'surprisingly' over our place, at four thirty. I will start getting ready to go shopping with 'both', but I am sure Bella will say no, so I'll go with Rosalie. Then me and her will excuse ourselves, cos we already have plans, and you're gonna hang out with her. What do you think?"

My sister and her planning moments. "Sounds great. Shall I ask her out tomorrow?"

"That depends on you and on how you feel" She raised her hands.

"Okay, I'll think" I said.

"Do I look like I've cried?"

"Not now."

"Do I look happy?"

"Yes."

"Let's go in the living room then" she hopped, pulling my hand towards the door.

While we got out of the room, Alice hurried to whisper few short words in Rosalie's ear. Bella sent them a look of what was going on, but Alice did the zip-up-your-mouth thing.

"It's been really nice today" I said when it came time to say bye.

"Yeah, it really was nice" A smile spread her face which I really loved.

"So, see you tomorrow in school?" I asked, looking at Rosalie and Alice, and then at her. I tried not to stare, that would look kind of rude.

"Sure" Alice replied to my question.

"Well, good night then" I hugged Alice and gave a quick hug to Rosalie, and then turned towards Bella.

I hugged her and said "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight" She said with a smile one her face.

Then I left.

* * *

**Good or bad?**

**What to you think about Edward's feelings? :D**

**Let me know!**


	7. Unexpected visitor

**Chapter 7 is up! Really soon, as I promised :D**

**Ready for some.. umm... drama? Maybe :P**

**you'll see :)**

**Thank you for the reviews I got :)  
**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_**Unexpected visitor**_

**BPOV**

I woke up really early this morning - even Alice was sleeping when I did. I rolled my body to the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water do I can wake up, as usual. I washed myself and brushed my teeth, starting to get ready for showering.

Splashing my face didn't help me wake up, but the shower sincerely did. I dressed up simply, choosing to wear purple top with some writings on, and like everyday, skinny jeans, but I decided to wear the dark blue ones today. I applied some mascara on and got a dark purple eyeliner from Alice's make-up case, which she said that I could use it whenever I want to the other day.

I put my iPod in to my bag, rather called a school bag, although I only had two books – a book with chords and the one with scales and everything – and a few notebooks in it. I decided I could listen to some music while I was on the school brakes, if I wasn't distracted enough by Edward.

Today, I was bringing my guitar at school and leaving it over there. I would miss it while I was at home. I will survive. I had the most amazing two best friends now (it's funny how I know Alice for only few days, but I feel like we've known each other since we were both).

I got into my room, closed the door, got my guitar and started strumming on it lightly, hoping I would wake up the two sleepy heads. I started strumming "Wherever you will go" by The Calling. I started singing quietly, so my voice matched my strumming pretty well. Then, my favorite likes to sing came;

_If I could, then I would,_

_I'd go wherever you will go._

_Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go._

The first time I've heard this song was about a year ago. I couldn't love the song any more, the lyrics truly are something. There are some special memories in my head, and when I hear this song, I always remember how painful was for me having to say goodbye to my mother and brother while they were going in other town to live, and I only got to see them once or twice a month. I missed them terribly, and I bet my father felt the same way. I started to get better at living away from them while I grew, but nothing could fill the emptiness in my heart I felt when we didn't live together as we usually did in the summer.

Yes, this song is a love song, but it still reminds me on the most important parts of my family.

I sighed at the same thoughts I just had.

I left my guitar and headed to the living room to check out what was on TV.

When I got there, Rosalie was making a coffee for herself. " 'Morning" She mouthed.

"Good morning" I replied. "Did you sleep well?" I asked right before I crashed on the sofa. I turned the TV on and started checking what was playing on each program while Rosalie was replying.

"Yeah. You? I had this real weird dream, I was in a coffee land. That's why I'm making one actually. Want one?" She said, handing me her coffee when I nodded, and started making a new one. Here, we were making coffee's in microwave. Mum would say 'technology'.

"I slept pretty well, I've no idea why I woke up so early this morning. Alice's still sleeping?" I wondered when I noticed I didn't see her awake yet.

"Believe it or not, but yeah, she is still sleeping. I think she hasn't even have an alarm on. I'll better wake her up, it's seven and twenty." She spoke, heading to Alice's room.

"I'll do it, you just make your coffee. Oh, and make on for Alice too." I said and slowly pushed my legs to go to Alice's bedroom.

I opened the door to find her totally peaceful sleeping on her huge bed. Well, the bed was a normal size, but huge for her.

I sat on the floor and started shaking Alice's shoulder humming "Alice, wake up. School time."

"I'll be up in a sec, mum" She mumbled in her dream.

"Alice, you really need to wake up now. I'm Bella, not your mum!" I said that too loudly and she finally opened her eyes.

"Bella? Oh… Gosh, I just turned off my alarm clock and fell asleep again." She quickly got up when she looked at the time. "And sorry 'cos I called you mum, Bella" She spoke fast right before she disappeared from the room.

"It's okay" I replied, knowing she didn't hear me.

I sighed while I got back to the dinning room, um, well kitchen/dinning/living room, and sat on a chair.

Rosalie turned around and sat opposite of me. "Well, that was as fast as wind" She pointed. She probably thought about how Alice woke up and started to get ready for school when she said that.

I nodded "Agreed." I took one sip from the coffee. "Rosalie, can I ask you a question?"

She thought for a moment, but then said "yeah."

I took a deep breath not sure how to start talking. "Errr… well. I'll admit something to you, eye-in-eye, if you promise to tell me why were you and Alice so happy last night before Edward left."

"No. I'm not telling you. I can't break a promise. Sorry" She made a grimace on her face I was already familiar with.

"C'mon Rose! Please! Give me just a sneak peak or something!" I begged. She put her finger on hear head, pretending she has a hard thinking time.

"Fine. Alice and Edward spoke." I instantly frowned after hearing that.

"I already know that part. Please, for my sake tell me just one simple sentence." I had to know. "Which I possibly don't know already" I added.

"Hmm… but promise you won't tell anyone that I told you, deal?" She looked in my eyes.

"Deal. I promise." I said almost too impatiently.

"Edward told Alice that he was in love." She closed her eyes as if she just said the more terribly wrong thing in her life.

I froze like that for a second. Edward was in love. Wow.

"With…?"

"Can't tell you. Ask Edward, he can tell you himself!" She said and I just shook my head.

Sleepy head got out of the bathroom, all ready. "Huh. Thanks for waking me up, Bell. I would totally miss classes if you didn't." She gave me a really thankful look and I just mumbled "no problem".

"We wouldn't let you" Rosalie said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, this will help" Alice said, drinking from the coffee immediately ask she got it in her hands.

We all had a little talk about everyday stuff, and then went to school. I almost forgot to get my guitar, but I saw Rosalie holding her bass guitar and Alice her keyboard, so I remembered that we are supposed to bring our instruments in school. I got my iPod out of my bag when I got in the car, put the headphones in my ears and started listening songs sung by Jimmy Eat World. I was humming with the music, so I didn't hear what Rosalie and Alice were blabbing about on our way to school.

When we finally got there, I got out from the car, got my guitar and started looking for Edward somewhere in the school crowd. I saw him sitting on a bench and automatically walked towards him. Alice and Rosalie for some reason followed me.

"Hey Edward," Alice screeched to get his attention. He was reading something, which I guessed it was his notes.

"Hello Alice. Bella… Rosalie" he said, looking at me.

"Hello Edward" I said, and Rosalie just nodded.

"Alice, you coming to put our instruments in the classroom?" Rosalie asked to which Alice replied "Sure. See you guys later."

"What are you reading?" I asked, trying to take a look at his notebook, but he closed it before I got there.

"Some… stupid lyrics I wrote. What are you listening to?" He asked, seeing me with my headphones in my ears.

"Oh, "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World" I said, and without even thinking I put one headphone into his ear. He froze for a moment, but then started acting cool.

He listened to the song for few seconds, and then started singing;

_I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor I'm good to go,_

_But what I need is just to hear a song I know,_

_I wanna always feel like part of this was mine,_

_I wanna fall in love tonight_

His voice matched perfectly with the original version of the song.

"Give me your guitar" He said, pulling the headphone off. I did the same and handed him my guitar, looking confused. "I promised I will play out for you something, right?" He explained, grabbing my guitar.

"Right," I replied, putting the iPod back in my bag.

He started strumming a very familiar song. A Praise Chorus. He was better at playing than I imagined he would be. "Wow." I sighed "You are really good at playing my favorite song" I smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment" He stopped playing just to ask "Who is your favorite singer?"

I didn't have to think much, so I replied quickly "Avril Lavigne."

"You're enjoying rock music as I notice. Avril was pretty good until she turned in to a Barbie girl" He frowned as I nodded with a frown on my face as well. He started playing her song Complicated. "Sing, Bella."

"Okay" I mumbled, feeling my blush.

_I like you the way you are,_

_When you're driving in your car_

_And you're talking to me one on one, but you become_

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else,_

_You're watching your back_

Then he joined in with his deep voice that matched with mine pretty good, I admit;

_Like you can't relax._

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me, _

_Tell me_

I smiled "You're a very good singer and guitar player. And your strumming is incredible" I complimented, making him grin.

"Thank you ma'am" He sounded like a gentleman "What's your first lesson?"

"Guitar. My schedule is same everyday." I sighed "I look at it in a positive way actually, I'm pretty bad at remembering my schedules."

"That's really good then, 'cos mine is same everyday too. So, we just won't have one lesson together out of four everyday" He laughed.

"Well, that's great…" I said "… having a friend in class everyday. That's just awesome." I blushed again.

"I agree. We're going in class now?" He stood up.

"Sure." I mumbled my reply, heading to the front door of the school.

It was enormous, and there were many students who were going in. There were many bimbos as I noticed, and many stupid smart ass boys. Everywhere you go you will find people like that, so I don't why I hoped not to find them here, at all.

"I'm kind of sad I'm leaving my guitar in school" I spoke, trying to get Edwards_ full_ attention.

"Why is that, Bella?" He asked kindly.

"Well, it's my only guitar, and I'll have nothing to play on when I'm not at school" I sighed, thinking of the loneliness I always felt when my guitar was away from me. Edward just looked at me, but didn't say anything. It looked like he was planning something, but I didn't dare to ask what.

Then, he suddenly said something I didn't expect to hear. "Are you one of those gossip girls, Bella?" I wasn't sure why, but he almost always said 'Bella' when he talked to me. Maybe he liked my name…

_SHUT UP BELLA._

"Not really." I replied, thinking of what possible reason did he ask me about that.

"Don't you like the gossip girls, then?" He questioned when we walked in to the classroom.

"I usually don't care what people think of me. But I do, however, care about what people know about me. So that means I really despise people who have the urges to gossip and spread rumors that actually aren't true, but they are made up the way they are based on something that actually is true. Blah blah." I rolled my eyes. "Do _you_ like the gossip girls?"

"No, I don't like them. That's why I asked" He smiled. "Don't you care about what I think of you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, by people, I didn't mean every person" I winked. At the moment, I appreciated wearing Alice's eyeliner, 'cos he looked straight in to my eyes.

"So, you do care what I think of you?" He smiled the crooked smile I really loved.

I bit my lip. "Well, yeah. Will I ever find out what you think about me then, since you're asking?" I raised one eyebrow.

He chuckled nervously "You will, soon" He smiled, touching my face. Again, I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I felt like I was floating somewhere in the clouds of the heaven, somewhere where he and – wait. Did he just touch my face? Was that a flirt? I smiled.

He actually might like me.

_No, not again._

The guitar lesson went really well, we all had to play out a song. I decided to play "Lyin' eyes" by The Eagles, remembering how my father liked it a lot when I started learning to play the guitar.

My teacher said I was really good of which I was proud. And Edward gave me a little applause.

The rest of the lessons went usual. And boring. Edward's prettiness kept distracting me all the time, which was a good thing. Sometimes when I attempted to stare at him, I caught him staring at me so I just looked away. The last lesson was very boring. Edward left after the third lesson, our last lesson together for that day, giving me a small hug saying that ditching lessons is healthy sometimes.

--

When I finally got home, Alice invited me and Rosalie to go shopping.

"So, Bella, are you coming?" She asked right after Rosalie said she will go.

"Will you be mad at me if I stay home? I really don't feel like shopping right now." And I never do. She smiled as if she just won a triumph, as if she knew what my answer was going to be.

"We won't be mad at you." She said and started getting ready. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:06 PM.

I turned to face the TV and started watching a movie that was already started. I was just looking for something to spend my time with. I kept fighting with the _need _to call Edward to meet up somewhere with me.

Unexpectedly, the door bell rang. I heard Rosalie and Alice laughing in the bathroom, and Rosalie yelled "Can you get that Bella?"

"Sure!" I stood up and hurried to open the door. And of course, I hoped it was Edward.

My hopes were worth – it was him. "Hey" My smiled had widen up when I saw his gorgeous face.

"Hey Bella" He gave me a one handed hug, he was holding a guitar in his other hand. "Is Alice home?"

"Yeah, she's getting reading to go to shopping." I explained "She's in the bathroom."

"Oh, then… I'll talk to her some other time. Would you mind if I stay here with you and Rosalie?"

"Rosalie's going too. And I don't mind you staying here" It's my only wish for you to stay here near me. Forever, if that's possible.

"Hanging out with you Bella would be awesome" He smiled and walked towards the sofa. He just left the guitar rest on the wall, and then sat on the sofa that was in front of him.

"What would you like to have as a drink?" I asked before I left to the kitchen.

"It's fine Bella, I don't need anything." He answered with a smile.

I shook my head "That won't do. Coke, juice, ice tea, mineral water, maybe natural water?" I offered.

"Okay then I'll have a glass of coke." He sighed.

I hurried to the kitchen, got out to glasses, got the coke out of the fridge and filled the glasses with it. I carefully closed the coke putting it back into the fridge. I picked up the glasses and walked to the living room where Edward was sitting, playing his guitar now actually, trying not to spill the drinks.

I put the glasses on the small table we had there saying "There you go."

"Thank you" He replied smiling.

"Why did your bring your guitar?" I asked, trying to start a conversation about whatever it was.

He continued strumming a song I didn't know, moving from very difficult chord to chord. "Well, since I was coming at Alice's place, I hoped you'd be here, so I got my guitar number two here, so you and me can play knowing your only guitar is at school" He explained.

"Guitar two?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

He laughed. "Yeah, guitar two. Guitar one is back in Forks, this is guitar two and guitar three is in school. If we aren't including my electric guitar I have over here" He continued laughing.

"Well that's…. interesting. And a many guitars talk." I giggled.

"I know. Well, my parents are kind of rich – my father is a great paid doctor – so they let me and Alice buy "anything that's necessary"." He laughed. "I always wanted to become a doctor as my father, but then decided that music meant a lot more in my life" He said.

"Well, you are a great musician" I pointed out, supporting his decision to go to music school. Otherwise we would never meet!

"Thanks. Firstly I thought I would regret the decision for going in music school, but now I realize it's one of the best decisions I've made in my life" He looked down. "Will you play out a song for me please?" He looked in my eyes, and I couldn't resist but say yes.

"Sure" I said as he handed me his guitar. "What song?" I asked when I had no clue why did he want me to play.

"Have you ever heard of "Last goodbye" by Jeff Buckley?" He asked.

"Yeah, it used to be one of my favorites once. It's been a pretty hard song for me to learn to play on guitar, but now I think I play it pretty well" He looked surprised, probably 'cos Jeff Buckley is dead. That's how I found out about him in first place.

He gave me a sign to start playing so I did. I started playing, switching the chords surprisingly quick. Well, when I was learning the song I had only two months of experience, that why it was pretty easy for me to play it now.

"Wait, play the start again so I can see with which chords are you playing it." He requested.

"Sure. I play it with A, C, G, D at the start. Don't you?" I was surprised.

"I've been never playing this song before, Bella. I've only listening to it for a long time but never attempted to play it." He explained. My face changed from confused into it's normal shape.

"Cool" I murmured while he started singing the song perfectly. I joined him, and out voice matched pretty well again.

Like that we sang few other songs, I was playing most of the time. He used to say few sentences with his opinion about the songs, sliding his eyes on the guitar occasionally. He kept making me laugh, so my singing was pretty shaky. He kept saying I was really good.

Once, he said "The guitar suits you very good, Bella" leaving a smiled on my face.

"Not really" I smirked "Mike says guitar is not an instrument that suits me" He looked at me weirdly "Mike's my brother," I explained.

"Cool. Well, Mike is totally wrong. And I meant this guitar, dark blue is a color that looks amazing on you, even if it's a guitar." I laughed at his compliments about colors that look good on me. He was the only one that had the same opinion with me about that. "Keep the guitar, Bella. It's a gift from me for you."

What? A gift. No, no, no. I can not take his guitar.

"No, Edward. I can't it's yours. I would never accept a gift from you, especially not guitar!" I spoke loudly making him look in my eyes to see if I meant it. I was a terrible liar, so if I lied he would notice. But I didn't lie. I hated gifts since birth.

"Bella, do me a favor and keep the guitar," He continued with his amazingly nice expression.

"No. I can't. And I won't. I hate gifts" I pointed out, returning him the instrument.

"Bella. Please, keep it." He pushed it back towards me "I see that you hate gifts, but, accept this one, it's from me for you, and it'll mean a lot to me if you keep it, since your only guitar is at school. It'll make me really happy" He made a puppy dog face.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella."

"Fine… alright. I'll take it as you leave it here 'cos you're gonna come here _a lot_ and you can't be without a guitar." I worked out with a compromise, making him come here more often. Very often.

"If that's how much I get, then I'll take it. Plus your deal suits me very well" He winked and then looked down. "Would it be possible if we have a… serious and slightly longer conversation?"

Oh god. "Okay" I muttered.

"Bella, I hardly know you but I really feel like I-" He started, but his mobile ringing cut him off.

"Hello?" He answered. "Who is this?... Tanya?... for gods sake, how stupid do you and Kate think I am?" he spoke angrily, hung up and threw his mobile on the wall, covering his ears with his hand.

"Edward?" I asked carefully "Is everything okay?"

"No!" He shouted. "Sorry" he apologized when he calmed down a little bit. "It's my ex-girlfriend's best friend Tanya. She thought she could make fun of me on the phone by calling me with number I didn't know. How stupid do that girls thinks I am?" He repeated with the same frustrated voice he spoke on the phone.

"I'm sorry…" I said, going closer to him.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. I've got to go now and take care of something… be safe, okay? I'll see you in school." He grabbed his jacked, hugged me kissing my cheek lightly, which wasn't what I said. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye" I said, standing in front of the door frozen until he closed the door.

_He kissed my cheek. _

**_

* * *

_**

**How did you like it? You wanna get a kiss on the cheek from Edward too? :P**

**Just ask him in your review ;)**


	8. In love

**Folks, here's chapter 8 at last! I know, it took me ages to post this thing, but I didn't have much access on PC :P**

**But, in this chapter there's something really... ummm nice that's happening :)**

**Y'better get to reading now :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: _In love_**

**EPOV:**

Me and Bella sang many songs, and she was playing most of the time. I kept glancing from her beautiful face to the guitar, looking how good it suited her. Once, I even said "The guitar suits you very good, Bella" leaving a smile on her adorable face.

"Not really" She smirked making me laugh. "Mike says guitar is not an instrument that suits me" Mike? Who on the earth was that? I looked at her weirdly "Mike's my brother," she explained. Oh, her brother. Good.

"Cool. " I left out a sigh "Well, Mike is totally wrong. And I meant this guitar, dark blue is a color that looks amazing on you, even if it's a guitar." I chuckled, and she laughed at my compliments about the colors that look good on her. Then I decided to give her the guitar. At least she would have something to remember me when I wasn't around. "Keep the guitar, Bella. It's a gift from me for you."

She looked ad me with a surprised expression.

"No, Edward. I can't it's yours. I would never accept a gift from you, especially not guitar!" She spoke loudly making me look in her chocolate brown eyes to see if she meant it. She was a quite bad liar as I noticed so far, and her eyes always told the true. Unfortunately, she meant what she said.

"Bella, do me a favor and keep the guitar." I almost begged her.

"No. I can't. And I won't. I hate gifts" She pointed out, returning me the instrument. Why was she so stubborn?

"Bella. Please, keep it." I pushed it back towards her "I see that you hate gifts, but, accept this one, it's from me for you, and it'll mean a lot to me if you keep it, since your only guitar is at school. It'll make me really happy" I made a puppy dog face which girl couldn't resist. Not even my parents.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella." I cut her off.

"Fine… alright. I'll take it as you leave it here 'cos you're gonna come here _a lot_ and you can't be without a guitar." She worked out with a compromise, making me realize she wanted me to come here more often. Very often.

Maybe she liked me as Alice mentioned.

"If that's how much I get, then I'll take it. Plus your deal suits me very well" I winked and then looked down, realizing how true my answer was. "Would it be possible if we have a… serious and slightly longer conversation?"

"Okay" She said quietly, making her chocolate brown eyes meet mine.

"Bella, I hardly know you but I really feel like I-" I started convincingly, but then my damn mobile rang to cut me off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello pretty boy." A female but very familiar voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked when I couldn't realize from where the voice was very familiar to me. I didn't even had her ID.

"You don't know me. You wanna meet up with me somewhere? I'll pay you if you want" Then I recognized the voice. Tanya.

"Tanya?" I said, hearing how she gasped. "For god's sake, how stupid do you and Kate think I am?" I spoke angrily, hung up and threw my mobile without even thinking on the wall, covering my ears with my hands.

God. What did they want from me?

"Edward?" Bella asked carefully, making me remember she was right next to me. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" I shouted. Oh, why did I just do that? "Sorry" I apologized sincerely when I calmed down a little bit. "It's my ex-girlfriend's best friend Tanya. She thought she could make fun of me on the phone by calling me with number I didn't know. How stupid do that girls thinks I am?" I repeated with the same frustrated voice I spoke when I was on the phone.

"I'm sorry…" She said, coming closer to me.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. I've got to go now and take care of something… be safe, okay? I'll see you in school." I quickly grabbed my jacked, and hugged her. I felt the need to kiss her and to tell her how much she meant to me, but right now I couldn't. Instead, I kissed her cheek lightly, making that moment nice for both of us. It seemed like that wasn't what she expected. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye" She said, standing in front of the door frozen until I closed the door, looking at her wonderful face one more time.

--

**BPOV:**

"What are you gonna do today with Edward, Bells?" Rosalie asked, using my old nickname dad gave me. When they came last night, I told them about everything. They sort of didn't believe me, but thank god I had Edward's guitar as a prove, and his broken mobile standing over there.

"I don't know guys… I'm like, dying from wish to see him, but I'm afraid in the same time. I don't know what to say" I said, sinking in thoughts.

"Yay! You are so in love" Alice screeched. Oh god, I wasn't careful with my words. That means I admitted to _them _that I was in love with him, but not to _myself_.

"Alice! Please! Just for one moment, help me without your 'you are in love' words. You too Rose! Please!" I begged, my eyes filled with tears. Why did being in love seemed this difficult? I wish we were like, both in love and happy together. This was only my first time being in love for _real_, and I felt like my chest was hurting when he wasn't near me.

She sighed. "Bella, it's really interesting like this... and that's too bad my brother didn't tell you what he wanted to tell you. I wonder what that could be, huh Rose?" Alice elbowed Rose. Well, that was weird. And Rosalie just mumbled a 'right'.

"Hold on one sec over there guys, have you got any idea what did Edward want to tell me?" I pointed with my fingers on them, rising my eyebrows.

They looked at each other for a second, and their expression was very weird. They shook head and nodded. Rosalie almost got us in to a car accident.

"No Bella, of course we don't know" Alice said smoothly. I just ignored her, not wanting to spend an hour fighting about how she knows and how she has to tell me.

I took the iPod out of my bag plugging the headphones into my ears.

Alice and Rosalie kept talking about me and Edward all the way till school, but I kept pretending I couldn't hear them.

Rosalie drove slowly, she probably just wanted to play with my nerves and needs to see Edward. I shoot her a pretty warning look to drive faster, but she just raised he shoulders, turned around and started giggling with Alice. Well, pretty great.

"You guys! Please! We'll be late for class!" I started, not wanting to tell them the real reason why I didn't want to be late. Yeah, classed would start and I would get to have some time with Edward. And that would be just… great. I needed to talk to him, make sure he was okay. As much as I was afraid to ask him what happened, I still wanted to know, to make sure if there's anything I could help him with.

And I really wanted to know what he wanted to tell me. Case closed.

"Fine Bella. At least you get to see Edward if I drive faster" She winked.

"Exactly. See, I admitted. Now, drive!" I demanded, looking out of through the window, trying to hide my red face.

They both started chuckling which pretty obviously went on my last nerves. I just started listening to really loud music, waiting for Rosalie to finally take me at school.

When we finally got there, I mumbled "I'll take a walk or cab or something to get in school tomorrow." And walked away, looking for Edward.

He wasn't anywhere in the school crowd. I started to think he wasn't coming at school at all, but then I saw him sitting in the classroom on our usual place. I sat right next to him, mumbling a "hey". He just nodded and didn't say anything.

He was like that for the rest of the school time. I tried asking him if everything was okay, but something stopped me. I kept hanging out with his sister for the rest of the lessons, trying to make her talk to him. She only said that he would open up if he wanted to by himself. She was probably right, she was his sister after all.

--

"Alice, do not make _me_ call him!" Rosalie shouted while Alice kept convincing me to call Edward to come over.

"No Rose, Bella has to do it." Alice protested, drumming with her hands on the bed and the chair right next to it.

"You know, you are a pretty good drummer" I commented, trying to change the subject.

"I took some lessons as a kid." She pointed out.

"Damn girl, you're great at that stuff! Playing music, I mean" I kept on the subject, trying to keep her distracted from the fact she wanted to make me call Edward.

"It's a talent." She giggled. "Now stop changing the subject and call Edward! NOW!" She demanded, making Rosalie laugh out loud.

I looked around, thought about what she said for a moment and just shook my head. "No, I can't."

"Don't make me come there and slap you, missy! Call my brother now!" She kept pushing. Then she looked like she just got an idea, and she grabbed my mobile out of my hands. I pulled back from the little Pixie and sent her a very wondering look.

She didn't say anything, and started dialing a number. Oh gosh, I knew what she was up to. "Alice, you can't do that to me! Please!"

"Shut up!" She said "Act cool" Her small hand put the mobile phone right on my ear.

"Hello?" Edward picked up.

"Edward, sorry for disturbing, but your sister keeps making me call you." I explained, thankful he couldn't see me blushing.

"It's really okay Bella. I'm glad you called. I wanted to talk to you… in person, to finish our conversation, if that's possible." He said nervously.

"Umm… err… sure. You should come over. I'll make Alice and Rosalie leave." I shot them a look. Both of them were trying to hear what he was saying, pushing themselves right on my ear.

"How about we take a walk, if you'd like?"

"Ehmm… sure. I guess I'll see you at Starbucks?" I questioned.

"No Bella, I'll come at your place and pick you up." He decided.

"Okay. See you then," I didn't know what else to say.

"I'll see you, Bella." I hung up.

"What did he say?!" Rosalie and Alice screamed in one voice.

"Chillax, girls! He'll come here to 'pick me up' so we can go for a walk" I told them.

"He just totally asked you out! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alice squealed, Rosalie joining her immediately.

"He didn't ask me out, probably never will. Never mind. He just needs a friend to talk to I suppose." I sighed.

"No Bella, he totally asked you out!" Alice started jumping on my bed.

"Not true. Now, I'm getting ready 'co-"

"You're getting ready for your date, you're getting ready for your date!" Alice and Rosalie started circling, making themselves look like they are seven year old kids who just got a new Barbie doll. "Silly" I said under my breath and headed for the bathroom.

--

I was looking nice when the door bell rang. I hurried to open the door, seeing Edward's sad face when I did.

"Hey" Was all I said. I didn't know anything else at that moment – his gorgeousness was dazzling me.

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready?" He asked formally, smiling, but the smile didn't touch his eyes.

"Yeah" I said and gave a quick wave to my roommates. They just smiled, and I swear I felt them jumping right when Edward closed the door for me.

We walked till the front door of the building with an awkward silence joining us. He didn't say a word, nor did I.

Like that, we walked for like two minutes, making me think a lot about how shall I start a conversation. Thinking like that, he finally spoke.

"Bella. I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday. I wish I could make it up to you somehow. But… I still have to tell you what I wanted to. If you want…?" He said, looking at me kindly.

"Sure" I tried to hide my big curiosity. Yeah, I really wanted to know what did he want to tell me.

"Bella. I'm sorry I got cut off that way" He said sitting on a bench "Sit next to me, Bella." He smiled.

"Okay" I replied sitting next to him.

"Since the moment I saw you, at the party, I sort of… started liking you in a certain way. I left because I was afraid to fall in love. But hey, I can't help it. I actually fell in love with you" Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Edward is in love with me. Oh my god. I must be dreaming. Wake up, Bella. No, no, no, no! This better be true!

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his beautiful green eyes scanned my face. "Bella?" He asked "You really don't have to say anything. It's really stupid, I only know you for less than a week. But I really feel that way" He made a grimace.

I had to tell him how _I_ felt. "No, Edward. It is not stupid. I feel the same way and I thought it was stupid too… Edward, I am in love with you too" He smiled widely, the smile finally touched his eyes.

He leaned down, making me gasp. His face was getting closer to mine, now inches apart from it. I leaned closer as well, hoping my first kiss was about to happen. I must be dreaming.

"Bella?" A familiar voice said "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." It was Jasper. Thank you a lot.

"No, it's fine" Edward responded for me.

"Can you please give me your address again, Bella? I lost it. I need to talk to Alice before I pick her up tomorrow" Jasper said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Oh. That. Ehm… Jasper, first you need to tell me what are you gonna tell her, and then you get the address." I made a compromise.

"I wanted to ask her to go on a party with me tonight. The date tomorrow is another thing" He smiled.

"Uhm.. Ok." I said and gave him the address as he thanked me.

As he left, I hurried to sit on the bench next to Edward saying "Where were we?"

He smiled. "Maybe here" He said, leaning down again. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, as well as my heart started pumping faster.

At last, his soft lips touched mine slowly, allowing me continue the kiss. I started kissing him with no experience, while he kissed me back lightly. He pulled away, but I didn't let him go far. I pushed my face closer, making my lips touch his soft ones again. He didn't refuse.

This time, I pulled away gasping for air. Wow. That was my first kiss… and first kiss with Edward at the same time.

"Wow" I whispered.

"What? Am I that good?" He joked winking.

"I am not quite sure. Why don't you show me again?" I co-played with him.

He leaned closer once again, making me feel his breath on my face. "MmKay" He brushed his lips on mine again, this time his tongue was waiting for me.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, as he pulled me closer, probably wanting me to sit in his lap. So, I sat in his lap. Finally, I got to touch that bronze mess of his on his head. With putting my hand in his hair I felt better, better as in getting better at this. I had no experience. But, what else could you do but enjoy when you're kissing a professional kisser?

Yes, Edward was the best kisser on the Earth… and the only boy I've ever kissed, but that's not the point.

When we both felt the need for air, he pulled away. I started gasping as he breathlessly asked "How did I do?" With a huge smile on his face.

"Better than perfect, if that's possible" I giggled, giving him a small kiss.

"Let's take a walk, Bella" He asked, standing up and offering me his hand.

"Okay" I smiled, not believing of what just happened.

Like that, we held hands asking each other some random questions. Once he said "I can't believe I can actually do this."

"Do what?" I asked – he knew to confuse me pretty well.

He leaned down, kissing me softly "This" he whispered.

"Oh, this this?" I gave him one more kiss before we continued walking.

It was 11:34 PM when I remembered I should actually go home. "I really should get going… Alice and Rose will think you kidnapped me." I joked lamely.

"Nah, they won't. Alice trusts me. Besides, she knew about this" He said.

No way!

"What?! She knew? And she didn't tell me?" I frowned, thinking about the fact that Rosalie knew too. They should've had told me.

"She promised me" He pointed out. I sighed an "oh".

"Well, I really should go now Edward. I still can't believe this is happening… and I have to make sure Jasper didn't hurt your sister." I said, taking his other hand.

"Aren't you gonna invite me to your place?" He asked raising his perfect eyebrows, smiling a perfect smile. He was a perfect human all the time. That's why everything was perfect about him.

"No." I said.

"Why?"

"I can't. You're not even my boyfriend" I fake-sighed.

He knelt to the ground saying "Isabella Swan. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I swear he tried to stop himself from laughing – his lips were shaking from the laughter.

"More than anything right now" I smiled, making him stand up to kiss me. Surprisingly, she started spinning me around along with the kiss. It was like a honeymoon scene. Wow. "Will you come at my place then, Edward Cullen?"

"Yes sure." He laughed as we both headed towards the elevator. Yes, while all of that was happening we were standing in front of the building where I lived.

We held hands all the way up, and gave each other some quick pecks.

I got the key of my bag as we walked till the door, opened it and we both walked in.

"Hey Bella. Your home at last." Rosalie yelled from the kitchen.

She and Alice were doing some nail polishing – I could smell it.

As soon as we got in their sight, Alice screeched "Edward, what are you doing here?" She looked really surprised.

"Shouldn't I come here? What I mean, me and Bella are in love." I kicked his ribs with my elbow, trying to find a way to control my blushing.

"In love as in…?" Rosalie asked as if she didn't know.

"We're together. Officially" I couldn't help but smile widely.

"YAY!" They both started jumping around. What a new and surprising story.

"That's my sister" Edward commented.

But Edward didn't stay that long for the night – just for like thirty minutes. We played truth or dare – as usual. Alice dared us to kiss in front of them for twenty seconds. I did protest, it was uncomfortable (although I secretly couldn't wait to kiss him!) but Alice said that dare is a dare. When I opened my mouth to protest, Edward cut me off with his perfect kisses.

Before he left, he hugged and kissed me lightly of course. When I turned, Rosalie and Alice demanded to know all the details. That's how the rest of the night went.

* * *

**That was chapter 8 everyone! Good or bad? Lemme know. :D**

**Yes, I know I am crappy writer, but you'll have to excuse me :P  
**

**Review time!! :)**

**Chap 9 coming up soon, I promise :) if this uploading thing gets to working... -.-**


	9. First date

**Yay! Chapter 9 is out :D LOL.**

**I hope you're gonna like it! :) **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: _First date_**

**BPOV:**

As I said to Rosalie, I walked to school today. I wasn't on my own though, I was with Edward. Yes, he came to 'pick me up' or whatever it is you call that. And school passed really quick, everyone was being so weird about the part me and him were like, so in love. Few of our school mates asked if we were just acting to be together. The funny fact about that was that we had to kiss so we can prove them. No, we didn't fall for them.

But he did kiss me, few times. And by few times I mean like twenty times a break, and there were three breaks. I needed more. I'm still needing.

--

"And you are totally not joking?!" I questioned when Alice told me Jasper and her got ready for the party and it got canceled.

"Totally not." She frowned "At least I saw him. And I get to see him again! Oh, and the party will happen tomorrow."

"Oh my goodness! Well, you got to see him, as you said. I am really sorry I forgot to ask about it yesterday Alice, I was too distracted about everything with Edward" I apologized sincerely making her giggle and mouth "That's love."

"Alice, can you lend me your mobile? My battery is dead." I asked checking my phone before it switched off.

"Sure. Why?" She asked before she handed it to me.

"To call Edward. If I can?" I responded taking her mobile out of her small hands. She started cracking up and I swear I heard Rosalie giggling from the living room, she probably heard the whole conversation. It was still kind of weird for me to ask her permission to call him now, 'cos like two days ago she begged me to call him when I couldn't – I wasn't strong enough.

"Sure you can." I instantly dialed his number (yes, I had it saved on my mind already) waited three rings for he to pick up in a very annoyed tone.

"What is it now Alice?" He was really annoyed.

"It's Bella" I laughed, biting my lip for a moment. I still felt the butterflies.

"Bella!" His expression changed to very excited. "What's up?"

"Nothing really" I said "I just wanted to hear you. And see you an-"

"Kiss you" He finished for me making me giggle. "Can I come over?"

"Sure, if you don't mind Rosalie's company. You better don't. Cos Alice is dating Jasper today" I sighed, thinking of the fact that he might use her as he did thousands of other girls. I would kill him if he hurts Alice.

"Of course I don't mind her company, she seems a nice buddy. I wanna get to know her better anyway" He said sounding like a 16 years old girl which made me laugh. He made me laugh a lot everyday, even on phone. Even when we were just friends.

"That's good. See you in fifteen minutes?" I asked, for some weird reason looking at myself in the mirror.

"See you in ten" He corrected, and then said his last words; "Bye my Bella." And then hung up. He called me '_my _Bella'. I was_ his_ Bella. Well, he definitely wasn't joking about being in love with me then.

I handed Alice's phone back who was already dressed up for her date. God knows how fast this girl could be at times! She already had the make-up on from before. She was very exited whole day about this, leaving me to hold her hostage – I made a rule that she couldn't get dressed up like two hours before the date – she might ruin her clothes. She seemed to actually listen to me about that.

"Jasper will be here in a minute" She said. Somehow, she always guessed right – I had noticed that for only knowing her a week and a half. The door bell rang "Bye Bella. Have fun with your boyfriend" She gave me a quick hug.

"Bye Alice, good luck on your date" I hugged her back. She had no idea how much luck I wished her really. I knew Jasper very well. I knew what he could do. And I somehow found hard to believe that he could actually gotten back to his old self. By 'his old self' I mean the Jasper he was when we were best of friends. He was a really good boy then, he defended me from everyone. And Jake helped him. They used to be really good friends because of me. Jacob started hating Jasper as much as I did after we broke up, because of what he became. But still, there was a part of me that still loved my best friend's date very much, a part of my life I will never forget.

I couldn't wait till Saturday – not because the weekend was finally coming, but because the Luna Park plan with this guy Emmett who promised us like two weeks ago. I was looking forward to it – we would have a lot of fun. And Edward was coming too. So;

**me + Edward + Rosalie + Alice + Jasper + Emmett = tons of fun.**

Yes, somehow, Alice got Jasper to come with us. Only god knows what this girl can actually do.

"Bella, come over here, _NOW_!" Rosalie screamed, by her voice I could tell she was_ really_ excited. Alice had left.

"What is it?" I ran in to the room crashing on the sofa next to her.

"Band audition." With those two words she made me happier than anything in the whole world. The dream I had since I was twelve was to start my own band with my friends in it. We had to enter. We had to.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE" I let out a scream. "Rosalie, we have got to do it! Please! For me!"

"That's why I called you to come over here! We have to enter! We might get lucky and get to be chosen and have gig's every Saturday, or maybe more often! We need job anyway!" She started talking so fast because of the excitement, I hardly understood what she was blabbing about.

"Yay!" I started jumping on the sofa, making myself look like a five year old.

"Someone's happy?" My favorite voice said. Edward. He was here.

"Edward!" I squealed. "Oh my god! I have to tell you something really important. Me and Ro-" He cut me off with a deep kiss.

When he pulled away he asked "Feeling calmer?" Rosalie was giggling in the background.

"Yeah. No I have to tell you" I started talking "Rosalie and me saw a band audition thing on TV! Oh my god Edward, we have to enter! We have to start a band and everything" That made me thing. "Let's decide who's gonna be in the band…"

"That's great Bella! You have enter, with your talented friends" Rosalie elbowed him. I tried to control my breathing.

"Really… Me, you, Alice…" Rosalie mused.

"Can Edward be in, please?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'd be more than happy " Smiling a very dazzling smile making me kiss him.

"When Alice comes home, we will decide, okay?" I suggested. They agreed.

--

**APOV:**

I smiled widely when I saw him waiting for me at the door. "You look amazing" He said, pointing on my dress.

It was a Boheme style blue colored, with some really cute kind of flowerish decorations and still a really nice dress to wear on your first date with the person you have fallen in love with.

"Thank you" I replied. "You too" and he really did. He was wearing something usual – jeans and a tight shirt which exposed his muscular body – and still looked really nice. I loved his hair – honey blonde, kind of curly. He looked very perfect.

I started walking towards the elevator, hearing his footsteps from behind me. When I got him, he stood up in front of him, leaving only few inches to hold us apart. "Are you up for a dinner or a walk?" He asked.

"You decide, I'm up for anything" Just as long as I'm with. I wanted to say it out loud, but I didn't want to let myself express my feelings for him.

"Really, Alice, this one is up to you" He smiled kindly.

I thought for a moment. "A walk" I decided, thinking of how cute would it be if we could hold hands and everything. And I didn't want him to spend his money on food for both of us – he probably wouldn't let me pay.

"Alright then" He smiled.

As we got off the building, I leaded us to a pretty big park – a really nice place for walking. We talked about usual and random things – how was our day and stuff like that, but his random questions were how did I like the weather here, did the apartment suit me, and other similar questions to those few.

He knew how to make me blush, although I never ever really blushed. He said he liked me.

"I really like you, Alice" Were his exact words.

I froze for a second – I didn't really expect to hear that. But I was glad he did. "I like you more than you think I do" I smiled.

"Well, that's some great news. I thought you hated me" He sort of joked. "Can I please hold your hand then?" I've been expecting that to come out as a question the moment I decided to go on a walk.

"Of course" I replied, letting my hand fall in his.

We walked like that for awhile, still talking about some random stuff. He sat on a bench letting me join him. All of a sudden, he asked me something that made me disappoint my feelings and thoughts.

"Is that guy Bella's boyfriend? The one I saw with her yesterday" He asked.

"Yes. He's my brother. Why do you care?" I asked which made me hope I wasn't that rude as I thought I was.

"I-I… I don't know. Just wanted to know if she's still single" He looked in my eyes.

"You still care about her, don't you? If that why you asked me out? Just to find out more about here?" I had no idea where did all of that come from. I stood up angrily, feeling how my heart was braking. Rosalie and Bella were right about him.

"No, Alice, wait." He said. I felt the tears in my eyes. "Don't get upset like that!"

"I have the right, Jasper. I was stupid enough to fall in love with you, but I am not stupid to let you use me so you can know more about Bella" I gave up. I told him how I felt about him. I couldn't hide it anymore… I felt terrible.

I ran forward, whipping my tears.

"Alice, it is not like that. Stop running away from me, please!" He sounded really sorry. He grabbed my hand, making me stop.

"What is it? What do you have to say now? Rosalie and Bella were so right about you!"

"Alice. Listen to me. I just asked you 'cos I missed my _friend. _I just wanted to know how's her life's going. She keeps ignoring my phone calls ever since I turned in to what I am now, a user. I regret for turning in to that! I wish I could have my life back as it was when me and her were best friends! And I think_ you_ are the one who makes me realize the way I live my life is terrible. You are the girl I can not use, Alice. And I do not care about Bella you think I do. I care about you. And somehow, I have this weird feeling when you are not around, although this is our third time seeing each other, and there's this weird voice in my head saying… I am in love with you. And I can't believe you said you are in love with me, Alice. That can't be true. Not that I don't want it to be…" He looked right into my eyes, and then looked down as if he did something embarrassing.

"But, I _am_ in love with you. I can't help it." He looked up "I don't know what to say… after what you said… I just don't think you really feel that way… and I'm afraid." I whispered.

"Afraid of what, Alice?" He wondered whispering. I could sense his breath, our faces were only inches apart.

"Afraid of the fact that you are gonna use me." I said, trying to control my tears of the same thought.

"I'm not gonna use you Alice, I promise" He said, leaning close, preparing himself to kiss me. As much as I wanted that to happen, I had to stop it.

I put my finger in his lips, stopping him. "I can't, Jasper. I… I'm not ready. If you can wait for me maybe we could be together when I am ready, but you can't… at least I won't be used." I explained turning towards the road that leaded to the apartment.

"Alice, I am going to wait for you, as long as it takes… I don't want you to think of me that way… but I am going to wait for you. I think it's worth it." I stopped for a moment over there, letting him walk next to me. "Are you still coming to the party with my tomorrow?" He asking, trying to smile.

"Maybe" I replied.

"Was that a yes?" He said.

"No" I laughed.

"Then, was that a no?" He kept pushing, wanting me to answer.

"No!" I repeated, laughing harder this time.

"I'll pick you up at eight then." He decided.

"Didn't the party start at nine thirty?" I asked, stopping right where I stood at the moment.

"Exactly. I'm taking you on a small walk before we go to the party, if you'd like?" He raised his perfect eyebrows, the smiled touched his eyes making him look amazing.

I thought about it for a moment. Friends can walk together, right?

"Okay, you can pick me up at eight then." I said, his smile widen up. He hugged me, so I hugged him back. Friends hug each other, right?

Right.

"Thank you" He said. I wanted to ask him for what was he thanking me, but I bit my tongue. He didn't have to tell me, he had his personal reasons. He probably thanked me for letting him take me to the party I suppose.

He insisted on walking me home, so I let him. He asked to hold my hand again saying it made things easier from him, so I let him do that too.

In front of the apartment, right at the door he asked "Can I come in? I need to talk to Bella… apologize about everything. I want her and me to be best friends again, same as we were before."

I couldn't resist "Sure" I murmured, unlocking the door to see Edward, Bella and Rosalie singing and playing on the guitar.

"Alice! You're here! We have something very impor- oh. Hi Jasper" Bella's expression changed from very excited to annoyed.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Err… okay…" She said, exchanging a look with Edward one more time and leaded to her bedroom.

--

**BPOV:**

"What is it?" I asked as I slapped the door from behind me.

"Bella, I am very sorry about everything… I regret about the fact I changed in to this… I want the life I had back. Alice made me realize… I fell in love with her, Bella, I'm not gonna hide it. I want to have a chance to prove I can change, especially to you. I need you Bella, I never had a friend ever since… we stopped contacting each other. Can you please forgive me?" I saw the Jasper I loved since I was nine years old in his speech.

"I'll give you a chance, Jazzy" I used his old nickname, he was more than happy when I called him that way for the first time.

I walked forward and hugged him. He hugged my back. "Don't you start crying." He said. I laughed – I always cried in his embrace when we had such talks as this one.

"You know, I've changed too." I pulled away so he could see me sucking my tongue at him. "I'm stronger now" I smiled.

"Well, you would of start crying if you hadn't changed. But, still, you can change whenever you want, but don't change in to such a monster I changed" He looked down.

"Life is full of regrets Jasper, full of things done you never wanted to do. It's never too late to change.

"Thank you Bella for giving me a chance, I will try to change as hard as I can" He smiled kindly kissing my cheek, as he did in good ol' times.

"Let's go in the living room to tell Alice the good news." He looked at me awkwardly "Oh, you don't know either… Well, you'll find out. Let's go!"

He followed me as I left the room. "Okay, good news time! Alice, you better listen to me and stop tickling Edward. It won't work, I've already tried today once." I said. "The good news are we are making a band! We're have exactly one month to practice, then we are going on audition!" I screamed.

"Wait. Who are _we_?" Alice wasn't as happy and hyperactive as I expected her to be.

"We! You, Rosalie, Edward and me! And We'll decide who else! The band has to have at least six members – we googled it already! We're gonna find two boys - or maybe girls, but they better be boys - in school and ask them to join us!"

"EEEEEEEE!" She finally squealed and started yelling, dancing and jumping around.

"You mind if I ask something?" Jasper said suddenly.

"Go ahead" Alice was the one who replied.

"Can I join your band? I can play guitar and bass guitar, also sing." That made me remember how he helped me learn to play guitar, as well as singing real high.

"I'm a yes! He's really good! Edward's better though…" I mused, making everyone crack up.

"I'm a yes as well." Alice said and Jasper gave her a sweet smile.

"Others?"

"You seem a nice guy. I'm a yes. Since you and my sister and in love too, same as me and Bella then" Edward laughed. Jasper now found out about Edward and me, and he seemed to like it. He always used to be overprotective over me and boys.

"Yeah" He said. Alice just shook her head.

"We are not together, Edward." Alice explained.

"But you are in love, right?" He insisted, Alice probably told him what happened with Jasper.

"You'll tell me everything later" I said, loud enough for only her to hear.

"Yes, we are in love" Jasper answered for her. She just smiled. "We aren't together. Alice will tell you all later" He added when he saw how confused everyone was, including me.

"So, Rosalie, can he join? You're the last vote." Alice said, sounding like begging and trying to hide it.

"Sure he can." Rosalie smiled, and Jasper murmured a 'thanks' to her.

We sat in a circle then, listening to Jasper play the guitar. He really was good, as good as I remembered. He said that the only good thing that left on him was the music. I kind of felt sorry about the was he felt sorry for himself, and how much he regretted about the way the past two years he lived. We all assured him that he could change, especially Alice. He seemed to be happy of the way we assured him. When we played truth or dare (yes, we played that a lot lately… hmph. We even did before… oh well.) Jasper got to tell everyone how he exactly feels about Alice – question by Rose (surprise, surprise). That's when we all found out what exactly happened between Alice and him.

Edward and Jasper seemed to really like each other – as friends, of course. They had similar interests and everything, and I think I heard Edward tell him how he would be good for Alice. Thank god she wasn't in the room, she would stab Edward. He made me promise not to tell her that I heard that. The night passed really good and quick. Tomorrow was Alice's party… the day after that the date with Emmett. Wow. The next two says seemed fun, and then for the weekend, out first band practice starts.

* * *

**That was chapter 9! Anything like you expected it to be? Good or bad?**

**Review time!**

**Thank you all for reading :)**


	10. Emmett and the Roller Coaster

**Here it is, chapter 10!**

**They finally meet Emmett :D**

**Yay!**

**I can't wait to hear your opinion about this chapter :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: _Emmett and the Roller Coaster_ **

**BPOV:**

"I did not!" I protested as Edward slid his perfect body on the sofa.

"You did, you just said that." Rosalie insisted. We were arguing over the fact that I did say or did not say that I like Thomas from singing class. Alice just left for a walk with Jasper, and then they said they were going on a party. The party. The party where me and Rosalie secretly set up a open mic singing for Alice. Shhh, that's supposed to be a secret.

"I didn't! Edward! Help me on this one or I'm calling Tho- Tyler to be my date at the party!" Dammit. I keep messing up with this argue thing.

"See! You said it!" Rosalie stuck her tongue at me.

"I did not!" I kept protesting, although I knew she was right. But I didn't like 'like' Thomas, I just thought he was a nice guy. Edward's eyes went suspicious. "What?" I asked him.

"You don't really like him, do you?" He sounded confused.

"Of course I don't like him, Edward! You better believe me! Don't tell me you are on Rosalie's side at this one, please! Please!" I almost begged him to say he was on my side. I really didn't like Thomas!

"I'm on your side, of course" He confirmed, making me smile and say "See, Rose, I am right. I just think he is a nice guy! I do not like him! Now stop arguing over this silly… argument thing! Please!" I begged her.

"Sure, sure. Okay, I'll just give up on this one. But, we're starting to get ready for the party. We don't want to surprise Alice not looking good! C'mon!" Alice didn't know we were coming at the party. And we better get ready well, as Rosalie said, 'cos Alice said she would not play the drums in our band if we did one mistake till the weekend, which was one, or I shall say two including tonight says ago. One more day in school and then we rest at home. Practicing. Music. Wow. Sounds more than too good. And yeah, I would enjoy the band practicing a lot, so don't be weird about that part. Music, and Edward next to me. That's a big wow.

"Okay, Edward, you coming?" I asked, pulling his hand.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You seriously want your boyfriend to watch you change clothes?" Edward laughed at Rosalie's so called joke, "Well, no you don't. And he can't be in the bathroom while we're applying make-up. He can play the guitar, or something." She pulled me in to my bedroom.

We quickly god ready, and I could tell Rosalie looked like a model, as always. She wore a golden-black dress – those two colors looked amazing on her. Well, the dress was black, it just had some golden decorations, the bow for example. She had a golden purse, and her heels were pretty much the same color. She looked amazing after she put her black eye shadow on, combined with a golden eyeliner. She applied a reddish lip stick on, then covered it with a lip gloss. A I said, she looked like a model ready for the gala night.

I, for example, looked like a zero next to her. I wore my checked blue and black skirt I bought when I was on shopping with mum, and a black top. I looked nice after Rosalie curled my hair and did the whole makeover thing. Edward said I looked amazing, but I protested. He was lucky that Rosalie was on his side. But, no, I did not look amazing. I could never look amazing. Maybe I could when Alice and Rose did some makeover on me that lasted three days.

At ten o'clock, we left to the party to find Alice and Jasper dancing like crazy. I never saw Alice happier in my life, nor had Edward. Wait until the open mic surprise came for Alice. She sand really nice, she was really good.

We didn't want to interrupt them, so we danced where Alice couldn't see us. Ten thirty it came when they announced Alice. "Is there a girl names Alice Cullen here tonight? If there is, you better get on stage, you've been signed in to sing tonight on one of the band breaks."

Alice looked surprised but she still walked where they told her too. She glanced towards the audience, looking at us, shooting a you-are-dead-'cos-you-did-this look. I just made a encouraging sign, smiling.

A song started played, and that song has been selected by me for her. When you're gone by Avril Lavigne. She sang that at the apartment a lot.

She started singing the song lightly, she was blushing;

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd need you then when I cry_

Then she looked up, looking at Jasper and sang;

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

He voice matched perfectly the original version of the song, as Edward said, it was really good high pitched, very strong at the same time.

_I never felt this way before,_

_ everything that I do, _

_reminds me of you _

She looked at him again, making him smile a sad smile a bit. I walked right next to Jasper, who was staring at Alice. I mumbled a 'hey' and he greeted me back.

"She sings amazing" Jasper told me, looking at Alice who was now singing the last lines of the song.

"I know, that's why I and the others did this" I smiled proudly, as she walked out of the stage saying "Thank you all" after they gave her a huge applause.

Edward and Rosalie came right next to me and Jasper, facing Alice who was running towards us.

"Oh my god! Thank you for doing this to me! I felt like I was about to kill you but now, I feel amazing!" She squealed, hugging Jasper firstly and then moved on on the rest.

"You did amazing, Alice!" Jasper said, kissing he cheek.

"I know!" She joked and then we had a group hug.

The part passed rather quickly, but really amazing. Jasper and Edward got closer friends, they even called each other 'bro'. It was really fun – we all danced and danced. I still couldn't believe I was dancing with my best friend from high school, and middle school. Jasper was turning in to his old self, step by step. I could see the sparkles in his eyes when he looked at Alice, and the same sparkles were in Alice's eyes when he looked at him. They were really in love. But, I think Alice made the right decision to wait. At least for a week or longer. You can't always trust the people you want to.

When the party finished, we all headed home. Alice looked sad when Jasper had to leave, but didn't want to admit it. He said he would miss her. Well, reunion back tomorrow – we're going at the Luna Park with Emmett. This is gonna be great… Alice mentioned about something that included Emmett liking Rosalie. We never found out where had he seen her. As for Edward and I, well, he kissed me lightly before he left. He walked us all home, and it seemed like Edward and Rosalie became great friends – they had very much topics to talk about. They were both great persons after all.

The next day, I woke up to go to school. The next day re-presented the long waited weekend, and the first band practice. Alice still didn't have drums, but Tyler promised to bring his. We asked him to join our band but here didn't want to. We still needed one more member.

School passed rather quickly, leaving us all excited about the meeting with Emmett thing. I was looking forward on meeting him – both Alice and Edward said he was a funny guy, and a very good friend at the same time. Rosalie said she was looking for a boyfriend. Yeah, blind date couldn't work – she was too scared to be kidnapped. Me and Alice encouraged her that she will meet the right person one day, although Edward promised to introduce all his friends to her. I didn't get it as a big deal though, Rosalie was a beautiful person, anyone would love her. She just needed to find someone _she _could love.

"I'm ready!" Alice squealed in delight. She was dressed up in a dark purple top which looked amazing with her matching purple make up. Her black skinny jeans looked perfectly with the converses she was wearing. Alice, same as me, had _all _the colors of converses. We were both big fans.

"I'm about to be ready" Rosalie said, putting her legs in to perfect converses. Yes, we all loved converses, and all wore converses. And I don't care if I think much of converses. Rose, as opposite op Alice wore a light pink top, with some black letters on. And she was dressed up in perfect skinny jeans as well.

I, who was ready like hundred hours ago, wasn't dressed up any differently than those two adorable girls. I wore a simple black top combined with light blue jeans and black converses. God, I love them.

Edward was already here, and now we were waiting for Jasper to come in any minute. Alice drummed with her hands on the table impatiently.

After exactly five minutes, Alice's mobile rang meaning Jasper was in front of the building.

We all quickly ran downstairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator – we were all very excited. Maybe I said that like hundred times, but we were so excited!

"Jasper!" Alice screamed, jumping in to Jasper's arms. They looked so in love, even they way they hugged each other told. I still couldn't believe they hadn't kissed each other yet. Or maybe they just lied? No way.

We all, somehow, fit in in Jasper's car, as he drove us to the Luna Park. God, we were so happy when we were all together.

"Emmett!" Alice squealed at a very muscular and big guy who gave her a big bear hug.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it" His voice and laughter beamed it, making me giggle.

"Hey" Edward hi-fived him as soon he let go of Alice.

"Eddie bro, have you been doing some exercises lately?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I'm telling you for the hundredth time, stop calling me Eddie. And no, I haven't been exercising lately, and I know why you ask." He rolled his eyes while he explained, as if he just said the longest speech in his life. I elbowed him quickly.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm Alice's roommate and Edward girlfriend" I said proudly, pushing my hand to shake his. Surprisingly, instead of hand shaking, he leaned down and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Heya, Bella girl! It's nice to meet Edwards little girl!" He said, laughing.

He pulled away, heading to introduce himself to Jasper. "Hey you," He said.

"Hey, I'm Jasper" Jasper said, hi-fiving him.

"And Jasper is…?"

"In love with Alice" He finished easily, surprising me. He never really was strong to admit a girl he liked her. He winked at her and she winked back at him.

"Oh, well… nice to meet you!" He said, his laughter was booming again.

He turned at Rosalie and then froze. She froze too. Oh boy…

"Hello, I'm Rosalie" She said firstly, her expression seemed confused.

"I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you" He hugged her, the same bear hug he gave me, but he seemed to be nervous to hug Rose. Well, who wouldn't be, Rosalie was gorgeous. "You guys ready? We need to pay the tickets first" He said.

We were going in to those park's you pay firstly, not really cheap, and then you can ride on _anything_ for free whole day. It was a worth thing to do, and very cheaper than going in to a usual park and pay hundreds of tickets. Roller Coasters over there were pretty expensive.

"Yeah, we're ready" Alice said, hugging Jasper's hand.

We all headed to the place where we were supposed to buy tickets, and when we got there, Edward insisted to buy me a ticket.

"No Edward. I'm paying for myself. There's no way your spending your money for me on this. Please." I protested. I always hated when someone wanted to pay for me, especially Edward.

"Bella, I am the one who should say please. So, I'm saying it; Please!" He made a puppy dog face that effected me pretty well before. No, not this time too.

"No." I said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No" I pushed.

"Yes. Please!" He begged.

"No."

"Please…?"

"Fine!" I gave up angrily. "You owe me one – I'm taking you on a dinner or something."

"Silly Bella." He shook his head. "Two tickets, please." He said to the seller. She was a very good looking girl, who I swear she tried desperately to flirt with him. He didn't even notice her.

"Here you go, two tickets" She said kindly, trying to flirt with him again.

"Thank you" Edward replied politely as he took the tickets, handing me one instantly.

We all got in the machine world. And very exiting world at the same time.

"Oh my god, we have to go on that water splashing thing!" Rose said, pointing on a ride where you get splashed with water.

"As you wish, ma'am. You guys coming?" Emmett asked.

"Sure!" I said, and everyone agreed.

We hurried to take places before the ride started. I, of course, set next to Edward, Alice next to Jasper, leaving Rose to sit in the front with Emmett. She sighed.

The ride started, and it was very exciting, especially when the splashing part came. We were all really wet, so we decided the next ride should be the big wheel.

We all sat in circle, Alice never let go of Jaspers hand. Right on cue, my mobile rang.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Bella! Where are you?" My mother asked from the other side.

"Somewhere about forty-five meters above the ground." I replied lazily.

"What!?" She asked in a worried tone.

Ugh, she worried too much that sometimes it didn't make sense why.

"Mum, I'm in a park with my friends. We're on a big wheel now." I explained.

"Oh, then, I won't bother you kids. Enjoy your happy lives!" She said and hung up.

"Woo! Check that Roller Coaster!" Emmett said very loudly. "We have to go on that ride next, I think I fell in love with it!" He joked.

"Okay, we'll go there next" Rosalie said looking at him. She was sitting opposite of him, between me and Alice.

As Rosalie said, we did go there next. To the veeeeeeeeery scary Roller Coaster. We couldn't stop screaming! Even Emmett as the big boy screamed as loud as Alice did. We all laughed at that point. Edward and Jasper were the brave guys, they didn't let out a noise.

When we got out of it, and after I finally stopped feeling dizzy, Emmett said "I'm never going to such a Roller Coaster ever again! Thank god nothing happened as it did in one movie – Final destination, you guys seen the third part?!" We nodded and shook heads "Well, that was a monster Roller Coaster! This one wasn't a very monsterish one… but it was scary! Oh... and I thought I was in love with it. Sorry guys, I take that back." He sounded like a scared ten year old.

"Emmett and the Roller Coaster" Edward said trough chuckles.

"Okay, where are we going next?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"What do you think about that train ride? It'll be cool." Jasper suggested.

"Okay, then, let's go there" Alice said, heading towards that ride.

"Alice, did Tyler call?" Rosalie wondered, and Jasper shot her a weird look.

"Tyler? No. I hope he will. He better bring me his drums or I'll have to play the damn keyboard." She sighed sadly.

"Drums? I can lend you mine if you want" Emmett said making us all stop walking.

Emmett looked at everyone with a questioning look that said 'what?'. We all stared at him.

"You play the drums?" Edward finally asked.

"Yeah." He replied rising his shoulders.

"Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes! Sure we are! I'm gonna play the keyboard – more instruments! Besides, we need one more member!" Alice loudly said, making Emmett even more confused.

"Emmett, would you like to join our band?" Rosalie asked.

"Band?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, a band! We," I pointed at everyone with my fingers "have a music band, and we're entering an audition thing where the band needs to have six members. We need one more member, and we would be glad if that was you." I explained to him.

"Sure, I'm in!" He laughed, making Rosalie's smile to wide up.

"Great! Our first practice is tomorrow. I'll text you with the address" Edward said "Bring your drums – they will fit in your jeep, I am sure."

"Sure!" Emmett said, hi-fiving him. They hi-fived a lot today, it went on my nerves.

We took almost all the other rides – from car accidents drive to swinging boats. It was awesome! We all felt sad when there were no other rides to take. And it was 11:20 PM. The park was closing at 11:30 PM. Sigh.

"Well, I had the major fun time today" Jasper said "I hope we do this another time."

We all seemed to agree.

Suddenly, Emmett said something no one expected to hear "Rosalie, will you go out with me?"

She got confused "What? Are you serious? Or you're just joking?"

"Yes, I am joking" He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Really, I am serious, would you go out with me?"

"Err…. I would." She smiled.

"Well, I'll pick you up on Tuesday, eight o'clock, at the address Edward gives me, okay?" He sounded excited.

"Yes. That would be great" Rosalie said, giving him a shy hug. "See you tomorrow!" She said, and we all exchanged hugs with Emmett.

When Jasper drove up in front of our apartment and said bye to all of us, Edward kissed me passionately wishing me to have a good night and sweet dreams and then he left.

When we walked in to the apartment, Alice asked Rosalie. "You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. He's a great guy!" We all knew that the guy Alice asked about was Emmett.

"Aww! He likes you too! I told you you would find a person who you can love when the time comes!" I smiled.

She shot me a weird warning look. "I do not love him, Bella. I just like him." She defended.

"We'll see who's gonna admit soon" I winked and then headed in my bedroom to rest my head from the tiring day I had.

* * *

**:D Emmett got scared, didn't he?**

**Oh, well xD**

**Good or bad? You have to tell me! Any guessings how will this carry on? Let me know!**

**I'm looking forward on reading yur reviews, you know how happy they make me :P**

**Thanks for reading, Love you all!**

**- Maria x**


	11. Band practice

**Here is chapter 11! :) I am sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I was pretty busy whole day :)**

**But, the important thing is that it is finally out! :)**

**Thank you all who read the other chapters and added their story to their favorites, and thanks for the few reviews I got, they really make me happy :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: _Band practice_**

**BPOV:**

"Sleepy head, wake yourself up!" I heard Rosalie say in to my ear. I opened my eyes to see that it was already day. The last time I woke up was 4:37 AM. Damn, I dreamed such a great dream; me and Edward were kissing and after that we had our first band gig. The only weird thing about the dream was that Alice and Jasper weren't playing music but instead they were dancing some waltz dance.

"Oooh… good morning Rose" I whispered, looking at the clock automatically. 8:16 AM. "Rosalie! Why on the earth did you wake me up this early!?"

"Erm… band practice? Bella, we need to decide who's gonna play what. Edward is already here." Rosalie answered, her answer making me jump off of my bed and hurry to the wardrobe to get changed.

"Edward!? Oh god! He can't see me this messy!" I chose what to wear rather called fast – everyday outfit; red t-shirt, black shorts. I caught Rosalie shooting me a weird look. "What?" I questioned, starting to put the clothes on.

She giggled "Since when Bella cares about how she looks!?" she continued giggling as if she just said the most funny thing ever. I threw my PJ's on her.

"Since she met Edward!" I said that too loudly. Then I started praying Edward didn't hear.

I ran as fast as wind to the bathroom, and the slid on the floor over there. Hello miss Clumsy. I washed my teeth and face quickly, putting my hair in to a ponytail. No make-up today. Not needed.

I hurried to the living room to see him, as fast as I could, and then thanked god I didn't fall down again.

"Edward!" I yelled as soon he was in my sight. I ran in to his arms so he could kiss me, and then he spun me around as an extra. What was it with the boy lately? They keep spinning us around… hmm.

"Good morning my Bella" Edward greeted me.

" 'Morning" I giggled at the fact he called me '_my_ Bella'. I loved that. I was his Bella, for now, and forever. I hope he was my Edward forever too. But, no matter what, my heart will always belong to him. Or, I just thought so now… no, I will always think that. This is not like a… obsession or anything. I am in love with him, and I don't think I'll ever get over it or bored of it. Edward isn't something you can get bored of. He is just too perfect for that. Not just the outside, the looks, but the inside too – his personality is amazing. Edward is just a person you couldn't resist. And I hate to admit it, but when we were just friends, he reminded me of Jasper.

Yes, Jasper, my best friend. My best friend who dated me, the same best friend who is now in love with my roommate-slash-best friend. After the party we organized I started thinking a lot about how we used to be once, and maybe I'm mentioning this part too much, but, I missed him tons. Edward was a friend to me just like he was. Except for the part that Edward is more perfect than him. Jasper isn't perfect at all actually. Edward is flawless. And flawless is what I needed in my clumsy life. It was like Edward was made up for me… but there comes the part that I do not deserve him. And I never will. I had no idea what he sees in me.

I glanced towards Rose who was now texting someone. Emmett? She really liked him. Well, she said she did. But, me and Alice think she is already in love with him. Hah, love in first sight. Same as me and Edward, same as Jasper and Alice. And cou- Hold on over there. Me and Edward fell in love when we first saw each other. That's correct… or should I say, I fell in love with him when I first saw him, and he claimed he did too. Uh. Alice and Jasper too… and for some strange reason I believe Jasper about what he said he felt about Alice, I hadn't believed him about anything in such a long time. And Rosalie and Emmett… we weren't sure about Emmett, but, his expression made our doubts look like some little spots.

So, with that, it means us, the three best friends, all fell in love in first sight. Oooh… weird… but really good. I was happy for all of us. I really hope Rosalie and Emmett work out, 'cos any boy can fall in love with her easily. And… well, she's been used a ton of times so far, and Emmett didn't seem to be a user. I really liked him and I think he is good enough for my Rosalie. If I didn't think that I wouldn't let her fall in love with him. And probably she wouldn't let him either. She was a smart girl. I trusted her. And I still trust her, and probably always will.

"Okay, everyone take your places!" Alice said and right after that she took a seat on the table. "We are having out first band talk! Even though two members aren't here yet…" And right on cue, the bell rang. "Jasper!" Alice squealed and hurried to open the door, and Rosalie ran right behind her. She was still acting like he was the love of her life, but they still weren't together… weird, but it really was worth to wait.

"Hey, Alice" Jaspers voice and Alice's squeal echoed in the room. Alice, as always, guessed right. You could _hear _Alice and Jasper hugging. How? Ehh… You probably don't wanna know. But I'll tell you anyway – Jasper spun Alice around and like that they pushed all the souvenirs we had around down and they broke. End of story.

Me and Edward exchanged a look and started cracking out.

"Hey Jasper" I heard Rosalie say.

"Hey Rosalie. You okay?" He asked randomly, and soon enough he was in my sight. "Hey Bell, hey Edward bro." He came closer to hi-five him and give me a small hug. "Band meeting, huh?"

"Something like that. We were waiting for you and Emmett actually" I spoke, taking another sip of the coffee I saw on the table for me.

"Oh, well, I came. I saw Emmett's jeep. He'll be up here in a minute." Jasper said making Rosalie grin.

She looked at me, then looked at Alice saying "I'll go and help him with the drums." We both nodded and I noticed how happy she was to see him again.

Rose ran to the door, and then we heard her slam it. Alice started giggling and Jasper watched her carefully, which was cool to watch. And when he noticed that everyone attention was on him, he shot us a "what?" look.

Edward shook his head and said "nothing" as Alice stood up and got some coke for us all. And, there comes my role; Alice handed me a glass and started filling it, after that she did the was with Edward and I accidently turned to him and Alice spilled the whole glass with coke on him when I pushed her hand. "Woops" I mouthed "I am so sorry Edward!" I started apologizing and for some reason that made him laugh.

"Really Bella, it's okay. It's nothing, trust me." He smiled.

"Sorry this had to be this way, but, Edward, I bought you a shirt the other day as a gift that you were getting on Monday. I guess you are getting it today." Alice sighed and then ran to her room. In a couple of seconds she walked in to the room with a dark green shirt in her hands. "Here you go Edward."

"Thanks. I'll BRB" He said, making me remember on our first conversations. He and his internet language. He headed to the bathroom.

"Well Alice, your shopping trips have a pretty good use sometimes." I said as Jasper filled another glass with coke for Edward.

She shot me a look. "Sometimes?"

"Yes, sometimes" Her look slid from my to Jasper who was not laughing.

"Really?"

"Really." I replied shortly, trying to keep a laughter of my own.

"Well, Bell, you should know that they are _always _in a great use." Alice 'corrected' me. Jasper started laughing even harder over our silly argument, and when Alice looked at him he started to turn serious.

"Problem fixed" Edward announced from behind me.

I scanned him slowly. "You look good" I laughed. He leaned down to give me a quick peck.

"Yello" A familiar voice beamed in.

"Hey, Emmett" Me and Alice said in one voice as he hurried to give us some bear hugs.

"Hey girls! Hey Edward and Jasper." He hi-fived them.

They mumbled their hey's. "We have a band meeting, so you better all sit down now" Alice said clapping with her hands.

And as she said, we all sat. She circled a look around everyone, and then started talking. "Okay, since Emmett is playing the drums, I'm gonna play the keyboard. Rosalie's doing the bass guitar. And, here comes a problem. Three guitarists." She sighed.

"Well, many bands have three guitarists, Alice." Edward said.

"Yeah, we can all play the guitars… and sing. Everyone can sing," I suggested.

"I… I can't sing." Emmett said, and the girls started giggling for some reason.

"Why?" Rosalie questioned.

"Cos I am not good" Emmett laughed.

"Oooh… you meant that 'can't'." Rosalie started cracking out and Alice joined. Something was seriously wrong with them.

"You are so silly" Edward shook his head in shame of his sister.

Alice just ignored him. "Okay, all of you will play guitars then, right?"

"I can play bass guitar occasionally" Jasper said, and we all nodded in agreement. Since he could play that, why not?

"Well, so here it is: I play keyboard, and that means not many rock songs will suit me, but, whatever, I ca drum with Emmett at time. And I can do the back vocals when I don't sing! With Rose! And Jasper and Edward and Bella can be the main singers! And Bella and Edward will play the guitars! Wow, we just made a great band plan. Well, I made it" She laughed proudly of herself.

"Bravo, sis." Edward smiled.

"Oh well, practice time or what!?" Rosalie asked, looking at Emmett who was now drinking his coke. He looked at her and a smile showed up on his face. He was totally in love – all the doubts shall be gone now.

"Yeah!" Jasper replied and we all started setting up our instruments in the living-room.

Well, started putting Emmett's drums and Alice's keyboard and the speakers. We weren't going to play too loud because we actually had neighbors. And police existed too… oh well. While Emmett and Alice were setting up the drums and Edward and Jasper the speakers, me and Rosalie started picking up songs to play.

Our list so far:

_Nothing Else Matters – Metallica_

_Wherever you will go – The Calling _(Edward demanded that to be put in the list.)

_My happy ending – Avril Lavigne_

(And almost all of the songs sung by Avril. Yeah, the boys had something against it but they thought about it (as we worked our dazzling magic) and they thought it would be cool if we could play them.)

_Knocking on heaven's door _

"Hey, put some Jimmy Eat world songs!" Jasper yelled.

"Okay!" I replied and started writing down my personal favorites.

_A Praise Chorus_

_The Authority Song_

_Pain_

_Kill_

_Work_

_The World You Love_

_Drugs or me_

"I put some, your turn now Rose" I said, standing up and walking towards Edward. "Hey. How's it going?" I asked pointing on the instruments.

"It's going great, except for the part that you need a cable." He said, giving me a one-handed hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"A cable for what?" I asked, looking in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Your guitar. It's electric-slash-acoustic." He explain with a smirk.

"Oh..." I sighed. "And your guitar?" I asked, searching for a guitar that looked like it belonged to Edward.

"It's electric. So is Jaspers." He pointed on two guitars.

"Cool. That means that my acoustic-slash-electric guitar suits the band really well" I mused, remembering how I never really thought about how will I play. Usually people in bands had electric guitars, not acoustics. And I never had an electric guitar so far… Although I did play on one of them once.

I was fifteen and dying from wish to get an electric guitar. Of course, Charlie didn't allow me to have one, and not just because he was the chief of police and loud playing in a neighborhood isn't allowed. He didn't let me because he thought mum would be against it. So, I called mum who said I could get one if dad lets me. And of course, I was paying. When Charlie finally agreed I can buy myself an electric guitar, I went to the shop and realized I didn't have enough money. I thought the guitars cost much cheaper than they really did. And my father, of course, didn't agree to pay for me, neither did Renee.

So, like that, I was sort of depressed to have an electric guitar. And, Jasper as my best friend, who already had one, said he'd lend his to me a few times. Once he did, excited I was, I started playing. It was fabulous, I enjoyed the feeling a lot. And… woopsie… I broke one string of his guitar. But, he wasn't mad at me, he just said electric guitar wasn't for me. And I agreed. After that, I never really had a wish to buy one.

"If you want an electric guitar Bella, I can buy you one" Edward offered, not understanding the way I meant what I said.

"No! I was saying that in a positive way actually. Since you and Jasper have electric, than an acoustic will suit the band perfectly. Besides, if I have the wish to play on electric, I'll just trade guitars for you for one night" I winked. He smiled hugely and the leaned down to kiss me.

I heard a laugh beam from behind "Okay, enough romantic scenes, time for playing!" Emmett said loudly, making Rosalie squeal and run to where the instruments were, in a part of the living room. Our apartment was huge. When Mike first moved in here, there were six people living here, as far as I know. And then, only my brother lived with Lauren. Well, Mike wouldn't be able to afford this whole apartment on his own, but Lauren was pretty rich, and se paid most of the bills. For some reason, she wanted Mike to stay in the apartment to live with her.

And yes, I am not really able to afford this either, but Rosalie knows the condition I am in, so we had a deal for her to pay more of the bills until I get a job. She said it was fine – she was really rich too, and very generous. Her father works in a bank… or shall I say, he has a possession of a bank. He used just to work there, but now he is close to owning it. And Alice came, so, my parents agreed to give me a bit more cash – which means, mum got a better work. Finally. It wasn't like she couldn't find one, it was like she didn't want to find one. Only god knows why.

"Yay!" Alice screeched "Let's play!"

"Bella needs a cable for her guitar" Edward announced making Alice frown.

"I have one. My bass guitar had two cables when I bought it." Rosalie said and went to the case of her guitar. She got one cable and handed it to me. "There you go." She said.

"Thanks Rose" I smiled.

"No problem" She returned me a nice smiled back.

"Let's get to playing!" I said and everyone took their places.

First, we started playing The Authority Song by Jimmy eat world, enjoyed the way we all played. And sang. When we finished playing the song we shared a few hi fives and "that was great" compliments.

After three more Jimmy Eat World songs, we heard a knock on the door.

"Hello" I opened the door to see the girl that lived next to our apartment.

"Hello. Could you put your stereo a bit lower, I'm trying to study." She said in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh… well, we are a band, not a stereo, and we practice." I corrected her.

"Well, you do a great job then guys." She said "But, really, I need to study. Can't you find another place to practice in?" The girl almost begged.

"I'm not sure…" I frowned.

"We don't" Jasper said from behind. "But we will" He added and closed the door.

"Explain." I demanded.

"Well, I have these friends who used to practice in a old place. I'll give them a call!" He said and started searching for his mobile in his pockets. When he finally found it, he dialed a numbed. "Hey… How's it going?... not really good actually… well, me and my friends just started a band and we don't have a place to practice in… uh-huh… yeah… sure… thank you a lot… see you soon too." He hung up. "Problem solved. But, we can't go there today, so it's tomorrow the day we continue this."

We all frowned and smiled at the same time. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" Alice asked.

"Let's play truth or dare" Rosalie suggested.

"No, I am sick of that game!" I protested and the other nodded.

"How about we tell some scenes in our real life's where we did a stupid thing and maybe embarrassed ourselves?" Emmett suggested and we all agreed nodding and mumbled out 'yeah's.

"I'll be first." Jasper said "Once upon the time," He chuckled "me and Bella and Jacob went biking. We paused on a meadow, you know, to eat something and rest. I decided to make a deal with Jake to prank on Bella. So we did make a deal. We found something in the woods that looked like snake, put it behind Bella and sat down. All of a sudden, I started screaming like a girl, 'waaa, a snake! Bella, run!' and so did Jacob." I started laughing hard when I remembered what happens next. "But, this tuff girl Bella sent me a look saying 'you two, stop embarrassing yourselves, I know you are trying to prank on me" Jasper couldn't keep the laugher of his own. Everyone else was laughing.

"Okay, my turn." Rosalie said "I got all dressed up for a party when I was at my cousins in Seattle and we went to the party. God knows how, I got drunk and then came home and tried to make out with my cousin." She laughed "I didn't believe them, but they had made a video on their camera as a proof" We all started to laugh hard.

"How is it possible I don't know about this?" I asked, looking at Rosalie straight in her eye.

"I tried to keep it a secret, and I think I did a good job" I nodded in understanding.

"My turn" Emmett said. "I was out with my school mates once and we stood behind a building. My mate told me to try to act like there isn't a wall and walk 'trough it'. He didn't mean that serious, but I took it that way. So, I walked 'trough the wall'," Emmett continued "And then 'boom'. I crashed on the wall and fell down. And injured my head… well, not really injured it, but I had a headache whole day" Another burst of laughing followed after that.

"You should have had drank some medicine for you headache, Emmett" I said.

"Well… I was only fourteen when that happened" Emmett, Emmett. We all laughed again and I decided it was my turn.

"Once, me and Jacob got motor bikes for free. Well, Jacob got them. And, he fixed them and we went on a road for motor bikes. So, first he had to explain to me how to ride it. And he did, and then I got on it, and there were these girls that me and them were big enemies. I started riding, and then of course, fell down. So, that was a stupid thing from me to do and I embarrassed myself in front of my enemies, and that suits the rules of the game" I explained, making them laugh a little bit.

"Mmkay… well, I was with my friends once and we decided to start a band. And after two days of playing we wanted to go on a tour." We all laughed and looked at him in a silly say "We were only fifteen" Burst of laughing "Fine. Okay, so we went on a tour… from out garage, to their garage. And that was a stupid and embarrassing thing to do in front of our parents, who didn't let us have a band after that. But I still don't get why it was stupid and embarrassing to them." He mused.

"Maybe because most of your friends couldn't play music, Edward?" Alice reminded him.

"Maybe." He frowned.

"Hold on over there… Tour. We should do a tour once our band's successful." Alice said with a wide smile on her face.

"Haa, Alice, don't change subject, you know it's your turn" Edward said. He knew her too well.

"Fine! I knew that wouldn't work… but we should really consider a tour." She said "Me and Maya were handing out in the mall. I bought new heels and had to try them on. But they were really high and my fourth heels at the same time. I saw Jeremy on the other side of the mall and hurried to talk to him, 'cos he was surrounded by two girls." She started but Jasper cut her off, and Emmett got confused too.

"Jeremy?" Jasper questioned.

"He was a boy I used to like" She smiled explaining to him "Running like that, I fell down, and he saw that. He came to help me, but the two girls were laughing a lot, as well as the amount of people that were shopping. It turned out that the two girls were his cousins" We all laughed, same as the ends of all the stories.

"Well, those were a few funny stories" Emmett said. "Who's up for a joke?"

"I am!" Rose said.

"Two oranges were walking on a street and I truck smashed one of them. Other one that survived said 'Mmm, juice'," Rosalie giggled, as well as everyone else.

"You know, you are all some amazing friends. I am really glad I met you guys" Alice smiled.

We all agreed and mumbled out 'me too's. "A group hug" Emmett suggested, and group it was. His big bear hangs made it to hug us all.

I loved the group of friends we were now, and I hoped we would stay like that for a long time. Maybe I knew Edward and Alice for two weeks and Emmett for two days, but they felt… they felt like family. I was really happy with them now, and I hoped it would last forever. This might sound weird, but I loved them all too much.

* * *

**How did you like it? Woo, band practice :) **

**Was it good or bad? You gotta let me know :)**

**Review time! :)**

**Thank you a lot for reading :)**

**- Maria x**


	12. Roses

**Hey everyone! I am sorry this chapter took a long time to get published, I promised to so many people that it would come out earlier... but, I didn't have access to my laptop... oh well "/**

**But, it's up now, and that's what matters, right? Right :)**

**Something I didn't plan to happen happens in this chapter, I didn't want it to come out that way... but I couldn't resist :P**

**I'd like to say a special thank to Katie, Laurens friend who reads my story and likes it :) And a big thanks to everyone who added my story in to their favorites, story alerts, and even the few reviews I got! They mean a lot to me, and I hope there will be more of them soon :))**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_**Roses**_

**BPOV:**

The next morning I had to wake up really early. Yes, had to. The first, rather called real band practice was happening that day. The place Jasper found for us to practice was only free from 8 AM till 4 PM for us. The boys had already set up all the equipment over there right before 8:30, so we were good to go. Oh, I forgot to tell you how I woke up. At 7 AM, Alice and Rosalie started squealing in my room from excitement, but I ignored them and continued to sleep. Right after few minutes, they walked in, squealing again, but this time, I felt water on my face. Apparently it came out that since I wasn't waking up 'properly' as Rosalie called it, they _had_ to wake me up on one of their ways.

Their ways included: water splash, turning the music on as loud as possible, tickle-waking up (I hated that one, they used that like two times to wake me up!) and the biggest hug ever – which meant they just jump on you and pretend they are hugging you. I had only tried two three of them. Yes, only the loud music option wasn't valuable in Hollywood and especially not in the apartment where we lived – the girls next door were really _in to _the studying.

Okay, so, rest of the morning went pretty well. Edward gave me an unforgettable make-out session, and Alice and Rosalie were very impatient to leave. It came out that Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us whole morning in front of the building in Emmett's jeep. But, Edward had his silver Volvo parked (I know, wow!) there too, so I went with him while Rose and Alice drove in Emmett's jeep. After that I found out that there were few stops while Emmett was driving, Rosalie had a wish to drive a jeep.

Weird, I know, but Rosalie was very close with cars. Trust me, she knew more about cars than half of the boys I know. Well, her cousin's father had some kind of car business, they fixed cars or something, and Rosalie and him were pretty close friends. But, something happened and there was a big argue, and they didn't hang out anymore. That's why Rosalie started liking Jake in first place – he worked with cars, and he was pretty good at it.

When I introduced Rosalie and Jacob to each other, Rosalie started hating Jacob 'cos he called her Blondie once. Then she started calling him dog. But, time passed, and I begged them to stop arguing over stupid stuffs, and when they finally listened to me, they started working in the garage together, and since then they were always together. When one of them came over my place, the other one needed to be invited as well. Once I was suspicious they liked each other, but it turned out that such a thing was impossible. And when Rosalie really liked someone, she always used to get him, whoever that someone was, as far as I know.

So, here we are now, me and Edward in his car sitting on the leather seats, making out. Gosh, he is so perfect, and so irreplaceable.

_Knock, knock._

Rosalie. They were finally there. Those were good news and very bad news at the same time.

Edward tried to pull away but I continued the kiss lightly, putting my tongue on his lower lip. He put his in to my mouth once more and then he pulled away softly whispering "Bella…"

"Edward, we should em… get going" I said, realizing that we were going to have our band practicing. No, wait. Kissing Edward is way more fun… still. Band practice… And there yet, I couldn't really control myself around him. It was like… I didn't think straight or something… whatever it is you call that, but, I never really felt free when I was around him. I felt like I could tell him anything, but at the same time I was afraid to. I didn't want to lose him… and we knew each other for a really short time. So anything was possible.

"Yeah" It was like he felt tense and nervous a bit. That happened every time after we kissed. He felt a lot freer than I did, as I used to notice sometimes, he even told me his problems once. Problems as in disagreements with Alice, his parents and even friends. He said it himself that he really trusted me, and I was glad her felt that way about me, 'cos I really trusted him. And as far as I heard from Alice, he wasn't a girl user or a manwhore. Thank god for that.

We both got of the car to see Emmett telling a joke to the girls and Jasper staring lovingly at Alice. Edward looked at me and I instantly giggled, making a smile spread on his face. I loved seeing him smile, especially when he smiled that adorable crooked smile of him.

Then, I heard a voice from behind which made me feel like it was a thunder coming for the clear blue sky. "Bella! What a surprise to see you here."

"Yes Jessica, you too." Ugh. I hated her a lot. I still couldn't see why my brother was so, hopelessly in love with her.

"Who are these people?" She looked around. Lauren, who was right next to her with Sarah did the same.

I sighed. "That is Rosalie" I pointed on the Beauty Queen "and Alice" I moved my finger on the little Pixie "my roommates. That's Jasper, you probably know him, that's Emmett" I pointed on Emmett who was now laughing "a really funny and awesome friend at the same time, and this is Edward" I turned to face him and then looked at Jessica back saying "my boyfriend."

She gasped at his prettiness, and then left out a sigh and a jealous laugh. "Bella has a boyfriend? What happens to this world?" She looked at her friends pulling her own hair.

Edward looked at me letting me know that his about to say something, but I whispered quiet enough so only he could hear "Don't. She's not even worth it."

He shook his head, left out a small laugh/sigh and then nodded. "Okay" He leaned down and kissed me making me moan.

"Ooh. I almost thought she was kidding me. Well you Edwin boy, you are very unfortunate." Jessica blabbed, writing something in the air with her finger. She probably just got of the manicures.

"It's Edward, and I am a very lucky guy to have a girl like Bella." I didn't stop him from speaking this time.

"Whatever. And Bella, please tell your brother to stop his attempts to kiss me, 'cos what he wished to happen between us never will. I'm not that stupid to date a brother of a loser like you are." She scanned my outfit and fake-laughed.

"It seems like you are pretty stupid, you girl" Rosalie spoke. She was always the best, and still is – no matter what, she's always at my side and there to support me if that's needed.

"Hey, I'm pretty, not smart! And I am not stupid." Jessica protested, Lauren and Sarah nodding from behind her.

"Trust me, you aren't pretty." Alice said right after the evil three turned around and walked away.

They all froze like that for a moment and the turned to face us. "Oh really?" Lauren cut in.

"C'mon, it's not like they think like boys. They are girls a probably not lesbians" Sarah said and Lauren nodded.

"You said it. You boys over there, tell us honestly. How do we look?" Jessica the 'smartie' said in a mutter.

They all looked at the plastic-like girls and started laughing "You look like cheap perfumed sluts." Jasper was the first one to say something.

"Yup. I agree with Jazz, you must be whores or something." Emmett nodded.

"Ah! You… I saw you the other day Jasper! It seemed to be so in to me while you were flirting with Irina!" Jessica blabbed. That hit Jasper. He looked down sadly, and then glanced towards Alice. I heard her mouth "It's okay."

"Listen Jessica. Jasper's not like that anymore. He's changed, okay? He's not one of you… users! Can you just leave him alone now. Please?" Wow. That came out from Rosalie. She never really liked Jasper, and, this might be hard to believe, she seemed to like him now.

"Come on Jessica, this people are waste of time. Let's go" Sarah pulled her hand and she followed, so did Lauren.

"Thank you Rosalie. That means a lot to me" Jasper smiled shyly.

"Hey, it's okay! That's what friends are for, right?" She walked towards him giving him a small hug.

"Right." Jasper replied "I just don't want you guys to think of me the way I was. Maybe this is a bit too late, but I just realized that what I was doing for last year's was really wrong." His lips turned in to one straight line.

"I heard you say that like hundred times so far, Jasper. Get over it! It's getting boring" I encouraged making him chuckle.

"Thanks Bells." He used my old beloved nickname.

"Okay everyone. Let's forget about those bimbo's and start playing the hell out of us!" Emmett beamed in, giving Rosalie a one-handed hug. She froze for a moment but then relaxed. I whispered in her ear "awesome" as I walked towards the band practice space.

Edward held my hand as we walked in.

All of a sudden, Emmett said "Hey! I almost forgot... erm, Rosie" _Rosie_? "Keep your eyes shut until I tell you open them, 'kay?" He half ordered to her.

"Okay" She replied instantly and closed her eyes.

After we all gave each other looks that could only be read as "what's going on?" Emmett started giving Rose instructions. "Walk straight… one leg up… okay… there you go. Open your sparkly eyes." Wow.

Emmett, rather called a gentlemen in this situation, had put red roses around whole the room.

"Wow!" Rosalie gasped "Is this for me?" She questioned, never looking away from the rose-decorated room.

"Sure it is. This flower, rose, it reminds me of you _Rosie_. Not because of the name, but because of the prettiness in the same time." He chuckled a bit nervously.

"Thank you so much Emmett!" Without even thinking, she jumped for a hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alice and I hummed a few 'aww's. I felt Edward hugging me from behind, kissing my neck. Yes, that was way better than the rose room _Rosie_ got. Edward being with me was better than anything in the word actually.

"You are so welcome, Rosie" His booming laughter filled the room. When Rosalie finally let go of Emmett, he hurried to the drums.

"So, I'm here with the drums, Alice's keyboard is on the right" He pointed with his finger "Rosie is on my right, Jasper is next to Alice, Edward on Rosie's left and Bella in the middle." Perfect arrangement, Emmett. Why on the Earth am I supposed to be in the middle? To embarrass our band or something with my bad playing and singing?

"Why me in the middle, and probably front at the same time, Emmett?" I asked as soon as he stopped pointing.

He sighed. "Bella, Bella. Don't you get it yet?" I shook my head meaning my answer was negative. "You are the band's lead singer, Belly!" Belly? Me?

I looked him with a look that could only be read as "huh". That's what my expression was like at that moment. "Me? Lead singer? Huh. Since when? Who decided?" The questions started popping out fast and easy.

They all laughed quietly. Emmett pointer with his chin on Edward and he murmured "Uh, okay… Emm… Bella? We all decided you to be the lead singer because you are just so awesome at it!" Edward explained with a huge smile on his face. I bet he just wanted to look angelic.

"No, I am not. And I can't be the lead singer!" I shook my head in a big protest. No, that couldn't be. Me-slash-lead singer? No way, no way.

"Bella, we already decided." Jasper said as Alice, who was now hugging his hand nodded in agreement.

"Then… change your plans! I can't do it!"

"Really Bella, you can do it. And you deserve that position" Edward kept smiling.

"Fine." I said with a heavy sigh. Oh boy, to what did I just agree?

"Yay!" Rosalie jumped. "Well, you, as our lead singer, should choose what song should we play first!" She exclaimed as Alice squealed. What was so exciting about me being their lead singer? "This is so exciting!"

I thought about it for a moment. "Hmm… I choose the song… A Praise Chorus, 'cos it rocks the hell out of me!" I decided.

"That's the spirit, sister!" Emmett beamed in and hurried to the drums and started drumming instantly. We all joined in rather quickly, playing the intro. Wow, this music really rocked the hell out of me. I started singing with Edward at the same time, and Jasper joined in as well. Alice and Rosalie did the perfect back vocals, and hey, this was our first official band practice. So, this was a real wow.

_I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go._

_Now all I need it just to hear a song I know,_

_I wanna always feel like part of this_

_Was_

_Mine,_

_I wanna fall in love tonight_

At the last line, I looked at Edward and he looked back at me making me smile. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice were looking at each other as well. That was really nice and sweet thing.

When the Crimson and Clover part came, I left Edward and Jasper sing it on their own.

Then I sang:

_Our house is on the middle of the street,_

_Why did we ever meet?_

Like that, we all finished the song and I said "Wow, that was really great!" and we all high fived each other.

"Belly, you know, these low voice songs suit you perfectly, and Eddie boy me-" Edward cut him off.

"Edward." He corrected.

"Right, Edward mentioned the high pitched songs suit you good as well. You mind singing one of those high songs?" Emmett asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Sure. A ballade?" I questioned.

"Can be." Jasper replied.

"Can you guys play 'When you're gone' by Avril?" I asked them all.

They all nodded and mumbled their 'yeah's. Okay then, we were all Avril fans. Well, she was awesome when she came out, and she still is. We all love her.

**(A/N: well, they usually play the songs I love and can play on guitar, and sing the as well ******** So, that's why they are all same styled or something like that, whatever you call it. I hope I made the right music choice for this story ******** ) **

I started strumming the song lightly, and everyone else played with me at the same time.

_When you walk away, I'll count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I sang the song easily. I could usually sing any song, but not as good as everyone said I did. I wasn't a really good singer, really, I have no idea why everyone else thinks I am. It is true that I am better than many girls I went in high school with, but still, I wasn't good enough for a lead singer. Not that Rosalie or Alice was better, but Edward and Jasper really were. Well, I suppose this will stay an unsolved mystery forever.

After I got the best possible comments ever, which I half way didn't expect, we continued playing and singing. This time, I and Edward sang mostly. I sang verse one, Edward verse two and Jasper sang the last verse. And we all sang the chorus. Even Emmett, but him singing was more like a joke. He didn't even have a microphone.

And like that, we were all playing in harmony, and took few breaks until 4 PM when the other band came and took the place. Emmett and Edward got all of the instruments in Emmett's jeep when Jasper drove me, Rose and Alice home. They said they would pick us up later, and that they had a surprise for us.

Rosalie and Alice took that pretty seriously, and started getting ready while me and Jasper were watching something on TV. That reminded me on good ol' times.

When Alice and Rose got out of the bathroom and were done with their "Extreme makeover" (Yes, that's what me and Jasper just watched on TV.) Jasper told us it was time to go. He drove us at the forest side… why? God knows. He didn't tell us a word about where were we going.

I was sure we were finally there (seriously, the driving lasted in time that felt like forever) when I saw Edward's angel face and felt the urge to kiss him. I got out of the car and seduced my urges. The kiss wasn't really long, but it was really sweet.

"I missed you" Edward said, his eyes were pure. He wasn't lying.

"I missed you more" I smiled and gave him one more open mouth kiss.

"Erm, kissing scene over, and dinner time starting up right after, can you deal with that?" Emmett made up a weird sentence and his booming laughter touched my ears for the hundredth time that day.

"Dinner time?" I asked and Rosalie's confused face and Alice's expression seemed to show they thought the same I did.

"Yeah, dinner time. Something we organized for you three. Now, close your eyes" Edward's velvet voice laughed my favorite sound in a demand.

We all shut our eyes and the started giving us directions. Like that, we walked for nearly three minutes – yes, I was counting seconds in my head.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Alice asked for the tenth time. Yeah, counting that too.

"Yes, you all three can open your eyes now" Jasper confirmed and I finally opened my eyes to s- wow. Candles, food, blanket, pillows? Picnic?

All three of us gasped. "Thank you so much!" I said and hugged Edward firstly and then joined the big group hug.

"You girls are so welcome. Let's eat!" Emmett said anxiously and hurried to take the first place on the blanket. Rosalie sat right next to him and I sat opposite of them. Edward, of course, sat down behind me with a hug and Alice and Jasper found their places as well.

"We are amazing, aren't we?" Jasper randomly said with a chuckle.

"You are!" Alice giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Seriously, they were so in love and probably lied about the fact they hadn't have their first kiss yet.

We ate, laughed, told jokes, told real life stories, shared our dreams, wishes and did many similar stuff to those few. We even played truth or dare – long time used game. Sigh.

"Rosalie, if you'd have to kiss anyone from this group, who would that be?" Alice asked with a wink after Rose chose truth.

"Alice! Well erm… no offense to the rest, you are all amazing guys… and girls, and all very god looking… but I would kiss Emmett." She blushed. Rosalie Hale blushing?

"Aw, don't I at least get kiss on the cheek in your mind?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Aw, men! Of course you do! But in real life" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank's ma'am" He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Well, since Rosie would kiss me, then…" Emmett leaned close to Rosalie's face and kissed her. I couldn't help but left out an 'aww'.

Alice looked at me and we both smiled at each other. This was too cute. Alice secretly took a picture – yes, she had her camera in her hands before. She captured EVERY dare we got. And me blushing a few times, I think…

"Thank you" Rosalie said after their pretty long kiss lasted.

"Well, Rosie…" Emmett started nervously "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" How brave? He keeps doing everything with her in front of us. She must mean pretty much to him.

"I would love to" Rosalie replied, and blushed again.

"Congrats, man" Jasper said and hi fived Emmett. Edward did the same.

The rest of the night, we spent laughing and playing some little games, and then I fell asleep in Edwards lap. I found out the next morning I woke up. In. Edward's. Car.

* * *

** WOO! What do you thing? :))**

**Saw that one coming? I don't think you did :) haha.**

**Anyways, review time! Please review :)**

**Love,**

**-Maria x**


	13. Camping time and the meadow

**Chapter 13 is out at last! I am sorry to everyone who I promised to that this chapter would come out earlier, but, I didn't have much time for writing lately :)**

**But, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you're gonna enjoy it too :)**

**And, I added a little EmmettPOV in :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_**Camping time and the meadow.**_

**EPOV:**

"Is she sleeping?" Rosalie gabbled as she let her head fall in Emmett's lap pointing at Bella.

"I think she is." I replied shortly, looking at the angelic face my Bella had. She's always way too beautiful. I glanced towards my sister who was now feeding Jasper and giggling at something quietly. I just shook my head of the sight. I always had opinions about her boyfriends, rather called boys she liked, and none of those opinions were ever good. Surprisingly, I really like this Jasper boy. When I'm talking with him I feel like I'm talking to a brother or something. And yet, he's not yet boyfriend… officially. That's why we started calling each other bro's at first place.

And, for some weird reason, Alice kept bugging me to tell her what I think about the boy she was in love with now. Not like just once, she happened to bug me everyday, sometimes even two times a day. She kept calling me on the phone. And, the weird thing about this all is that she never really wanted my opinion about boys. Ever. She was always like, against hearing it and so negative when I tried to give her some boy advice. I kept telling her that was what brothers are supposed to do, and now she uses the same sentence. It's weird how can a sister become… well, weird.

The most horrid times were when she was hitting me with her heels, and those were the moments I'm probably gonna remember forever. Yeah, she really does hit hard.

Back to reality where my beautiful Bella is sleeping peacefully in my lap, and that seemed more like fantasy. The whole fantasy there was that she wasi n love with me. "Jasper?" I asked, trying to distract him and decide together what were we going to do next.

"Mhmm?" Was his simple reply.

"What are we gonna do? Emmett and Rosalie are sleeping, as well as Bella." I said, meeting Alice's eyes. What did that girl have on mind right now? I could see it in her eyes that she was up for something.

"I know" My sister said. "We're gonna transfer Bella and Rosalie in the car's and wake up Emmett and put up a tent for the rest of us to sleep in!" She said that too loudly making Bella open her eyes once, but she closed them instantly and continued sleeping as peacefully as before.

I lift her up easily, and carefully started carrying her to my Volvo. As I carried her, she murmured "My Edward" making me think she was awake, but no she was sleeping tightly, she was probably sleep talking. _My Edward… _hmm, I like that_._

When I got to it, I opened the door, put one pillow there, and left here there to sleep in peace. I opened the boot of my car and got out one blanked and put it on Bella so she wouldn't get cold. I closed the door lightly and hurried to help Alice, Jasper and Emmett, who was now awake, to put up the tent. This actually turned out to be a sort of camping thing.

"There you are, Edward. Rosalie's in Jasper's car, sleeping." Alice explained as she started reading the guide she got out of the bag of the tent.

Emmett and Jasper were nearly done when I and Alice started putting up the second tent.

After about five minutes we were all done, and started preparing for sleeping.

**BPOV:**

_The rest of the night, we spent laughing and playing some little games, and then I fell asleep in Edwards lap. I found out the next morning I woke up. In. Edward's. Car._

What on the Earth was I doing in here? I don't remember falling asleep _in here_. The last thing I remember was resting my head in Edwards lap. I got out of the car to see two tents and Edward sitting on the ground, making a sandwich. No one said anything about tents… huh. What was happening over here? Was I dreaming?

This better be not a dream.

I walked towards him carefully, trying not to trip over anything, if I was lucky enough not to trip over my own two feet.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Edward greeted me with a kiss on the cheek when I sat right next to him, and my planning about not tripping succeed.

"Good morning, Edward. Making breakfast?" I decided not to go with my hundred and one questions firstly, they could wait for like five minutes.

He looked at me nicely "It's a sandwich and it's for you, actually." He smiled a perfect crooked smile I loved so much.

That was a really nice thing from him to do. "Thanks. Edward, why did I wake up in your car? What happened last night?" I asked, couldn't help the curiosity, and biting my tongue was so not an option at the moment.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" He asked as I shook my head. This was getting ever more confusing. "Well, you fell asleep in my lap, so Alice wanted to put up the tents so I had to transfer you in my car. When I was supposed to carry you back in the tent, I saw how peacefully you slept and I couldn't handle the risk to wake you up, so I left you to sleep there." He smiled innocently.

"Wait! Hold on. It's Monday today! School!" I panicked quickly, looking for a clock or a mobile or something.

"Don't worry about school, Bella. We decided to do some camping, as Alice anmed it this morning. I called the principal and excused us all for today and tomorrow. This will be fun" He encouraged, smiling his crooked smile again. He must of known how much I loved it and use it against me in such moments like this one. How? I smiled every time I saw him smiling that amazing crooked smile.

"But-" I tried, but he cut me off with a kiss.

"No buts, Bella. C'mon, admit it, this is more fun than school," He gently touched my face as I giggled.

"Sure it is more fun, Edward, but…" He made a grimace "Fine, fine. No buts! We'll ditch school for few days. No big deal" I tried to act cool kissing his neck. At the moment, we were hugging.

He pulled away to say; "That's my girl" He smiled and leaned down for a soft long kiss. His lips touched mine too gently which was making me gasp. He was such a perfect kisser.

"Enough morning kissing" Alice. She always knew how to interrupt moments like this. "We have some breakfast to do!" She giggled and started getting out some food out of a bag. Who got all these things? Was it possible that these boys had that much on mind? Weird. Mum always told me about how boys always forget to get some things when it was needed. Was it possible that she was wrong about that? Maybe… everything is possible lately.

I stood up to help Alice who was now getting out an ice tea. I thanked Edward for the sandwich and started making one for him and the rest. He came to help me, and he did help me although I refused his help like seven times. It seemed like I was giving up on my stubbornness lately… hmm.

We made five sandwiches, 'cos one was already done before (Mine was the done one. Hahah, my thoughtful Edward) We all ate together, laughed at some random stuff we said. Both Alice and I had planned a big interrogation for Rosalie when we had a change to do it. And, like, right on cue, the boys moved away from us far enough no to hear what we were blabbing about.

Interrogation time for Rosalie… _NOW_.

"What did you two do in the tent all by yourself whole night?" Alice started asking sending me a small wink.

Rosalie put her hand on her forehead, shaking her head. "You really forgot I fell asleep before I could remember anything? We were all acting retarded, that's the last thing I remember before falling asleep!" She said, making Alice's jaw fall open. "What?" Rosalie asked after scanning her expression.

"I am sure you made out or something!" Alice winked making us both giggle. "You can't get out of the tent happy like that if nothing happened!"

"We did" Rosalie said shortly making me and Alice squeal quietly.

"You just said you slept and that you don't remember anything!" Alice protested instantly, looking around like nothing was wrong, probably noticing how she got the boys' attention. It was funny how this girl could kind of guess what will happen. It was like, she had a talent to see the future or something.

Rosalie started explaining "Yeah, but we made out in the morning. I just woke up too early and kept laying there like I was still sleeping. So, pretending like that I waited for him to wake himself up. And when he finally woke up, he looked at me, laughed and probably thought I was still sleeping. But then I opened my eyes widely showing him I was awake. He asked me how did I sleep after he greeted with his "Good mornin' Rosie" greeting. I told him I slept great and he said he was glad and like that we were leaning closer each other for few moments and he finally started kissing me perfectly, and we were making out for like six minutes or longer." She talked so fast that we hardly understood her.

Alice and I looked at each other and left out a "wow" in one voice.

"Oh girls I am so in love!" Rosalie said hugging us both. Aahh, group hug. And yay, she admitted it!

"Yay, you admitted it!" Alice announced and started hugging us tighter. I loved these girls way too much for my own good. But hey, we were all so in love (not with each other, of course), and tight hugging and loving each other way too much wasn't forbidden! It was a very good thing actually! And friends are allowed to be very happy when one of them was so in love, right? Right. And Both me and Alice were more than happy for Rosalie at this situation.

"I did! I know! I've never been happier in my life!" Rose exclaimed pulling away allowing us to see her wide smile. "It's like everything is falling in place lately…"

"Yeah, right. I hope we get trough the band audition… I mean, only two bands get trough… ahh…" I looked down slowly and soon felt Alice's hand lifting up my chin.

"We will get trough! You heard how we sound!? We are awesome! And that was like, our first proper band practice!" Alice said that too loudly making one cute squirrel go away from one tree to another. Aww.

I eyed Edward walking towards me as I was hugging the girls. "Hey, Bella, it's our just go and find fire wood. Emmett and Alice and Jasper are setting up tent number three. And Rosalie's doing the barbeque. Don't look at me like that, Rose, it's not like I made up the rules." He looked innocently at her.

"Rules? Who made up the Rules?" Rose looked annoyed.

Edward looked at the two boys and then turned his head to face Rosalie. It seemed like he was thinking about it for a moment, but then he said it. "Emmett. Now, now, don't be mad at him." He hugged me from behind, kissing my neck which made me giggle.

"Aw, man! Everyone gets to do something with someone! Why me and the barbeque alone?" She asked in the same annoyed tone as before, but this time it sounded as if she felt sorry for herself. It's funny how Rosalie Hale could change expressions.

I felt Edward shaking his head "_Rosie, _Emmett's gonna join you soon, no worries. After he is done with Jasper and Alice with the tent, Alice and Jasper are going in town and they're going to buy some food and stuff for the other day. Apparently Emmett just brought food for himself." He said, as Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"All that food is only for himself?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Rosalie laughed "There's enough food for me for like, whole week!" Alice and I joined laughing when we remembered how much food we found in the bag when we were making the sandwiches.

"Yes, but for you. Don't you see how big Emmett is?" He laughed and Rosalie just shook her head, still smirking. "Bella, we better get going" Edward said as he kissed my cheek lightly, pulled away and held my hand.

"See you guys later" I waved and walked away with Edward.

--

"Careful there Bella, there's this big stone in front of you" Edward pointed on a small stone that was laying on the ground inched apart from me.

"Thank you for letting me know" I thanked him sincerely, after him saving me from tripping five more times than I did. Yes, I did trip six times so far, and it's been only five minutes since we started searching for some goof fire wood.

I carefully started walking forward, trying not to trip over the stone. Okay, there you go, one step… two steps… three steps. There, the mission is done. I managed to pass the dangerous zone with only three steps, without tripping or dropping any of the wood I had in my hands.

I walked the next few steps carefully, yeah, walking in the forests and woods and stuff was always very dangerous for me. Once I noticed Edward sating frozen... what was going on? …

"Edward?" I dared to ask. He didn't turn around or anything, he just said "Come over here, Bella."

I walked towards Edward without even thinking, and guess what, I tripped over something. I started to get up on my own but Edward ran and helped me. He is such an amazing boyfriend. "Are you okay?" He asked as he lifted me up slowly.

"I'm fine" I said as I stood up with his help, well, he was still supporting the most of my weight and then I turned back to see over what did I trip. Nothing. Goodie… I tipped over my own feet. Oh gosh…

"You sure?" Edward insisted. Worrying too much?

"Yes, I am sure, don't worry." I said. "Why were you standing there frozen, Edward?" I asked him, couldn't help the curiosity.

"You'll see" He smiled and walked me towards the place where he was standing, forgetting about the wood I dropped there and he dropped his.

I walked where he lead me, to see what he wanted me to. And… wow. A small meadow was spreading in green – same color as Edward's eyes – with some beautiful purple and white flowers from places to places to prove that the meadow isn't just green. "It looks gorgeous, Edward…" I sighed.

"I know" He smiled a light smile, the sunlight was falling right on him. He looked so beautiful, like a statue made in the antic times and won an award for the best sculpture ever. He more looked like a Greek God. Why did he fall in love with me? I was like _nothing _standing next to him. Edward walked forward and sat on the ground.

**Edward + the meadow = more looking like a dream.**

"Sit next to me, Bella. This meadow will be more pretty if you were in it" He smiled and angelic smile. I couldn't resist. I sat down, leaning my face in to his lap. It seemed like heaven. "This is our place now, Bella" The velvet voice said from above me. I sighed. This was all too good to be true… and hard to believe. Me and Edward, together, as a couple, sitting here in this amazing meadow. And, on the other side of this forest our adorable friends were waiting for us. Well, they all seemed more like a family to me… Rosalie, my best friend from ever to forever, with her beautiful now called boyfriend Emmett who seemed to be like my big brother I never had, and there's Alice, my new best friend, and she'll probably be my best friend forever. Jasper, I'd known him for a really long time, and he was finally back to the friend I really loved. And here's Edward, the Greek God, sitting right next to me. The perfect family…

You never know who your true friends are, but right now, I really do know. I've been betrayed by friends many times, and disappointed of the same ones as well. But these people, they were there for me all the time, yeah, I might hardly know them, but I am sure, and this time for real, they are what I think they are – my best friends. My new little family.

Too good to be true. Everything was falling into it's place…

"Edward, you ever thought about how happy we are?" I asked randomly, making him jump a little bit. Well, it was all silent before.

"We? You and me?" He question, confusion ruled his voice.

"Well yes, we are happy… but I was thinking about our little family" I pointed out, taking the little bouquet of the beautiful purple and white flowers Edward made while we were sitting like that. I murmured a "Thanks" before he started talking.

"You are welcome. And, what family?" He still seemed to be confused.

"Don't act silly Edward. Our little family. Me, you, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. We act like we've known each other for years. And most of all, we really do act like a little happy family." I explained making him chuckle.

"Well, Bella, I've never thought of us as a family… but we really act that way, and I am really happy 'cos we do, and 'cos you are happy." I could sense his huge grin. I grinned too. This really made me happy, and it made me even happier that he cared about it.

Like that, we sat in the meadow for time that seemed like hours.

--

**EmmettPOV: **

"What did we miss?" Eddie boy asked as soon as he and Bella appeared. At last, I could say. God knows what they were doing. At least they got some wood.

"Everything" I grinned, remembering what me and my sweet little Rosie did while these guys were somewhere stuck in the forest and Jazzy and Ali in the market. Yeah, that was huge make out session I'd never forget. Rosie was so perfect.

"Well, we arrived like ten minutes ago, and by then, nothing funny happened, except for Emmett burning two of the sausages, and Rosalie was too distracted to help him. Rose, don't look at me like that, you really were. So, no time for worrying" Jasper explained making Bella giggle a bit.

"Alice, Jasper, get the rest of the bags from the car and dump them over here" I commanded, pointing to a spot. "Now, now. Rosie, please help me with these sausages before I burn another one" I kissed her cheek quickly and headed to the clumsy girl. "Bella, you and Eddi-" he sent me a look "-uh-ward put the wood over there and Imma going to help ya with starting the fire." I demanded, hurrying to get the matchbox and some pieces of paper.

"Alright sir!" Bella said "Since when is Emmett doing the rules?" She asked to which I replied instantly "Now" with a laugh.

When I got the matchbox, I walked to help Belly and Eddie with the fire. "Lemme do that" I grabbed the wood from Eddie's hands and started with the work with the fire.

As soon as the fire was started, I smelled the ready sausages and felt the huge hunger. "Let's eat, shall we?" I asked and everyone nodded. They listened to every word I said and they liked it. I could never find such a friends. Ever. Wow, these guys were awesome, and real friends at the same time.

"Well, the little family deserves to eat, right?" Bella said.

"Family?" My Rosie asked. As I noticed so far, she got confused quickly. All the time.

"I was just telling Edward how we all act like a little family. Isn't that right?" Bella explained.

"That's right" I concluded. And everyone else seemed to conclude the same.

We started eating, joked again, laughed, and this time, even made some bets.

--

I was walking around trees trying to spot any kind of bear marks. Why? Oh, well my friends decided to make a bet saying I couldn't catch a bear for my life. I didn't think so. That was an out of line thing to say. And, of course being me I was outraged at the assumption and decided to open my big mouth and say "What the hell now guys? You haven't the right to say that. You'll see, in two hours time you're going have a grizzly between the two tents." I pointed out. They laughed and laughed but they made a compromise - they accepted that if I agreed if lose I would kiss a man on the lips. That got me stirrin' and I had to accepted.

Where on the earth were these bears here? There were all kinds of animals, but not bears.

_Damn it!_ Something scared the hell out of me! I stepped on a dry twig. But the head that popped out of the top of the bushes wasn't that of some other kind of animal. It was a brown bear. And when it stood up on its hind legs, it was the biggest brown bear I'd ever seen, TV counting in thin point. It easily stood over eight feet high, with a big head and thick neck. And when it opened it's maw to roar at me, I realized my head would easily fit in its jaws. The sound that came out of that bear's muzzle was enough to scary to scare me. Oh no… _Bear, go away! _And then, all of a sudden, for some weird reason the bear just ran away. Huh… weird.

I looked for hours. Well, Emmett McCarty could find a grizzly here. He could find a grizzly anywhere.

I was wrong. I didn't see another bear. Was I imagining that bear before? No way it could run away like that.

"Having bear finding trouble much, Emmett?" Eddie laughed when I got at the tents. Fifteen more minutes left… Now, I was acting like a girl. Be cool, Emmett.

"Not really. I don't wanna bother anymore" I lied, trying to laugh to make it sound more real.

Alice giggled "Oh really? In ten minutes you have to kiss a man!"

"It's fifteen minutes" I corrected "And, you really took that seriously? It was just a joke!" I tried.

"Naah, Emmett, bet's a bet." Alice shook her head.

"Fine!" I gave up.

_Five more minutes…_

_One more minute…_

_Three more seconds, two more seconds, one more second…_

Didn't find a bear. Dammit, got to kiss one of these man now… that was just, so gay.

"Emmett, time's up!" Bella announced. "Pick a man." She said and Eddie and Jazzy started begging not to be them instantly.

"But they don't want to" Trying was always worth, right?

"Who care's. Bet's a bet… or this one is more like a dare. But still, you gotta kiss someone." Alice continued, getting a bottle. "Here's the idea. I spin a bottle, and when it points on Emmett and Edward or Jasper, Emmett has to kiss the one who gets to be so unfortunate and be pointed.

"Okay" That was a bit better. Only a bit.

_Bottle spinning… _Stop. It pointed at me and this little Jazzy boy. Just imagine he's a girl.

"This is so gay" Jasper muttered under his breath.

"And fun. Jasper, you agreed." Alice insisted. How come she was the only one to talk? Yeah, the other couldn't stop laughing. Oh god.

"Fine" He said.

I leaned closer. _Imagine he is a girl..._

_Kiss._

"Did it" It passed. Good thing I had my eyes closed and imagined Rosalie, it was better that way.

"Wooo! Go Emmett!" Alice clapped, the others still laughing so hard. Even I started laughing now…

"Phiew, it passed" Jasper sighed and laughed a bit himself.

--

**BPOV:**

We all watched Emmett kiss Rosalie, as a proof he cared about her and not Jasper. This is was funny! I felt my mouth hurt from laughing.

Right now, we were all getting in to the tents. Three tents. Me and Edward in tent number two, Alice and Jasper in tent number one and Emmett and Rosalie in tent number three. This would be comfortable. I wonder if Alice was still on team Wait. Maybe her and Jasper had kissed or something but didn't tell us. Hmm…

"Goodnight, Bella" Rosalie was the last one to walk in.

"Goodnight, Rose" I said in a sleepy tone. I pulled away my eyes from the wonderful heaven with stars and got in to the tent where my Edward was waiting for me. "Hey." I murmured.

"Hey Bella. You ready for sleep?" He asked, yawning.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah… Let's sleep then." He suggested, pulling me next to him and hugging me under the blanket.

"Goodnight my Edward" I said without even thinking.

"Goodnight my Bella" He said, wrapping both of his arms around me. Then we fell asleep, as I know.

* * *

**What do you think? Liked the EmmettPOV? The bear bet idea just hit me xD  
**

**Was it good or bad? :D**

**Let know - review!**

**You know how reviews make me happy ;)**

**And if you got any imaginations about what's gonna happen next, just tell me! :) **

**We'll see what you expect ;)**

**Thank for reading, love you all!**

**- Maria x**


	14. AN

**Okay everyone, here's a little Authors note :)**

**I haven't been able to publish a chapter for more than a week now, well, as you know, school started and internet and writing time became shorter. I am really sorry cos I haven't written in a long time, but I am not sure do you want me to continue. So if you do, just review or PM me, I'd be more than happy to know your opinion. Thank you :)**

**One more thanks to everyone who is reading my story, as well as they put it in their favorites and story alerts options :)**

**Thanks to my friends for their support about my story :) My friend Lauren is writing a great story called "I love you more than ice cream", You wont regret if you read it :)**

**Love,  
**

**- Maria x**


	15. The best surprise

**Hello everyone! **

**I am really sorry this chapter took like ages to be written, but I really had some... let's say important things to do in my life :) But I am really happy to get back to writing :)**

**But here it is, chapter 14, well chapter 15 in this schedule here after my little A/N :)**

**I hope you are gonna enjoy it, and yes, I know it is not the longest chapter possible, but it published now (:**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, added my story in to their favorites, story alerts etc, I really appreciate it :)**

**Ready, set, chapter 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 14/15: **_**The best surprise**_

**BPOV:**

Sitting under a tree, alone, didn't turn out to be a bad thing after all. I, Bella Swan, the queen of stubbornness, just got mad at Jasper who claimed I liked Jacob Black back in high school, 'a little bit', and I, of course, protested against that. I never really thought of him in a different way than a brother. He really is like a brother to me. Well, used to be… things changed. Anyway, no matter what and don't know why I would never confess I ever liked anyone but Edward _in front _of Edward. Not even if the guy I liked was in my life before he got in. Never. And asking me why about that is like asking me 'why is the sky blue?'.

Well, at least I had my soul in the heaven… not really. I was listening to some awesome music, saying it was from Green day. It was the first time I've heard of those songs, and they seemed cool. After the song finished, I found my all time favorite 'A Praise Chorus' by Jimmy Eat World and hit play. I sang along with the lyrics, trying really hard not to think about why was I actually sitting here. Edward tried many times to bring me back at the camps, but no, I was giving up on Miss Stubborn, not yet at least.

Right when 'Pain' started playing, I noticed Jasper eyeing me from a distance. I tried to act as if I didn't notice him and started singing the song. Oh… he started walking towards me…

I hid my look in the iPod, changing my expression to madder than it was. "Bella?" I heard a voice from in front of me. Crap, crap, crap.

Silence.

"Bella, please stop being angry for nothing and come at the fire. We're going in thirty minutes, you don't wanna miss the last few pieces of marshmallow, do you?" That got my attention. Ugh. Well, they are my little family after all.

"Fine! But that doesn't mean you win the argument. If you ever mention that in front of him" I looked at Edward "Or any of them, I'll be seriously mad at you as hell. And that is not because I ever liked him, and I never did." I swear I saw him pushing his lips in to one line, trying to keep the laughter. Was seeing me annoyed funny? "Never mind. Jasper, let's come in peace and stop with this stupid thing, which you know it is not true, and join the others and eat some yummy, yummy marshmallow and get this packing party started sooner."

I giggled at the sight in front of me; Jasper, imitating Hiro from Heroes saying "I come in peace" and did the hand thing Hiro does.

"Watching Heroes?" I asked as he offered me a hand to stand up. I took it.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan. What about yourself?" He asked, totally forgetting about out previous conversation.

I giggled again. "Yup. Big fan as well."

"So, you get all calm and not mad by just mentioning marshmallow?" He smirked and then burst in laughing.

I stopped walking. "Seriously, can you ever miss a change of eating marshmallow just because your stupid guy friend keeps saying things that aren't true just to make you made? I don't think so." I rolled my eyes when I was sure he could see me doing it.

"Oooh, well…. Maybe." I sent him 'the look' "Fine, fine. I wouldn't miss out the marshmallow, but I am not stupid." He got 'the look' again. "Oh, c'mon, it's not like I've done the worst thing on the whole planet! Now don't give me that look again, we both know I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Fine! Okay! I did! So what! We're still the best buddies, aren't we?" Ooh… I never really thought about it. Sure, we were great lately… but I still didn't think of Jasper as my best friend as I did before. But he was in that position now I guess… one of my best friends.

"Yeah, I suppose…" I replied, thinking of what to say just to change the subject – I wasn't in the mood right now. "Edward!" I couldn't think of anything better. Besides, I missed him – it's been like ten minutes.

I allowed him to run to catch me, 'cos if I ran, I would probably fall down, which wasn't a good option right now.

"Bella" He said when I was finally in his arms. I just searched for his lips and he knew I needed a kiss. Sometimes, I felt like he could read my mind. And not just mine, everyone's… it was like a talent of his or something… god knows – miracles happen.

"Someone's not mad anymore" I heard Rosalie mouth.

"Don't mention it please." I said shortly and sat next to Alice who was now cuddling with Jasper in to his hood. They looked so cute. Argh. Why didn't they get together yet? Well… waiting was really the right thing but… he really changed. Never mind, this is out of my business right now… forever.

Emmett asked for everyone's attention and then started with his speech. "Everyone. We all had great time right? Good nodding y'all. Well, unfortunately, it's almost time to go. Now, we're gonna eat marshmallow and then get everything in the car's and, go. For tonight, we have an another surprise. Rosie, don't even think of making me tell you what it is, and Belly, they all told me you hate surprises, but I don't give a damn right now, the most important thing is for all of us to have fun, which is really going to happen tonight, so no worries." Rosalie hugged Emmett's arm and kissed his cheek of which Alice took a picture. She really had the camera in her hands all the time.

Jasper took one marshmallow, and said "let's eat."

"No, no." Emmett interrupted. "Not until we say grace." He 'accidentally' kicked Jaspers leg making him say "Jesus."

"Now, that was grace, everyone get to eating now. Three, two, one, go!" We all laughed and finally started eating.

After we had the last amazingly fun thirty minutes, we all fit in the cars and got in to our apartment. The boys, for some reason, demanded us to get ready with make up and everything, which was getting me to think we were going in a public place, not the woods or something like that tonight.

Why did they want us to get ready anyway? What if we didn't want to?

Well, no one really cared or asked, we just got all dressed up with some waterproof make up on – hey, we didn't know what were these people up to – and I pony-tailed my hair as Alice and Rosalie got theirs straighten up.

I wore a dress with converse, well, the dress I bought for the party we organized. Alice and Rosalie wore dresses as well combined with high heels. They tried to make me wear heels as well, but no, I wasn't buying any of the things they said. I didn't want to embarrass everyone over there by tripping, not just myself. I knew Edward would be there next to me but I didn't want to risk his life by tripping with me under a car or something similar to that. Me and heels simply never matches. End of the story.

We all, somehow, fit in in Edwards Volvo, and Edward drove us to downtown.

"Are we going in a club?" Alice's hundredth question made me giggle. He asked the same thing at least ten times while we were in the car.

"Well, now you all need to get out and walk for a bit with us, and then you'll find our where are we going." Jasper said instantly when the car stopped.

Trough all that trouble, we got out of the car and walked for short three minutes. We stopped walking when Edward said "I have something important to tell you… let's go inside here" He pointed on a café/club thing.

So, we all got in a bit of worried, but then the people inside screamed "Surprise!"

I noticed familiar faces like Kim, Sam, Daisy, Selma, Jacob, Seth, Angela, Ben and god knows who else hid behind them. But, it turned out they were all friends of us.

"A surprise party? You got to e kidding me Edward" I said under my breath.

"Bella, don't be like that, please. This is our kind of first gig tonight." He smiled his dazzling, angelic, crooked smile.

He didn't…. "You didn't! Edward! You should have told me! I should have known about this and get ready! I don't even look good enough to be on stage and I probably can't sing or play without practicing first! I-"

"Bella. Calm down. It's all gonna be great, you'll see, we got all of our friends to support us here. And since when do you care how do you look?" He chuckled. Well, he really was right…

"Since the time I have to sing and play on stage in front of this crowd, unexpected! I can't do this!" I protested, trying hardly not to let the tears roll on my face. Good thing I put some waterproof make-up.

"Bella, you can do this, we all can… I'm with you, you're with me, we can make it, right?" He smiled innocently which I couldn't really resist.

"Right." I sighed. This was gonna be such a night… wow.

I didn't even know when exactly did we start playing, which song, anything! I had no idea about anything!

_You can do it, trust Edward._

Me and the little voices in my head again. I do whatever they tell me. Oh well…

Alice and Rosalie ran to me "Edward told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah… What are we gonna do? I am like, so nervous and scared! I am not sure if I can do this!" I panicked.

"What did you just say? You can do this! We all can! This is great! The best surprise ever!" Alice screeched "Here's the playlist" she handed me a peace of paper. Well, all the song we practiced. That's a good thing, right? Right.

_I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it._

"I can do it! We'll rock the night, right?" I smiled and I felt Edwards grin from behind me.

"Right!" Rose confirmed.

"Of course we will" Alice gave me a hug, and then gave one to Edward.

I noticed Emmett doing the 'time out' sign they do in sport from like few feet away from us. Ahh… what else could this boy think of? I giggled and pointed on Emmett so everyone else could see what he was doing.

"Okay, band meeting" He said as soon as he was close enough for us to hear him.

"You do realize that a sport sign thing, right?" Edward asked curiously.

"Of course I do, bro, but this is our band, and if we wanna use sport, sport we use. 'Kay?" We all nodded "Alright… everyone saw the playlist, am I right? I am. Well, that's the schedule of the songs we're gonna play tonight. Band leader" he pointed on me "if you don't agree with all this just let me know. Now, who's gonna rock the hell out of this club?"

"We're gonna" We all said in one voice.

"I have nothing against the rules thing/schedule, it's all alright. Anyone has any problems with it?" Everyone shook their heads "Any questions?"

"No."

"Then lets hit the stage and rock out the night!" I said and we shared one big and long group hug and walked on the stage.

I saw my/Edward's guitar and I grabbed it. Yes, I still didn't confirm that the guitar was fully mine, although Edward gave it to me as a gift. Everyone took their places and on my sign, we started playing the first song on our playlist – "Bleed American" by Jimmy eat world.

I was so nervous, and very thankful they chose the first song to be the one that I only sing the chorus.

Edward sang verse one, as he did in out band practice;

_I'm not alone _

'_Cause the TV's on, yeah_

_I'm not crazy_

'_Cause I take the right pills everyday_

_And rest_

_Clean your conscience_

_Clean your thoughts_

_With speyside_

_With your grain_

_Clean your conscience_

_Clean you thoughts_

_With speyside_

Then we all, well except for Emmett, started singing the chorus. I must admit I kinda loosen up, I felt a lot easier and wider. I felt good singing out there.

After Jasper sang verse two, the last verse was my verse;

_Greed from my arm,_

_Won't they give it a rest now?_

_Give it a rest now,_

_Now, now, now_

The rest of the song, again, we all sang together. It was so awesome! Ooh, and the big applause we got from the crowd! It was amazing! I felt so free!

"Thank you all!" I said in to the mic, nodded to my little family as a sign to start playing and singing the second song on our playlist – "A praise chorus".

Well, people might say "when you re-sing songs, you should never sing them the way the originals are." Well, our difference was that we made some of the songs slower or faster, and me as a girl was singing boy songs.

_Are you gonna life your like wondering,_

_Standing in the back, looking around?_

_Are you gonna waste you time thinking,_

_How you've grown up, or how you've missed out?_

Well as for the start, I think I saw well enough.

Next part was sung by Jasper, and the next one by Edward. That's how we sang the last three parts, and Rosalie and Alice did the back vocals great.

Alice and Rose sang the next part after;

_Crimson and Clover, over and over,_

_Crimson and Clover, over and over_

And as for the next part I joined;

_Our house is on the middle of the street, _

_Why did we ever meet? _

_Start in my rock'n'roll fantasy_

When we finished the song, we got another big applause of which I was part.

As the next song, I announced "Mystery business" by Paramore, and "I caught myself" right next after that.

There two songs were both sung by only me, and I think I did well. Then we took a little brake.

We were at the back stage having a huge group hug each other. I almost never felt this free in my life. This feeling was unbelievably fantastic. I enjoyed every single minute of it.

This was the best surprise anyone ever had done for me.

"We did amazing!" I screamed as us, the girls, started jumping around.

Edward gave me a huge kiss telling me how good I did.

We returned on the stage after five minutes, and all of our friends told us what a great band we were. I was so proud, so happy. The whole night passed in that kind of freedom. I wold never ever forget this night. It got stuck in to my chest.

* * *

**Whoo! You liked the party?**

**Well, let me know - REVIEW TIME :D**

**I was thinking about writing a new kinda twilight story, my real life friends gave me the idea :) Who thinks I should? I'd like to know :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**love,**

**- Maria x**


	16. A walk in Hollywood

**Hello dear readers :)**

**Firstly, I am really, really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but honestly, I've been really busy with, well life.**

**Secondly, this isn't a very long chapter, but it's all I could come up with :)**

**Well, enough from me now, I suppose, get on reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: _A walk in Hollywood_  
**

**EPOV:**

School went by fine, the principal didn't seem to have any trouble about our absence. Well, going to school or not gong was still our kind of right, right?

I picked up that morning Bella so we walked to school together. She couldn't stop talking about how great the surprise was. And I was like all "wow". I didn't think that all the three girls would freak out this much (in a good way, thank god) about this whole surprise thing… well, it was actually kinda nice, I got way too much hugs and kisses, which I really liked.

Everything was falling in to place.

I was happy.

Bella was happy.

Alice was happy.

Our parents were happy.

That was all that really mattered to me lately, actually, I admit it. Since I moved in to Los Angeles, the greatest things in my life happened. And the best about it all was that for the first time in my life, I had a friendship group. We barely knew each other for real, but it felt like we were together our whole lives. That's the best thing. We were like family… I hope this will last forever, 'cos it's like life like a fairy tale – I've got the perfect girlfriend, perfect sister, perfect friends… Perfect life. And the band (which's creating was my dream since I was six) was just a small thing in the whole happiness thing. It did got us all very excited. Yes, very. That's what we all liked about it….

Back to school.

What about school? Hmm… well. It passed the same as everyday, so yeah, it was… the same… that sounded kind of simply weird… never mind. But after school, I took Bella in town and we grabbed some ice-cream. But when Bella demanded for us to go at her place, we went. She said everyone was going to be there, and that she has something to say. So, I took her at her place, but when we got in the apartment there was no one there yet. Then, we waited, spending our time with watching Titanic (well, most of the time we spent kissing, not watching, to be honest). I know, an oldish movie, still very romantic. We both loved it. And that made it three hours, no one came back 'home' yet. After that, we started to play some songs and sing, and finally, Alice's high pitched voice came down the hallway.

"Finally!" Bella sighed and headed to the door to unlock it before Alice made it.

Alice and the rest of the band walked in and we had a coffee first. Why? Emmett brought a cake… Well, he brought one for himself, and one for everyone else, but still, it went well with the coffee.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed like they couldn't get separated. For real. That was a good thing. I always admired couples who were so in love like Bella and I for example.

"I have something to say" Bella's voice came from her bedroom. I've been dying to hear this today… she kept me unaware of what was in her head. Now that bothered me.

She walked in to the living room, all beautifully, and started speaking.

"I got a job." Ok, that was short… and weird… "You all, don't give me that looks. Listen to the rest. I got a job at Starbucks, and they promised me they're gonna help us with making a one month tour, with all the finances, if I get them two more people to work there with me. So I was kind of hoping that two of you would kindly take the job offer."

Job… at Starbucks… with Bella… I needed to make money anyway… so… "I'm in!" I announced. I didn't expect for the rest to join in.

And I was right.

No one said they'd join in…

"Anyone else?" Bella questioned with a really hopeful face.

"I guess I'm in" Surprisingly, those words came out from Rosalie… Well Rosalie didn't seem to be like the working type… I guess she cared about the tour thing. This was going to be great!

"We're going on a tour!" Alice squealed. Nothing new or unfamiliar.

Emmett stood up and said "Bloody hell yes we are. I just wanted to say… I'm already working at the Starbucks, that's why I didn't sign up for this thingy."

Everyone's eyes were on Emmett searching for an explaining.

He would of told us before if he worked there, wouldn't he? We told lots and lots of stories about our selves that god us know each other better on our camping trip.

"What?" He asked in a pretty showing confused tone.

"Why didn't you tell us you worked over there?" Rosalie asked.

"I thought I did… well, I probably might of forgot… Sometimes, I forget to go to work… I'm about the get fired. Eh… I'm not the best possible worker, but I try." We all laughed out loud, Emmett always made us laugh that way. It was hilarious.

"Goodie. I guess we know another thing about you now, Emmett" Alice shook her head, and then realized she couldn't keep her laugher and joined the little laughing group.

We spent like one more hour laughing. Everyone told a few jokes we knew, and then we remembered that there's a plenty of them online, so Bella got her lap top and we started google-ing. It turned out that Emmett was afraid of mousses, well, not the computer ones, but real ones. He said that was because he was as big as an elephant and that was "genetic" about the elephants, to be scared of the poor little creatures. Silly Emmett. I guess most of the things he said about that were just to make us all laugh (like he couldn't fine another way to do that, but never mind).

--

**BPOV:**

"What are we gonna do tonight?" I asked as I saw Emmett grab the last piece of the pizza we ordered.

"Dunno" Rose replied after she took a bite of Emmett's pizza.

Alice shook her head "I guess we're gonna stay indoors. It ain't a bad thing, but I still feel like going out… well, I feel like singing and playing… unfortunately, we don't have the job to play before we win that audition competition thing." She sighed.

"Don't be so sure about that, you might get very disappointed if we don't win." I said in my 'wise Bella' attitude.

"We are. I just, feel like it's gonna happen. And trust me, my feelings like things have never let me down before." She giggled. That reminded me on Rosalie when she was so right that she would win the stubbornness argue with me, which was very annoying at moments.

Jasper raised his head and looked at Alice "Well, let's do some band practicing then since you feel like singing and playing and stuff."

"Nah, we should take a bit of a break from that" Edward chimed in. "What do you think on just going downtown and take a walk around Hollywood?"

"I like that. It's nice when you live in Hollywood – not everyone can take walks over there…" I said. "We aren't using that thing properly, you know…"

"We just moved here." Alice reminded me.

"Well no, it's been exactly a month since we moved here… So yeah, I'm still on my point." I fought against her opinion, as usual.

"Ok, I'm not in the mood for stubborn argues right now." Rose chimed in "Who's up for the walk Bella offered?"

"Me." Edward replied shortly.

"I guess" Alice smiled.

Jasper and Emmett just nodded, which meant, we were all in.

Holding hands with Edward, cuddling in the night coldness, kissing cheeks and watching the stars? Can't wait.

After we all got dressed up, we headed out to catch some life, not that we didn't have it. Where we were, all of us together, we had _life._

--

"There's no way I'm letting you carry me. No way." Alice said the same sentence for the hundredth time tonight after Jasper would let go of the 'carrying Alice' thing. Alice said her legs hurt, and there he is, bothering her with the carrying thing.

"Fine. I give up. Let's sit on a bench then." Jasper said as a bench came in to his view.

"Ok, that suits me." Alice said and took her place firstly.

Me and Edward were walking, holding hands, giggling and watching Alice and Jasper argue. They did hold hands as well, but they still argued… in a good way. It was fun to watch, even when Emmett stood behind them, then he'd touch them, and he and Rose you quickly take other positions when they turned back to see who it was.

It really was fun to watch.

At moments, I used to lean in to Edward and hug him tightly, or sometime he'd give me a quick peck and then smile his gorgeous smile.

After everyone sat down, it turned out that there wasn't any space for me there, and Edward offered me to sit in his lap. I just denied, saying I didn't feel like sitting, 'cos I really didn't.

Then, he stood up, and hugged me from behind, breathing in my neck which kind shocked me. I'm a really ticklish person, so yeah, that tickled me. I just laughed and leaned my head back and he's just kiss my neck and move on my lips.

"Anyone in the mood for an ice-cream?" Jasper offered all of a sudden.

"Isn't it a bit cold for an ice-cream, Jasper?" Rosalie, as usual, got confused.

"Whatever. It's on me." Alice said. "Jasper, come with me, we gotta get some for everyone" She winked and he followed her as she started running to the shop opposite of where we were sitting.

They returned with ice-creams in their hands.

"Mmm, mars 'midnight' ice-cream?" I asked as they handed it to me.

Yummy.

"Exactly… I've never tasted this one before, so, let's give it a try" Alice smiled and handed the rest of the ice-creams to everyone else.

The next events occurred us sitting/standing and eating this yummy, yummy ice-cream. Emmett demanded for more, so, he got himself another one, and to the rest who wanted – well, only Jasper… so yeah, Emmett and Jasper wanted extra ice-cream.

So, that's what happened next.

After that, we continued walking, and walking, and walking. Jasper got Alice a teddy bear she fell in love with the first time she saw it.

Now that, was sweet.

The most funny part was that Emmett got a call from his mum at exactly 9PM, asking him where he was and what was he doing. Wow… Emmett was like a five years old son to his parents. He might of seemed like this really big boy, but inside, he was still a boy who didn't want to grow up and was still afraid of mousses. And the best part of all, he was a great friend and an awesome boyfriend to Rosalie, as everyone could see – she was the happiest person ever. She's never been that happy because of a boy. That was really cute.

Soon, we realized it was time to go home. The boys walked us to our apartment.

"I have a plan for tomorrow." Emmett grinned widely.

"Spill" Alice demanded.

"After school, we go to have some band practice. Well, after that, we're going at the beach side!" Emmett explained proudly of himself.

"Sounds good to me!" Alice smiled as Jasper nodded.

"Isn't it a bit cold for the beach, Emmett?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Might be cold here. Not over there" He stuck his tongue at me. And he was right this time. Good.

Now we had a plan for tomorrow, which was great.

Although, I did like waking every morning and not knowing what am I going to do with the whole day ahead of me. Sometimes… and sometimes, I felt miserable if I didn't know what to do. I guess it all depends on the mood I'm in that day.

The walk in Hollywood wasn't as special as expected it to be because of the town. It was very special because of Edward and all the things all of us did.

We got to the apartment, the goodnight kiss Edward gave me was amazing, and then, us, the girls walked in and the boys carried on their way home.

_Tomorrow is going to be great._

_

* * *

_

**So everyone, that was chapter 16 :)**

**Good or bad?**

**Let me know....**

**_REVIEW TIME :)_**

**Thank you veeeeery much for reading :)_  
_**

**Love,**

**-Maria x**_  
_


	17. The Beach

**Hello dear readers!**

**Once again, I am really sorry for not updating in so long!**

**I'll honestly try to update more often now :) **

**Let's hope I don't get so busy with school..oh well!**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: _The beach_**

**BPOV:**

It turned out that Starbucks couldn't give us a day off for the next three days, and that meant no beach time the next day. So, we moved our plans for the weekend, which at first made us kinda sad, but then we figured out it was great. More time, less worries, and best of all, no school before the beach that.

So, the three days before the weekend passed really well, as well as usually boring when school was in question. School, work, band practices, band meetings, walks, pancakes (you probably already guessed, Emmett's idea), games, guitars and we even went on a dinner in a restaurant. It went great – Emmett started a food fight and they got us to leave the restaurant… then we ate hot-dog's.

Alice and Rosalie had already organized a shopping trip (surprise, surprise). I had to be there, as they said. As every time shopping was involved in our plans, I tried to protest. Yes, tried, but Alice and Rosalie were just getting so good at convincing me to do what they want, not what I want, which was really annoying and I hated it a lot.

Unfortunately, Edward couldn't do anything about me not going except for getting himself to go with us too, and carry Alice and Rose's three million bags, and that was not what he wanted. Eventually, I had to go without saying a word in a protest. Alice would of hit me (that didn't hurt… much), and Rosalie would of yell. Hah, I knew them both really well, or should I say – I read them as they're open books.

I went on the shopping trip.

Did I have fun? No.

Got things I didn't want to get? Yes.

Been a good girl and listened to Alice and Rose? Well yeah.

Again, tried to protest? That's for sure.

Got at least one thing I wanted to get? Actually, more than one…

Alice and Rosalie were finally really happy for me to pick my own things which weren't on sale, and had a more expensive price, and still looked good on me. This time, I didn't let them pay for me so I spent my savings on shopping. I hope I will never, ever, ever regret about that… I feel like I'm regretting now.

I got myself a black top, a new pair of skinny jeans and a branded, checked skirt which I liked. It was really expensive, and not on sale, but, had to buy such a thing once in my life. For my own sake. And, my friends were proud of me, and I know I am mentioning this for the thousandth time, but I really was happy because of that.

Another interesting thing in those three days was that I got a phone call from my father. Yes, I got a phone call from Charlie. Renee was at work. And as at work it meant working as a seller in a mobile phones shop. Imagine now… Renee working in Forks selling _technology items_ and Charlie calling me on phone while she is... Weird and weirder.

Oh, almost forgot to mention! I also saw Mike after a time that could be rather called ages. He came by for a visit which surprised me, made me happy and sad at the same. Eventually, Mike and that whore Jessica stared dating. I was mad as well after I came up with the thought that the only reason he came to visit me was to tell me that bad news. I was disappointed. But when Mike swore a hundred times that he came 'cos he wanted to see me, I kind of felt relieved.

As bad as this might sound, but once again, I hated to be his sister… I hated to be alive. But there are these moments in life where you realize it's worth living trough it because of them. **( A/N Yes, I just realized that… I just hope those moments come back in my life **** )**

Alice and Rosalie packed a bag with two pairs of clothes in them for themselves, and practically begged me to pack one of my own. I didn't… well did, but not like they did – I only put a top and jeans for change (I was wearing a dress at the beachside) when we decided to walk in town after we're done sunning and swimming and all that.

One more thing… I met Edward's father –Dr. Cullen… I was all like "wow". Sure as hell Edward's genetic lines are all from him… Alice and Edward's family turned out to be a really rich one, and Dr. Cullen traded his van (yes, he was in L.A. with a van, a personal one, because of something from his job.) with Edward's car for a week, that's because we needed a bigger car for our plans and all that and Edward's Parents, both of them, will come by for a visit in L.A. after a week. That's gonna be exciting… very exciting.

Right now, we are all in to the van, all ready for the beach where we were going to arrive in… the next five minutes!

"EEEEE" I heard Alice squeal. Wow, I started hearing things now… I literally got deaf from Alice's screams. God, it's annoying how I got to sit right in front of her. Yes, I love her tons and she is one of my best friends, but that isn't a good enough excuse for me to go deaf because of her.

"What now, Alice?" Edward asked from right next to me. As her brother, he assumes he had the right to know everything about her. I am against his assuming… But, only that one, because Mike couldn't know anything about me, and he is my brother just like Edward is Alice's.

Emmett took the last turning and we could see the beach already. We kept singing some new country songs, preferring Taylor Swift's ones. We sounded great, and we took that as another band practice.

I was a bit concerned about Emmett driving since the minute I got in the van. He paid all his attention to Rose, but he drove well, so that got rid all my worries.

We were there!

"EEEEE" That was Alice.

"Alice, can you please, please, _please_ stop squealing in my ear?" I begged.

"Sorry Bella but I am way too excited to think where I squeal! Again, I apologize" She really did sound apologetic, but that was just an act, she was too excited to concentrate and apologize sincerely.

I gave up from that one "It's okay, no worries."

Edward got out of the vehicle and offered me his hand to come out through the door he opened for me. "My lady" He joked as I took his hand.

I could hear Rosalie gasp. Well, this was really the first time she went on a beach… her parents thought it was too dangerous for her to go at the seaside while she was younger than eighteen. Well, she was almost nineteen now!

"Well Rosie, did we pick the right beach for your first time visiting one?" Emmett's voice boomed making as all laugh about his concernment about Rose's likes and dislikes. He was obviously really in to her.

She grinned "Yes! It's amazing!" and kissed him right after that.

"Let's set up the towels and all that and get to sunning, I don't wanna waste a minute, it's so sunny!" The little pixie screeched as she started getting her towel out of her bag.

"Alice's right" I agreed remembering how much I used to like sunning in those good ol' days when mum took me and Mike in Jacksonville with dad.

We all got everything set up and then decided it was time to get in to the water. Well, the boys decided, and us girls just liked to take it all slowly and sun at first so we could get a better tan.

Emmett's jump in the water made a huge splash around and got some little kids scared who were playing out there.

Jasper and Edward jumped after him, but, kind of more professionally.

There weren't much people around, just a few families with their kids.

I put my iPod's headphones in my ears and started listening to some good music while I was tanning. I loved the beach and the sun and the warmness more than those rainy days in L.A. and Forks I got used to since I was five years old.

After ten or more minutes, Edward came, all wet saying "Bella, come with me in the water." That sounded more like a joke-demand to me than a simple saying, or a wish.

"Lemme get a bit more tanned please first, then I'll come" I mouthed. I had to reject.

"Bella, don't make me get you in the water myself." He threatened in a joke, smiling his gorgeous crooked smile I loved very much.

"No Edward, I'm not going in yet" I protested.

"But Alice and Rosalie are getting in, see?" He pointed on them.

They really were getting in.

"Still, no." I couldn't let him win on this one.

"Fine then Bella…" He tried not to laugh and then mouthed something I couldn't understand. What was on his mi- "AAAHHHHH!"

"Edward! Put me down right now!" I screamed. He was carrying me in to the water. "Edward, no! Put me down!" I kept screaming.

"Didn't I ask you to come in nicely?" He chuckled. "Well, get ready you're getting in, in three seconds, two, and one!" And then he got me underwater.

I was going to kill him! Well… nah, not really.

Time to have fun!

"Belly is finally in to this amazing, _sparkly_ water!" Emmett said loudly in a laugh.

"_Sparkly_? Emmett, is everything okay in your head?" Rose teased him. Then we saw a puppy dog face appear on Emmett's head.

"Rosie, it really is sparkly when you're in! Really! I'm being honest!" He most definitely was trying to hold a laugh back, putting on a smile instead.

_Rosie_ smiled a wide grin showing her perfectly white teeth. The water really became more sparkly… wait. Did I just think of that? Am I becoming Emmett or something? No! I couldn't be… could I?

"Emmett, you're really sweet" She said, "let's swim in the deeper a bit, shall we?" She questioned, turning back to me and Alice, winking.

"Sure. Let's swim!!!" Emmett said that way too loudly and got the attention of all the kids around. They sent him some weird looks. "Woops. Sorry kids, didn't mean to scare ya! I'm really sorry!" Aww, we saw a really cute face of Emmett's. What was up with Emmett and all his faces today? "Let's go and swim Rosie." He said, pulling her hand.

Me and Alice looked at each other and started giggling. "Aww, young love" She smiled a cute smile, and got grabbed by Jasper from behind. Well, that was young love number two. And here comes young love number three, me and Edward. I carefully looked at him, making sure he didn't know what my intention was. Luckily for me, he wasn't looking at me at the moment. I prepared myself for my plan, and started swimming quietly forward. Fortunately, I managed not to get drown in this lifetime so far of mine, being the clumsiest girl alive. I got my hands ready and after three seconds I splashed Edward really badly so he got scared. My plan succeed.

"Bella! What are you doing?" He asked, kind of freaked out.

"Splashing you _and_ starting a splashing game!" I replied shortly and splashed him right after that.

Right after, I got a splash back and continued the game. So it went like that, on and on until we got bored. Well, not really bored, but tired, yes. Edward swam in front of me, then hugged and kissed me with a really romantic kiss. I loved him for that. I had to say that.

"I love you, Edward." There, I said it. He deserved to know… well, he probably had concluded that already, but I wanted to tell him anyway.

He looked at me awkwardly, but nicely, smiled him gorgeous crooked smile and said "I love you too, Bella."

This is definitely the best day of my life so far.

He leaned closer and kissed me again, but this time, we were interrupted but a splash. I thought the game finished? Or not. It was Alice and Jasper… so that made two teams; me and Edward vs. Alice and Jasper.

"Game time!" Jasper said and we started the splashing game again.

I noticed Rosalie and Emmett kissing, and suggested to the others to do the same thing Alice and Jasper did to me and Edward. They all agreed.

Jasper said "Okay, but we have to do that carefully… we have to be quiet and make sure they don't notice us getting closer to them. Okay?"

We all gave positive answers and moved one with the 'mission' of ours. Ah, don't you just love days like this one? I know I do!

So, we all moved forward, making sure they didn't notice us. We were all sticking to the plan. When we got close enough, Jasper gave us a sign and we all started splashing the happily in love couple. Rose screamed loudly so Emmett got scared and started protecting her and then they both realized we started a game. Now, three couples, three teams were made in our little game. We all had the most definitely fun and amazing time.

When we decided it was enough being in the water, we went to the beach side and started sunning… But, the boys, as usual, couldn't stand just laying on a towel on the sand, and well, get tanned, so they played some card games which we joined later as well.

"I win!" I announced as I checked everyone's cards.

"You know what?" Emmett asked randomly. He all got our eyes looking at him. "What?"

"How can we know _what _is on your mind Emmett?" Alice asked, making her voice sound bored.

He sighed. "I thought it would be fun for you to guess… Now don't give me that evil look Alice, it isn't polite at all!" He said trough a kind of trying-to-be-serious chuckle and then decided to go on with his sentences. "Well, I was thinking we should play poker… and by that I mean everyone investigates something real of their own, money preferred." He suggested.

"I'm in!" Of course, those words came out from Jaspers mouth.

"Me too." Edward.

"Nah, I don't feel like playing poker…" Rose said making a bored face. Why was everyone so bored on the best day ever? Weird.

"I don't even know how to play…" I said, feeling my face going crimson red.

Well, it was up to Alice to decide if we were going to play or not. "Hmm… As long as we play Texas Hold'em Poker I find that easier."

"Deal" Emmett said and started dealing.

After Alice explained the rules to me for the fifth time, we started playing. All I got from the rules was that I could fold anytime I had bad cards and that poker was a game from luck.

We played a few matched and I luckily won one. But I figured that Edward set me up to win, dunno how, and I didn't care… But, we didn't really played with real stuff and money, as Emmett suggested.

We all went swimming for once more, got out bikinis and all that dry and realized it was time to go.

It was twilight, the sun was setting. It was so amazing; we all sat next to each other, and Edward was cuddling with me. It was really romantic. I felt like crying from joy knowing how amazing friends I had.

"Guys…" Alice started "I am really happy we all met and we hang out non-stop. I love you all very much" She said that really sweetly and we all 'aww'ed and said "We love you too" or something like that.

"You know what" Emmett started speaking next "I all count you as my sisters… and brothers." Weird silence. "Oh… Rosie's an exception" He remembered what he said.

She smiled up widely.

"My turn now." I said with a smile on my face. "You're like my little family I always wished to have. Thank you for being suck good friends to me last three-slash-two weeks" I said "I love you all too" They all 'aww'ed again and said they all loved me too. That made me really happy.

Rose's turn "I'd like to say the same thing All of you said… and thank you all for taking me to the beach for my very first time. I had the best possible time today. Love you all as well!" She got the same reply from us as the ones from before.

"Well…" Edward begun "I'm really happy cos I met you all, you're all a big part of my life now and I hope we'll be such good friends as we are now forever" We all 'aww'ed once again, and I squeezed Edward's hand after his speech.

"My turn" Jasper started "I feel blessed for having you all as my best friends. I feel like we're a family as well." The 'aww's ruled the atmosphere once more, and we all sighed from the thought how happy we all were. I wish this lasts forever as Edward said.

We all got in the van, got dressed up and hit the road and drove in town. We took a small walk, eating ice creams, holding hands and all that.

Meeting Edward's family next week…

And one week and a half till the audition…

* * *

**Sooooo..... What did you think!?**

**Good or bad?**

**You have any questions!?  
**

**Let me know please! **

**REVIEW TIME :D**

**Love you all,**

**-Maria x**


	18. Meeting Edward's parents

**My dear readers! Hello! :)**

**Finally, I managed to update in time, which makes me happy. :)**

**Thank you for the few reviews I got from you, and thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites and alerts! That makes me want to write even more :)**

**I hope you liked the previous chapter, and I hope you like this one as well... I must admit for feeling excited to upload this one!!!**

**Enjoy reading this 6000 word(s) chapter everyone =]**

* * *

**Chapter 18: _Meeting Edward's parents_**

**BPOV:**

Friday

It was Thursday the day we had an exam at school. I revised two days, and I think it was enough. I already knew all the basics, so I only read all the lections twice. Today, it is Friday, the day I got my exam results. I had only lost six points out of all hundred. So, that made ninety-four points. Well enough, right? Right. Not that this matters really… Sure, it does matter, but I'm more concentrating on my little family… erm, the band, so that's why that's all I'm thinking about all the time… That, and Edward…

In primary and high school, I was always known as the girl who never dates, who's always concentrated on school and her marks and similar things to that, and I liked that _me_ in those times. I never thought I'd change, like, turn in to a different person. I always thought school, music and friends will be the only thing that will matter in my life till I finished college. I thought my first serious boyfriend was gonna one year after I finish college, first planning on settling down meaning to get a job, own apartment and all that, and then start going and hunting boys around. But, according to my plans and thoughts, now I was completely a different person. As first, I totally forgot about school and I only go to school everyday happy because of the thought "I'm gonna be with Edward there!", and that thought had been keeping since the day I fell in love with him and found out he was going in the same lessons as me. That thought always makes me happy. Second, as I mentioned, Edward… me and him are pretty serious as you see. Third – the band! We are all so excited about the audition and the thought of music success in our future life's, and we always had fun playing and rehearsing! And best of all, we all loved it. Fourth, I've never thought I was gonna be in a group kinda thing friendship. You know what I mean, right? I always found hanging out with more than a one friends difficult, but right now I feel like it's the easiest thing on the planet for me! Ahh… Life's a challenge and it's always changing in some ways you want it to change, and sometimes, unfortunately, in ways you don't want it to change. Let's all hope our life always change in the good ways, the ways we want it to change.

Moving on… my today's plans were:

_-Meeting up with Edward at 2 o'clock in front of Starbucks._

_-Food shopping with Edward at Starbucks._

_-Going home with Edward and start cooking a cake with Alice and Rose._

_-Going out at 8 o'clock with everyone + Ben, Angela, Selma, Jacob, Daisy and Seth._

The food shopping was for the dinner tomorrow, Saturday, with Edward's parents. Everything had to be perfect. I found the most amazing recipes of the food I could cook, desert and all that, and Rosalie and Alice seemed to understand my situation so they decided they were going to help me with my perfection plan. I had even planned how was the table gong to look, as in the dining room, the kitchen, the living room, and I even made Alice and Rose clean up their rooms in case Edward's parents want to see the whole apartment. Oh... the bathroom... That's the thing I'm gonna start my cleaning up day with tomorrow. Today, I'll just clean my bedroom and if I have time, I'll start with the living room as well.

God, I had everything planned out so perfectly!

As weird as this might sound, but, I was more worried about myself, I thought they wouldn't like me, so, on my plan list for tomorrow I found time for one and a half hour for getting ready, letting Alice and Rosalie make me miss Bella Perfection myself. I just hope their first impression about me will be good... Alice and Rose made a promise they'd do their best. I really did trust them, so I had lighten up with all my worries.

Edward told me I shouldn't be so stressed about this. I felt like yelling "You okay? How on the Earth am I supposed to be not so stressed about this?! I'm meeting your parents for gods sake, and making them a dinner as a plus! What the heck is wrong with you? Everything has to be perfect!" But I didn't. I decided I should keep it cool so I just said "No Edward, I can't be less stressed. Just, don't ask why please, and I'm begging you to not try to make me be less stressed, cos your tries will be unsuccessful. Unless you want to start a argue, don't do any of the stuffs I told you not to, okay?" He listened to me like a faithful student who's trying to get their marks the best possible replying "Yes, sure." The non studentish thing was the part when he smiled his crooked smile and leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

I got my list in my little bag I almost never used and hurried to the door yelling back "Alice, Rose, I'm going at Starbucks to do the shopping! See ya later!" I closed the door and headed towards the elevator. That's when I noticed the little white paper glues to it saying "The elevator is currently not working. Please take the stairs". "Great" I muttered on my way to the staircase. I think the whole world knew what meant me and stairs; me tripping on them.

Luckily for me, I managed not to trip on my way down, even though it took me whole five minutes, or even more, to get downstairs. I got to the front door and got out satisfied, and also happy for not having any tripping accidents. God, I was really getting better with this coordination thing... if that's how you call it.

I walked on my way to Starbucks and finally got sight of Edward. "Edward!" I shouted so he could see I'm there. The more closer I got to him, the faster my heart beat. It was just like the first time I saw him, and every other time I did. How come I was so in looo-

"Woops..." I mouthed when I found myself laying on the ground. Well, I didn't get one day without tripping after all.

I heard Edward's footsteps and knew he was running to me. "Bella, are you okay? Did you injure yourself somewhere?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, really" I answered as he helped me get my butt off the ground. Why did such stuff always happen to me? It really is unfair!

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" He asked when I was safe in his hands.

I smiled "Yes... as long as I'm with you, I can never feel better" I stupidly admitted. He deserved to know. That made him chuckle kind of proudly and shake his head right after.

"Silly Bella. Well, gotta be honest, I feel the same way. And I don't hate admitting it" I saw the crooked smile appear on his face again, making my heart flip as every single time I saw it.

"Neither do I" I smiled… Edward was amazing, I could tell him anything. It wasn't just because he was my boyfriend and all that, he was a best friend to me as well.

He breathed in my neck and kissed it softly, then he wrapped his hand around my waist and led me to the market. The market was actually next to Starbucks, and Starbucks is really a coffee shop, but we still like to call the market that way. That's one of the stupidest things we have came up with in the last month.

We walked in, and started looking for the things that were on my little list. Edward helped a lot there, I couldn't really see things properly. Nervous I was, I always missed something. It was good having him in the market, it would probably have taken me more than an hour to get everything, and with him, it all took me just fifteen minutes. Now _that_ was fast.

After we got everything and got out from the market with hands full of shopping bags, Edward somehow got his hand free and wrapped it around my waist. Ah, I loved him and his perfection. What was with me and the word 'perfect' today? I giggled.

"What's funny?" Edward asked, letting out a giggle himself.

"Nothing… I was just thinking of something…" I said and he let it go.

We finally got in to my apartment to find Rose and Alice listening to a really loud music, throwing stuff around. That got me mad.

"Rosalie, Alice!!! Turn the volume down!!! NOW!" I shouted. They obviously didn't hear me.

I walked to the stereo myself and turned it off. "What on the Earth is wrong with you? I am supposed to have the cleanest apartment by tomorrow and you're getting me more work!? Why?"

"Bella! What are you doing here this early!? Don't you shop for like an hour?" Rosalie asked and Alice stood frozen right next to her. God, I really did scare them. Well, they deserve it!

"Well luckily for me, I had Edward with me to help me out. Now explain!" I said, pointing around the mess they've done.

"Well… we… er…" Rosalie started "Thought you were gonna be an hour away, and we decided to have some fun without freaking you out…"

"We were going to clean this up all after ten minutes, I swear!" Alice finished for her.

"Can you forgive us?" Rose asked.

I thought about it for a moment… "Aww… well… yeah… you're my best friends after all." I smiled a forgiving smile and the both "aww"ed while they hugged me. "You still suck for doing this for me… and sadly, I love you guys."

"Hey! Sadly?" They both in one voice.

"Fine, fine. I _luckily _love you. Happy?" I questioned, making my face look as bored as possible, as well as my voice.

"Yes, we are happy!" Alice said as they both squealed in my ears. Poor me...

I pulled away. "Now, you really need to clean this all up and then come in the kitchen and help me with the cake. Okay?" I sent them both a serious look as a questioned.

"Sure…" Both of them agreed and started tidying up all those things right after.

I went in the kitchen and started the cake, living Edward in the living-room part of the room to watch TV.

-

Looking towards the clock that was placed right above the door for the kitchen entrance from the hall, I realized that it was already time to get the cake out the oven. "Time to start the cake decorations," I muttered to myself "Alice, Rose!" I shouted loud enough so they could hear me; both of them were in their bedrooms, tidying, following my demands. Eventually, they understood how stressed I was about this whole situation, so they followed all my wishes and orders, which made me really glad 'cos for once in my life they listened to me without saying a word.

"We're coming" Alice screeched and Rose repeated right after her. Within twenty minutes they were there, in front of me. "What now?" Alice asked, trying to cover her annoyed voice with a 'happy' one. Good choice, Alice…

"Cake decorations time… would you like to do that on your own?" I asked with my begging voice, remembering what happened to the cake mum baked for nana's birthday and allowed me do all the decorations; I accidently managed to get the cake fly from one corner to another in mum's old kitchen.

_Flashback_

_"Bella, I'm done baking hunny, can you start with the decorations now?" My mum's smile gorgeously appeared on her face, giving no other options but to agree._

_"Yes sure, mum" I answered, smiling my fourteen years old smile she really liked._

_"Thank you Bella for helping me out, you're a real sweetheart" She hugged me with a loving squeeze. I smelled the shampoo in her hair – strawberry. I think I'll ask her to allow me use it as well._

_I smiled again "Anytime, mum" and then returned a squeeze hug._

_Mum lovingly kissed my forehead leaving the room._

_I got everything I needed so I started with the decorations the minute mum left. First, everything went perfect, just like I imagined it to turn out like in my head. But then... I accidently pushed the big rather called plate the cake was one and it flipped and the cake flew to the opposite side of the kitchen I stood at._

_"Mum!" I yelled, panicked._

_She ran in quickly, asking "Bella, is everything okay? Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in her sweet voice._

_"I'm fine… but the cake isn't" I said sadly "please mum forgive me… I should have been more careful" I started crying "I'm so sorry mum, I didn't mean to do it!" I admitted my fault, and that was a really rare thing from me to do those day._

_First, mum's expression went to mad, but then it changed "Aww Bella hunny, it's alright… don't cry… we'll make another cake, okay? Just, don't cry please… I forgive you." She said nicely, humming a "shh" sound._

_Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!_

_Why did she always have to be so nice and kind to me! I didn't deserved, neither did anyone in our family, not all the time! She was killing us all with her kindness!_

_End of flashback_

"Sure Bella, well do it for you" Rose smiled, sincerely this time, elbowing Alice to stop being so annoyed (or, I just guessed so). "We know you're bad at decorating this anyway… I mean, not bad like so _bad_, but we're just better than you" Again, she smiled.

"I really am bad, aren't I? And yes, you are way better than me" I admitted "You remember what happened when we were fourteen and mum asked me to do the decorations on the cake for nana for her?" I questioned, feeling how my face started turning crimson. Ahh, me and my blushing… living whole live with it so far, and unfortunately, I'm gonna life trough the rest of my life blushing at even the stupidest, littlest things. That's just me…

"Isabella! Rose was kidding, she didn't mean it seriously! Don't never say that you're bad at anything, okay?" She stated… Alice and her 'lessons'.

"Agreed with Alice!" I heard Edward yell from the other side of the room. Well, it really was a big room so yelling was necessary. **(A/N If you want to see how I imagined the whole room, you can see it on the picture on my profile. And the reason it looks like that is cos all the girls come from pretty rich families… oh, and the rooms come right after each one, with the wall thing on the small dining-room)**

"Okay!" I agreed zipping my big mouth. I swallowed when she stated my full name. But being Alice, she just smiled sweetly at me, while Rosalie looked like he was choking on laughter while she was biting her lip. Great! Isn't it?

I sighed. "You two get started with the cake and I'll go in the living room part and check on Edward, as well as staring with my cleaning up session." I stated, walking towards Edward.

When I saw him a grin appeared on my face and he smiled him crooked smile. We looked into each other's eyes deeply, those beautiful emerald eyes of his I easily got lost in, before I cuddled in to him sighing. "I'm so tired…" I sighed again.

He just squeezed me and half-whispered to me "You're putting too much unnecessary effort in this Bella. I am hundred percent sure that my parents will love you… you don't have to do all of this Bella… you're perfect already" I "aww"ed in my mind at those sweet words he said. He was perfect, I wasn't.

"Hundred percent?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow which made him chuckle.

"Bella, what's not to love about you?" He smiled his crooked smile, his eyes were wondering.

"I don't know…" I said and sighed right after "I never thought time's in life will come so quickly to me…" I thought about it for a moment, and surely agreed with my previous words.

"Well Bella, what can I say, you're growing up" he joked. I swear he bit his lip to hold back a laugh, covering it with a cough after the lip biting didn't work.

I elbowed him in his ribs feeling his muscular body. "Edward! I am grown up already" I said, trying to make him _stop_ laughing.

"I know Bella, and it was a joke!"He defended himself and calmed down his laughter. He smiled lightly, kissing my forehead. "I love you Bella… in every single way. And my parents will surely love you as well."

I slightly blushed. I was happy to hear that, realizing he to _us _seriously as well. I only knew him for like a month, but it took me less than a minute to fall in love with him deeply. "I love you too… and thank you… for everything" I smiled and raised my head searching for his lips. He knew what I needed so he lowered his head and touched his lips to mine slowly.

---

Saturday

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Me and Alice, located in Rosalie's room at ten o'clock said in one voice.

Alice just received a phone call from her mother, Esme, saying they would be at our place at four o'clock, meaning they were on their way from Forks, Washington to LA already. Time to get started.

"Rosalie! Wake up!" Well, I really did get frustrated. We've been trying to wake her up for five minutes now!

No respond from the sleeping beauty.

"I have an idea!" Alice said while she put her finger near her head, rushing to the kitchen. After ten seconds, she ran in with a huge bowl of water splashing it on Rose without even thinking.

"AAAH!" Rosalie screamed.

"That's what you get for not waking up on time!" Alice said. She finally understood me seriously, not like on joke she did yesterday (yes, she told me today that all that acting serious thing yesterday was kind of a acted… wow, what a great actress she was…)

"WHAT ON THE EARTH WAS THAT FOR?" Rosalie's mad yell. You don't get to hear that often… much.

"Mummy and daddy are coming here before four o'clock! Rose! We gotta help Bella before she faints of something! WAKE YOUR HEAD UP!" Alice defended me.

I whispered "thanks, Ali."

"You're so welcome…" she whispered back "I'd be more than happy if you helped me like I help you when meeting my boyfriend's parents were in question" She winked at me.

"Enough with the whispering, please…" Rosalie said, her voice was finally calm "Alice is right… I'm really sorry for not waking up in time Bella" She said sincerely. I scanned her face and realized she really meant it.

"Aww, it's okay Rose" I smiled reassuringly, and she hugged me.

"Hey! What about me?" Alice said, dramatically.

"Join us Alice" I said and we had a little group hug. "Now, now. Let's get to cleaning and cooking!" I said and everyone hopped on their feet.

"Allow me get showered first, will you Bella?" Rosalie asked, getting out a towel automatically.

"Sure" I murmured "Just, be fast, okay?"

" 'K" Like that, she disappeared in the bathroom.

Me and Alice cleaned up the living room completely, and the hall when Rosalie showed up.

"Guess what!" She said.

"You slipped in the bathroom so that's why we waited for you for _forty_ minutes?" I guessed, everyone could hear that I was annoyed by my voice.

She giggled "No… Guess again."

"I give up" I stated.

"Me too."

"I cleaned up the bathroom Bella!" Rosalie announced.

I felt a relief in my chest.

"Aww Rose, thank you!" And then I remembered I was supposed to clean it up first… eh.. Thanks to Rosalie, again, I don't have to clean it up anymore!

I smiled.

"Cooking time!" Alice said as everything was clean and tidy.

"Yep!" I agreed and we all went in the kitchen. That made me smile proudly, because I hated cleaning up and kinda liked cooking.

Three and a half more hours till Edward's parents came, half a week till the band audition I was getting more and more nervous as each second passed.

The girls helped me cook some great meals. I even cooked "Swamp" Chicken Chili which I always liked and fond easy to cook. I kind of felt relieved because of that. I faked a smile every time they told me to not be worried. I truly was stressed. I couldn't help it, it's not like I wanted to feel that way as they putted it up! I wish I could control my feelings and all that! I just… can't! No one can! Right? Well, someone might be able, but people like that are really rare… if they even exist. Alice and Rosalie said everything was gonna be perfect, same as Edward did every second he saw worries rule over my face. None of them could convince me, not even Emmett and Jasper when they came. Yes, Rosalie and Alice called them after we decided to have a whole family like lunch. Edward and Alice told their parents all about us and they really wanted to meet us. They even told them about the audition and the band. So, here we were, all ready to meet them.

Alice and Rosalie, after the rooms were all perfect, including themselves and the boys, made a miss Perfection of me, just like they promised. First, I was allowed to look at the dress they dressed me up in, and I had to have my eyes closed while they were putting up some making up on my face and curled up my hair. They even added some sparkly body lotion while I my eyes closed. Then, they allowed me to look at myself, finally. I almost fell asleep like that. The dress I was wearing had a shortish, strapless, black drew with a purple belt in the middle. It was way too simple for Ali and Rose's style, but for mine it was absolutely perfect. I was wearing same colored purple flats as the belt. On my eyelids, there was a grayish/black eye-shadow, carefully turning in to purple. I had a necklace one my neck and matching earrings on my ears, purple as well. The body lotion made my skin sparkly and it smelled amazing. I looked perfect, truly, I admit it.

Edward, of course, when he saw me, gasped. It was something I expected, but I didn't expect a gasp from Emmett and Jasper, and I still got one. I was proud and I laughed when Rose and Ali started hitting their hands jokingly.

Alice showed up wearing and amazing blue dress, while Rosalie wore her color – red. The both looked amazing. **(A/N If you wanna see the outfits of all three girls, go to my page and find the link for it… it took me ages to find the perfect ones! -makes an exhausted grin- ) **Both of them had spread their make up just as perfect as mine. All three of us looked A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. Do I need to say more? Nope… I just noticed I mentioned it a thousand times, but I really don't care.

All of us might have been overly dressed, but I wanted Carlisle and Esme to have a good impression on me… Ali and Rose thought I should be dressed elegant, and they dressed up that way too so I wouldn't be the only one over-dressed.

"Enough with all the dress ups" Emmett said "I'm hungry. When are the doc and his wife comin'?" He asked. Yes, Emmett and Carlisle talked, and, Emmett started calling him doc. Fortunately for him, Carlisle was a really kind guy and didn't mind Emmett's silly nicknames. He actually understood him, to which I was quite impressed. No one really understood Emmett properly.

Right on cue, the door bell rang. They already knew the address from the first time Edward's father came. I heard Alice squeal from behind and a hurried to get the door. The closer she got to the door the more nervous I got. _I_ was finally going to meet _them_, and _they_ were finally going to meet _me_. As nervous as I felt, I was felt happy.

"They're here." Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his hands around my waist from behind. I nodded. I slowly took steps forward which led to the door.

"Mum! Dad!" Alice's high pitched voice echoed in the whole room. "I missed you so much! Come and meet all my friends!" Her giggles effected Jasper who was standing right next to me, causing him chuckle. Well, he was in the same position I was, kind of, but he was less nervous. He was dressed a bit of more formal than the usual, Alice must of have talked him in to it.

"Alice! You haven't changed a bit, it's just that your hair's a bit longer!" I heard a mature, female voice say. That must have been Esme.

I walked forward and finally got sight of the gorgeous-sculpture like parents. No wonder why Alice and Edward were one of the prettiest people alive.

"It's been only two months since we last saw each other, mum, I can't change that fast!" Alice defended her looks, as usual.

"Hello my dear daughter" The familiar voice or Carlisle said. I smiled without a certain reason.

"Hello daddy! I'd like you two to meet Rosalie" She pointed on her. Rosalie just smiled and shook Carlisle's hand, and then hugged Esme murmuring "it's nice to meet you."

"This is Emmett." Alice said pointing on him. "He's Rosalie's boyfriend and my best boy buddy" I saw her grin.

Emmett stepped forward, shaking Carlisle's hand while saying "It's nice to see you again, doc". I couldn't help but laugh. "And, you must be doc's beautiful wife." He said to Esme and offered his hand "It's a real pleasure to meet you" He smiled.

"It's a please to meet you as well, Emmett" Esme said, smiling a kind smile which reminded me of mum's.

"Mum, dad, this is Jasper, my dear boyfriend." Alice giggled, and Jasper blushed a bit. He must of caught the blushing thing from me.

"I'm honored to meet the both of you." He said, the gentleman he was, he kissed Esme's hand after shaking Carlisle's.

Edward took a step to his mother and hugged her, as well was reciving a man hug from his father. "Parents, I'd like to meet my lovely Bella." He smiled, and his parent's looks landed on me.

"Hello Bella, I'm happy to get to meet you at last! I've heard so much about you – from Edward mostly, Alice and even my husband!" Esme hugged me tightly, making me return a tight hug back.

"You too, Mrs. Cullen" I smiled and pulled away.

"Call me Esme, please" She smiled, making me feel comfortable.

"Of course, Esme" I smiled back.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." Carlisle said, shaking my hand just the way he did with everyone else.

"You too, Carlisle." Just like his wife, the first time we met he _demanded _for me to call him by his first name.

All eight of us walked to the kitchen, taking our places. Edward had brought four chairs from his apartment to ours, since we only had four of them here.

I firstly served the starters which was a Roast Sussex Tomato Soup, and right after the main coursed were served. Right after came the desert, the cake.

The lunch/dinner went better than I expected it go. Esme and Carlisle claimed to really like my cooking which made me blush.

"Thank you" I replied to their lovely compliments.

"You are really a wonderful cook, Bella." Esme said "And also, very nice, and polite, not to mention how good looking you are" She said freely "I see why my son fell for you that easily," she eyed Edward making him chuckle "you are an amazing girl… erm, adult, Bella" She smiled her kind smile. Her words sounded honest, which made me really happy. It seemed like she liked me, very much I must add, and I felt like flying from joy.

"Thank you very much, Esme. You are an amazing mum for raising such wonderful kids like Alice and Edward are" I said, making her smile proudly.

She thanked me.

We all seemed to get along really well, we even sang two songs for them, me and Edward playing on the guitar on each of them. They said we were really good and that we made a really good band. Alice and Rose sand the back vocals as me, Edward and Jasper sang the verses. Emmett didn't sing but instead, he drummed on the small table on the living room with his hands.

"Edward, Alice, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Esme asked politely, as Edward and Alice went to Alice's room with their mother.

I secretly hoped she wouldn't say anything bad about us.

While they were out of the room, we talked with Carlisle about school and he told us a bit about his job

---

**EPOV:**

I knew right away what was mum going to say to us the minute she called us; she would say she was really proud of us.

"My dear kids" She said as she sat between us on Alice's bed.

I missed my mother's kindness.

"I am really proud of you" She stated. Didn't I tell you what was she gonna say?

"We know, mum" Alice joked, hugging her. "I am glad you like all of our friends" She added.

"I really do… I am really happy for you that you met the people you're obviously gonna stay friends with for the rest of your lives. They are perfect for you… and I see you're taking it really seriously with Bella and Jasper" she teased us. "Seeing _you_ happy makes _me_ feel happy, kids" She hugged us both tightly.

"We know, mum," Alice repeated her previous words. She giggled her usual laugh.

"And, and am also happy to see you get better Alice."

"I am getting better mum, I feel it. The last time I visited the doctor the doctor was two weeks ago and he said I was fully recovered." My sister said, making my heart remember the pain it felt four months ago.

"Do you friends know about it?" Mum questioned Alice.

"No… I decided to not tell them… I didn't want them to worry about my previous condition knowing they love me" She giggled, making her voice sound cocky. "And it's a lot of easier for me to not remember about…_ it_."

"Sorry for bringing it up, dear, I just wanted to make sure my daughter was fine" Mum said. "Let's go in the room and _hang out_ with the others" Mum using the _new teenage_ language made me chuckle.

I saw how Bella felt relieved when she saw us all come out with smiles on our faces.

The rest of the night continued with the really good atmosphere, making us all feel kind of sad when it was time for us to leave from Bella's apartment.

I kissed Bella goodbye and drove my parents to their hotel. They left their card on the hotels parking and walked to the apartment.

I smiled at the thought my parents literally fell in love with Bella, although I already knew they would. How can they not love my perfect loved one?

* * *

**So, how did you like it? :)**

**Good or bad? Let me know :)**

**Question for this chapter - what do you think that was the _it_ Alice, Edward and Esme talked about? **

**The idea of writing about it hit me from the blue sky like a thunder :) LOL.**

**If you have any questions about this chapter, or maybe for another one from before, just PM me or review, you know you'll always get a reply back. (:  
**

**Please review, it will make me a lot happier and help me write faster :) It's always that way :)**

**Love you all,**

**- Maria x**


	19. Drama time

**Hello my dearest readers! Please read this A/N, it's kinda important... not really... but read it, anyways =]**

**Thank you for the very small number of reviews I got, I appreciate them.**

**I meant to update a bit sooner, but I was sick for a whole week and not allowed to use the computer, so unfortunately I couldn't write :( But I found time to write after all, and decided to put a bit of a drama in, although it is on the end of the chapter.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends Selma who actually wrote the parts where Selma and Jacob speak in this chapter. I am sure you will love them! We had so much fun writing!**

**I liked to mention also that I actually started reading my story (I admit it is a bit good once you re-read it. I thought this story was pretty stupid since no one reviewed and such stuff) and found many writing mistakes of mine for which I apologize - I actually think of one word in my mind and write one which doesn't make sense in the sentence, I am really, really sorry for that! From now on, I'll TRY to re-read the chapters before I publish them :)**

**According to the fact I haven't written a disclaimer on any of my chapters, I decided to write it on my profile, so if you want to read it, go ahead :)**

**Thank you for reading this A/N. **

**Ready, set, READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **_**Drama time**_

**BPOV:**

Edward's parents left a great impression on me; they were the kindest people ever known. I hoped they meant it when they said they really liked me. That made me happy and proud, knowing that all the work I've put in for only one lunch/dinner worked. When they left, I went straight to bed trying to get some rest 'cos I was really tired.

The next morning Alice woke me up with the reminder of hers that I _promised_ my friends I'd re-set the group date going out thing on Sunday when I realized I didn't have time that Friday night. I still didn't understand _why_ did she, I quote_ "have" _to wake me up at 9:30am to tell me that!? For god's sake, it was only half past nine AND Sunday! I could still call everyone later when I woke up! It's not like they were awake this early anyway!

I had to wait till half past eleven to call tell them all, I didn't want to wake them up after all, and not even _that_ made Alice admit that I was right about me not "having" to wake up that early. Gosh, Alice and her nerves of excitement keep getting more and more annoying to me!

I called Angela firstly, it was really nice to hear her voice at last, I really missed her. She agreed to come, saying she missed me as well and that it was time for us to finally see each other. She mentioned she had some good news she wanted to tell me about, but not trough the phone. I got excited to hear what were the big new, Angela was one of my best friends apart from Rosalie back when I lived in Forks.

Next, I called Kim, who, as always was the most outgoing type and said yes to every group dates.

After Kim, I dialed Jacob's number. We had a little chat on the phone, him telling me about how our parents were getting _crazier_ as they aged the last time he visited his father. And by our parents, he obviously meant dad and Billy Black. I flashbacked when I came back in Forks from my whole summer holiday at mums when I was sixteen and finally got driving license and dad bought a Chevy Truck from Billy, he didn't use it at all since he got himself in to a wheelchair, as a _homecoming_ present for me. My truck stopped working right before I head off for college and left it back at home, ordering to dad to find someone to sell it to. Now, Jacob told me dad sold the truck and gave the money to Jacob so he could give them to me. First, I was pissed off 'cos dad didn't tell me, but my anger went away when Jacob told me the price the truck was sold was very expensive. Then, I remembered the main reason I called, let's say finally, to invite Jacob and his girlfriend Selma to go out with us – everyone. He said that both of them would come and he promised me that Seth and Daisy will be invited by him, in my name, just to 'help me get everyone together faster' till four PM.

Next, I called Claire and Leah and they both said they'll come with Embry, Jared and Quil.

I lazily got up of the sofa to tell Alice that I was done inviting and all that, and she gladly accepted that, waking up Rosalie then. Why couldn't she wake up _me_ at twelve o'clock too? Life's so unfair! Or life with Alice sounds more likely.

When sleepy head was up and had already drunk her coffee, she called Emmett so he could _entertain_ her, 'cos she was supposedly all moody now that he wasn't around. He obviously agreed to come the second he was invited. Alice called Edward, she said it was for me, but, no, if it was for me, I would of call him myself, but I was more than happy for him to come in our apartment anyway. She didn't call Jasper 'cos _"they weren't _that_ serious", _I quote.

Edward came and we both got closed in my room firstly, knowing that Rosalie and Emmett were in Rose's. We left Alice alone in the living room, _unprotected_ as Edward said. Why _unprotected_? Because, Alice could jump through the window and kill herself if she knew that Jasper was in his car, parked in front of the building, and for some reason, he was not coming up. Edward said he was 'nervous' for some reason, which was supposed to stay a secret supposedly. Clearly, there has been an interesting conversation going on between the boys that I didn't know of.

Back to the subject, me and Edward we're "locked" in my room doing… let's say we were making out most of the time. The rest of the time… Sigh. Edward helped me choose what to wear for the date. Imagine the whole situation now, please, - Edward choosing clothes for me. And guess what, I've never been dressed better – I wore a navy sweatshirt, 'cos he claimed that I looked the best in that color and that it matched my skin perfectly, and black skinny jeans. Oh, and, of course my navy converse. I had converse in every possible color, believe it or not, although they were expensive… I only need yellow and brown ones, but those weren't really the colors I wore much. Well, I did wear brown often, but couldn't find the converse in the all star shop in that color.

Finally, it was fifteen minutes till four o'clock. We all impatiently waited in our apartment since half past two for this moment so we could get out of it and walk to the place where we were all supposed to meet; in front of Starbucks. I'm not saying though that we didn't have fun while we waited, me and Edward did what we did as I mention, and Rosalie and Emmett the same, and probably Alice and Jasper too when he came up at half past two – since then, all of us were in the apartment. At three twenty, we all met in the living room and started having fun by singing – first I played, then Edward and lastly, Jasper.

We headed out of the apartment and got all in the elevator, with size of half a matchbox, but we didn't seem to find a problem with fitting in. Once it was down, laughing, we got out the front door and walked together to Starbucks to meet Ben and Angela waiting for us.

"Hey guys" I said trough giggles caused by Emmett who told us how he slipped in his kitchen while he was opening his sardines yesterday. Apparently, his roommate moved out so now he was 'on his own looking for a new roommate buddy'. I suggested Edward or Jasper, or both of them to move in to his apartment, which wasn't much far away, and they said they'd think about it. After five minutes, Jasper said he'd live with him 'cos, apparently he actually lived with four other guys in one tiny apartment, and Edward repeated that he'd still think about it.

It would be really cool if 'the boys' actually all lived together while us, 'the girls' lived together as well. Eventually, that was the way it was going to be.

"Hey Bella!" Angela said and jumped to hug me.

"Hey, we haven't seen each other for time that seems like ages, I really missed you!" I said, hugging her back tightly.

She smiled "Me too."

"Hey Ben" I said and hi-fived him as the others sang their 'hey's and 'hello's and the girls hugged Angela.

"Where are the others?" I asked, noticing only two or everyone were here on time. Well, there were still five minutes till four o'clock after all.

Angela sighed "Late as always." She giggled.

"Hey, not everyone's always late!" I protested, elbowing her, which made her give me a one-handed hug and rest her head on my shoulder; we were both the same height.

"Hello everyone" I head a familiar voice say from behind. Kim.

I turned around and hugged her. "Hey Kim!"

"Hello Bella" She said and moved on to hugging Alice, then Rose, Angela, then Edward, Jasper, Emmett and lastly Ben. She always was hugging everyone when we were all together for some reason that was an unsolved mystery to me.

"I'm gonna get a coffee from Starbucks, you guys will wait for me for five minutes, right?" She said and headed to the coffee shop.

"Sure thing" Emmett's voice boomed, and he put on hand around Rosalie's shoulder as she giggled.

"So how have you been, Ang? God, I have so much to tell you about!" I said, winking, hoping she'd realize that I couldn't wait to hear what were the news.

"I've been really good, thanks to Ben" She smiled and turned to him, and he winked at her and smiled. "We've kinda started dating each other, and we're pretty happy" She added, and I held back a squeal. Alice didn't.

"EEE! That's great!" She said "Congratulations you two!" They both looked at each other a bit of confused with a look I could read "Is us dating a news for squealing? Hasn't she seen other couples who are her friends and are dating?" but they they sighed and decided to give in – Alice was Alice.

"Thanks Alice!" Angela thanked and accepted her hug.

"Everyone!" I head a familiar husky voice say from behind. How come everyone was coming from behind me? We're they trying to scare me to death or something?

"Jacob!" Rosalie said and hi-fived him.

"Hey Jake!" I said happily and jumped to hug my best friend.

"Bella! How have you been since when we last talked?" He asked.

"Since this morning? I've been good" I laughed, looking towards Edward how was hi-fiving Selma.

"Yep, since this morning" Jake repeated my word as if he replied. I giggled and walked towards the tall girl.

She turned to me and we hugged each other "Hey Selma! It's nice to be able to talk to you other than with texts!" I spoke, causing her to chuckle.

"Agreed! God, it's good to finally go out, I've been stuck in my and Jake's apartment designing clothes for school. Thank you so much for inviting me Bella!" She said and I felt the urge to say 'breathe trough dialogs', but I kept it for myself. I laughed at my silliness.

"You're welcome" I smiled as she moved on hugging Rose and Alice right after.

Then, I saw Kim already out of Starbucks hugging some people…. Oh. That was Seth with Daisy! They walked towards us, holding hands, looking as happy as love birds. Wasn't Daisy in love with the gay guy or something? Never mind, I guess…

I headed to Daisy and hugged her, muttering a 'hey' on my way and hi fived Seth.

Well, like that everyone came who we invited came; Jacob, Seth, Kim, Selma, Daisy, Angela, Ben, Claire, Leah, Paul, Embry and Jared. We took a walk around town, laughing, telling stories. Of course, Emmett spoke the most, but I might admit Embry was quite the funny guy as well – he told us many jokes about blondes which upset Rosalie, or she just pretended to be upset, but anyway, Emmett protected her, probably jokingly, he threatened Embry that 'his head would be flying to Mississippi river if he didn't stop annoying his precious little Rosie'. We all laughed at Emmett's protectiveness, all the time to be honest, and Rose seemed to love it a lot so she just giggled sweetly. It was amazing how close we all were for knowing each other for only a month – the others thought we knew each other for our whole life's, and they didn't believe us when we said we just met.

We stopped by the pizzeria and ate some pizza, and then we bought ice-creams. We decided we should do something that was _fun _in the guy's opinion. Just walking for me was fun actually; me and Edward holding hands, while the others were hugging hangs and the boys were wrapping their hands around the girl's waist's, of course, the couples, and the single guys and ladies, kept telling jokes and funny stories – well, Emmett was an exception.

However, it was time to pick something fun to do. "How about we go to a bar and do some karaoke?" I suggested, sensing how annoyed everyone was about me being so obsessed with music. Of course, _everyone_ doesn't include the band.

"C'mon Bell, you can't sing like, _all the time_" Claire chimed in.

Why did I feel like I already knew that she, or whoever, would answer that way?

"How about we go bowling?" Alice proposed. "It would be nice to see Emmett bowl" She winked, Jasper 'hit' her shoulder jokingly and sarcastically.

"I'm in" I said, as a matter-of-factly, wondering if Edward was good at bowling as he was good at everything else. And by everything, I do mean everything, literally.

A chorus of "I'm in" and "Good idea" was heard and we walked in to the bowling place we eyed.

Edward looked really cute in those neon-colored trainers they gave away over there. After we all got our trainers, we took our positions and started bowling. Apparently, there weren't a lot of people there so there was enough space for all of us there.

Edward was perfect, same as he was at everything else. Was there a thing in this world he was bad at? I'm afraid the answer to that question is no. Playing with Edward meant everyone could see I was the worst player that existed. For my luck, which was unbelievably good last time, Edward decided to actually teach me how to play. I accepted his offer right away.

He stood behind me after he handed me the bowling ball. "Okay so you hold it like this," He murmured self-confidently, holding my hand and the ball from behind me, his body glued to mine. My heart started racing my blood through my whole body causing my face to turn to its famous four degree shade of red. He just chuckled and continued with the instructions. "Now, take a few steps back" He said and kinda started pulling me back with him "And hold the ball with one hand." I did what he told me to do. "You may now fire at the target" He said sarcastically. Well, I knew what I was supposed to do now, so I took a few steps forward and let go of the ball and… WOW. There were only two pins left there standing.

Edward was the best teacher I've ever known. I heard a chorus of "Bravo Bella, you did great" and of course, I have to return a "thank you" humming back to everyone.

Suddenly, someone picked me up and started spinning me around. Emmett. "Emmett put me down! Please! Put me down! Now! Aaaah!" I screamed, getting everyone's attention and that was clearly not what I wanted. I blushed once again and he finally put me down.

"You did great Belly, you so deserved the spinning around hug! Oh and by the way you're really easy to spin around!" He's voice beamed in and he walked to Rosalie who was now laughing with her bowling ball in her hands at her boyfriend's silliness.

---

Me, Rosalie and Alice sat on a table and ordered four coffee's from the little bar thing over the bowling alley, knowing that Selma will join us. Once the waiter got the coffee's on the table, Selma sat next to us.

"So, Selma, what have you been up to lately?" I asked her as I took the seat right opposite of her. As we mentioned before, we haven't really talked before aside from text massages.

"Not much if I'm being honest. I'm spending so much time with my school work right now, it's killing me! Thank god Jacob is here. If he wasn't, I have no idea what I would be doing. He can always calm me down, you know? Well back to the subject" She laughed a melodic sound, leaving no other option but for me and the girls to join in with the whole laughing session. "Aside from school, not much at all. How about you?" She smiled nicely.

I opened my mouth to speak up, but Alice was faster. "Well, as for Bella, she's been hooking up with my brother a lot lately" Alice winked at me as I sent her 'the look'. Well, two could play this game. Selma was a new friend after all and I didn't want her to have the wrong first impressions of me.

"Other than Alice, the shop addict, who's been torturing her boyfriend Jasper to carry around her bags when she was shopping - which is all the time when she's free. Not to mention that she doesn't want to get more serious with him and she's all like, 'head-over-heels' for him and she just uses him for carrying bags around with clothes she probably doesn't need." I stuck my tongue out at my Pixie friend who sent me a look back that could only be read like 'that-is-SO-not-true-stop-lying!' She opened her mouth to protest but I just put my finger on her lips shaking my head, making sure she was completely aware that it would just get worse for her.

Rosalie just laughed and didn't say a word. She was shaking her head in shame of her two best friends, I suppose that was the reason. I guess me and Alice crossed a bit of a line here.

Selma said, laughing. "Oh your brother is the bronze haired guy right? Or am I wrong?" Selma asked, looking towards Alice who just giggled and nodded her head 'yes' "Oh yeah, isn't that like what boyfriends are for?" Selma added, defending Alice's actions, laughing still which kind of made me jealous at Alice for not being on my side as she was on hers. "Nah, just kidding. But seriously, you really like shopping that much? I mean, I guess it's okay, but I like to design my own clothes much more than buy some.. " She said looking down at the ground, a little embarrassed I could tell.

"Good for you!" I smiled reassuringly.

"And, thanks for being at my side" Alice said, sending me a warning look. "I love shopping! But I am so not an addict! I do shop every day, but that's besides the point! I can't wear only two pairs of clothes like somebody does! I-"

I cut her off. "Alice Cullen. I combine the two thousands clothes I've bought because of you, or bought on my own with my own wish or the ones you bought me very well, really well, and I wear every day a different outfit, thank you." I said, defending my lack or shopping – well it was a lack of shopping according to Alice, but not according to me.

"You're welcome" Selma said, smiling.

"I apologize for my friends' behavior" Rose chimed in, looking at me and Alice constantly. "But that is just _so_ Bella and Alice talk, trust me." Rosalie smiled. "So, how are things with Jacob?"

"Good! I'm happy when I am with him and I love him every way, although he can be a bit silly sometimes" Selma replied.

"Trust me, I know the feeling; Emmett's really silly. I actually think I feel the same way with Emmett the way you feel with Jacob, cos they are both quite the silly guys except for the part that... well, lets say Emmett's more like, sexually addicted."

"Cool!" Selma said, still laughing "But I think I know what you mean… Jacob has been trying to seduce me for like two weeks now. But I'm not quite ready yet, you know? So I'm turning him down all the time… Do you think he'll give up after a while?" She said in a sad voice, looking down, probably remembering she's sharing private fact with people she don't know so well. She can trust us by heart, that's for sure.

"I know that feeling too - I keep turning Emmett down. Everyone might think we sex up all the time, but we haven't done it yet, I don't feel ready - we've only been together for three weeks after all" Rose said proudly. "But yes, he'll give up I think. How long have you two been going out?" She added a question.

"Three months and two weeks in two days" She said giggling, she obviously was so happy with him. "We have been together quite long actually" She said smiling thinking about her Jake I suppose, my best friend.

"That's amazing! You both seem really happy" Rosalie said, smiling her kind smile.

"So, what exactly do you do in designing school?" I asked, blushing. Well, sure as hell I can't know what all schools are about.

"We are" Selma said looking at Rosalie with a smile on her face. "Oh, we design all different kinds of things. I have been designing clothes to furniture and so on. But my favorite thing to design is clothes, so I'm going on a special study program for just designing clothes" She grinned. "I want to open my own store when I finish school, thinking about maybe naming it; SelmiCc. but not sure. It's just so much fun! I'm really enjoying it" She talked, looking at me and then at Alice.

"I will SO go there and shop every day, your clothes are amazing, the ones you are wearing! EEEEE! I am so excited! I can help you run the store if you like!" Alice suggested, excitement ruling her voice. Alice and shopping - same old, same old.

"Thanks" Selma said, blushing. Good thing I wasn't the only person that used to blush tonight. "Yeah that would be great, to get some extra help in the store!" Sure as hell she was as excited as Alice was.

"Yey! This will be great!" Alice squealed once more, getting everyone's attention in the room.

Then, all of a sudden a velvet voice whispered in my ear from behind "Hello my love." and then I saw Edward sitting next to me and Jake sat next to his girlfriend.

"Are you guys having fun bowling?" I asked, kissing Edward's cheek.

"Sure thing, right Jake?" Edward replied, a smile appearing on his face when he asked Jacob.

"Oh yeah, we had fun" Jacob said smirking for some reason.

"You guys care to explain why you're both smiling weirdly?" Selma asked, as if she read my mind.

"Oh... well... we did a bit of a bet and a dare... we can't tell you about it, but you will find out soon, 'cos the dare included you two girls" Edward replied smoothly, looking at me and Selma. Now, I was curious, which sucked. I'd get it out of Edward… soon.

"Baby, I want to know" I could actually hear Selma whisper to Jake who made a seduced face after she was kissing him below his ear while she was there with her lips. She obviously couldn't resist herself. So, me and her thought similar, as I could see... hmm, nice.

"You'll get to know soon, honey." Jake said to her, turning around to kiss her fully on the lips.

The love birds, Jake and Selma looked really cute. I wonder if anyone thought that way about me and Edward actually.

Daisy sat next to us, joining our little conversation, and she had bought herself a cup of coffee as well. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

Edward stood up "Well, right now me and Jacob are gonna go and continue bowling, shall we dude?" He asked, eyeing Seth who finally let go of Daisy since she sat next to us.

"Sure man, let's go. I'm going to own you so badly, you will be embarrassed to show your face in public" Jacob said laughing while turning to give Selma another kiss.

"Oh you're so immature!" Selma said to Jacob who shook his head and walked with Edward away.

"So Daisy, you and Seth are happily in love? What happened to the gay guy?" I asked curiously, everyone nodding meaning they wanted to know as well.

Daisy sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's a long story" And we all sent her looks that said we-wanna-know. "Okay, since you want to know... Dan, the gay guy decided to turn straight for me, and he did" We all hummed a few 'aww's. "I told Seth how I felt about Dan, and he said if I changed my mind to tell him that, 'cos he was in love with me. I was sad to do what I did to him, but I thought I was in love with Dan so I broke up with Seth. I went out with Dan, he kissed me and I finally realized Seth was the one I loved, so I dumped Dan, who clearly has only sex on his mind, which bothers me a lot, and told Seth what I realized and literally begged for him to let me in his life again, like give me another chance. He easily gave me a chance staying he still loved me. Since then, we're un-separate able, we love each other a lot" She smiled happily, showing how in love she was.

"Aww Daisy, that's so cute! I'm so happy for you" Selma said lovingly, and Daisy just looked at her murmuring "thank you very much."

"Me too" Rose said. "It's a really, really, REALLY romantic and cute story!

"Me three" Alice added.

"I think we all are so happy for you" I said, smiling kindly. It was quite an amazing story she told us, and we were all left in awe.

"Thank you guys!" Daisy said, "Just imagined I hugged you all" She jokingly giggled.

"Hey guys, let's look how our boys bowl, what do you think?" Selma asked everybody.

"Nice mentioned idea." I said, looking at my loved Edward whose turn was now. "They are so good!" I giggled as everyone agreed and we all carried on with our talks and coffee's.

"Seriously guys how do you all keep drinking all this coffee? Is it because of the caffeine? 'Cos seriously, energy drinks are so much better!" Selma said looking at us all seriously.

"You know, I think you're right." Alice said "Waiter!?" Really, were energy drinks good for Alice? Could she have more energy anyways?

The waited came by, and we ordered energy drinks such as Red bull and Burn. We enjoyed the rest of our sitting on the table drinking them while Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Kim, Angela, Ben, Claire, Leah, Paul, Embry and Jared enjoyed bowling around. I seriously didn't wanna twist my ankle tonight, so I just stayed with some of the girls at the table.

---

We decided that it was time to leave and walked out the bowling alley. We walked by a parking lot and guess who'd we see; Lauren, Sarah and Jessica who was lip-locking with Mike, my poor brother, and Lauren was sitting on this olive-skinned guy's lap while Sarah was making out supported by the wall with a blond guy who's hair was in a pony tail. It. Was. Disgusting. Everyone just stopped walking.

"Eww.... Ehm, who's that?" She asked with a disgusting face.

"Well, isn't it the vile trio Lauren-Jessica-Sarah the biggest sluts in this town hooking up with some poor guys including Mike. Seriously dude, I thought you could do better than this" Rosalie said. That explained it, I suppose, to Selma.

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie. Bella. Alice and your whole band." Lauren spoke evilly. "This is Laurent" She pointed on the olive skinned guy "And this is James" She pointed on the blond one "And I am as sure as hell that they know that we aren't sluts, but you are." She laughed her evil 'muahahaha" laugh which wasn't really interesting.

"Let me show you who're a slut" Claire walked forward, Leah joining her with a nod.

"Hey babe, chillax" Quil said to Claire wrapping a hand around her waist to stop her from going any step forward, pretending to be her protector/boyfriend even though he wasn't. The same thing her did to Claire was done by Jared on Leah.

"You seriously think you can beat us?" Jessica laughed sarcastically, causing me to smirk.

"Of course she thinks so" Daisy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well you're wrong" Sarah chimed in, wrapping a hand around the guy who was supposed to be named James.

Mike just stood behind, embarrassed I guess. I _was_ going to talk with him about this in privately, that's for sure.

"Ya' think?" Emmett asked as all the boys lined up, hugging us girls. I must admit they did a great job, I mean every single boy in this current group was very muscular, and us girls weren't in a bad shape our selves… Okay, I was an exception there.

"Lauren baby, they will beat us, so may you just please not threaten to them?" Laurent said to her causing her to gasp.

"You… you! YOU MORON! How can you say so?!? How dare you!!" She hit him with her little hand bag and then he sent he a threatening look to her and she started screaming as she tried to run in her 10cm high heels. "Aaaaah!!! You will pay for this!!!" I could hear her yell as she ran, Laurent was catching up with her by just fast walking. He pulled her hair to stop her and said "You little bitch."

Amazed by what we saw what happened to our little slut, we walked away. I looked at Mike once more who was embarrassed as hell.

We decided to do this again sometimes because of the fact that we all had an amazing time and we splat; everyone on their way to their home. Everyone promised the come to watch us at the audition on Wednesday… it was now Sunday, which meant the audition was only three days away… I was getting more and more nervous as well as excited.

* * *

** How did you like it? Good or bad? Please let me know :)**

**When I just read stories, I kept wondering why authors always were happy when they got reviews but now I know why knowing how happy I feel when I get a review! It makes me write more and more and of course, publish faster! So, please review!**

**Also, let me know if you like more long or shot chapters, so I can know how long chapters to write! Thank you!**

**Love you all,**

**-Maria x**


	20. The Audition

**My dear readers! Hello! :) **

**It's actually 3 AM now and I just finished writing this cos I was anxious to post! **

**I don't have time to re-read it (my eyes are closing xD) so mistakes in writing should be expected.**

**I was imagining this chapter the moment I thought of this story idea and I am happy to be finally able to write it down! I hope you are going to like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **_**The audition**_

**BPOV:**

It turned out our singing teacher was one of the organizers of the audition; her cousin owned the club. And the club where the winner of the audition will get to play was one of the most popular and visited clubs in LA. We were really lucky by just playing the three songs on the audition with everyone watching us there. Do you get it now why do I keep saying I was really excited and nervous?

I was worried about me screwing up; I wasn't perfect. Actually, none of us was flawless, except for Edward. And that is not just an opinion of mine, but it is a knowing, and I would prove it scientifically if I could. We had took extra practices, and took Wednesday as a day off in school. I really tried to make everything perfect since I wasn't. It was kind of my job since I'm the lead singer, or that's what my best friends claimed. Okay, lemme tell you shortly what happened in the previous days:

Monday. Edward came by over after school, and we went in my room and for difference this time we kissed_ and_ talked. We talked about what we missed back at our homes and parents, old schools and even when we were little kids and played at the playgrounds. Weird, I know, I've never really talked to anyone about my past this way but I trusted Edward completely, and he was my boyfriend who I loved very, very much as well as my best friend and he had the right to know every single detail about me. The day went by with another band practice and then Edward stayed with me in the girls' apartment while Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice went on a double date. Yes, there is a girl's apartment and a boys' apartment. Edward and Jasper moved in at Emmett's place the same day, well, Emmett moved out Edward from his old apartment while he was at the girls' place.

Tuesday. Yeah… well, school, band practice, and everyone being at the girls' apartment for the rest of the night. We ordered a pizza which was delicious, especially when I got to lick it off of Edward… just kidding, that might sound weird. We were all sitting around the dining room table when _someone_ (and by _someone_, of course I mean Emmett) decided it would be funny to get pizza over everyone's faces. He did it to everyone but Rosalie, of course. I think he knew that she would just punish him with no making out for a week or something like that – we all knew Rosalie's punishments too well (of course, that occurred; making out and kissing, although that's kinda the same. Maybe even sex, as everyone seemed to think but her and Emmett claimed they were on team Wait for now, but we all knew Emmett wasn't a virgin while Rosalie still was). Yet, he got a long yelling lesson from his _Rosie_. But it all ended with a food fight game and us, the girls' took turns at the shower when the boys' left.

Wednesday… today. We took a day off of school, all of us and practiced… We kept singing the three songs we chose to sing; "A Praise Chorus" By Jimmy eat world, "Playing God" and "Ignorance" by Paramore. We practiced and practiced for hours and then decided it was time for us to rest a bit so we wouldn't be tired for the audition. We got in to the girls' apartment, as we usual did since the boys' moved in all living together. For difference, this time we ordered burgers, remembering the fact that we always ordered pizza. We all ate them with delight, licking our fingers after we finished. Emmett, of course, ate three as everyone ate one, and he still wanted to order some more, but Rosalie offered to make some spaghettis.

"I'd love to eat what you cook Rosie, so no more burgers today." He commented making Rosalie's smile grow wider so she was almost grinning. She stood up, kissed his cheek and jogged to the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked "There are like four more hours till the audition." I said, thinking of the makeover Alice had planned for me, meaning she decided to turn me in to a Barbie doll in two more hours. She called such days like this "Bella makeover days" But I called them, "Bella torturing days". As always, I protested, but there wasn't a thing Alice couldn't get when she wanted. She was pushy. Besides, I thought about it and figured it would be nice if Alice made me look good for the audition so they wouldn't kick us out for _my_ bad looks, not for just the singing and playing of mine. Okay, I admit it, we made a great band and all sounded together but **not** because of me.

"Maybe we can play a bit more and sing? I am sure you are all exhausted, I know, but it's just a suggestion, so please stop giving me those looks" Jasper said dramatically, acting like he was scared, sarcastically of course.

"I'm not that exhausted." I defended the attitude of the band, as the lead singer, we always are supposed to be confident or something, right?

"Yeah. We aren't exhausted" Edward added and I heard Rose giggle from the other side of the room. That made me laugh – she actually followed the conversation. We were truly made to hang out with each other.

"We don't have to play, correction, Bella, Edward or Jasper don't have to play," Alice started. "Let's play guess the lyrics, but we will sing and carry on songs. We carry on as we sit in this circle as the clock goes around. Rosalie," She yelled "You'll go all the time after Emmett since you're staying in the kitchen." She suggested and got everyone's attention and nod's with murmurs "sure" and "great idea".

"I start" Emmett announced and sang "_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you_" in a very high pitched voice, higher than necessary to be honest. Sure as hell he was trying to imitate Celine Dion's version, but to be honest, as he said before, he really was bad. Well, at least his falsetto wasn't good for humans' ears.

Rosalie of course giggled and carried on the song "_That is how I know you go on_." Like that, everyone carried on and next was Edward and he was supposed to change song.

He looked thought full at first but then started "_Load up on guns, bring your friends, it's fun to loose and to pretend_." His voice was matching the Nirvana's version perfectly. I sighed at his perfectness once more and then carried on with the song since I was sitting next to him.

We spent the next twenty minutes like that singing, having fun and then I decided I should take the bathroom before someone else did. They told me I should take a bath and relax due to the fact I was fully, visually stressed. I got a pair of new underwear, my Led Zeppelin printed shirt and a pair of shorts knowing Alice and Rose would start making Barbie doll out of me as soon I walked out of the bathroom's door, so I didn't bother to dress up nicely. I got myself a towel and walked towards the bathroom.

When I got in, I started filling the small tub of ours with water which I preferred to be hot. I took my clothes off rather fast, checking the water's temperature with my finger.

As I let my body sink into the hot water, I felt more relaxed already. I spent a couple moments just laying in the tub, enjoying the feeling before actually I started to wash myself, of course. I could get used to this, it made my nerves feel all relaxed. When I finally decided it was time for washing, I used my new strawberry shampoo which I liked right away.

Once I was done washing, well, showering I got out of the tub, wrapping myself in a towel and letting the tub drain. I then proceeded to dry my hair knowing my friends would be yelling at me if I didn't. I slipped on the clothes I decided to wear quickly and jogged out of the room.

Weird, I know, but what happened wasn't what I expected. Alice and Rosalie didn't instantly jump on me and started with the torturing part, but instead Emmett and Jasper argued. Alice, Jasper and Edward sat on the sofa while Rose and Emmett took the love seat Rosalie got when she moved in here, they ate their last parts of the spaghetti's and apparently what it looked like, they were watching a movie.

"I'm telling you, and you should really trust me, it could never happen that way in real life," Jasper insisted on something I wasn't quite sure of what yet. Frustration and anger was shown on his face, not to mention in his voice.

"How would _you_ know?" Emmett argued back. "It's not like you there during the Civil War!" You should really hear that, Emmett was louder than usual, if that's possible!

"No, but I've read everything there is on it, so don't underestimate my knowledge!" Jasper defended his own opinion, as usual. He sighed and started explaining; "The submarine that is called David wasn't built like a typical submarine or anything, like it is in this stupid movie—"

"Would you both stop?" Rosalie cut him off, begging. She stood up off the love seat and put her hands over her face. "You've been arguing since halfway through the movie. That's been over two hours! Well that sure as hell is enough! Shut up now!" Rose and her yelling, as usually did, they scared everyone.

"Sorry, Rosie," Emmett said standing up next to her and started gently pulling her hands away from her face. He hugged her carefully and kissed her cheek right after. "I guess we got out of hand there." His laughter, of course, boomed but when he realized what he did, he faked a cough to cover his laughing.

Jasper sighed "Sorry," he said, wrapping his hand around Alice's shoulder. "The Civil War just happens to be a passion of mine, so sorry for overreacting because of it."

"I could tell," I remarked as I grinned at my friend. "You guys never knew this, but, Jasper is kinda obsessed with the Civil war. H-" I was cut off.

"I am not obsessed!!" He protested.

"Don't cut off Bella like that" I said, continuing with my story "He has literally read every book about it, because of his obsession of course." I paused with a giggle "so yeah, you can say that Jasper actually was there, cos it is like he knows all the events."

"Jazzy!" Alice screamed as she ran her hand in his messy hair and jumped in his lap. "We're both obsessed with something! We are so perfect for each other!" She wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly.

Rosalie choked a laugh and said "We're still in the room, couple perfect."

I noticed Edward shaking his head from next to me - after I sat there of course - and I assumed it was in shame of his tiny, little sister. I elbowed him in his ribs but it didn't seem effect him or anything so I just grabbed his hand in my hands and lowered it to kiss his lips. He chuckled and pulled away saying "Okay, let's change a movie please!"

"Nonsense!" Alice hissed. "It's Bella's makeover time now!" She said, trying to pull my hand. Luckily, I was safe in Edwards hands so he held me tightly.

"Time for Bella's torturing," I whispered in his ear which made him laugh and then I stood up and said "Wish me all luck, and of course, to get out of that bedroom of Alice's alive!"

The last thing I heard was everyone laughing and before I knew I was in Alice's bedroom surrounded by both of them, Alice and Rosalie. The quickly opened Alice's shopping bags and started pulling out dresses in every possible colors as well as skirts and tops and even tube tops and corsets.

"Slow down you guys! This is too much! When did you find the time to buy all this?" I asked, my expression sounded terrified cos I really was.

"On Monday and Tuesday while you were snogging Edward!" Alice screeched with a British accent.

"Oh, taking British here, huh Alice? Since when?" Rose chimed in.

"Since I saw three British movies with Jasper yesterday!" She said and started getting out some jeans this time.

"Am I the only one who hasn't visited the boys' apartment yet?!" I asked stupidly, looking at the skirt Alice held in her little hands.

"Yeah." Alice giggled and threw the skirt on me when she noticed the way I looked at it "You like this, don't you?"

I glanced towards the skirt. It was nice, black and red-ish/white checked, rock styled skirt, looking like Rose and Alice's style for me, but I liked it. "Yeah" I finally replied. "I should wear this since all of you are gonna look like original rock freaks…" I sighed, knowing my own personal style never satisfied my two best friends.

"Yeah… Now take off that unisex shirt of yours and put this one on!" She squealed and threw a— the only thing I could recognize-- black shirt right on my face which scared me to death cos it wasn't what I expected.

"ALICE!" I screamed 'wiping' the black shirt off of my face which turned out to be a tube top. I noticed her and Rosalie biting their lips to hold back their laughter and that proved me I just overreacted. I did what I knew best – I blushed. "Okay… ehm… It's nice" I didn't lie completely, it was nice, but it was _too much_ for my personal style. "I'll wear it…. I… er.. Oh and Alice; FYI, I happen to like this shirts whish aren't unisex!" I said knowing I just started a stubbornness competition.

"Are!" She protested right away.

"Not."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Are not!" I kept fighting back, although I started to admit to myself that she was right.

"Argh!" She hissed and ran out of the room. "Jazzy!" I heard her yell "Tell Bella that her band-printed shirts are unisex please!"

"Bella, your band-printed shirts are unisex!" Jasper yelled following Alice's demand.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I yelled as I heard her tiny feet run back to her room. I got scared of myself, don't think I'm crazy please, but I very rarely called people by their full name, and I did that when I was really angry.

"What is it?" She didn't look scared. Ha! I never managed to scare this tiny Pixie friend of mine.

I saw Rosalie from the corner of my eye who was standing frozen there, scared like hell. She knew what happened last time I called someone by their full name…

---

_Flashback_

_Me and Rosalie were cooking… for our very first time. "Okay, let's do this!" She said, excitement was ruling her voice._

_I started with putting the pan on the oven, of course, it was filled with water for the soup we were going to make. As I did that, Rosalie started chopping the carrots as a first, knowing if I did that I would probably end up with a finger cut… or maybe worse._

_She started humming a song I knew and I softly started singing the lyrics. Even at age of fifteen, both of us showed our passion for music._

_I decided it was time to get some more ingredients' out the fridge. I got all the we needed and asked my friend "Would all this be good? Like, enough?" trying to hide my bad culinary skills. Mental note; make mum to teach you how to cook at least one meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner._

_"That should be excellent," I heard her confidentially reply behind me. I smiled back at her over my shoulder as I made my way back to the oven. And then happened a bad event which lead to many worse. I, none purposely of course, let my hand fall on the hot over and burned it. _

"_Aaaahhh!" I screamed, looking for something cold to put my hand in. Unfortunately, I put my hand in Rosalie's aquarium which was the closest and first thing I saw._

_Rosalie, scared from my scream went all like "Bella! You okay? What are you doing with Goldie?" Goldie was her golden fish (surprise, surprise) she loved very much. Her horrified expression, for some strange reason made me mad a bit, probably cos I wasn't thinking straight feeling the pain._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" I unnecessarily shouted, "I burned my hand!"_

_She said "But what are you doing with your hand in Goldie's home!?"_

"_Trying to cool my pain down! It hurts less like this… this has happened to me quite a lot…" I blushed._

"_Can't ever be a bit more careful?" That offended me. Everyone told me that I should be more careful and all that, but that didn't offend me because I knew none of them knew who I was. I was a klutz. And Rosalie Hale, as my best friend was supposed to know that. Apparently, she didn't._

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale!"_ **(A/N: I really have no idea if that's her middle name in the saga, I didn't find it anywhere in the books, but I did some google research and it said it was Lillian.) **_I said in my most angry voice. "I am so disappointed in you! I thought you were my best friend! You don't know me enough apparently since you don't know I am a klutz! If you did you wouldn't tell me to be more careful because you would know I _can't_! I am sick of everyone telling me that and I didn't need you to say it!" I yelled, I sounded terrifying. _

"_I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean it th—What have you done to Goldie!" She cried. I was clueless, I didn't know what happened. And that's when I saw it; _

_As I yelled, I didn't notice I killed my best friend's fish. Yes, I smacked it in my hand… When I saw the picture of Rosalie crying over the fish she loved and I killed, I started to cry as well._

_After fifteen minutes, I was the first one who broke the 'silence', forgetting about the pain I felt. It wasn't really silent, we were both crying and sobbing, even though it was just a fish. "Rose… I… I'm really sorry" I tried to convince her, I wasn't lying anyway._

_She remained silent._

_After one minute passed, I decided to speak again "Rose… please talk to me… I didn't mean to… I…" I stuttered, I didn't know the right words._

"_Bella…" She wrapped her hands around me "Bella, don't ever say I don't know you! What I said was wrong and I didn't mean it that way… You're my best friend and I read you like open book! And I forgive you for what you've done to Goldie, I know you didn't mean to do it" She smiled weakly and broke down in sobs._

_I promised myself to never get mad at anyone for telling me to be more careful, and to actually to not be such a klutz._

_End of flashback_

_---_

"Okay… I am not that angry Rose… It's okay…" I tried to calm down…

"What was that about?" She asked me curiously, she probably had the same flashback as me.

"I don't know what has gotten in to me…" I sighed. And for the first time in my life, believe it or not, I said "Let's do some makeovers now!" trying to lighten up the mood around.

"Yey!" I heard Alice screech and the next thing I knew I was getting dressed up her and Rose.

--

"We're done!" Rosalie announced after she finished applying the blush on my face I really didn't need.

"Do I want to open my eyes?" I asked, not fully ready for what I was going to see.

"Hell yes! You look gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed, another of her squeals was heard in the apartment. The boys went to their own place to change leaving us to get already.

I slowly opened my right eye and then my left eye. Yes, I loved the outfit and the way my messy hair was straightened up. The make-up was nice as well. "Thank you guys!" I said hugging them both at once. **(A/N: You can find the link of her outfit and all on my profile! That's me on the picture btw –blush- I was dressed for a party :D)**

"We know you do!" They said in once voice.

Then, they both started with their own make up and after twenty minutes we were all ready to go.

--

Edward was driving us all in the van his father left him, and he also returned his Volvo back for which he was happy. We rehearsed there with singing, Emmett drumming with his hands on the window of course. The atmosphere, as it was usually when we all were together, was amazingly fun.

Soon enough, the van stopped moving which meant we were there. I walked out of the door to see a huge club in front of me, live music could be heard. A really good rock band was playing. I sighed at the thought I might screw everything up.

"Well, according to the list we got we're playing eighth." Jasper said, getting his guitar out.

We all got out instruments out and walked in to the back stage room to find many others bands waiting for their turn to play. That's when I realized something… "Guys, we have a… problem." I said biting my lip.

"What is it?" Edward asked, putting down his guitar and walking towards me.

"We don't have a name." I blushed slightly.

"GOD!" Emmett's voice boomed causing everyone present to look at him. "What?" Then it hit him "Oh! Sorry!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe we haven't thought of that!" Alice chimed in as Rosalie just nodded.

"Everyone this of a name, quick! Something that describes us!" I said in a demand.

"How about 'We Rock'?" Emmett offered and we all glared at him. "What's with the looks now?" He asked, frowning.

"Emmett, you aren't being serious enough right now honey, and this is a moment when you should be." Rosalie used her fake nice voice.

"How about 'She just touched me'? And don't glare at me again, I am serious!" Emmett said, looking innocent.

"Very funny Emmett." I hissed trying to think.

"Sheep's on drugs?" He tried again.

"No!" Alice was the one who said that.

"Ooh! How about 'Real f'kin idi-'"

"EMMETT! Can you please let us concentrate?" Edward yelled causing everyone that was present in the room to look at us… again. He just shook his head in frustration and right after we were all quiet, concentrating.

We were thinking for like five minutes when Emmett tried to speak again. "How abo-"

"Please Emmett! Can you please let us think, we don't have time!" Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"But-"

"No buts Emmett!" She finished.

"But I swear it's a good one!" He looked hurt but I bet it was all sarcasm.

Rose sighed. "Last chance, Emmett. Spill."

"Full Mental Best Friends?" He asked raising his eyebrows innocently, scanning everyone's expressions'.

"I like it. It totally describes us." Alice's smile grew wide. I didn't really expect from her to like Emmett's crazy ideas, I thought she would offer something like "Shopaholic's" and she would expect us to like and accept it.

"It's funny" Jasper laughed.

"Well, I agree with Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Ditto" Rose and Emmett said in one voice.

"Then, guys, we are now called 'Full Mental Best Friends'." I said which made Emmett look at everyone proudly.

--

"We're gonna sound just fine." Edward encouraged as we all shared a 'group hug'. "We can do this."

"You bet'cha!" Emmett tapped his back, I could actually _hear_ it.

"Okay, time to get in" I muttered and we all entreated the stage place of the club exciting the backstage. We walked in slowly, everyone getting to their spots and instruments. I turned back and whispered, loud enough for them to hear me of course, "Three, two, one!" and right then we all started playing the first song on our list – 'A Praise Chorus'. We had kind of made our own version, Edward singing first verse while Jasper sang the second one. The chorus was sang by me.

When the 'Crimson & Clover' part of the song came, Alice and Rosalie sang softly on their microphones. Rosalie was singing the original height of the song while Alice sang two octaves higher, which matched with the original perfectly sing it was falsetto.

The next verse, Edward and Jasper sang it together and the chorus was sang by all three of us.

We got a round of applause for which I was proud, everything sounded good to me. The next song we played was 'Playing god', most of the song was sang by me except for verse three in which Edward sang the male parts, Rosalie sang the chorus with me while Alice did all the back vocals with Jasper.

I was playing the acoustic guitar parts, while Edward played the electric guitar ones. Jasper played the bass due to the fact Rosalie didn't find time to learn it – She wasn't the best bass player so she concentrated mostly on the other two songs. Emmett drummed perfectly, you shouldn't be surprised. Alice, who's instrument was helping us make 'our' versions of the song, made up a tune with help of Edward which made the song sound perfectly. I was proud.

_Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror_

With that, I finished the song. The last one from the 'Ignorance' got it's turn. I sang the whole song again, Alice and Rose did the back vocals with Jasper and Edward just played.

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

I repeated that for times, and sang the last chorus of the song;

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

We finished playing the last song that presented us and our type of music. We got a huge round of applause and a lot of whistles.

The jury gave us nods which I could read as "good" and we all walked to backstage satisfied.

"That was definitely the best performance of us ever!" Alice squealed as we all jumped in to a group hug after we dumber our instruments.

"We kicked some ass there, didn't we?" Emmett boomed in, death squeezing us all. I honestly thought all my bones got broken or something, and I bet everyone else thought the same.

"We totally rocked!" Jasper added.

After let go of the group hug Edward leaned down and kissed me passionately. I smiled half way through the kiss. He chuckled when he pulled away and smiled his crooked smile.

I couldn't help but grin "I am so proud of us" I announced and we group hugged again. It was one of the sweetest moments, I admit. Now, all we waited for was the results.

We all started discussing things, trying to keep it cool but no we were still all stressed and impatient to see who's the winner. Emmett, as usual, tried to make us all laugh but unfortunately he didn't really make it. I tried my best not to think of the winning and all that, but I couldn't, and as far as I noticed, they couldn't either. And by they, I of course mean my little family, all about my age, clearly alive and breathing last time I checked.

"When are they gonna tell us what have we done!?" Alice said, sighing.

Jasper put his hands on her arms, clearly trying to calm her down. I don't know how or why, but Jasper was kind of good at calming people down when they were upset or something similar to that. We all wondered and asked him once, but he said he didn't know so it was still an unsolved mystery.

Then, I could say at last, we heard the speakers say "May all of the bands show up on the stage, we would like to announce the winner."

Everyone in backstage jumped off of the sofas and we all ran to the stage. The jury had four members, one of them held a microphone in his hand. I giggled quietly when I noticed that all of the wore sunglasses and they were indoors. Then I corrected myself in my mind that they wore them for 'good looks'.

"We would like to say that all of you have done an amazing job, you were marvelous. It was really hard to choose a winner here, but we had to. The winner we choose is" He paused "'The Black Shirts'!" And a huge applause followed.

I was kind of disappointed but I already expected this.

"Please, give another round of applause for the running up bad, 'Full Mental Best friends'!" Ooh that was us!

We were the running up team? We were so close to win then! As happy I felt because of that fact I also felt sad because we were that close.

The member of the jury spoke something else I didn't really pay attention and then we all jogged back to backstage. We all sat on our previous seats and talked about how close we were.

"Come on guys, don't be so depressed" Edward said "I am sure we will have another chance. The important thing is that we had fun."

As in right on cue, a man showed up in front of use, middle aged I suppose, with a deep voice saying "You are right young guy. You have another chance." He smiled rather politely.

We all exchanged weird looks and then glared at him with confusion.

He laughed. "I heard you play and I must say you are a great band. I have a club and my band is really bad so I was looking for someone to replace them and you turn out to be exactly what I am looking for. Would you like to play in my club?" He asked making everyone to smile widely.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" I replied in the lead singer's voice and everyone seemed to agree, even though I didn't ask them.

--

"I truly, honestly can't believe it!" I said to Edward who was in my room for the night. The boys decided to sleep over our place. For the first time, I slept next to Edward. I was folded, literally, and my head was laying on his muscular chest.

"Me neither… Bella, you said that for over twenty times tonight. Sleep, love,-" He just called me love! I swear I had the butterflies in my stomach! "- you'll need it, school tomorrow…" He reminded me, kissing my hair.

I growled "Can we just not go to school?" I mumbled in his chest.

"We have to, we didn't go to school today. It would turn out your parents pay the tuition for nothing." He chuckled softly making my heart flip.

"They don't really, I won first place scholarship and ninety percent of the tuition is paid." I replied, my eyes closing proving I was tired.

"Really? You have never told me about that! Spill!" He said more loudly than before.

"Well… yeah… we had this little singing competition and I won first place… that's pretty much it." I said lazily.

"Well, that finally shows that I am right about you singing amazing!" He said happily.

I growled again "No! Argh… I can't argue now, I need to sleep" I said as I felt my eyes close again.

"Goodnight my Bella." He kissed my hair and forehead.

"Goodnight my Edward" I replied and feel asleep.

* * *

**I KNOW! THE NAME! Hahaha! Well... I couldn't think of a better one (I've been thinking for a week!!!) but I personally like it! :D Do you?**

**Good or bad?**

**Let me know please :)**

**OOOOOOH and tell me if you found grammar mistakes or something I'd like to know if I'm getting better now that I practice for my English competition! :D**

**REVIEW :D**

** It makes me update sooner ;)**

**Love you all,**

**- Maria x**


	21. Christmas Eve

**Here it is, chapter 21 one at last! Wow, it took me ages to update, I hoped for it to take me less than 3-4 days but it didn't. I'm sorry :/**

**I've been concentrating a bit on a new story based on my real life, and another one, one-shot about Renesmee and Jacob. But then I thought I should do one with Renesmee growing up and so on and on, so that made me get back to wiritng chapter 21. But I was wondering what do you think - should I do a one-short or one with many chapters?**

**I hope you like this Christmas inspired chapter, although it doesn't match the real date. Here, we celebrate Christmas very differently than they do in USA, so I did some research about USA Christmas. I hope I got it almost right :) But then I decided I should do it my way, out of the traditional and I'll write about it and probably about New Years Eve too in the next chapter :)**

**I hired a beta, well two betas (I seriously need someone to correct my mistake, because when I write I don't think really.) my best friends Selma (SelmiCc) and Lauren (TwilightNerdLauren) but Selma does most of the job and the looks. She adds some words if necessary and deletes the unneeded and of course, makes he sentences make sense. Lauren mostly re-reads the chapter and fixes the grammar mistakes :) Selma is only doe with half of this chapter but I was so anxious to publish and decided to do it without her beta-ing the other half of the chapter, so you might find mistakes :)  
**

**Now, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Christmas Eve  
**

_**BPOV:**_

The two months and kind of a half after the audition passed unexpectedly perfect. After the job proposition by the random man who's name turned out to be Aro (ancient name, I know. He didn't even care to explain why his name was from a two dozen centuries way back) at his club, we were all super excited, happy and tired. I think you already know why we were excited and happy – how can we not? We got a job we didn't even look for, and the job was our dream one. And tired because we took many more band practices and us, the workers at Starbucks had more work. I know what you're asking yourself is 'How much work could Starbucks be?' and the simple answer to that will probably be 'Christmas is coming'.

The first month after the big audition, we were doing perfectly fine dealing with the gigs every Fridays and Saturdays and the very rare Wednesdays and the band practices. School was going pretty well and it was easy too, but of course we had to study for the exams. Luckily for us, we were all smart, intelligent people and group studying went amazingly well for all of us. Except for Emmett, of course, but let's not mention anything more about that please.

I finally got to see the famous boys' apartment, it was time. One early Sunday, after I woke up at 12:03 PM sharp I saw Alice who was already up. She was getting ready to go at Jasper's and I decided to join her. I missed Edward already. Knowing Rosalie wasn't going to wake up till 2:00 at least; we didn't bother to wait for her and walked to the apartment which appeared to be close to ours. After fifteen (and even more) loud knocks on the door we decided we should just go in facing the fact they were asleep and never going to hear us. I wasn't surprised when we found the door unlocked. Alice giggled when she saw how my feet were stepping lightly.

"Chill, Bell, it's okay! It's not like you're gonna wake them up. I mean god himself with the strongest thunders can't wake them up right now" She never stopped giggling but she did open the door widely.

As I expected, this place really looked like an apartment with three guys living in it. Even the hall was a huge mess! I knew I was going to trip here at least twenty times today. And just as I mentioned, my first trip took place at the door that lead to the living room. I eyed Alice who was shaking her head, probably chocking her laughter too at the sight in front of her; me lying on the ground after I tripped over the hall-radio's cable.

I got up muttering a curse, trying not to trip again.

I followed Alice who said she was leading me to Edward's room. As I've heard before, Emmett and Jasper shared the bigger room leaving Edward on his own in the smaller one. She dared to knock on the door but we didn't get a response so she told me to get in and then disappeared in the room behind the next door.

Just like Alice demanded, I did get in, but quietly. Edward's room was the neatest one I've seen yet in this living place. I noticed a huge CD collection placed on the shelves, and as I focused all my attention to it I managed to trip over my own two feet.

With me being able to trip over my own feet, I concluded the huge mess in the rest of the rooms was not a big challenge for me to pass after all.

As I fell down I made some noise managed to wake Edward up. He lifted his head up saying "Bella?" in his sleepy voice. His eyes were barely opened.

"Hey… um… yeah" I stuttered with a blush on my face. I swear I was literally crimson. I wish blushing was something I could actually control – I swear I am the only freak on this planet whose face is burning at moments that _aren't_ even embarrassing sometimes, not to mention what it does when something happens that actually _is_ embarrassing.

"What are you doing here?" His sleepy voice turned to confused. I completely understood him. He tried to open his eyes wider, but the sunlight stopped him.

"I… eh… I… I-I came by… with Alice… err… she said she told Jasper she's coming so I… eh… I decided to come with her… if… you… don't mind. I can just… leave!" Okay, now I keep wishing there was some kind of medicine existing to stop me from stuttering. I hated when I did that, especially with someone like Edward. Scratch that, especially with Edward, because another _'someone'_ like him doesn't exist.

"No, no! It's fine really! I just didn't expect you to come, that's it. But it's an amazing surprise" He grinned. "Wait… why are you lying on the ground?" He raised his right eyebrow when he finally noticed I was lying on the middle of his carpet.

"I kinda… tripped…" I blushed again showing my teeth. It wasn't a grin nor a smile but a confusingly-apologetic-embarrassed face I made in situations like this. So yeah, I made that face every day.

He slowly got up, trying to be fast. That made me laugh a bit but I kept the laughter to myself biting my lip. "Are you okay?" He asked once he got close enough to take my hands and help me get up.

"I'm fine" I said, sick of repeating the same sentence every single day for ten-twenty times.

"Let me get changed and washed, I'll be back in a minute" He said after kissing my hair. I watched him walk out of the room, probably towards the bathroom.

I sat on the sofa but stoop up right after feeling the urge to scan the CD collection from his. I saw a few CD's starting from 1897 ending with the latest ones from 2009. They were chronologically ordered from oldest to newest. I analyzed each CD with awe and adoration. I probably spent more than five minutes doing that because Edward appeared back in the room.

"Hey" His velvet voice spread around the room ringing like a bell.

With a smile, I turned around transferring my whole attention from the CD's to the Adonis in front of myself. I couldn't resist the need to kiss him so I just walked forward and did that. The kiss was gentle and soft, and I admit it I haven't gotten one of them for awhile, for like what? One day? I suppose that should be it.

Someone, and of course that was Emmett, interrupted. "HEY!" His booming voice touched both of my and Edward's ears and we turned around sending him frustrated and annoyed looks, just as we usually did every time he interrupted us.

"What now, Emmett?" Edward's voice was annoyed just like his face, anyone could notice that.

"Breakfast is ready! Well not technically but yeah I served last Thursday's leftovers! Join the magic table!" I made a disgusted face "What Belly?" I saw a frown appearing on his puzzled face.

"You eat four days old leftovers? That's just… sick!" I felt like throwing up, but I tried badly not to, I was in my boyfriend's room for the very first time after all.

"Not really. Emmett does 'cos he's impatient to wait for us to get some other food out." Edward explained.

"And other food is two or one day old leftovers" Emmett smiled a weird smile while he shook his head for some reason of his. "And you know what? Our leftovers are usually McDonalds! Because we always buy food from there because McDonalds is really close to our place!"

"You guys obviously don't know how to live normally, especially you Emmett,-"I pointed with my finger on him "-so I'm making breakfast for you today since I'm over here, I'll save you from one day being sick because of your old food. You better be thankful!" I said and walked out of the room.

Edward managed to follow me and take the lead to their kitchen supporting most of my weight knowing I was going to fall down if he didn't. _My_ boyfriend, _my_ Edward (have I ever told you how much I like the sound of that?) always knew the right things to do, he was perfect and I couldn't help but just simply love and adore him. But also behind the sweet and romantic guy hid the crazy (in a good way of course) person who always knew how to make me laugh and what I needed as a fun adventure. It's like I couldn't wish for anything better.

I tried to make Alice help me but she said she couldn't because she was busy after the decision that she would give it another shout to kiss Jasper for her second time claiming she thought the waiting should be over at last. Yes, their first kiss was the day of our audition and we talked about obsession. It was a rather random kiss that looked like she didn't even notice doing it (To be honest, none of us found it err… let's say weird), but she really did and she talked about it every single day after that.

I made some omelet for everyone and we all sat down and ate after I let my voice spread loudly around the rooms with a yell saying "Breakfast-slash-lunch is ready". The boys were thrilled and thankful for me making food for them, and that's when Emmett said "It really is a good thing we cleaned up some mess in the apartment yesterday. But I was hoping for Rosie to come to see how mature I've become for making my roommates to help me tidying up." Pride ruled his beaming voice.

"You actually tidied here!? This is the tidy version of your apartment?" I said with a mouthful, my eyebrows rose up.

"Yeah…?" Emmett's expression turned to questioning sounding like matter-of-factly.

"You seriously need me and the girls here to help you actually live in a clean and healthy place." I started, shaking my head. I eyed Alice who was sitting next to Jasper opposite of Emmett on the dining table "Alice, we're all going to come here tomorrow after school and to start with the whole cleaning." Alice took that with a smile and a nod. After a long time she actually agreed to do something _I_ suggested.

And that's what we did – we cleaned up the apartment where our boyfriends lived. It took me and Alice almost an hour to convince Rosalie to agree. But after she did, Alice started whining about her not having the guts to kiss Jasper. We laughed at her silliness and told her she should kiss him if she feels like it. But she decided to let it on him to make the 'first _proper_ move' as she called it.

But we actually did manage on Monday to get the rooms to progress seeing the carpets. Satisfied and tired we went to our apartment and came back the next day to clean the rest of it. Then you can finally call that a place for living. We left from there with hope that the boys' will actually keep it like that for at least a week. We still begged them to help us but they claimed they needed to watch the baseball game so yeah, Edward was the only one who helped us – he did the laundry for which I was happy; I hated doing the laundry.

That's how the first month passed.

The second one, as I mentioned passed rather tiresome. Starbucks demanded us -the workers- to turn the coffee shop in to the best Christmas decorated one in LA. Our boss wasn't really aware of how big his demand was, but if we wanted to keep the job we had to do everything he asked us to. And I, Edward, Rose and Emmett decided we needed the money for our future and paying the bills (Although Alice's and Edward's parents had already taken care of it all. I like it better not to think about how rich they were). Alice and Jasper were the only ones who actually didn't work there from our little friends group. Jasper worked in some place washing cars and when he told us that, Rosalie turned the subject of cars to how good she is with repairing them and all the similarities to that; she knew everything about cars, more than any boy I know – even better than Jacob Black.

Just at the start of December, Alice demanded us to go shopping… Every. Single. Day. Christmas shopping was the only shopping I enjoyed doing the slightest, littlest bit. But shopping with Alice was not something I would wish for, not even Christmas shopping. And I wasn't the only one who felt that way, even Rose did. Imagine how was it for Jasper now – He had to go with Alice and carry all of her bags, and when his, Edward's and Emmett's hands were full, I was next. Alice dragged us to every store buying like ten things from each. That's when I realized that this girl seriously needs to cut down on sugar a bit; I don't know where she gets all this energy from. And I am not saying here I didn't protest to go with her, to follow her like a puppy. I did… I even pretended to be sick just not to go shopping with her! I even went early to work and got home late. Still. Nothing, she made me and everyone else shop again, again and again with her.

Well, that's Mary Alice Cullen ladies and gentlemen. But I admit it was really fun doing all the Christmas decorations in both of the apartments. For once I didn't have to carry bags around the mall and climb up to put the decorations at the windows at Starbucks up, I realized that doing Christmas decorations was fun. I was happy to have Edward around me to hand me the ornaments when I needed as well as every other decoration detail and put some of them up high on our very big Christmas tree. It was all kind of sweet and romantic how me and him got to do everything together with our little family. I felt really happy that I finally enjoyed almost the whole Christmas atmosphere for real, just for once at least.

The boys' stayed mostly at our place, even slept here really often, saying they'd take the couch, floor and love seat just to sleep here because according to them we were all supposed to sleep in one apartment due to the fact to have a better Christmas atmosphere. And that wasn't just Emmett's idea, it was everyone's. Us, the girls, laughed at their silliness but were more than happy to let them sleep at our place but of course not on their uncomfortable, demanded seats. We suggested they should share beds with us and they agreed happily.

I never thought of that as a problem, Edward sleeping next to me, because he always hummed some unfamiliar melody from which I fell asleep easily every time after hearing it. And that happened almost every night and I couldn't help but enjoy it completely. Every morning I woke up with a smile on my face after I got my morning kiss. Sometimes I even got breakfast in bed.

But there was this one morning when I was woken up by a song. And not just a song, but it was one of those terrible, your-ears-hurt-from kind of songs. My dear best friend called Emmett found singing falsetto, which he couldn't do, quite interesting. He allowed himself to ruin a few eggs in the kitchen with his _'amazing cooking' _as he called it while singing some unfamiliar song, or I thought was – I couldn't really understand the lyrics, all I could hear was screaming, literally – in his terrible falsetto voice, not caring if the others still slept. I groaned a scream and put my pillow on my ears but it didn't help at all. I got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Emmett, will you please stop!?" I screamed, not caring about the fact that everyone was still probably singing because I knew that Emmett did the job to wake them all up already.

"What?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Your singing! It's able to kill people's ears Emmett! I don't wanna go deaf, I am still young and have a whole life ahead of me just like everyone else here" I yelled to get another puzzled look back. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"But it's an amazing song! I am sure you would love to sing it to while you make some omelet in the morning!"

We ate omelet almost every day. We took turns – first I did the breakfast, then Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and last, Emmett. Me and the girls prepared different food every day when it was our turn, of course, but unfortunately for us all of the boys could only make omelet meaning that's what we ate every second day.

I sighed at his silliness which was actually bigger than mine for which I was happy; I wasn't the silliest person on the planet as my family and friends called me and I have no clue why.

"I couldn't even understand what song you were singing." I pointed out "All I heard was screaming and a chorus of 'ba ba ba ba' " I rolled my eyes so he could see how annoyed I was. He chuckled on my previous statement.

"I'm offended now!" He said trying so badly to choke back his laughter. "How can you not notice such an old song? You're listening to ones like this one!"

"Err… I guess I am just born in the wrong century then." I sighed "What song was it anyway?"

"Me and Bobby McGee by Janis Joplin" He said proudly.

"You listen to songs forty years old? That so doesn't sound like the Emmett I know" I smiled a crooked smile and walked towards me bedroom but then all of a sudden stopped moving "By the way Emmett, please do not sing anymore, okay? There are people with ears who have a future-ahead-of-them-which-will-be-ruined-if-they-go-deaf living here"

"Fine!" was all I heard but I was sure after that followed some mutters.

That's last thing I remember because then I feel asleep again.

All the days passed almost the same, but that doesn't mean that there were no adventures. Every single day was full with love and happiness, and talks about things that happened, things that happen and things that we want to happen. All of us found out more about each other's past. And that was a sort of an adventure for us, traveling trough e each others past's.

Emmett loved to call himself the funny guy, although we already knew that. But what none of us really knew about him was that he knew he was acting immature for his age and that he wanted to change it. He told us how hard it was for him for not being accepted for who he is, although everyone liked him. He was being a bit cocky when he said that boys disliked him because all the girls liked him, instead of them. What made him happy was apparently making people laugh. Meeting us, as he said, was the best thing that happened to him because we accepted him for who he really is. Actually, I don't think he's the only one who feels that way. All of us do.

I thought I already knew most of the things about Edward's past because we always talked about ourselves, either one of us always popped out a question. But I didn't. There were a lot of things I didn't know about him. We didn't know that he was a shy guy and that he was afraid of girls as he said it. He was afraid of them because he knew that no matter how good everything is, he would end up hurt again. Even Alice didn't know that he was almost every day –although he pretended to be happy- because of the thought that he would end up alone, without friends or family. We all felt the urge to comfort him but he said he was over it now that we were all here together.

About Rosalie, of course I knew everything already. We were best friends after all, even though it is more like a _myth_ to have a real one. Maybe not really, because everyone can find themselves a person they can relate to the most, but still that unconditional best friend doesn't exist. So that's why we took everything we had been given – we have been the best of friends all the time since kindergarten. We told everything about ourselves to each other as we gained and earned our trust. She was the person who was always there for me and listened to my cries, but she also knew to disappoint me, but that's just what every best friend does. The person I knew I would go at when I felt like having crazy times was Rosalie, although she didn't seem that type, but she really was. She didn't say anything about herself I didn't know already.

Alice the little shopaholic who always had energy for everything told us that her immune system was really low. She had suffered from a lot of illnesses, even some horrible ones she didn't want to talk about. We all concluded that she hid something, but we didn't want to push it out of her if it was a painful subject to talk about. But then she added she was the laziest student in her school that got all the best marks. Intelligent much?

Jasper always found a way to fill the weird silence when, believe it or not, Alice didn't know what to say after she talked about her past that didn't include her shopping addiction. He told some facts about himself that I already knew, but there were some of them that surprised me – he secretly smoked cigarettes when he was fifteen but stopped at sixteen. That was a secret he kept even from his best friends in which list I belonged too. He said he wasn't happy for doing that but proud because he stopped. None of us expected to hear this but Rosalie seemed to already know about it (They were best friends too, kind of, in the past) but she claimed she didn't.

But Alice never stopped blabbing about how long it was taking Jasper to make their 'first proper move' that started to annoy me and Rose. I accidentally told Edward about it who promised he'd pretend he didn't hear it from me and that he heard something about Jasper saying that he didn't know if Alice still wanted to wait and that he didn't want to scare her or something. I really felt like setting them up somehow but I knew that would just ruin things.

In our beautiful decorated apartment everything was perfect. All we needed was more lights and that's what we bought. When we put them up perfectly after two hours of work, I managed to trip and get everything back on the floor. My friends weren't as angry as I was with myself. But after everyone made it to forgive me we put everything harmonically back that it even looked better than it did before. With awe and adoration we sat down on the ground letting the sofa to support our weight from behind.

We planned to spend Christmas with our families separate. But when we realized that we couldn't spend that kind of holiday far away from each other we decided to get our families to come here instead of us going there. I called my parents first who were thrilled about the idea but they brought up a subject I wasn't in the mood for discussing. My brother – Mike. I told them that I hadn't had any special contact with him because I didn't like his so called "friends". They blamed me for losing my 'good' relationship with my own brother, which I never really had. Me and Mike weren't close but we still could count on each other anytime. Still, I didn't like what had he changed in to, in fact I couldn't stand it, yet I found a way to ignore and not think about it. It only made me desperate because my loved brother has chosen a wrong path.

My parents decided to spend Christmas with us, but only if Mike came too. I agreed, maybe we would all have a chance to prove him that his friends weren't the best choice in LA.

Alice and Edward's parents agreed to come instantly as they heard about it. Alice put her on speaker so we could all talk and hear Esme. She asked about our likes and dislikes so she could fill the collection of gifts as she called it. I told her that she didn't need to get me a gift but of course she said she needed to.

Mrs. and Mr. Hale said that they would come while Emmett's parents would spend Christmas at home with his mother's sister and her family as well as Jasper's – but they promised to come here after New Year.

So those made seven people, thirteen, including us six. Wow, is there enough room here for everyone?

Because our little dining-table couldn't fit everyone, meaning we brought the boys' one here along with their chairs. Somehow, we found enough space for both of them tables and all the chairs. There was barely enough space for breathing in the room, but it would pass. Everyone was coming here for dinner so we started cooking right after lunch. Nowadays, all we ate as fast food, or let's say we ate that mostly. But I knew how to cook – at least I know how to follow the recipes. Alice and Rosalie were amazing cooks compared to me, so everything went perfect.

We were done with all the table decorations and the food was served when the door bell rang. Alice ran, hurrying to open the door. When she did, I saw her jump up once and then clap her hands in excitement. "Mrs. Swan!" She exclaimed "It's so nice to finally meet you and talk to you in person!" She jumped to hug her and then I saw my mother's confused expression.

"Well, that's Alice mum, she's always like that" I told her after Alice let go of her and walked to hug my mother.

"It's nice to meet you too Alice. You know, energy drinks are bad for you girl!" She mused, shaking her head.

"She doesn't need them" I said "She has enough energy forever without them anyways" I added.

"Mr. Swan!" Alice screeched hugging my father. His expression was also confused but mum's was a bit brighter.

"It's nice to meet you Alice" He said and pulled away when he faced the fact that she wasn't letting go any time soon.

"You too!"

"Hey dad" I said, hugging him.

"Hello Mike" Alice went serious but still hugged my brother.

Alice and my mum had a twenty seconds chat before I led them all to the dinning-room. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stood there frozen like statues, all of them smiling ear-to-ear.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet my friends" I said "That's Emmett, and well you already know Rosalie and Jasper. And that's Alice's brother Edward my… eh… boyfriend" I said, smiling. I noticed how my face warmed up in a blush. "Mike, I think you already know everyone" I added.

All he did was just a simple nodding.

"It's so nice to meet you Edward! Bella hasn't stopped talking about you over the phone!" Renee laughed as I continued blushing.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Swan" Edward said politely and shook her hand. He looked at me and sent me a slight smile which I returned.

"Call me Renee please" My mother corrected him.

"I'm pleased to meet you Edward" My father smiled to my surprise. He always told me how I shouldn't date. But since he smiled it obviously meant that he actually liked Edward. How could a human being not like Edward anyways? What was I thinking?

"It's my pleasure, actually, to meet you Mr. Swan." Edward's polite smile never left his face, it only grew bigger and wilder.

"Charlie." Dad corrected him, just like my mother did.

Edward nodded.

"Charlie, we're being rude now!" My mum said all of a sudden. "Emmett, it's nice to meet you finally" She said shaking his hand. Charlie copied her motions and moved on Jasper and Rosalie. "Rose! You look so beautiful" Renee said while hugging Rosalie.

"You too, Renee!" Rosalie grinned, her white teeth sparkled.

"Jasper!" She shook hands with him just like my father did.

They all sat down taking their places. Mum shooed Mike to the 'kids' part of the table so he sat next to me. We exchanged weird looks before the door bell rang again. Alice, like before, squealed and ran to open the door. "Mummy! Daddy!" We heard her squeal again and I and Edward got up to meet them. Jasper followed us so Rosalie and Emmett stayed with my parents, chatting.

We all shared embraces and hellos and walked in the dining room. Esme and Carlisle took their seats leaving two more chairs empty for Rosalie's parents. On that, she commented "Trust me; there isn't an occasion when it didn't take them less than twenty minutes later to show up."

"They'll be here soon" I encouraged her, smiling. She returned the smile while Edward being the gentleman he was got everyone the drinks they wished for. We talked and talked for ten more minutes before Rosalie's parents came. Emmett surprised everyone by acting a bit more mature and serious in front of them, trying to impress them, but he still kept his funny self on. They seemed to like him. We served the soup first, our parents talking about their jobs and us, the kids about school and our gigs.

"You need to record a CD so all of us can hear you" My mother suggested making us laugh.

"You really should" Esme agreed with a smile while Mrs. Hale just nodded.

"We might, but just for you to hear it." Rosalie said.

"No, you should do a lot of copies and sell them on your gigs. Or maybe put them on sale online too. You'll make a lot of money" Mr. Hale said. He worked in a bank so he really was in to the whole business thing and I had known that ever since I met him.

Rosalie replied "No dad, we can't do such stuff really, it'll be just a waste of time probably for us. We are so busy and we have jobs at Starbucks."

"Rosie, I think your father is right. And Alice and Jasper here don't have a job anyways so they can sell CD's, simple enough." Emmett chimed in.

We discussed the whole subject for awhile until we were done with the soup and then me and the girls served the other food.

Nobody stopped talking, except for Mike. He was quiet all the time, only talking when he needed too. My mother once helped me with the dishes saying to me "Bella! He really is as handsome as you said he is! I am so proud of you!" She hugged me tightly.

"I know mum" I blushed pulling away. "Help me with the desert?"

"Sure!" She said and started carried the dishes with the cake to everyone's places. Rosalie got out all the different sort of cookies and we started eating. All the three mothers brought some deserts of theirs so we ate of them as well.

My mum made her famous coffee cake which was delicious - my mouth waters just thinking about it.

After the dinner we went to the living-room. So that we had enough seats, earlier that day we brought the boys' sofa here so there was room for two more. Rosalie's parents took our sofa while Esme and Carlisle took the boys' one leaving the love seat to my parents. Us, the 'kids' as we were called took the floor, turning on the TV to watch a Christmas movie.

We discussed about the movie on the commercials, laughing at the funny scenes. It was a family night I had needed for a long time. That's all we actually did till midnight and then we all got up on our feet to hug each other and wish everyone a "Merry Christmas".

"Okay, so," Esme started "We are attending to leave tomorrow morning so can we open the gifts now please?"

We all agreed of course, because the rest of the parents wanted to leave the next morning too.

They already had all their gifts put under the Christmas tree along with ours but there wasn't enough room for all them under it so we put the rest in our bedrooms.

Esme demanded hers and Carlisle's to be opened first so that's what we did. They got everyone the same thing – A framed picture. The picture had been taken the first time they were here, all six of us on it – Emmett was standing being the sofa hugging Rosalie who was sitting on it next to Jasper. Alice sat right in front of him on the floor holding his hand with Edward next to her. I was sitting between his legs, his arms wrapped around my waist. We were all smiling, happiness could be seen in our eyes. I felt how my eyes begun to water.

"Thank you so much Esme and Carlisle! I love it!" I said, hugging Esme first and Carlisle right after I finished hugging his wife.

"You are welcome Bella" Esme said and she and Carlisle both smiled kindly.

Everyone did they same, we all loved the thought and the creation of the amazing picture.

"Okay folks, time to open our presents!" My mother clapped her hands. She handed everyone their amazingly wrapped gifts.

After she handed me a square-ish box I wondered what could hit my mother's harebrained head to buy me as a present. I opened it to find a scrap book and a video camera. **(A/N: Couldn't think of anything better, so yeah, New Moon birthday presents helped -sigh-) **"Thank you mum, dad!" I said, hugging her and my father at the same time.

"The camera was your dad's idea so I coordinated and bought a scrapbook! Use your gifts, Bella, so you can remember the best years of your life – college years!" She exclaimed, returning me a hug.

Next, we opened the Hale's presents. We all got amazing things but I adored mine – they bought me the Harry Potter books and movies collections. I instantly remembered what I had said the last time I've been at their place and me and Rose talked about books – I said that I really wanted to read all the books because I hadn't yet and that I had seen the first few movies and wanted to see the rest.

"Thank you so much, this is amazing!" I grinned, hugging both of Rosalie's parents.

"You're welcome, Bella." Rosalie's mother said politely with a big smile on her face that reminded me on Rosalie.

"Can we please, please, _please_ open mine now?" Alice said already excited because she _knew_ that the answer was going to be yes.

Everyone agreed with Alice's wish and we started opening the gifs. As you might have guessed already, she bought everyone clothes. I got a red tunic-like sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. "Thanks Alice, you shouldn't have!" I rolled my eyes and walked forward to embrace her.

"Time for mine!" Emmett said and handed everyone same-shaped-badly-wrapped gifts. Emmett got everyone a black t-shirt printed "Full Mental Best Friends" and a picture from us our friends got at one of our gigs.

I chorus of 'aww's was heard in the room and we all thanked him for the t-shirts.

"Okay, time for mine everyone!" Rosalie said. I grabbed the small package that Rosalie gave me and begun with opening. When I got rid of the red decorative paper, I could see a small box with a silver watch with black decorated kind of flowers. "Oh my god Rose, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" I needed a watch for a long time now.

"Can we open mine now?" Edward asked.

"Sure!"

He handed me a very nice wrapped gift and helped me open it when I couldn't figure out where to start from. When it was opened I could see a box and I instantly opened it to see a silver necklace with a heart-locket. I opened the locket to see I very small picture of me and him and on the other side was written "I will love you forever." I felt my eyes water for the second time that night and hugged Edward kissing his cheek after I pulled away a bit. "Thank you so much Edward" I smiled as he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"You are welcome my Bella" He smiled back and kissed me one time.

I heard a small cough "Err… we're still in the room" It was Rosalie.

I pulled away and hurried to the Christmas tree. "Well, time to see what I got you all!"

I handed Esme first her gift – I got her a scarf. The next present was for Carlisle which was a book, and I got both of my parents a huge DVD collection because I thought it was time for them to use the DVD player me and Mike got them last Christmas. For Rosalie's parents I bought a toaster because I ruined theirs the last time I was there. Alice got a very cute purple dress with a matching purse from me and Rosalie got the DKNY boots she fell in love the minute she saw them in the mall. For Emmett, I bought a small book with the '101 Golden jokes of the 21st century'. Jasper, from me got a black Hoodie I supposed he'd like it when I accidentally saw it when me and Edward were window-shopping. I got Mike a new t-shirt. And for Edward, I bought a few CD's I found missing in his big collection. That made him really happy.

Everyone seemed to love their presents and they all hugged me. I got another kiss from Edward and then we moved on opening Jaspers gifts. Jasper bought me a new guitar tuner. How odd, mine broke just the other day. "Thank you Jasper!" I said "Mine just broke! How did you know I needed one?"

"I was playing on your guitar the other day and it was untuned so yeah, I tried to find your tuner but Alice said it was in the trash bin because you spilled a glass of water on it." He said and I blushed.

"Oh, right."

"Well, I got only one thing for all six of you" Mike finally spoke "It's a… umm... video tape with every single gig of yours. You probably don't know but I come every Friday and Saturday and some Wednesdays whenever you play and record your playing. I hope you like it." He smiled, handing Rosalie the CD who sat the closest to him.

I got up and went to hug my brother. "Thank you Mike." I whispered.

"You're welcome, Bells."

He got his gifts for our parents and then we decided to watch the CD he made for us. He was right, he had recorded every single gig of ours. The parents loved our music and demanded for copies of the video.

I talked to Mike privately that I didn't like him hanging out with the sluts. He said I was right and told me that he moved in at Ben, Tyler and Eric's place. I was really happy to hear that. He said that he was over Jessica and that he had a new girlfriend now, and for my surprised that was Kim – the girl that hugged everyone. I was happy for them. Mike promised to take us and all of our friends to the Luna Park. He said I could take fifteen people with me because that's how much money he had saved up. We decided to do the whole Park thing on a day the spring so the weather was warmer. Everyone agreed with his suggestion and got excited.

Everyone left at half past two, and we got to sleep. My mother said "Be safe, kids" when she found out that for the last month we all lived together. Then, it took us more than twenty minutes to explain to her that it wasn't like that.

After the apartment was clear, we got to sleep, we were all tired. The 25th of December was going to be a good day as well, and not just because it's Christmas but because we made it kind of out of the traditional way and invited all of our friends over.

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like it?**

**Hit or miss? :) **

**Let me know!!**

**I was wondering - Do you have some stories to recommend? I've been looking for a really good one, I feel like reading a lot lately.**

**Now, review time!**

**A special thanks to my reviewers: ****ukielicious96, ****Candee-lolipop, AliceCullen'sBarbie, lil miss bella cullen, misscullenwannabe95, Emmett's Babe, Silent Shootting Stars, Guidance Cullen, CannyGrl, Flora73, , x-my-immortal-x, Nikki - Twilight Lover, Jade-Loves-Edward, candi098, dog lover 1996, X-evil-witchy-with-X, Boreanazgirl1992, snazzbug55, -x- . -x-, ChelsIsTheName, mollymollymanda, mangl234, brokenlove81, capcalawrence, kbchameleon2013, Lil' Pyro 95 {I really hope I got every single reviewer here!}** **and a special thanks to _ukielicious96, Cannygrl, _****_misscullenwannabe95_ [the most often reviewers as I noticed]**** - your reviews always make me smile! And of course, Selma (SelmiCc)! LOL - you haven't missed a chapter without reviewing it, thank you so much for that! And thanks to Lozzy too for reviewing :)**

**Love you all!**

**-Maria x**


	22. Nontraditional party time

**I'd like to thank to everyone who had added my stories to their favorites and alerts! Thank you so much!**

**44 people have added my story to their story alerts, 71 people to their favorites. Thanks again :)**

**I appreciate every single reader and I am so thankful to them for taking their time to read my story!**

**Important note: I have done lots of research for this story and I still couldn't get it right. And not just all the traditions and stuff, but the city too. So if I didn't get it all like it actually is, just imagine it as a made up city based on the real LA. Please understand me, I am just a fourteen years old girl (yep, I'm 14 now, it was my birthday on the 26th January, exactly a week ago!) who lives in Macedonia (google it and see that is NOTHING like the USA and stuff) and just likes writing. I'll say this once more - here, we speak a very different language from English, named Macedonian, and I happen to be the only student in the 8th graders who knows it this well. You SHOULD expect many mistakes, because when I usually write I don't think and I type down the compleately different word - I have to think it trought and then translate it so it isn't exactly easy. **

**My beta Selma has done half of the chapter, I'd like to thank her again :)  
**

**It actually took me a longer time than I expected to write this, not that it's a very long chapter anyways. But it's up now so, enjoy reading :D**

* * *

_**Nontraditional party time**_

**BPOV:**

Just like every other morning, I woke up. Usually, my day started with the thought "What will it be today?" But this time the thought "It's Christmas!" was the first one that popped into my mind which caused me to jump off of my bed quickly. I was already excited and the day had just started. I started shaking Edward's body. "Edward, wake up!" I yelled in a whisper, but there weren't any reactions of him following. "Edward!" I tried again, continuing with the shaking his body thing. _That's it,_ I thought. I got on the bed and started jumping up and down.

That did the job – he was finally _almost_ awake. "Bella?" He opened his right eye slowly. When both of his emerald green eyes were wild open he saw what I was doing. "Bella? Bella, what on the Earth are you doing?" In his questioning voice I could hear a slight tone of worry.

"Can't you see? I am jumping up and down on my bed!" that confused him even more. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh out of my lungs that probably more seemed like a sigh from tiredness. "I'm trying to wake you up! It's Christmas!" I said, trying to stop jumping. Then I realized I couldn't. "Edward," I started, "Get your butt up and help me stop jumping before I twist my ankle and spend Christmas laying in my bed!" I said, motioning with my hands for him to start doing my demand. I didn't get a response from my beloved one. "Now, please." I added.

He didn't move an inch. I could see him shaking his hand before all of a sudden he pulled my legs towards himself making my whole body slid on the covers. "Edward, no!" I screamed right before I was lying on the bed right next to him. "What are you doing?" I asked, my expression turned from confused and scared to amused.

He chuckled right before his brushed his soft lips against mine. "Merry Christmas my Bella" He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I leaned forward because I had to kiss him. But his finger stopped me while it touched my lip gently. I just kissed it and leaned forward to kiss Edward. This time he didn't stop me. He just returned the kiss passionately as I stuck my fingers in his hair. His hands were rubbing my back slowly. Now that's what I call a _real_ kiss.

I pulled away slowly saying "Merry Christmas my Edward Anthony Cullen." I smiled and he kissed me again. I found the strength to pull away (yes, I always found it so hard to pull away from the softest lips on the planet. That's why I did it very rarely), and said "Time for breakfast! It's my turn today. Come and help me?" Hope could be heard in my weak voice.

"Sure. Just lemme brush my teeth" He smiled and helped me get up off of the bed because he was already standing. "Meet you at the kitchen" He kissed my cheek and walked to the direction of the bathroom.

I got dressed up in my everyday clothes (Well, yes, all my clothes are everyday-ish except for the few dresses and the tunic Alice got me as a gift last night) and headed towards the kitchen. I walked in there to see Alice, as usually, who was already up drinking her coffee.

"Good morning, Barbie!" She greeted me looking straight in my eyes. Her lips were pursed in to a line that could clearly be read as I'm-holding-back-my-laughter.

"Barbie?" I questioned in a very confused tone, my eyebrows were up. "Alice, don't tell me you hit your head, _please_!" I begged as I walked to the refrigerator and started getting out food so I could prepare some toasts.

"You don't have to beg me to say that when it isn't true. Today's a Bella makeover day! You're getting all dressed up for the party! That's why I called you Barbie, _Barbie_" Her amused smile made me want to cry.

"Alice, c'mon, it's Christmas, can't I get some peace for like a… gift!?" I begged. "And party? Who said anything about a party, Pixie? Did a bug get through your ear and ate your brain or something?" I cried as I started cutting the cheese.

"Isabella Marie Swan wants a gift? What's happening to the world?" Alice shook her head. "Anyways – since all of our friends are coming over, well most of them, but yeah since they'll be here it would be amazing if we had a small party, y'know, we hadn't been all together since what? The scene with the sluts? No, since the last gig but yeah they only came to watch us not party with us!" She blabbed an explanation as I placed the cheese on the bread.

"And you decided that should be on Christmas? Alice, have you gone nuts or something? I already know you're crazy but I didn't know it's gotten _this_ far!"

Edward walked in to interrupt saying "What's happening here? Did we get aliens from Santa Claus? Don't say yes if it's true please."

"Not aliens, Edward, but your sister here decided to throw a party here for Christmas today." I said, placing toast one in the toaster.

"Uh. Aliens would make more sense but it's my sister we're talking about here so yeah, this _shouldn't_ be weird. But it is. I mean a party for Christmas? What happened to the traditions Alice?" He asked taking one of the cups of coffee Alice had made when she had woken up probably.

"Screw traditions Eddie, w-"

"Edward." He corrected her instantly.

"Whatever. Anyway, we can do this our way! And if we don't I'm gonna have to wait for a whole week to play Bella Barbie, for New Years Eve of course, and trust me I can explode till then! Please Eddi-" he sent her a warning look "-uh-ward, agree! You don't want your sis to explode, do you?" She pouted showing her famous puppy dog face that didn't bring Edward down.

"How can somebody so tiny be so annoying?" Edward questioned as he helped me with the toasts. "I don't agree, sis, nice try though." His amused chuckle helped me think of an idea.

"What about we don't do the party but you still get to tortu- I mean to dress me up, err, nicely? Which, of course, lasts less than thirty minutes!" I decided, trying to avoid the awkward argue that would follow if I didn't want the makeover. And not just for today, but every single day till New Years Eve.

"Sounds good to me!" Alice screeched. Edward replaced the toast in the toaster with the one he made and while he passed by me he kissed my cheek.

We heard a loud "Ho, ho, ho!" come from the hall.

"Emmett" All three of us said in one voice.

"Merry Christmas, kids! Ho, ho, ho!" We could actually see him. He was standing at the wild-open door between the kitchen and the hallway. "Mmm, I can smell coffee! Thanks, Ali" He said taking a cup.

"You're welcome, Em. What do I get for Christmas?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. You got the T-shirt last night, what more do you want?"

"Weren't you Santa now?" She wondered taking another sip from her coffee.

"I am Emmett who is Santa Claus." He said proudly. "Belly, how many toasts are ready?" He pointed towards the toaster.

"Three slices." I replied quickly while putting the cheese I cut on the bread, waiting for it to melt.

"Okay, all for me and three more, I order" He said in his usual, beaming voice. I just shook my head to that. "Rose is up, she took the bathroom. Where's Jasper?"

"Sleeping." Alice replied in a sigh. "I'll go and wake him up, it's breakfast time." She jumped off of her chair and hurried to her bedroom.

"That tiny thing is not just annoying but it's also fast." Edward mused. His talking actually sounded as if he didn't know a thing about his sister but that was just an act.

"Eh, that's just a result to all the energy drinks she has drunk." Emmett added with a slight chuckle.

"Just like my mum said, energy drinks are bad for that girl!" I said. "Although she has only drank of them, like what? Three in her entire life?"

"Actually," Edward started after he filled the toaster again, "When she was fifteen she was addicted to drinking them." He informed us. My mouth dropped open.

"I guess they still last on her" Emmett concluded.

"Talking about Alice?" Rosalie walked in and muttered a 'good morning'. She kissed Emmett fully on his lips and took a few sips from his coffee.

"Hey, that's my coffee!" He protested.

"Get over it, babe, I'll give you mine if needed. Oh. I just figured – I probably still have some left in the thermos. Hold on a bit I'll get it." She smiled which made Emmett grin widely again. You know that ear-to-ear smile? Well, when you live with Emmett and Rosalie together you will see it constantly.

Edward helped me with the rest of the toasts while I got some coke for everyone. Rosalie came back in the room with her thermos. She handed it to Emmett. "Are you happy now, Emmett?" She asked. Emmett wasn't paying much attention because he was so involved with his coffee that he was trying to get the last of the drops out, so the thermos was literally vertical again, but with its bottom in the air. "I'll take that as a yes" She said looking at me while I rolled my eyes.

"So, when are our friends coming over?" Rose asked taking once of Emmett's toast's. That got his attention.

"That's mine too! Rosie, stop stealing my food and drinks!" He complained allowing everyone to laugh their heads off. "It really isn't funny you guys. I am quite sure that I remember the last time when I was hungry –and trust me you do not want to handle hungry Emmett again." He was right. Hungry Emmett was the second worst thing right after shopping with Alice.

"Err… I think you are right there Emmett, but it isn't the last toast on the planet. Bella's making millions more so you'll get another one, even two if needed, don't worry. And stop overreacting." Edward teased helping me with the cheese.

Emmett sighed in realization. "Oh. You are right. I'm sorry. But, as far as I know, you are the one who overreacts, not me." He said, grinning.

"Not really, but I am not in the mood for arguing so I suppose I'm gonna drop the subject and let it be." Right then, Alice and Jasper walked in, hand in hand, goofy smiles on their faces. Well, it was the same as every single day but I still found it as a very romantic and cute sight to look at.

I giggled. "Good morning, love birds."

" 'Morning to you too" Jasper said "And everyone of course." He remembered to add while everyone shot him looks. They all mumbled their "Good mornings", making some room on the table for both of them.

Once I made more than twenty toasts, we all ate together. We laughed a lot and Alice and Rosalie decided to do the makeover for me. I was happy with myself for the compromise I made which included makeover lasting only half an hour but it still seemed to me like three years, not minutes. I shut my eyes closed and started daydreaming, allowing my best friends to 'work with their magic'.

**EPOV:**

After the girls disappeared in the bathroom, Emmett managed to make Jasper and I to play a Monopoly game the moment they were out of our sight. Monopoly, in my opinion, is without a doubt the worst game ever invented. Alongside with Domino, that's for sure. I know that everyone hates that game because of all the falling down and stress, but mind you, at least in Domino the other players can't gang up on you, and you can't somehow miss 'go' every time you go round the board by being sent to jail. I spent the majority time of the game in there and then Emmett and Jasper insisted that I couldn't buy a hotel because of my abysmal criminal record.

Jasper, being the good guy tried to stick up with me, just as usual when I and Emmett got in situations like this. Sure, he knew that I was always wiser and smarter than Emmett's stupidity so that's why. But this time, he refused to come on my side because Emmett teasingly threatened to put black dye color in his shampoo if he sided with me. I really wouldn't be surprised if he did it for real though, but only if Alice helped him. But Alice wouldn't do that to Jasper given the fact she was in love with him, so from that point of view it seemed more like 'mission impossible'.

When the words left Emmett's big mouth, both Jasper and I looked at him as if he was crazy… which he was. Then, we let ourselves laugh our heads off looking like five years old who understood a blonde joke after two hours of thinking what it actually meant.

I felt amazingly relieved and even happy, nonetheless, after I saw my sister and girlfriend walk into the room. I assumed they would save me from the stupid game. I couldn't help but stand up and kiss my beautiful girlfriend, supporting most of her weight while I did. My right hand was rubbing her back with knowing she loved it when I did that.

"What was that for?" She said trough gasps when I let her pull away. I almost forgot that my best friends were actually in the room, but there were already used to it, me and Bella traveled very often to our own world.

"Nothing." I smiled "You're beautiful." I complimented causing her smile to light up but to also curve in to a frown. Then I remembered why. "Don't worry, love, you look gorgeous without the make up too." I winked. I earned a quick peck before she wrapped her hand around my waist while I did the same thing around her shoulder making us both look like we were glued to each other. Everyone shook their heads when they saw us but then Emmett continued his speech about starting a new game of Monopoly.

I, of course, protested because I started to hate the game to death. Bella happened to support me for what I was thankful, but that didn't seem to help Emmett's 'need' for all of us to play. The lucky person I was, the door bell rang. I sighed in relief while my sister ran to see who it was. "Kim, Selma!" we heard her very excited screech "The dog and... Mike. Hey everyone" Her voice lost the excitement for a quick second but then it came back.

Me and Bella walked in the hallway so we could greet the guests. "The dog?" Jacob quoted Alice in his usual husky voice.

"Sorry for calling you that. But before you'd ask why, I warn you it's a really long story and you really don't want me get on with blabbing, I've been told that I am quite annoying" Alice said and what actually could be heard in her voice was… pride? Who except for Alice on this planet was proud to be annoying? What a weird sister I had, she could win an award for that in fact.

"I usually love long stories… but I'd rather not hear this one." Jacob shook his head after walking in. He hi-fived everyone and received a hug from my Bella and from Rosalie. His huge grin easily reminded me of Emmett whose laughter was now beaming in the other room. I secretly prayed he wouldn't make everyone play Monopoly and that he would think of something smarter.

My prays gave me a result – we decided to just talk and catch up while we waited for the others and then start the game. We heard a lot of love stories about Mike and Kim and the girls couldn't stop 'aww'ing. Me and the boys got bored so we turned on the TV and watched a comedy movie because we couldn't find an action one which was our original plan. The girls kept talking and talking while rest of our friends came, all of them separated in few groups. When we all got together (And all includes us – the people who live here -, Selma, Jacob, Kim, Mike, Angela, Ben, Claire and Quil) we started the 'celebrating Christmas' with "spin the bottle" also known as "truth or dare". We were actually famous for playing this game.

"Just wondering," Kim started "Do you _always_ play this game when you have guests over?" Her eyebrows were raised up and she had a smug smile on her pretty face.

"No, you are just lucky enough to get here the only times we do play it." Rosalie replied sarcastically but then let out a sigh. "Yeah, we actually do, don't we? We're a sad little _happy_ family who always plays trust or dare" She shook her head knowingly and Emmett leaned down on the word 'family' to kiss her cheek.

"We aren't sad, Rose!" Alice protested. "We just happen to like the game, it's really fun FYI! Which you already know, but you just want to say bad things about the best people on this world that you'll _eve_r meet."

"That… kind of does make us sad Ali" Rosalie decided her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was concentrating and thinking.

"Doesn't!" Alice insisted, as usually, looking at Jasper with a pleading look to support her.

He didn't speak up because I did. "Okay that's enough. Alice, Rose, you're acting like two little girls who fight about whose Barbie is prettier." I said and Bella gave a squeeze to the hang she was holding. I smiled back.

"Edward's right, shut up, you guys aren't sad." Surprisingly, Bella's brother spoke up. I sent him a thankful look anyway. I could tell that everyone was surprised about how good he had gotten all the way through the conversations from before. Who would off thought that a slut-obsessive freak can turn in to a really got person just because of a girl? Okay, let's say that we have two examples here for that – Jasper and Mike.

"Spin the bottle!" Selma demanded putting an end to the argue. I saw Bella mouthing her a 'Thank you' which made me smile.

Selma spun the bottle waiting for it to stop, and when it did, it pointed at her and me; she was asking. How lucky can I get, huh? "Edward, truth or dare?" The words of her mouth came out way too quickly.

I thought about it. I always hated dares, but that didn't mean I liked truths. And I didn't know how Selma played. So that left me only one choice…"Truth!" I decided, not being ready for a dare yet.

She seemed thoughtful for a small moment, and then spoke. "Okay, well have you and Bella ever had sex yet?" She laughed, elbowing Jacob playfully.

I couldn't believe that this was happening, but it did - I blushed. My cheeks turned in to Bella's lovely crimson color, it only looked bad on me. I cleared my throat after I saw everyone staring at me. "Err... no, we haven't." I managed to choke out. Although it wasn't an embarrassing or a bad thing, I still didn't find it comfortable to talk about my sex life with everyone present in the room.

After I answered, I managed to eye Emmett who started to laugh - hard. I noticed how everyone looked at him, seeing him rolling on the floor. Selma shot him an evil look. "What's so funny Emmett? It's normal to not have sex" She told him in a stern voice. That seemed to make him stop laughing.

"Sorry" Emmett said sincerely, still choking back his laughter. And well that just made Jacob laugh.

"And what exactly are you laughing at?" Selma turned to him, staring at him for a short moment and then smacked his head, and that surely did make him stop laughing as well.

Selma just smiled at Bella sweetly who was now literally red, resting her head on Kim's shoulder. Then I spun the bottle. Suddenly, I started to hate this game we always played and couldn't wait for it to end.

The bottle stopped to point exactly at Alice and Jasper meaning my sister asked something her boyfriend. This shall be interesting. We all moved our heads to both of them, placing our eyes on theirs.

"Truth or dare, Jazzy?" She asked in a very excited tone, and it was so obvious that she was really hoping that he would say 'dare'.

"Truth" Jasper said, obviously sensing her excitement. This dude was seriously good with emotions.

"But Jazzy!" Alice whined, pouting like a four year old who wants to get a lollipop and the dentist doesn't allow it to her. Now _that_ was _so_ like my little sister here.

Jasper sighed. "Okay... I don't want Ali to be unhappy. I change it to dare if it's okay."

Everyone nodded in approval.

"Yes!" Alice mumbled to herself (not that she actually kept it that way), throwing her fists up in the air, while everyone laughed.

"O-oh, this won't be good" I heard Jasper say under his breath.

"I dare you to go shopping with me a whole week, and carry all of my bags, and smile and say 'Sure my beloved, of course I'll carry your bags with all the wonderful original clothes' every time I give you a new one" Alice blabbed in a really excited tone.

I saw how Jasper's jaw hit the floor. "I... I-I... can't... Change dare, Alice! Please!" He begged, never stopping to hit his head with his hand.

"No Jasper! I'm not changing it!" Alice protested, "You can't change a dare once you get one!"

Poor Jasper! I would have died if I were on his place. "I think Jacob feels relieved, that I'm designing my own clothes" Selma whispered to Bella.

"Aww, come on, Alice. Change your dare, you know it isn't fair to him. What has he ever done to you to he deserves this?" Kim said to Alice, and I saw Jasper send her a 'thank-you-so-much' smile.

My little sister frowned. "Eh, well nothing but... if you get a dare then you can't change it!" She exclaimed in a protest.

"Alice, come on, you can change just this one, it really isn't fair to him" Jacob spoke up this time.

"Ugh okay! I'll change it... emm… let's see..." She thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I dare you Jasper to... Ooh I know! I dare you to let me do a make-over on you, and take a picture of you while you're all dressed up!" She screeched while clapping her hands.

"Do I have to?" He tried to protest for sure, but there was certainly no hope in his voice.

"It's either the makeover or the shopping, no more changing!" Alice replied.

"Fine. Let's get this over with" Jasper said standing up glancing at everyone who now had smirks on their faces.

Alice grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. We all started talking while Alice was helping Jasper with his dare. In less than ten minutes both of them jogged back in the room, Jasper was more looking like a girl than a boy. Alice had dressed him up in to the largest dress she could find I could tell, although it looked like it was going to explode on him. His lips had a red lipstick on, his eyelids were painted blue. On his head, he wore a matching red headband as his dress and lips, and he had magnet earrings hanging on his ears. Jasper here looked hilarious.

Everyone got their mobiles and cameras out and started taking pictures of him. Jasper looked annoyed and he never stopped shaking his head as if he said 'you-will-get-revenge-Alice'. She just put her innocent smile on, because being Alice meant nothing was her fault and she was always innocent.

Soon enough, when Jasper got rid of all the make-up we carried on with the game. But after a few more rounds, we got bored.

"How about we play 'Seven minutes in heaven' now?" Claire suggested with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm in" Quil, Kim, Mike and Ben supported her instantly. The rest of us decided that we should play that game too.

"Before we start… How about we consider watching a horror instead of it? I mean all we do is playing silly games. We're not fifteen anymore, grow up, peeps!" Emmett chimed in winning the attention of everyone.

"I think I'm gonna have to agree with Em here." Rosalie said, hugging his arm.

"I suppose I'm up for it" I mused.

Soon enough, all of us decided to see a horror movie. Alice suggested 'Jennifer's body' claiming we had to see it because she bought it the other day. After the popcorns were made, we all curled on the sofas, love seat and floor and Rosalie hit the DVD player's remote's button 'play'. Bella whispered in my ear "This is gonna be scary" just as the movie started. **(A/N; Gosh, I just saw that movie with my sister and friend! We screamed so loud that my parents thought we've gone crazy… Soooo, I thought they should watch too, LOL, It's kinda inspiring :D)**

Bella cuddled in to me, holding a pillow in her tiny hands right below her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I smirked and turned my attention back to the TV. The movie started normally, and the loud noise came from all of us easting popcorns.

Not that it was actually scary for real (How can mythical creatures like demons be 'real' so you can be scared of them?) but the girls found it hard to believe. They couldn't stop screaming till halfway through the movie, that's when the five minutes pause started and ended, and the girls started screaming again. To be honest, I was more scared of the girls getting sick than the movie. I mean everything was so unnatural, how can someone see something that actually is happening and someone else can't?

But on the other side, I enjoyed every single minute of Bella cuddling in to me as well as she tried to hide her eyes with my hand firstly and then arm. I can tell that all the boys' enjoyed the same, although I did think that Emmett was going to scream like a little girl and Mike's going to throw up. Only Kim was brave and screamed just once, and she laughed while the scary scenes passed.

I eyed Alice who jumped and ran behind Jasper, hugging him. I thought she cried but she didn't; it was all the usual for my little sister to cry on Horrors. Jasper hugged her hands saying "It's really okay Alice, it's just a movie". As much as I wanted to comfort my sister, I knew that her boyfriend could do the job – same as I did with Bella instead of her bother. Actually, Mike looked as if he's more scared than his sister.

When the movie finally ended, we realized we had tons of more popcorn left. "How about we see another movie?" Rosalie said while she looked towards the CD's.

"I have nothing against it." Emmett replied "But how about we do this instead?" He motioned with his hands towards the popcorn.

We all sent him a 'what' look. "Isn't it obvious what I'm saying?" He asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to just show you" He said and grabbed a handful of popcorn and eyed everyone, one by one. Then he started throwing the popcorn to us. That meant that a popcorn fight has just started. Everyone grabbed from the popcorns and started throwing them at each other. It was fun.

Bella once stuck them all in my mouth. And then a got few popcorns in my ears, that was probably Alice's idea. But I never stopped having fun so I decided to pay them back. The whole apartment was a mess; there wasn't a place where you couldn't see popcorns. The girls screamed the whole time; I bet if the neighbors were home would think that we have gone crazy.

The untraditional Christmas day didn't turn out to be bad after all – it was actually really fun and good. But hey, when is being with friends and doing crazy stuff with them bad?

* * *

**I honestly hope you liked it!**

**Let me know if you did! Review time! :)**

**I personally laughed a bit while writing this, and I hope you find it amusing just the slightest bit. **

**Thank you for reading, I love you all**

**Maria xx**


	23. Important authors note, READ

**Thank you for actually visiting this A/N. Please read and review, it is very important.**

**Since you all see how many mistakes I have made so far you should understand how I feel now that I know that actually very important people here (don't want to name them.) are wanting to read this. An idea hit me though - I should re-write it. The story stays the same and I just fix the mistakes and get all the paragraphs possibly bigger with more explanation. The chapters will all be hopefully a small bit longer, and I will personally like them more. I might even add a few new events about their pasts and stuff, which wont change the story.**

**I have planed how this story is gonna continue, but I thought that if I re-wrote it I'd get more and better ideas, and it'll hopefully get better. **

**But then I thought that not that I will just lose all the reviews I've got so far but that I will probably also lose the readers and everything, and that's the least I want.**

**I really NEED all of your opinions, you should know that it means a hell lot to me. So, please review and tell me if I should re-write it :)**

**Thank you a lot for reading,**

**love you all,**

**Maria x**


	24. New Years Eve

**Dear readers, read this note, it's sort of important. Thanks in advance.**

**I know it's been like almost 2 months since I last updated and I am truly sorry! I am sure you don't want to hear anything about my boring life and how I didn't really have time for anything lately, so I'll just get to the point. I have over a million tests to study for now, although half of them already passed last 2 months. But I also have 3 competitions I've applied in, including the English competition next Saturday. Wish me luck? So all of this means I wont really have time to update, but I promise to write as soon as it is possible for me. Thank you if you understand me, although there's only a small number of readers of this story so I'm sure not many people will miss it.**

**Also, the end of this chapter isn't beta-ed by Selma nor me, so mistakes should be expected. I was just too anxious to update and here's my sister from behind me telling me to hurry up and watch Avatar for the zillionth time with her. On that subject; if you haven't seen that movie I have a question for you: On what planet are you leaving? Go and watch it it's so goddamn awesome!**

**I suppose I shouldn't keep you anymore, so enjoy reading this chapter. :)**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Our whole excitement wasn't spent on Christmas – it stood by our side all the time till New Years Eve. I do think that Emmett was more excited about the meal and Alice about all the makeovers and shopping - you could notice it even if you looked from a plane above - or looked from point of view from a stranger, you can sure as hell say we were all looking forward to the next year of our lives, together, that's something we were hoping for. Edward woke me up with one of those sweetest kisses that day, whispering "This is our last day of this year. Let's make it good enough to stay in our memories."

I shot him a confused look. "O-kay" I semi-answered. "How are we gonna do that?" I wondered, rubbing my eyes with my hands so I could wake up fully. It was a bit weird to start a conversation before we even got to say 'good morning'. Then, he started chuckling all of a sudden.

"What's funny?" I questioned instantly, standing up. Well, it was more like sitting up meaning I sat on the bed, the wall supporting my weight from the back.

"Nothing," He replied simply, pursing his soft lips in to a straight line.

I decided to ignore that and asked him "So, what's your plan for making this day so special so that it will stay in our memories forever?" I could already see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to give me an answer and became frustrated so he could see that I practically needed to know.

"It's a surprise." I heard him say trough chuckles and I still couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Edward!" I cried. "You know I hate surprises! Please tell me?" I pouted, and yes, I did learn that from Alice.

"Puppy dog faces don't work on me Bella, you should know." I nodded to that remembering the fact that I really did know. "And as far as I know, you did like the last few surprises." I nodded again and was about to protest, but he made it to speak before me; just as usual, he was faster than me at literally everything. "I am sure you will love this one as well, Bella, all you have to do is trust me." He smiled crookedly.

I shook my head but instantly gave in, smiling back while I leaned down slowly to kiss him. I stopped leaning when he brushed his thumb across my cheek which was now red and leant in to kiss me. His lips lingered for a second, just touching mine gently and carefully, and then he whispered my name, not that I actually heard him say it, but I did feel the movement against my lips. I closed the gap and lifted my arms up to wrap them around his neck, falling back against the pillow without the support of my previously lifted arms and dragging Edward down with me. His hands slid from my arms to my head, one of them touching my neck lightly.

Not wanting, I broke the kiss for a second and drew in to a deep breath. Once again, I wished I didn't need to breathe. I unlocked my arms from around his neck trailing them down his cheeks. His face was cupped in to my small hands right before I pulled myself closer, wiggling my hips slightly against his as our tongues danced together and my breath mingled with his in our mouths. He groaned softly into my mouth and I smiled slightly vindictively against his lips. He gently slid my leg over his so that our legs were tangled with each other so I was almost straddling him. He then stopped, both of us gasping for air. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again and so I did, smiling again. He sensed it and smiled back, his tongue touching my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth allowing our tongues to dance along for one more time.

This was one of the rare moments we weren't interrupted by anyone as it happened to be almost every morning ever since we all lived together. "Bella" He whispered, "I love you."

"As I love you" I giggled, pressing my lips in a peck once again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his green eyes sparkling in the weak sunlight that came in through the window.

I nodded. "Yeah… Wait, is that a trick question?"

"Nope" He popped the 'p' slowly, sighing. "Well yes, kind of. I want you to trust me on this one and stop hating me for having this surprise for you" His crooked smile appeared on his face.

"I do trust you Edward, but… you know it's like in to me to hate surprises." Then he looked deep in my eyes, searching for me. I sighed and gave up. "But, I still guess that I can make a single exception about this, as I see that it means a lot to you" I grinned, brushing my hand against his smooth cheek.

"That's the best thing I could hear today. You always know how to make me happy, crazy girl. Get ready then, we're heading off at twelve." He informed me, his hands helping me to get up when he saw what my intention was.

"What time is it now?" I stopped to ask, glancing towards the window to see the condition of the weather. The sun weakly shined from between the now constant clouds since last week, showing that it didn't help to warm up the freezing winter LA weather.

"Half past eleven" He replied as a slight smile appeared on his already-beautiful face.

"I'll go and get changed then" I murmured after placing a kiss on his cheek, picking up a navy sweater and skinny black jeans.

The bathroom was free when I walked in. After washing my face and teeth I turned the water off and started sliding off my pajamas' and replacing them with everyday clothes. I wondered if I would need any make up (Living with Alice and Rose meant that you had to wear make up after leaving our apartment. Not that I actually cared about what they said, but they promised to torture me for hours by dressing me up in every single outfit they had and then do extra shopping if I didn't wear at least eyeliner and mascara). I got a matching navy eyeliner from Alice's make-up case, and put on some waterproof mascara after I managed to apply the eyeliner without getting my eye out.

On my way back to my bedroom I ran in to Alice. "Good morning. Edward's stealing me for a couple of hours, and before you say anything we will be back before five I am sure, so no time for talking now, bye!" I said quickly and continued my way to the room.

"Not so fast, missy!" Her small but strong hand grabbed my arm causing me to turn around. "I have to tell you about something."

"Which part from me and Edward leaving now was not clear, Alice? I thought you understood me." For one more time today, I pouted.

"I do understand, but please listen to me for at least two minutes!" I sighed and gave an annoyed nod, motioning with my free hand for her to start talking. "Okay, so, I and Jazzy went food shopping for tonight and then we went to pick up Rose and Emmett from the boys' apartment on our way back at nine o'clock, and then came back here. Before we started planning, Emmett gave me a present. So anyways-"

I cut her off. "Don't tell me he got you the mini-dress you asked from him yesterday?" But then I saw her shake her head. I was weirdly curious and she could see that.

"Eh, no, he gave me a bug." Her voice was annoyed while sounding matter-of-factly, but that didn't stop her from blabbing. "But anyways-" She was cut off again.

"A bug? Why do I find this _really_ weird?" I wondered making a disgusted face.

"I dunno, it's Emmett we're talking about here, duh!" She blabbed. "We decided to throw a small party for just the six of us and-"

"Sorry to cut you off _again_ Alice, but didn't we already decide to throw a party?"

"Let me tell you the rest, then complain!" She said. Not waiting for me to response, she continued talking. "Yes, we did already plan a party but then we decided we should do it there and not at the club as our original plan was. Emmett demanded for some nachos, although all of us thought he hated them, and I decided to cook on my own but Rosalie begged to cook with me so it'll be the two of us then, although I'm sure I'll leave it up to you and her later and fully concentrate and the decorations. I wanted to let you know that you are in charge of all the cleaning other than cooking, so make sure that our main room is flawless until seven PM. Understood?" She never paused.

"You know Alice, I really think that you should start breathing in between your monologs" I mused, giggling.

"That's not funny Bella! Did you hear a word of what I just said?"

"Yep. And I understood everything. Bye" I said the last word in a high pitched voice and then headed off to my bedroom to see my gorgeous boyfriend strumming on my guitar. "Hey handsome. What are you playing?" I asked while walking forward to take the seat next to him.

"Nothing really. Just some old stuff" He stood up and placed the guitar so the wall supported its weight. "You ready?" His crooked smile appeared after I said yes.

I got my bag and winter jacket on as we walked out of the apartment. Soon enough, we were in to his car and Edward started driving. I turned on the radio so we both sung harmonically. After the _Green Day_ song ended, I got out a CD of Paramore and I sung on my own for a while and Edward joined in; sometimes, he sang the back vocals and just sometimes he sang an octave higher than I and the singer did. "Maybe we should make you the lead singer, for the girl's songs mostly I suppose." I teased mockingly, still trying not to show my sarcasm by acting serious.

"Silly Bella. Nope." He shook his head and turned back his attention to the road.

"So what? You're gonna ignore me like that, huh? It's so unfair! I'm sick of singing…" Once again, I was trying so hard to hide my sarcasm.

Edward laughed. "You know that's not true, love. I am so, completely _not_ ignoring you. And you know you know it."

"Aw man, can't you just let me for a single minute be sarcastic and stuff? And play along with me?" I faked a pout, thinking about how badly I wished my lies to be convincing for one, just for one freaking pure joke.

"Well, love, you really, really, _really_ should stop pouting, it breaks my heart… indeed." He actually played along with a huge, fake frown. Now that just made me smile.

"Thank you, _love_." I giggled.

"For what? For letting you break my heart like that?" He said while his eyes were glued on the road the whole time. Safe driver or what?

I sighed. "Okay, enough sarcasm. Let's get back to singing." I decided, turning the radio on just to hear a _Taylor Swift_ playing. Then I realized for how long we have traveled. "Edward, will we get there in the next five minutes?"

"Certainly yes. Hopefully, we'll be there in just two more minutes so, be patient, my darling." He rolled his head to face me for a second and send me a wink. I smiled widely and shook my head at the fact that since I met Edward I've been acting like a teenager. A very, very young teenager who is unconditionally, irrevocably yet incredibly in love with the perfect guy, the one that only the head cheerleader gets. But no, luckily, I'm only that random, plain girl that he claims to love. Not the prettiest one, not the blonde or lucky one. But yes, the clumsy one in this case.

Finally, we got where Edward took us, but the bad part was that he covered my eyes with his hands so I wouldn't be able to see where we were going. And that was partly a good thing - we were somehow hiking and I kept tripping but Edward managed to catch me on time every single time. I loved him for it.

I wasn't quite sure in my guessing, but I could actually smell that we were somewhere in the forest. Breathing the clean air I asked him "Are we in the woods?"

"Yes." Was Edward's short reply and I could hear his smile.

"Have I been here before?" I gave away my curiosity, not that it was a bad thing.

He chuckled. "Maybe. Well, I suppose that you can see where we are now. I personally think you'll recognize this place." He said with a small chuckle following after and with that he dropped his hands off of my eyes and I blinked quickly.

Once I got used to the daylight quickly, I gasped. The high, green trees were surrounding a circle-like meadow. Purple and white flowers were placed from places to places in the amazingly, yet unnaturally green grass. Then I remembered – it was _the_ meadow, the one that me and Edward discovered months ago when we were camping here somewhat nearby. The view was incredible and the gentle wind tickled our faces softly. It was playing with my hair easily while it spread the lovely smell of the flowers.

You'd think that's nothing special here and that this is just a meadow, but it truly isn't – this place is enchanting. Especially the way it looked now; my lovely, charming boyfriend had put so many candles around that I actually couldn't get a count of. In the middle, there was a blanket on which a few sandwiches and food was lying, as well as popcorns and coke. Edward had his lap top there for some reason as well as his guitar.

I knelt to the ground and sat on the soft grass feeling as if I was floating. "This is beautiful!" I announced.

"I kind of hoped for you to say that." Edward let out a melodious chuckle. "But Bella, love, why are you sitting in the grass? I didn't bring the blanket for nothing you know…"

"Right… I just figured I'd hit the ground _accidently_ on purpose so I decided to just sit down before I actually do it." I giggled at my lame joke and got a good grip on my feet after standing up. "How did you lit up all the candles?" I asked, amazed.

"Let's say I got someone to do it." He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile and he took my hand leading me to the blanket.

"You certainly know how to take my breath away." I smiled a sweetly.

"Well, at the end, you know that what matters isn't how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away." He always knew the perfect thing to say.

I remained silent giving no reply. I did smile as sweetly I could though.

Both of us sat down, just enjoying the atmosphere we we're surrounded by. We remained silent, but I felt the urge to say something all of a sudden. "I love you, Edward." I said; my expression was rather serious.

He just half-laughed and leaned down to kiss me sweetly. I couldn't help but to kiss him back and smile happily when he pulled away. "You have no idea how much more I love you, Bella" He whispered, kissing my hair after I cuddled in between his legs, my back to his chest while his arms were wrapped around me.

"I can't believe it's been four months since we met… it more seems like just a week passed but yet then again the thought comes that it hasn't been a week, but entirety. Like this all has been happening forever… I feel so beautiful, so… perfect… just because of you mostly, and of course the rest as well…"

"I guess you do have a point… I am _so_ handsome after all" He said and I elbowed him playfully right after.

I still decided to play along. "You have no idea… I mean, when someone anywhere mentions the word 'handsome' you always appear in my head after the statement. I can't believe I haven't told you that so far!" I exclaimed, slightly blushing because of what I just said although we were joking.

"I think I like that" He chuckled. "Have I told you that you are the most beautiful girl existing on this planet? Probably in the whole galaxy as well…" He played with my hair over and over.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p' at the end putting a sweet smile on my face.

"Well you should know that you are the most amazing, beautiful, adorable, gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life." He stated, "And not just that, you are also the kindest, loving, sweetest, unselfish – and so many other things I can't think of now – daughter, friend and girlfriend." I could sense his warm breath in my hair tickling me.

I smiled, turning my head up, as it rested on his chest still, saying "Really?"

"Yeah" His voice was charming and made me feel like flying. He permitted himself a brief grin and kissed my forehead right after.

Enchanting he was, perfect, he was mine. But then one thought hit me and I had to know. "I can't even imagine what I would have done, if I never met you. I am so glad that Alice is the person that moved in with Rose… it could have been anyone…"

"Yeah, you're right. But we got really lucky y'know… Just imagine if you hated me…" He said, but then instantly shook his head. "And here comes the thought that you can't hate me, I am too perfect for that" He teased me. That was such an Emmett thing to do, but Edward here must off get infected by Emmett's silliness or something.

I shook my head and said "Hmm… I guess I _would_ have hated you anyway, your perfectness isn't _that _perfect." Two could play this game, right? Only that way would be fair. I still don't know how we got in this teasing mood.

"You know I was joking…" He tried to sound offended.

I smiled "Yeah… me too." I let out a small sigh "I wouldn't have hated you Edward. I would have been there for you and been with you, I would have probably realized how much I love you anyway, even if you were Jessica's or Lauren's brother." I promised sincerely.

"Thank you Bella… same here actually." He replied sincerely, lifting me up and making me sit in his lap. I just placed my legs on both of his sides, kissing his lips slowly, something I missed doing for the last few of minutes. And yet, I had a plan what to do. I broke off the kiss and jumped on my feet.

"Edward, get up!" I demanded once I thought my feet's balance was in control. "I think we should do something childish and remember it for a long time!" He sent me a look that I could only sort out as weird. I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes, however, it was anything but playful. Perhaps I saw a shadow of worry there. Did he think I was doing something stupid this time… again? "Trust me!"

"I do, but-"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't make me lift you up in a bridal style and carry you!" I screeched angrily. I knew I couldn't but I was always stronger on words than I was physically. He didn't like what I said, obviously, and he jumped up on his legs saying "You're the one who's gonna be carried, Isabella!"

I squealed in Alice style and started running forward as fast as I could praying not to trip, but of course he was faster than me. He caught my waist and then lifted me up in a bridal style, just like I threatened _I_ would, and all I could yell was "Edward, put me down!" but I didn't really want him to actually do that, I loved being in his strong arms. He just shook his head and ran in between all the trees carrying me unnaturally easily.

Usually, normal people would go hiking there, little girls would make bouquets with the beautiful flowers that grew there, but we weren't normal people. My boyfriend here was so extraordinary that you wouldn't believe it if I told you. He always knew how to surprise me although I was almost certain when I said that I feel like I've known him forever.

After two minutes of running, Edward decided it was time to put me down so we could lay down on one of the meadows. He probably was tired, I was heavy after all. And then all we did was staring at each other, whispering sweet words. How can you not love that? I felt so perfect, so happy. Unimaginably beautiful. I couldn't off even guessed I would feel like this in my life, and yet here I was, laying, twirling fingers with the most gorgeous guy alive - scratch that, the most gorgeous _person_ alive would be more correct in that sentence. Being with him only made me happier and happier as each day passed.

He was smiling, telling me for how much he loved me. I was almost mad at myself for existing and that's only because he was in love with me. I didn't deserve him, and he deserves better. He always will. I'm just a plain, thick uncoordinated girl that is helplessly in love with an angel.

Eventually, I asked "Why's your lap top here anyway?"

"I knew you'd ask sooner or later. I was planning on both of us watching one of your favorite movies – _Titanic _or_ The Lord of the Rings_ – while eating snacks. Sounds good to you?" His voice was hopeful, still charming in a way.

I couldn't believe that he had planed it all just for me and him. But he never failed to surprise me with his romantic acts. Even though a lot of time passed I still found it hard to believe how he could love me. _Me_. And for some reason of his he never found a normal answer, he'd just tell me that I was perfect for him. I didn't believe him.

"I love you." I signed and pressed my lips against his lips softly.

"You didn't give me an answer you know." His crooked grin appeared and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, right. Yes it sounds very good to me! Lets watch Titanic then… or how about we walk around and do something childish?"

"What's on your mind, love?" He asked, his voice unsure but still excited in a way.

"You'll see." I said jumping on my feet. I offered my hand to him and he took it without thinking and I started walking, almost running in between the trees that surrounded the beautiful meadow.

He was helping me keep my grip well but I still took the lead. Once I saw the perfect tree, I walked to it and stopped. "Give me your pocket knife." I demanded with a smile.

"How did you know I always have a pocket knife with me?" He asked confused but still handed me what I asked for.

"I have been doing your laundry a lot lately, in case you don't remember." I pointed out and started carving in the tree.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing out there, love?"

"I'm trying to write 'Edward and Bella' but I seem to fail. Can you do it for me?" I blinked with a pout on my face, another thing I have learned from my beloved Alice.

"So that's the childish thing. Alright I'll do it for you." He said taking the knife from my hands.

After a few minutes, he was done and you could see something written one the tree, surrounded by a heart:

"Bella and Edward

Forever"

The 'forever' idea was his, but I still let it be because I truly did like it.

---

**Alice POV: **

It didn't take a while for Edward and Bella to return, only five hours. They returned at six! Of course I started yelling at them for not being there and for letting all the work on me, like the decorations and stuff. They knew that I didn't mean it because of course I wasn't going to let them any near to my decorations. But I did manage to blame them for letting Rosalie and _Jasper_ cook. I mean I'm not complaining or anything, I hate cooking, but _Jasper_? Seriously? Rosalie begged for help until the two love birds returned and there wasn't a chance for Emmett being let near food if we wanted to have something to eat for the party.

I spent some quality time with Emmett though; he was lifting me up to put the decorations up instead of climbing on whatever. He called me 'my little sister' which I loved, and of course I started calling him 'my big brother'. He seemed to love it too. Part of the good time were the jokes – being Emmett meant you had to make other people laugh the hell out of them. Also, his bear hugs were fabulous.

The room looked perfect after I put everything up just the way I had planned out. This was definitely going to be an awesome start of the New Year. I was proud of myself, as always. I had also made a list of what food I wanted and made sure nothing would go wrong. The only problem was Bella and Edward – they were late.

I made sure to give them a lesson but somehow, they convinced me I shouldn't be so angry on the last day of the year. I don't know what was with Bella and me today, but it's like we swapped personalities or something; she was the pouting girl while I was so goddamn stubborn. Another thing: she was jealous. Sweet, innocent Bella rarely knew what being jealous was like. And well, she didn't take the jealousy from me nor Rosalie, so we all decided to investigate or something how did she became so jealous of Emmett calling me his little sister and not her. I personally think she was just acting to make us laugh so I pointed it out, and eventually we dropped the subject.

However, the food – when the _chiefs_ got help from Bella and Edward – was done really soon meaning we decided that all the relevant stuff were done and that we should start the party. Movie nights always rocked, but we thought that we should do it just a small bit differently so we set up a series night. You'd ask, what's the difference there?

Somehow, all of us turned out to be the biggest fans of _"How I met your mother"_ and all of us had seen all the seasons at least five times. Weird, I know, but Edward and I got addicted to those series because of Emmett, and Bella and Rose said that Jasper made them watch every single episode and finally, they fell in love with it. Given those circumstances, we found out that all of us have mostly seen Season 3, we made up game – all of us get one episode and we have to guess what they are going to say on the episode, and for each right guessing we get points. The winner is, of course, the one who has the most points. It's obvious that if you get every word right you get all points. And all points are the number of how many words are there in the sentence.

It was a very fun game, just like everything we did together. The winner was, believe it or not, Emmett. All of us were surprised how his little, silly brain could memorize that much lines. Rosalie looked really proud – no wonder, we always had '_argues_' such as whose boyfriend is the smartest one. Stupid, I know, but that's just _so_ us.

"Congratulations, my man." She said after giving him a five second lasting kiss. Other than Edward and Bella, this couple was able to remember that there were other people in the room.

The next thing we did was dancing. None of us was a special, good dancer but we had our ways… which made us look retarded, but we were fine with it. I climbed up on a chair and danced with Emmett who occasionally knew to pick me, Bella or Rose up and spin us around. But usually, Bella was too busy standing on Edward's feet. He was trying to teach her waltz while we had pop/rock music in the background, not that they seemed to care. Rosalie was showing everyone her fabulous and glamorous moves while I was jumping around like crazy making Jasper to join me the whole time.

Once, Emmett stopped running around and we all looked at him with confused expressions. This time, he didn't ask what but he just spoke straight to the point. "Let's eat." I swear we all laughed the hell out of us, and then laughed even more after we realized that the reason we did wasn't good enough.

"Sure." I said trough laughs and we all managed to make it to the already-served dining table, alive. We really were laughing so hard that we couldn't stand on our feet properly.

We sat on our usually chairs and started eating while Emmett was _digging _in his part. We warned him not to start a food fight and for once he seemed to understand and agree. There was no way in hell I was letting him ruin the nicely decorated room!

Next; it was karaoke time! It was night and thirty o'clock. Rosalie sang first and that lucky girl got to sing a song we already knew – "_Misguided Ghosts_" by _Paramore_. Lucky. I got to sing a song from the 50's I have never heard of. Talk about unfair stuff... But after half an hour we got bored of it so we just started singing in a circle together with Jasper strumming on the guitar and Emmett drumming on the living-room table with his hands. Soon enough, I joined him. We all played and sung in harmony, as always. But hey, we weren't a band for nothing, right?

Time passed by quickly, just as every other time when we were all together, having fun. The counting down came and we all started counting together… along with the TV.

"Nine," I halfway started and everyone else joined in quickly. "Eight, seven, six," the lower the numbers got the more excited we became. "Five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all yelled together, and of course Emmett was the loudest. We started 'woo-ing', we hugged each other while wishing 'Happy New Year' to everyone. That's when it finally happened.

I saw how Jasper hugged Rose sincerely, making me the last one that he would hug from all the rest. He walked to me, rather slowly, with a huge grin on his face. I smiled widely back, throwing my arm around him. He lifted me up first and then he started spinning me around, just like usually. When he finally put me down, he locked his beautiful eyes into mine. A gentle smile appeared on his full lips but it faded quickly, his expression turning to serious. But his smile never walked away from his eyes, it stood there, dancing along with the flames in them. Good flames.

He raised his right hand and touched my face gently and then moved on putting the little hair I had on my face behind my ear. Carefully, he started leaning down, slowly. Our eyes were lost in deep stares into each other. I felt so connected to him at the moment. I leaned into him myself, completely forgetting about everyone else in the room. I closed my eyes with a smile on my lips which were seconds away to connect with Jaspers. And they did, making me feel the butterflies in my stomach… that feeling.

It was a weird feeling I felt the first time I 'accidentally' kissed him. Good weird, that's for sure. Yet, I wasn't sure why did I feel so confused. But I knew the confusion came from the thought that he might have thought that he had done a mistake, but the kiss that followed proved me I was wrong. I could feel my blood pulsing trough my veins, something I had felt before – adrenaline – but this was way better than that. My heart hurried to pump and spread the blood trough my whole body so I wouldn't faint, my breaths went away slowly. Then, I realized something; I never felt happier.

But then he pulled away, too soon. I opened my eyes to see him grinning as widely as he could and I just simply grinned back. "I love you, Jasper." I whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Alice." He whispered back, holding both of my hands once I dropped them off of his neck.

"WOOOOOO!" Came out of Emmett's mouth and I just turned back to looking at him weirdly, just like I usually did. "This is the best New Years Eve ever!"

"Because we're all together? Yeah you're right. This is the best New Years Eve ever." Rosalie said with a giggle.

Emmett blinked twice and then he cupped his chin with his hand. "Um, well… yeah… that wasn't what I had in mind but you've got a point! Yeah, I think I like your thought better! Wooo!"

We all laughed together. "Emmett, what exactly was your thought?"

Rosalie knew him the best of all of us, and it I still didn't find it weird that not even she could indentify Emmett's unusual and weird acts, which surprised every one of us just as every single day passed by.

"Well… Isn't it obvious?" He made a grimace. "Our lil' bro' Jazzy here finally found the guts to kiss his girlfriend! After how many months? Four? Five? I have lost count, seriously, but the hell it took you long boy!"

I looked at Jasper with my it's-okay,-ignore-him look I used a lot when Emmett thought it was funny to stick his nose where he shouldn't and joke about uncomfortable stuff. I turned my head to Emmett and said "Oh shut up Em, I'm sure it takes you more than a year to just learn how to start acting like a smarter, normal person."

"Well sure as hell it doesn't take you more than five seconds to talk in place of your boyfriend!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie looked at him sternly.

"Alright, alright Rosie! I'm really, really sorry to both of you, Jasper and Ali. But, the good thing is, you guys finally hooked it up!" His voice boomed and we all laughed. "Alright let's see another kiss! C'mon guys!"

"Ha, ha, ha nice try, not happening." I said sarcastically while clapping my hands dramatically.

"You can do it, Ali, and besides, Emmett just dared you. Use the chance and he won't have the right to dare you anything next week!" Bella said.

Yes, daring each other to do stuff once a week was another thing we invented in our lives. Each of us had the right to dare every one for us only once a week but it was a dare we had to do unless we wanted to get three other unavoidable dares.

I moved my eyes to Edward. He simply shook his head. "I dunno what to say sis, but I agree with Bella. You can do this."

"Pff, it's like we're discussing a big deal here." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Jazz, kiss her." Emmett said and then he started clapping his hands. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" He said and soon enough everyone joined in. All of them were clapping their hands and yelling the word 'kiss' over and over.

Jasper pulled my hand making me turn to him and he smiled before he did kiss me. When he pulled away he said "Everyone's happy?"

"Hell yeah! Let's eat again!" Emmett said after all the nods and chorus of 'yeahs'.

Laughing we moved on to the dining room and started eating the rest of the food. Then we just sat in a circle on the place of the small table in the living room – we moved it – and we just told many, many jokes, stories and all kind of events. It was a great start of the New Year, and the best of all, I finally got my long expected kiss.

* * *

**What do you think? :) Send me your thoughts please!**

**Love,**

**- Maria **


	25. Unbelievable

**I know you all must hate me right now. I also known it's been a really long time since I updated. **

**But I had my reasons, I swear. This last few months were my last months in this school. I entered a lot of competitions and managed to win on one of them, a national one. I know I'm bragging about it to everyone but I just have to because I finally got my dream come true - be worthy enough to win scholarship. Trust me, I'll need it in life. And also, it was prom time! You probably understand how excited I was, my first prom ever!**

**Enough about me bragging. Thanks to the reviewer who has reminded me to write this chapter.**

**Be prepared, this isn't one of those joyful chapters as those before.**

**Enjoy reading, I hope you'll like it :))**

* * *

_Unbelievable _

When you have everything just the way it's supposed to be, you forget about all those bad times. You forget to hope to never have them again. You forget that just one wrong move can boil down all you've got next to you, all you've been building. It took us months to remember what we forgot.

There are times when life seems too perfect for its own good. Our little family felt that feeling for almost a month as the New Year started. And then, as if god got bored or letting us enjoy life, everything started to go wrong. It all started off when the boys moved back to their apartment because of many reasons. Well, a bit before that to be correct.

As first reason, no one - and when I say no one I truly mean it – wanted to go to work anymore. After Starbucks kicked us out – long story short, Emmett started chasing Alice round and they broke a window… that was the perfect excuse for them to kick us _all_ out, no one out there wanted us to work with them anyway, we never found out why though – we were trying to find a job and eventually we just gave up. We were running out of money, the shows really couldn't cover everything, and the least we wanted was to rip off our parents, and no, we didn't want the Cullen family to help us out. I was the only one who got job which still didn't help. Because of that, we got in to a lot of argues, and me the marshmallow I am finally cried it out that I am sick to be the only one who's working and everyone got mad of course, though I don't really see the reason why, I am the one who should be mad. And yes, I regretted that that the moment I said it. I apologized a million times and everyone promised I was forgiven, but I was almost a hundred percent sure they didn't mean truly it.

That was the first reason that drew them away from us. We didn't stop hanging out, however. We spent almost all of our time together, but it wasn't the same as before. It was as if we were staring to drift apart only we didn't know why.

Rosalie got the flu in the middle of March and Alice right after her, and there was a week of shows that only the boys pulled out, playing without us. I stayed home babysitting, helping them out, they needed me badly. There was this one night though when both of them felt better and we wanted to surprise our boyfriends with visiting their show, to see how they make it without us. We headed to where they were performing to find out they were on a break. We saw Edward and Emmett drinking some water and they told us that Jasper was backstage, giving autographs. Alice hadn't seen him in two days so she dragged me with her over there, as we left Rose with Em and Edward.

We walked into back stage only to be shocked – Jasper, was sitting on a chair with a girl from the audience in his lap (I recognized her instantly, she was always in the front blowing kisses to the boys) and then she kissed him. I think she eyed us first and it seemed like she was just trying to make us jealous, but Jasper over there didn't seem to fight back. So that picture looked so wrong whichever way you put it. What followed was a scream of Alice and her running away. Jasper heard it and he got up, passed by me telling me "I swear I didn't want that" and I just slapped him and hurried to get Alice. He came along but we couldn't find Alice outside, and it took me just a little to realize that she took the car and left. That's the advantage you get when you're the only one who's wearing a purse – we left the keys in it.

Shocked I was, I found Edward, Rose and Emmett and of course told them what happened. Jasper was still outside. "Did you two know about this?" Rosalie asked both of them and their answers were negative. "I swear I'm gonna break his freaking jaw right now." Rose hissed and walked outside. We just followed her.

"Has this happened before during the shows this week?" I asked Edward on our way out.

"No… well yes, we take shifts in backstage now that only girls come asking for autographs and buy our CDs, and some of the girls happen to… attack. Hope you get what I mean." I simply nodded to that. "But I didn't know Jasper let them sit in his lap."

I just shook my head trying not to think that Jasper actually let that happen on purpose or something. Rose was arguing with him at that moment and the three of us walked over there. "Rose, honey, please calm down, okay?" Emmett clearly didn't want her to be upset while being sick.

"Explain." I demanded as it got silent.

"I… I swear to god that wasn't on purpose. I mean it all happened too soon, Rachel just wal-"

"Wait over there. You know her?" I screamed at him.

"Ehm, yes… I dated her a long time ago…"

"And you just, what, decided you could cheat on Alice with one of those girls you used before? I, - we, thought you changed to better! How could you!"

"I didn't cheat on her!" He defended himself.

"Whatever, I don't care about your lame excuses, and as much as I want to kick your ass right not I gotta find Alice… I'm leaving. Anyone coming with me?" Rose just said calmly, heading to the van. I followed her up with Emmett, and then I noticed Edward didn't come along. I turned around to see Edward looking madly at Jasper.

He spoke, "You bastard!" and then he hit him… hard. Alice is his sister after all.

"Edward, get over here, now!" I yelled, and then we all got in to the van, except for Jasper of course. Emmett started the car and drove for about twety minutes like that, round and round, everyone was silent.

What happened was the one thing I was afraid that would happen for a very long time, to be more correct, when Alice and Jasper met. I just hoped that it wouldn't every single day and eventually I convinced myself that he had changed. Apparently, I was wrong, he didn't change. He was the same old bastard he turned into after we stopped hanging out.

"Does anyone have any idea where we can find Alice?" Emmett asked, almost whispering. That made me think at last, but no, nothing popped into my mind. And that seemed to be pretty much it from all of us. No one had any idea where she could be.

We headed to our apartment hoping she'd come home sooner or later, she has nowhere else to go as we know, and I highly doubt it that she'd make it to live in a car. We stayed up that whole night, doing nothing. We tried to call her, but her phone was off. Edward and Rose kept suggesting ways how'd they kick Jaspers ass when he'd show up, but back then we didn't figure out he'd disappear for a very long time. I had never seen Edward that upset before. But I suppose that's the way he should be, Alice is his sister after all. I mean, me and Rose, even Emmett, her unbiological siblings were so freaking worried and angry, also upset, and I can't imagine how he must feel, her biological brother.

It was three pm on a sunny Saturday, and Alice still hadn't showed up. Emmett and Edward took the van and went to all the places we thought she could be, but no, they didn't find there. We kept trying to call her but her phone was still off. I suggested we should call the police when the sun was setting, but we decided we should wait for another hour. That was a good decision because just then someone opened the door, and of course that someone was Alice.

Her cheeks were black because of her make-up and the moment she saw us she started crying again. We gave her a big, long group hug, saying nothing. We let her cry, let it out. Sometimes crying is one of the best things you are able to do. Eventually, Emmett just picked her up and carried to the sofa, giving her one of his bear hugs while they were sitting over there. We sat where we could and kept it silent.

The boys started sleeping over our place again, well, just two of them this time. At night, we'd hear Alice scream in her pillow, crying out loud. Either me or Rose would go and hug her tight, sometimes Edward too, and hum to her till she fell asleep. The only time we saw her smile, well fake smile anyway, was at school. Sometimes she'd laugh at Emmett's attempts to make a joke, but then she'd get all sad and serious again.

Edward made her favorite breakfast every day, pancakes, just the way she loved them. Emmett would chase her around the apartment, but most of the times, almost always, she didn't play along and pretended to be tired and just went to her room. Then followed the crying. She didn't want to talk about him, nor about what happened, she just kept it all inside of her I suppose. We didn't mention anything about it anyway. We didn't get all boyfriendy/girlfriendy around her. We more acted like some school mates who've just came over to have some fun.

Rose and I tried to take her shopping, her favorite thing in the world, but she didn't seem to enjoy that anymore. You'd know what I mean by the fact that when we got back home, there was only one bag we carried, stuff we made her buy.

We even stopped with the shows, the band didn't really work without two members anymore. We just played some music around home when she got all angry cos we canceled every single show because of her, but she knew it as much as we did that she wasn't able to come back on stage. We never tried to make her, cos all the songs seemed to remind her of him. Once she said that she needed something new to do, a new hobby, and she decided she wanted to learn how to play the guitar. Edward bought her one and she seemed to be happy a bit then, without faking it, and then he started teaching her the major chords. That was enough for her to just strum very hard and sing angry/sad songs, but she stopped with that as well as we broke two of the guitar strings.

She was crushed.

It was the same story, over and over for almost two months. After that time passed and school was coming to an end, she would cheer up more often at times. She was back to herself, only though for a few hours, when we took her to Disney land. She seemed to love it there. We wanted to take her again sometimes, but she didn't let us, apparently because we were doing too much for her. We were, but we didn't mind it as much as she did.

We just wanted her to be happy.

Even Esme and Carlisle visited a few times and only then she acted more like her old self to convince them she was alright so they'd leave faster so she could carry on with the screaming and crying at night. She kept telling them she's fine though you could see it from a distance that she wasn't. Every time they came they'd make her eat more, cos' she really was getting too skinny. She was really pale, vampire like.

Jasper… well, he simply disappeared. We never saw him since that night. He didn't even go back to get his things from the apartment. He was gone. The only thing we heard from him was a note he left in our mailbox a few days after that night, saying:

"_I'm so sorry…_

_Please forgive me_

_I love you x"_

Alice threw it away. That made it worse for her back then.

But time passes, even when it seems impossible. It passes when you want it and when you don't want it to pass. We have to accept what happens around because time is something we cannot stop. We can't live depressed because of something that happened, because it's the past, and past is something we can't change. What happened, happened, it's time to move on.

Just when the school year ended, we all decided to go to Forks, visit Esme and Carlisle. I know, this may sound weird, but me, Rose, Alice and Edward live in Forks, and we've never met each other before. Well yeah, me and Rose have known each other since we were in diapers, but you get what I mean. Apparently, both Alice and Edward have lived in Seattle before and recently they moved in Forks because of their dad's job, and they were homeschooled while living there. Their house seems to be somewhere in between Forks and Port Angeles, closer to Port Angeles, so whenever they went out they visited that town. So, it's pretty much understandable why we hadn't met before. After visiting Carlisle and Esme, everyone was going to go back to our parents for a month, given we all live close except for Emmett. He lives in Phionex, but he promised to visit us very often. I didn't know how we were gonna make it without him, especially Rosalie, but that was just a plan. And of course it changed… this is why:

The minute we got into Forks, Emmet fell in love with the greenness and claimed he wanted to spend as much time as possible there. That just made Rosalie the happiest person alive at that moment cos she really was scared of what was she gonna do without him.

Esme and Carlisle seemed to be happy to have us at their house, we were sleeping over for a week. Their house was so big, big as in enormous, that there was a room for each of us. We didn't want to occupy all their guestrooms, I mean it was just me, Emmett and Rose, but they demanded us to sleep in separated rooms, cos apparently, the beds were too small for the three of us. What a joke. I hadn't seen a bigger bed than those they had in the guestrooms in my life. Somehow, Emmett and Rose convinced them to let them sleep in to one room.

The house was so perfectly decorated. Everything matched. The hall was as big as my bedroom back at home. The walls everywhere were white, matching the light furniture perfectly. Most of the rooms were black and white, except for a few rooms – there were like over twenty of them – for example, Alice's room. It was purple. Black furniture with matching mixed dark and light purple decoration. The room was so Alicey. Of course.

Edwards room was fascinating. His CD collection was as big as a music store. And that wasn't the only room that reminded me of a store – they had a home library with like, all the bestsellers and other books over there.

"Are you sure this is fine for you Bella?" Esme asked me for the tenth time while we were in the guestroom.

"Yes, Esme, it's more than fine, I promise. This is perfect. Thank you so much for everything!" I replied enthusiastically.

She sighed. "Okay, I hope so. You can take a shower if you want now, you have your bathroom, but be back in sixty minutes downstairs, the lunch should be ready by then." She told me and left the room with a smile after I nodded.

It took only ten seconds for Edward to come in. "Hey," he said, smiling at me, dazzling me. Automatically, he pulled me in a hug kissing my neck,

"Hey. I love your home. It's perfect." I smiled, not that he could as he hugged me from behind.

He chuckled perfectly. "Thanks? Well, you can always come and live with me here if you want…"

Silence.

"Like… for the summer..."

Silence.

He turned me to face him. "I'm sorry for saying that! Are you mad at me? I understand if you think it's… too soon for that or something…" His eyes searched mine and I sighed.

"I'd love that, Edward, and I am not mad at you. But my parents, I want to spend some time with them, though I'm sure I'll sleepover a lot over here then at their house. And it's not too soon for the record; it's going to be almost a year since we've met… the best year of my life… except for these last few months…"

He kissed me quickly. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you too." I smiled sweetly.

He smiled back, but his smile faded then. "You know, dad's really worried about Alice… he thinks she might be sick or something. He's gonna try to convince her let him examine her or something, he has an emergency room at home anyway." That didn't surprise me. "Sometimes, I am so thankful because he's a doctor you know, Alice can be really stubborn as you know and doesn't let mum and dad take her to the hospital… she hates that place, though she has spent there a lot of time."

"What do you mean? Has she been really sick or something?" I curiously asked, the thought of a very sick Alice simply worried me.

"Yeah… but she doesn't want anyone to talk about it, so we don't. I hope you understand."

"Yes, I do, it's alright."

It was a rather awkward moment, so not knowing what to do I just started kissing him, which turned into another make out session, as usually. Then he pulled away, mumbling "Ugh, I really should shower now."

"Yeah, me too… so… lets shower?" I said, kissing his neck so he couldn't see me blush.

We hadn't done that before so it was a bit awkward to ask. "If you say so," he smiled devilishly, picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. That was unexpected, so I just screamed in a laugh, yelling his name. "Put me down!" I shouted.

As he did, I remembered "Ooops… I'm sorry; I have no actual idea what I made your parents think right now." I was as serious as hell and something about that made him chuckle. "What?"

"No one can hear a thing. Trust me. Alice and Rosalie and showing Emmett how Forks looks – don't be mad, but I told them you don't want to go, I wanted you all to myself – dad's back a work, he got an emergency call as usually this time of the day, and mum's in the kitchen, a room that's on the other side of the house, so we can be as loud as we want." His devil smile was on.

Okay, so, showering time it is.

"And then, Edward decided he could be evil and made Alice come with him to set up a prank on his friend, and I think you know how it ends – Edward himself falling for it." Carlisle ended a story he started about Edward and Alice's childhood. We all laughed out loud as Esme walked in.

"Well," she started, "Since you all liked my lunch, I'm gonna serve you some desert." she said and gave each of us a yummy, yummy looking cake. As we ate it, we heard a few other funny stories about Edward and Alice being kids and then we all went to sleep.

At one am, when I thought everyone was asleep I got a text from Edward to come to his room. Smiling I left the room and headed to Edwards. I was walking through the hall over ten minutes not knowing in which room to walk in. Sighing, I got my mobile phone out and started texting Edward.

**Hun, if u dont get in the hall i might get lost.**

In exactly five seconds, I saw my boyfriend get out of a room three doors away. I dramatically ran to him and he picked me up and I whispered in his ear "I swear I was gonna walk in that room."

"Good thing you know, Rose and Emmett are in there, god knows what you might of interrupted." He joked, carrying me into his room.

As we lay down the bed I said "Well, for the record, it was quiet over there so I am pretty much sure they're sleeping."

"Naah, you can't hear through this walls and doors anything." He smiled and then he kissed me romantically. Isn't he absolutely the best ever? We continued kissing sweetly for hours, just breaks with us whispering some sweet stuff to each other. As usually.

"We should consider sleeping you know, it's four and a half am." I noted.

"But, we don't have to wake up early, school's out." He reminded me.

"Yeah… though your parents might mind it, I mean I'm still just a guest over here, it's not really fair for me to do whatever I want around here." I sighed, curling up even closer to him.

"Trust me, they are very understandable. You can act round here as if you're at home," He gave me an assuring smile and a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, if you say so… but, I really do think we should get to sleeping now… it's been a long day in the car." I mumbled and then yawned.

"What? You just decided you got tired of me?" He pretended to be feeling down, joking of course.

"No, but even when I sleep you're with me."

"Dream about me, okay?" He said sweetly.

"As always. And you about me, okay?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you more. Good night."

You realize how bad staying up late at night is every morning you wake up. Or, afternoon in this case. When we woke up, only Emmett was there. Alice was with Carlisle in the hospital and Esme took Rosalie shopping. Emmett was going to take a walk around the woods and he asked us to join him. So we did.

There was a river passing by the house and there was this really old bridge to pass it. I almost fell down in the river a couple of times, but luckily for me I have my super hero boyfriend Edward. Giggling, I always gave him a kiss and the last time before I fell down he just carried me given he saw that it was the only way for me to survive this.

I never really realized that Forks woods were very dangerous for me. Clumsy as I am, I kept tripping over and over. And Emmett making me laugh so hard didn't help at all. Of course it didn't. I just kept loosing balance like that easier.

We sat down, Emmett still telling some funny stories and jokes and then Edward gave me a bouquet. I never ever noticed he had gone to make if for me anyway, Emmett could really take all your attention away sometimes. But then it hit me that there were flowers here everywhere and he didn't have to get up at all to make a bouquet. It was made of purple and white flowers which reminded me of that meadow we found a long time ago.

"Thank you my love." I said, giving him a very sweet kiss.

"You are welcome my love." He grinned charmingly and then I managed to steal another kiss.

"Hey, hey, no romance here please, without my Rosie over here it just is… weird to watch." Emmett protested, his face had an almost disgusted grimace.

I laughed. "It's just us Em, you see this every day."

"Well, I have Rosie then. Now I'm starting to miss her more than I did so stop it please?"

"Gee, Em, you can be such a child sometimes. Besides, she's only gone shopping, for a few hours, so calm down, don't be such a baby, okay?"

"Okay, sis. I hate you."

"Love you too."

As we continued with the joking, Edward got a call from his father asking him where we are and telling us to come home. He didn't want to tell Edward what was so urgent, so we hurried to be there as fast as possible.

When we got in the house, everyone was there, sitting in quiet. Alice wasn't there and Esme and Rose were crying. That just scared the shit out of me. Carlisle told us to sit down and I shot a "What's happening?" look to Rose. She just shook her head back and I sat down, Edwards arm around me. Emmett's first action was going to Rose, hugging her tight.

"What's wrong, dad? Where's Alice?" Edward demanded. His voice showed that he was as worried and scared as I was.

"Alice is… in the emergency room above, getting her therapy." Carlisle said sadly.

Silence.

"You mean it's back?"

Silence.

"Tell me dad!"

Esme just started crying harder.

"Yes." Was Carlisle's short answer. I had no clue what was going on.

"Oh god." Edward's head dropped in his hands.

"Does anyone here mind explaining me what's back, please." I said, my eyes got all watery and before I knew it I started crying too, knowing whatever it was, it was bad.

Carlisle started off calmly. "Two years ago, we discovered that Alice's sick… Not just sick, but she has a serious disease in her genes. Cancer, to be more correct, leukemia. A company two years ago had discovered some medicine that helped her get through it, but as we see now it only lasted two years… now she needs some medical treatments again."

Tears were rolling down my face as he spoke and then they continued when he stopped speaking. "She's gonna be fine, right?"

"I truly hope so… I'm going to give the best out of me to make her get better as soon as possible, she's my little daughter. I've recently had a leukemia sick patient, and the treatments seem to make him all better. Though, the chances of a full recovery are from twenty to thirty percent…"

"Twenty to thirty?" I choked. That was not a very good chance at all. At least not to me.

"She'll make it, Bella. She is a strong person." Carlisle tried.

I couldn't help the sobs that overtook me, and Edward sighed and enveloped me in his arms. He was crying too. As much as it seemed that he didn't really think anymore he cared enough to try to comfort me. "Bella, come with me upstairs to see her. Please."

He whispered in my hair and I simply nodded. Rose and Emmett wanted to come along, so they did. We silently walked in to the room to see Alice laying on the bed there, resting. Then when I looked at her eyes I finally understood why she had the black circles around her eyes and I instantly wished that they were there because she kept crying every single night as I though before. But they weren't. She was ill. Really, really ill.

"Hey you guys, don't cry, I'll be fine, I promise!" She said using all her energy to sound enthusiastic. I saw her smile truly.

"Oh Alice!" I sighed, wanting to hug her but I was afraid to hurt her. Edward, however, beat me to that.

"Edward, seriously, we've been through this! I made it last time, I'll make it now. It'll be over before you know it, I swear."

I cut in. "This… this shouldn't be happening. You've not lived a long enough life to get sick this early. You've still got a lot of experiences to experience…" I was babbling now. "I'm sorry for saying that…"

"I promise, I'll make it." She was confident.

I still had the bouquet Edward gave me in my hand so I just gave it to her. We all sat down, Edward and Rose on the couch, and now me and Emmett stood next to her. We kept it silent. Just staring at each other, though the tears never stopped.

"Don't cry, you're making it harder." Alice said finally.

And she was right. Eventually, we managed to keep our tears to ourselves. But the silence was killing me. It was pretty understandable given no one had anything to say, really.

"I love you guys so freaking much. I know I've been driving you all crazy lately going all after me." All of us shook our heads to that. "I know I have. And I feel a bit sorry to ask this… but, can you do me a little favor please?"

"Of course you can!" We all said in one voice. It's amazing how we all thought alike.

She gulped. "I want you to… eh… call… him… Jasper…" Her voice got all weak when she said that. That was sure as hell unexpected from her. She didn't want to hear or say a thing about him for the last three, maybe more, months. "I need to see him." Tears of her own that she's been hiding started to roll down her pale cheeks. "I love him. I know it's really unbelievable after everything that happened but I freaking love him and I just can't help it. I know you all hate him for what he did to me," sobs "and so should I but I can't help but forgive him. I love him too much for my own good. I need to see him. I need to talk to him at least once again." She broke down and seriously started crying.

I hugged her tightly. "We'll call him Alice if you really want that."

"I do. I really want that."

Life is too weird sometimes. Sometimes it takes something really bad to happen so you can finally admit it that you've forgiven something impossible. It takes a while to realize how much you need someone even if that person has hurt you bad.

* * *

** Hit or miss? I have to know.**

**Review time, as usually :)**

**If you want to contact me anyhow, you can add me on facebook or something. (facebook (dot) com/ home (dot) php?#!/profile (dot) php?id =1468368850) If the link doesn't work, look me up - Maria Bjelik. Also, you can always PM me :)**

**Thank you for reading,**

**- Maria x**


	26. Forgiveness

**APOV:**

Jasper. The only person I couldn't get out of my mind no matter where I was or what condition I was in. No matter how much time passed. Actually, every single freaking second that passed without him was a goddamn marathon I, with all my energy, hardly managed to pass. I couldn't keep myself from wondering where on this Earth he was or who he was with. For all I knew he could be with just anyone and anywhere. What I surely know is that have forgiven him already no matter how much I have fought against it. You cannot live without someone that came in to your life and changed it to perfect. You cannot live without someone you truly love. Someone you decided that you want next to you forever. Someone that has simply became a part of you. Jasper. I know I should hate him right now but I just can't make myself to feel hate for the love of my life. I don't think I'll make it through this without him, and I know I'll feel better instantly if I just saw him. If I don't see him anytime soon, I honestly think I'll faster die to see him than this hell of a leukemia I have.

I knew the cancer was back months before they found out. I knew it. I knew just the second it passed two years ago that it'll come back when everything started to fall apart. I guess I was just strong enough with him and our perfect life together to fight against it. Everything changed since _that_ night. Maybe I shouldn't have run off like that. Maybe I should of just stayed there and beg him to tell me why did he do what he did. I am sure he has to have a perfect explanation, even if he only says he got bored of me. I don't know what I am ready to do, but the only thing I truly know, with all my heart is that I just want to see his pretty face again. And talk to him. I miss his voice. His smile. His eyes, the way he looks at me whenever I'm about to jump on him. His perfect mess of a hair. I miss him. Just him. And the heart of him he showed me once. I am sure he was honest with me, because what I had with him was the most honest thing that has ever happened to me.

For the first time in months I talked about him. I let it out to my friends other than the crying. I am not quite sure yet if I'm feeling relieved. And what I am also not sure of is if they are going to do the favor I asked from them. All I knew was that I didn't have the strength to call him myself. What's left for me to do is pray every single day that he will, somehow, reappear in my life. Because this pain I've had in me without him for the last few months is becoming much worse and unbearable and I need to put an end to it. If he doesn't want me, though I have done nothing wrong the way I see it, I'll just have in mind that I've said bye and try to fight to live for my little family… which is not complete without him now. It never will be complete without one member.

As it got awkward looking at my friends who were staring at me because of what I had said - I suppose I pretty much surprised them - I decided I wanted to go to my room and have some girl time with the girls. My therapy for the day was finished, and I'm really not as sick as everyone treats me. I mean, just a day ago they didn't even notice it. They thought I just had some lack of sleep or something, though I knew why I really hard dark circles under my eyes and why I refused to eat. Of course I didn't dare to visit the doctor or talk to anyone about it, not even Edward. Because I knew they'd treat me like this. The positive thing though is, as dad had put it, this is a bit less dangerous than the leukemia I once put a stop to. Temporary, that was, but yes, anyone would be relieved to know that there was at least forty percent of a chance that I would make it, then live for another decade. Make it sixty, with my father as a doctor. Twenty to thirty percent of a full recovery.

Now, we three are sitting in my room, well me lying on my bed as they made me, talking. I finally told them how angry but sad I felt all the time. I explained them how I couldn't live without him and how afraid I was that when, - if I saw him I'd just start hating him because of what he did and ask him to get out of my sight, but also at the same time I wanted him next to me forever. I wanted the person he was with me all along. My mind had almost erased that ugly picture. They said they'd call him as I asked, but neither of them wanted to do it.

"Why don't we just call and put him on speaker? And that it will be everyone talking." Bella suggested at last.

I gave a simple nod for agreement.

"Alright then…" Rose said, "I'll get the boys here."

As she disappeared from the room, Bella got her phone out. "Why don't we call him from my phone?" I suggested right then. Maybe he'd like to talk to me more than he'd talk with Bella… or I just hoped so. I mean I know he's been calling everyone for a month, but I made them all turn down his calls. Eventually, he gave up. "I haven't turned it on since that night anyway."

"If you want to… I guess we can." Then, I got up and got my phone for my drawer and turned it on. I even forgot how it looked and that though just made me laugh. When on, it showed I had more than a hundred voice massages. Following my heart, I deleted them all instantly before anyone could notice they existed.

When everyone was in, I told them I wanted to listen to the call as well. "Before we call him, I want to tell you something Alice." Emmett stated.

"Okay… go ahead." I said nicely, curious of course.

Sighing, he started. "After that night… he tried to come to your apartment a few times but me and Edward here stopped him." Bella and Rose seemed to be as surprised to hear this as I was. Emmett had an almost guilty face. "We thought it'll just hurt you more if you saw him, so he just left the note that day and we never saw him again. We don't know where he's gone to but he's not at home, he lives in Forks as well as you know, so I went to his house this morning when everyone left me alone and he wasn't there. I just wanted to see how he's doing and probably kick his ass for... you-know-what." Rosalie glared at him, but then seemed to change her mind. Sometimes she got angry at her boyfriend's threats, but this time was an exception. However, Emmett didn't fail to add: "I mean he deserves it, you all would agree, after you-know-what he did with you-know-who, you-know-when at you-know-where."

You'd wonder if Emmett started reading the Harry Potter series, but anyone would realize that wasn't a possible option. Emmett doesn't read, it's as simple as that. Anyway, my friends had tried to ignore saying any of those stuff such as 'the night'; 'the club'; 'the bitch Jasper kissed' and so on, you see, they thought it'd hurt me. However, I have to admit it was one of the rare things that kept me amused these days.

"Oh…"

So he did try to contact me in real life as well, only I didn't know about it.

"Please don't be mad at me, I swear I thought that was the right thing to do…" Emmett's pleading eyes looked at me.

I let out a heavy sigh. "No, I'm not mad Em. You did the right thing I suppose. Thanks bro…" I said with a smile. "So… let's call him." I quickly found his number. Just seeing his name with a little heart next to it written in my mobile's phonebook hurt. It gave me the butterflies in my stomach. Sighing, again, I pressed send. It took three rings for him to pick up. Then I finally heard his perfect voice I missed so freaking much.

"Alice?" He sounded as many things, mostly surprised, I noted. Silence. "Alice, are you there?"

I didn't dare to say a word; just tears started rolling down my cheeks again. He repeated my name and Bella was the one who finally spoke breaking the silence. "Hey Jasper, it's all five of us over here. You're on speaker phone."

Jasper seemed to recognize Bella's voice. "Um… okay… I thought you all deleted me from your lives… you have all the rights to do so though… I… I-I am so sorry…"

Silence.

It took him about twenty seconds to speak again. "Alice, are you there too?"

Hearing him say my name made me cry even more. I couldn't say a word so I just nodded though I knew he couldn't see me.

"She's nodding." Edward said harshly. I eyed Bella who sent him a look.

"Oh, Alice I am so, so, so sorry! I-"

"You can tell her what you have to say in person. We want you to come over at the Cullens house, there's something we have to tell you." Rosalie explained, obviously not wanting to hear anything he wanted to say.

"Um, okay… only, I don't know where the house is. I'm in New York right now though I'll be in Forks tomorrow afternoon… Um… Emmett, are you there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um, can you pick me up at my parents' house? You know where it is, they called me that you went there today…"

"Sure." I haven't heard Emmett less cheerful, ever.

Silence.

It remained like that for possibly half a minute. Then Rosalie ended the call and came over me to hug me. "I swear I will kill him when I see him for doing this to you."

"No, Rose, don't." I said through sobs. "I need… ugh…" Then, she let me just cry. She understood how I felt.

Welcome endless crying times back. I spend almost whole day doing nothing and then I finally convinced them to go to a band my friends had formed in Port Angeles. Dad seemed to be mad at me for not taking care of myself just now, as he put it, but as always, he couldn't resist my lovely puppy dog face and those convincing speeches I make up when I want something. Going to their show would just cheer me up anyway, I missed music. I'm sure everyone else missed music as well. I felt so guilty for taking that part of their lives away.

Emmett drove dad's car and we didn't have as much trouble now fitting in the car now that there's only five of us. I sat on the backseat between Rose and Bella and I tried to act as happy as I could. However, that didn't seem to convince them completely that I'll be just fine. How could it anyway? They are my real friends. They know when I am really happy and when I am acting. No matter how much I try to hide my sadness with lying to them or whatever they always know if I'm telling the truth or not. I love them for that. But this time, they were overreacting a bit, because I was a small bit excited about a night out.

After a rather short ride we were there in the club. I wore the first thing I came across in my closet and put some matching make up on, trying to cover the black circles under my eyes the best I could, as usually this last month. This is the first time ever that Bella wore better than me in a club. And I just had to bring that up, and clearly it was as funny to everyone as it was to me.

I liked the beat of the song so I just started dancing while walking as we got in the club. How couldn't I like it, they played rock music as well as we did, only older songs. Other than our band… former band I suppose, my friend's band has a male lead singer. They are about five years older than me, all the band members, and are actually the ones who inspired me and Edward to start off with music, though Edward had already started with that before.

Everyone ordered a drink and we joined the crowd of there, dancing a bit. Rose and Bella kept looking at me with worried eyes though Edward and Emmett were on my side, telling them not to worry and that I needed this. Edward knew already that I wouldn't get better if I just lie round home in my bed and do nothing. He knew that sometimes I needed to just get out to see what life looks like so it can make me fight more for it.

We cheered for the band and when my friend Bree saw me, she waved at me. After that song they took a break and Bree came to meet me. "Alice!"

"Bree! You're amazing! I could stand here and listen to you play for days!" I announced and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks Al," She smiled luckily. "When you called me today you said you wanted me to do a favor for you… so, what is it?" Her voice was as cheerful as always.

I felt so proud that I came up with this, the genius me still existed, I noted. "Well, I wanted to surprise my friends a bit and give them back something I took away from them months ago. Can you borrow us your stage for a few songs? Just tonight." I had planned this a long time ago because the one thing I mostly regretted I did was taking away the music from my friends. I hated that, but what happened, happened. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to.

"Of course. I'd love to finally hear your band play. Besides, Henry's sick, so we barely managed to pull out those few songs at first place, and you'd be like a perfect replacement and help for the night." Her polite smile didn't change and I just squealed, like usually, and gave her a hug. Henry was their lead singer. Even sick he sounded just… amazing!

"Thank you so much Bree! I owe you."

She laughed. "No, not really, I made you a promise when you were nine, remember the night when I was fourteen and had my first show ever? That night I promised you that one day I'd let you sing or play on my stage. This is me keeping that promise."

"Oh, you're actually right… it's great to know that I don't owe you anything then." I pulled out my tongue at her and gave her another short hug and walked to my gang. "Listen up guys!" I yelled, clearly not loud enough for them to hear me. I told them to follow me outside and so they did. "Were gonna perform now. You ready?"

What I got from them were confused, puzzled looks. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I took music away from you and I want to at least give you one night now for you to play on stage. It's not good enough, but I'll try to find a way to make it up to you anyway. I'll try, I promise. But now, I need you to climb that stage and rock this night with me. I know you're ready. You always are. _We_ always are. Are you with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Emmett said.

Edward seemed to agree with him but not the girls.

"What!" I demanded.

"Fine, whatever, let's do this thing, for you, before you pull out those puppy dog eyes." Rose's reply.

"Okay, I guess I can't back out now." Bella said, sighing. She took my brothers hand and they walked in the club as the rest of us followed them. Bree lead us to back stage and we made the playlist then, picked up the instruments and walked down the stage.

Good old times. If only _he_ was here as it used to be.

Of course I woke up first, other than mum and dad, who were gone of course. Dad was gone to work, mum was gone food shopping, only today she was shopping for BBQ. Same old, same old. I took a morning shower and dressed up in my favorite black shorts and wore a light purple, long sleeved top. It might sound weird, but when I was little I always dressed up like this in early summer because I usually got my shoulders and arms burned because I forgot to put on some sunning-cream. I stopped dressing up like that when I grew older of course, but, not a long time ago, I looked through Rose's family pictures and saw her dressed up like that and thought it looked awesome and cute at the same time.

I dried off my hair and it stood there perfectly as always after applying my hair products. _'Not gonna have you here soon enough…' _I thought to myself with a deep, sad sigh. Now, make up time. This time, I'm applying it to look more naturally, which I hardly succeeded. When I looked at the mirror I thought I looked cute enough for him and then I went down the living room to watch TV till mum came home so I could help her with the BBQ she planned.

Rose and Emmett came down stairs when they woke up and said hi before they left to shower and I hadn't heard any signs of Bella and Edward so I wasn't quite sure if they were still alive, but I guessed they were just fine.

Mum came home finally and told me to rest and do nothing which annoyed the hell out of me. But being Esme, she made me go with her at dad's office to see if I needed my therapy now. I told her it would be just fine if I took it at home later, but no, she insisted for me to go to the hospital, even though she knew how much I hated that place.

Ever since I was finally 'recovered' two years ago, my parents started working on our home emergency room just for me, for which I felt highly guilty for course. I couldn't stand even just looking at that object – the hospital of course. As much as we hoped the medicine would heal me forever, we had to have that room at home because I well all knew that I would be able to physically stand that place. Who doesn't hate being locked in those hospital rooms for months?

The therapy lasted faster than I thought. I didn't want to think that because of it, it was only a matter of time that I was gonna lose my hair. Before I knew it, we were at home and everyone, but dad, was there. Or no, they were in the garden, already started working on the BBQ. I smiled at the sight – they were all laughing out there, they were so happy, just the way I loved them. I ran to them – though I am sure I heard mum telling me to watch out from behind – and jumped in Emmett's embrace – I eyed how he offered me a bear hug when he saw me.

"Heeeeey, babe, where you've been?" He asked in his perfect cheerful voice. Ah, I have to love him.

"Just the hospital, bro." I tried to sound cool and casual, but I of course I noticed the quick frowns, which they managed to hide later on, after mentioning the H word.

"Wanna join us?" Edward offered.

"I think you're doing just fine without me." I teased, but gave up soon. "What kind of help do you need?"

"Well, I think we need someone to fill this chair badly, it's too empty, so you might do that job." Edward replied, his eyes were smiling though his face remained serious.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I can do that, but I really want to help."

"You help us a lot by just sitting there, okay honey?" Rose said, and no one could fight that charming smile.

"Fine." I murmured, rolling my eyes again while trying to act angry, but everyone noticed how I tried to choke my laughter.

I was sitting on the chair thinking about how much I wanted to see him. And I was going to see him today. And then, just like on cue, Emmett's phone rang and he got the car and went to pick him up. As I saw Emmett pull the car away from the driveway, I got nervous.

I was lost in thoughts. Then, before I knew it, Emmett's car came back. It all happened too soon. Too fast. Then there he was, just a few steps away from me. Jasper. I couldn't help but smile when our eyes connected. His sparkly blue eyes. My favorite eyes in the whole wide world. A honey-blonde lock fell over them, covering just half of his left eye. But looking closely, carefully, I could notice something different in them. Yes, there was definitely something wrong in them. They looked sad. Hurt. And it killed me to notice that they looked alone. He also had dark circles under his eyes, though thank god they were very much lighter than mine. I noticed how his lips curved into a smile while staring into mine. There was a rather long silence. I kept convincing myself to say something.

"I'm sorry." We both said together. Then we both broke down chuckling. It's amazing how we still thought alike at moments such as this one.

"Oh just get it over with, then we'll finally eat this yummy barbeque!" Said Emmett with a very annoyed voice.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hushed him and mum glared at him as if he was a son of her own. Something about that made me feel happy. It made me happy to know that my mother loved my un-biological siblings as much as I did. Okay, not exactly equally, of course I loved them more, but yes, she loved them all. Then, I eyed everyone staring at us. Caught, they all started looking away.

Again, there was a long silence, but this time Jasper spoke alone first. "Oh, Alice, I am so, so, so sorry, if you only give me a chance to explain that what you saw wasn't the way it was, that it wasn't on purpose and that I didn't want it to happen, I'd do anything for you, you're my life, I lo-" That was enough for me to hear, so I cut him off. He needn't say any more, I knew what he exactly meant, as if I read his mind, he had said just the right words. I ran over to him, jumped in an embrace and gave him the most passionate kiss I could manage.

Oh god, I just realized how much I missed his lips. His touch. His strong arms wrapped around me, promising to never let go if needed. I knew I had forgiven him. I knew he never stopped loving me. I knew that what I saw, wasn't real. I don't know how, but I knew. I just knew.

After what seemed ages, we pulled away. "I love you," We said at the same time.

Other than our personal chuckles, I heard everyone else laugh as well. I sighed and gave a long blink, preparing myself for what I was about to say. Also, I took a very deep breath. "I forgive you… I know you didn't want that to happen anymore than I did." I said.

He stepped back, almost as if he was afraid, but I knew he wasn't because he held both of my hands. "Thank you," he whispered. After a short silence, he drew a breath and said: "Um, Alice? Can you take a, umm… step back and listen to me, I have something very important to… um… sa- ask."

Confused, I did what he asked. "Go ahead?" I asked, my voice unsure.

He took another step back of his own and then opened his mouth to speak. "Alice, since-" then he broke off. Struggling with his own thoughts, it seemed, he carried on talking. "I actually wrote sixteen speeches, and at this very moment, I can't remember any of them because they probably weren't good enough." He paused again. "I don't know if it's the right thing to say, but everything I'll tell you in a moment is what lies on my heart, so… you'll know that I mean everything of it."

What followed was sure as hell what I hadn't expected to happene, never. Okay, maybe not 'never', but I wouldn't have ever guessed that I would see just what I now did. Blinking, I saw Jasper go down his knees. One knee to be precise. Oh god. Oh my god. Is this it? The precious moment I wished for since the moment I saw him? Oh my god…

"Since the very moment I saw you, you left a scar in my heart. A good one, a scar that's been guiding me through life ever since. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Alice. I don't know what my life would be without you. Oh god, how long I have wanted to ask you this, but I realize it's very selfish from me; I'm not worth it, I'm not good enough. But, my heart has told me to listen to a very smart man that once had said to everyone not to give up of what you truly love. Because, when you love someone, you don't let go of them, no matter what has happened. No matter how selfish from you is to try to be with them.

"So now I stand here before you, loving you more than anyone and anything in this whole world, and asking you:" he pulled out a little black box, opened it and I saw a beautiful, white-golden ring, on top of it a nicely shaped heart, empty in the middle, at the ends with little diamonds (As much as I couldn't think at that moment, I managed to make a mental note to kill him later for spending so much money on real diamonds, no matter how much I loved them. Forget that- _adored_ them), white on one side and half the other side, the rest of them a perfect shade of maroon.

"Mary Alice Cullen… will you marry me?"

His sparkly blue eyes were full with honesty. They were reflecting what he felt – I soon enough realized they reflected exactly what I felt as well; love. Endless love.

I just pulled out the biggest, widest grin possible and exclaimed: "Yes!" Before I knew it, he was already up, kissing me, hugging, spinning me around. I had never felt happier in my life. I didn't expect this. I didn't foresee this. And I also didn't deny it. I knew I wasn't imagining; I knew it was real. I was, soon to be, Jasper's wife! Done with the kissing, Jasper put the ring on my finger. It felt perfectly there, as if it was meant to be mine since it was made.

Everyone cheered. That moment, I knew they all stopped hating Jasper, or I simply hoped so. It proved to be right when they all congratulated us; Emmett gave both of us a death squeeze, also telling Jasper that he was so proud of him, Rosalie and Bella hugged me at the same time, jumping in excitement with me. Rosalie first gave Jasper a threatening look, but then I made her be nice ("Oh, let it go Rose, you know he's innocent, no need to break his neck now.") and she hugged him, not a fake hug though, as real one, just as Bella did. Mum was crying, hugging both of us, murmuring something about how her little girl has grown up, and Edward, well, he looked rather amused, not surprised.

I heard him chuckle before he spoke."So, that e-mail you sent me was real, wasn't it?" He said to Jasper.

Jasper gave a crooked grin. "Indeed it was."

"Man, and I thought you were screwing with me. Well, what can you think, you get a mail from the guy who broke your sisters heart saying that what he did he didn't mean and what he truly wanted was to marry her?" Edward half-laughed.

"I s'pose you're right. It was a rather confusing mail. I'm surprised you read it thought. But you should have given me a chance you know…"

"I should have. Sorry, bro," Edward looked at him apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Jasper replied and then we had a group hug, the three of us.

After breaking apart, I eyed Edward evilly. "Wait, my precious brother, you knew about this and you made him stay away from me?" As I was him nodding, I shook my head in disapproval. "Damn, and I thought you were smart."

Edward rolled his eyes to heaven and we all gathered around the BBQ, sonly so mum and Rose could shoo us all to the table and to start serving the food. Mum asked what was taking so long of that to get home and offered to start eating without him, which was, by the way, very unusual coming from her mouth, but then as if on cue, dad's car pulled in the driveway, and I, without even thinking ran toward it and gave him a big hug when he got out of the car.

He, however, was very confused by my sudden rush of energy. "Alice? What's goin-"

But instead of me explaining, someone else spoke for me. "Our little girl is getting married, Carlisle!" Mum said, who was now standing next to us. "Show him your ring, Alice!" But before I could, mum caught my hand and waved it in front of dad. "Oh, goodness, Carlisle, can you believe it?" Mum's joy seemed endless.

"Alice? Congratulations my sweetheart!" He hugged me, but just the same as Edward, he didn't seem much surprised, only amused. "Where's Jasper?" He asked me. "He's the luckiest man on Earth, right munchkin?"

"Indeed I am." Jasper said. "Afternoon, sir."

Dad let go of me and then hurried towards Jasper. He gave him a big hug, saying: "I'm proud of you, kid, I never thought you'd have enough courage to pop the question. Especially not now."

"Dad?" I asked, confused, unsure. "You knew about this as well?"

He turned to face me with a smile on his face. "Of course I did! Jasper asked me about this the first night we met! God, that was long time ago. He left a great impression on both me and your mum, darling, that night. And when he told me he ordered a ring, a designed one just for you, I knew he was the right man for my little daughter! Mind you, but I wouldn't let just anyone to ask you to marry him."

"Wait- What?" I exclaimed. "Since… then? You designed this right?" I asked, turning to face Jasper, waving my hand in front of his eyes. "You were planning to ask me to marry you since then?"

"Yes, I just waited for the right moment… I knew you were the person I want to spend the rest of my life with since the moment I saw you, Alice." Jasper said simply. I couldn't help but jump in his arms and gave him another kiss.

After minutes, we all settled down on the table, me holding Jasper's hand under it, and ate the delicious BBQ. We kept laughing, joking, smiling, just like old times. I wouldn't have figured that everything would fall back into its place again, not this soon at least. I wouldn't have figured that it would only take that one question Jasper asked me to get us all bonded together again. Actually, I'd never guess that everything would be just the same as before – which, it really wasn't, but those few hours we spent outside on the rare sun proved me wrong. It felt as if nothing has changed, as if I wasn't even sick anymore. That brings us to-

"Alice," dad said after finishing his desert, a cake mum had baked the day before. "Have you told him yet?"

There was an awkward silence. "No." I finally chocked out.

Dad's jaw dropped. "Oh."

"Tell me what?" Jasper wondered.

A difficult moment. A very difficult moment. I can't describe how much I love Rosalie for starting for me."I… um… the reason we wanted you to come here is umm… a rather bad subject. What I'm trying to say here is that Alice… Alice…" Rosalie said, trailing off, not knowing how to continue.

Drawing a deep breath, I closed my eyes. "I'm sick." I said, my eyes closed. "I have leukemia." There, I said it. I didn't want to ruin this perfect day like this, but he somehow had to find out about this.

Then it hit me.

Oh no, what have I done? Now he'll take the designer ring off of my hand and tell me I don't deserve it and that he will give it to someone else and that I am not worth to be with him, that I'm being selfish for saying yes and that I'm taking his life away… _Shut up, Alice,_ I thought to myself. Noticing Jasper's shocked face, I decided I should finally do the right thing. The thing I should have done the minute after he popped out the question.

Slowly getting up, I slid the ring out of my finger. Sighing, I started with my short statement, that, later on, turned out to be long. "No matter how much I want to do this, Jasper, I can't. It's too selfish from me to ask you to be by my side. I'm sorry for doing this to you and for wasting these few hours of your life. I should have said this before when you asked me, but I completely forgot. I can't marry you. I don't want to ruin your life…" I gulped before the last sentence. "I'm dying." With that, I placed the ring on the table, turned around and slowly started walking towards the river near our house where I would be out of sight of everyone. A tear rolled down my cheek and I started running.

I tripped. I was thankful the grass was so soft – I didn't get hurt. I started crying harder now, lying there, feeling hopeless. Alone. Oh why now? Why this? Why me? I thought I was done with being angry with god for choosing me to have this illness, only to now realize I wasn't. I was furious. Just as my life became all I wanted it to be. Just as I saw my best friends, my parents, my family so happy, and the man I loved asking me to be his wife. Why did I have to be sick now?

I sat up a bit, gripping on my arm first, then hugging my legs and noticing someone walking towards me. Of course it was Jasper. Of course. I closed my eyes, not knowing what to say, what to do.

Quietly, he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, wiping my tears with his free hand. "I love you Alice." I started simply, "I love you so much, it hurts. And I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. This shouldn't be happening to you. If you want me to leave, I will. But _I_ don't want to leave. I want to be with you every second of every day. Please, let me be." He said and I saw a tear of his own roll down his face.

I reached out and wiped it away. "But… it's not fair, I can't do that to you-"

"I don't care what you think about that Alice, because it's not true. You are not dying okay? Get that in your head. You will make it. You dad will do everything he can, and your mum will support you the whole time. We all will. Our little family, remember? That will be enough, and you will fight. You will live, do you hear me? Now stop being silly and shake those thoughts away, okay? I love you with my entire heart and my heart knows you will make it through this. With me. With everyone by your side."

Somehow, I managed to make my legs curve up somehow and I sat in his lap, facing him. "Oh, what would I do without you?" I whispered, kissing him. He managed the get the ring back to its place – on my finger. Tangled like that, we kissed for a long time, in meanwhile whispering the sweetest things there were, away from my family's sight, just there by the river.

If I sat down on the most wonderful day, with the most beautiful view in front of me and the most amazing smell around me and though for hours, I wouldn't have managed to think of, or imagine nor make up a more perfect man than Jasper was. To me, at least.

* * *

_Oh, how proud I am for writing that ^^ Haha, okay, maybe not much, but I'm glad I left this chapter unfinished till I figured out how I exactly want to end it. I hope you all like it just as much as I do. Oh, I really like this chapter._

_Anyway, for me this has been a long but short summer, full of holidays, meeting new people, maybe falling in love (ahh...), reading A LOT of books (When I say a lot, I mean a lot, my holiday roommate teased me everyday if I was going to buy the whole library while we were in Ohrid, just because I bought a few books... he also stated that everyone who read over 16 books was stupid. Before, I told him I read 17 that far. Ahhh, how much I wanted to have a knife to stab him back then... just kidding), finding out secrets, drifting away from friends and then meeting new ones, changes, of course a lot of internet, and so on, and so on... I hope you all have had a good summer. I just can't get it in my head that in 5 days I'm gonna start high school... god, am I nervous..._

_Review if you like. Just have in mind that it makes me write ^^ Everytime I get a review or see in my e-mail that someone has added my story into their favorites, I instantly re-read the next chapter I have started, delete some things and add new ideas, write a few paragraphs, get tired and lazy and wait for someone else to review or add the story to favorites so I can be inspired._

_Also, if you want to see Alice's engagement ring, I think I'll post on my profile a picture I found most similar to my description ^^_

_So, till next time,_

_Love,_

_Maria x_


End file.
